Before
by Miss I Northman
Summary: So what is Niall had raised Sookie? Not her parents or Adele? What if she hadn't been known as "Crazy Sookie" but been able to become something much more? This is just an idea I had..
1. Age 6

**Before**

A/N: I do not own any of the Charlaine Harris characters, I just enjoy messing around with them!

"I don't like to be kept waiting vampire," Niall said the second Eric landed beside him, his eyes glowed in the dark and Eric simply smoothed his suit and sat beside him on the park bench.

"Well I don't like to be summoned," Eric told him.

"I didn't summon you, I merely requested an audience with you," Niall said grinning showing sharp little pointy teeth, normally he hid his true nature better than this.

"Well why am I here?" Eric asked.

"Grandpa," a little said running towards them. "Did you see?" she asked out of breath.

"I saw my darling, but Grandpa is conducting business at the moment so run off," he said smiling at her, she however had turned sparkling blue eyes to Eric and was looking at him weird.

"Grandpa," she whispered leaning closer.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That mans dead," she said, Eric whipped his head to her and looked her over finally, she was about 6 maybe? Eric had forgotten human ages a long time ago, she had beautiful blonde hair and a beautiful face to boot, and when she was older she would break hearts.

"Run along my princess," Niall said smirking and watching as she turned and ran back towards the children's play ground.

"She's not full fairy," Eric said sniffing the air around her.

"No," Niall said. "I took her when she was very young and raised her myself, it's been," he struggled for the words and then turned to Eric. "I asked you here for a reason," he said.

"Yes?" Eric asked.

"Someone's planning on burning down your bar," he said. "I'm not sure who, but they work for you," he said. "Oh and there human," he said.

"How did you find out?" Eric asked.

"There partner was drunk and hitting on my other granddaughter, Claudine," he said simply.

"Interesting," Eric said rubbing his face. "I'll use this information wisely," he said rising.

"May I suggest something," Niall said rising.

"Of course," Eric said being ever courteous.

"My granddaughter," he said waving at her as she swung on the climbing frame her feet dangling off the floor in a dangerous manner Eric thought.

"What about her? I'm not into children," Eric told him.

"No," Niall said laughing. "Like I'd let you near her," he said. "My granddaughter is telepathic," he said.

"Is she really?" Eric said his fangs running out now.

"Yes," Niall said ignoring the fang display. "If I allow you to use her to help you locate the criminal then you'll owe me twice," he said smiling.

"That's true," Eric said glaring at him. "Bring the child tomorrow night at 9," he said turning.

"Of course," Niall said. "Come along my princess," he called. The girl dropped and ran towards them the white dress fluttering around as she appeared next to her Grandfather and grasped his hand.

"Are we going home?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Niall said kissing the top of her head.

"Till tomorrow," Eric said nodding.

"Say goodbye to Mr. Northman, "Niall said.

"Goodbye Eric," she said smiling sweetly. Niall turned grinning at the expression on the vampires face, no one had called him Eric since he sat down and he watched as the pair walked before a pop and they were gone.

"The fairy is coming here?" Pam asked her fangs popping out.

"Yes," Eric said leaning back in his chair.

"With a fairy child?" she asked. "That would be like a mini dessert," she said.

"No eating the child," Eric said looking up at her and glaring.

"I'll save you some if you want," she said before they heard a noise out in the reception area. Niall was back with his granddaughter tonight she was wearing a royal blue colour and had her hair tied up.

"It's cold," she whispered.

"Here," Niall said removing his jacket and she slid her tiny arms into the sleeves and snuggled inside breathing in the scent.

"Northman," Niall said nodding.

"You're early," he said.

"It's half past 8," Niall said. "We finished our other appointment earlier," he said showing little pointy teeth, the girl laughed and when she saw Eric it turned into snickers before she started walking around.

"She's edible," Pam said stepping a little closer.

"She's dead as well," the little girl said without turning.

"Yes she is," Niall said. "Am trying to get her accustomed to other supernatural signals," he explained turning to Eric and Pam.

"What's in the basement?" she asked pausing.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because he'd really like to be let out," she said. "Grandpa," she said turning her head.

"Yes?" he asked smirking.

"What's a whore and a bitch?" she asked.

"Me," Pam said.

"Aha," she said walking around.

"Here they are," Longshadow said walking in with the human's who all made affectionate noises towards the girl who rolled her eyes and then appeared beside her grandfather again.

"Up," she said. Niall lifted her onto his waist and she stuck one tiny hand on his face and he laughed and kissed her nose.

"My granddaughter thinks your very beautiful Eric," he said kissing her hand. "You know what you have to do," he said putting her down and pushing her gently.

"Hi," she said giggling at the people, the women awed at her and she gave them all a serious look before she pointed at the end woman with long dark red hair and too much make up.

"Thank you," Eric said dismissing everyone as Niall gathered the little girl up and kissed her cheek, Pam had taken the woman aside and Eric was watching the two people at his bar closely before she looked up and stared at him, her eyes seeing into his soul if he even had one left.

"Grandpa," the little girl said. "I'm hungry," she said yawning slightly.

"What do you fancy?" he asked. Eric laughed at the small exchange they were having before Pam came back.

"Remember Northman, that's twice now," Niall said.

"I'll remember," he said. "May I be allowed to call upon you the next time I'm having human difficulties?" he asked.

"Of course," Niall said, "We'll just keep a tally chart shall we?" he said grinning before he placed the girl down and straightened his tie. "Till next time, say goodbye Sookie," he said.

"Goodbye Eric," she said in her perfect southern Belle manner. "Goodbye Pam," she said nodding before they were both gone.

**A/N:** So this was just an idea I had about how Niall had raised Sookie not her grandmother or her parents, if you think it's a stupid idea let me know, I've got a few chapters written up already but I honestly don't know if I want to continue with it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!


	2. Age 7

**Before**

**A/N: ** So the reviews are in and you all seem to like the story, so guess what you get more! As always the characters do not belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one.

"Sookie," Niall shouted across the garden, the little girl popped her head up from where she had been colouring and looked at him.

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked waving a picture she had drew.

"It's the man," she said rising and skipping towards him, in the sunlight her hair looked like pure molten gold to Niall and he smiled as she appeared in front of him.

"What man?" he asked. "And why was it under your pillow?" he said kneeling to face her.

"The man in my dreams," she said taking the picture and holding it smiling slightly.

"I see," he said smiling and kissing her forehead. "Claudine will be here to mind you soon," he said.

"Are you working again?" she asked pouting and turning away from him.

"Something like that," he said. Sookie turned and looked over his black suit and tie and scowled at how secretive he was being, she opened her mind fully and received a sharp little tap on her wrist. "Don't ever read my mind Sookie," Niall told her.

"Sorry," she said rubbing her arm which was already starting to bruise. "May I go back and play?" she asked not looking at him.

"Of course my little princess," he said before she ran off the decking and straight back to her secluded spot under the rose bushes.

Niall turned and walked into the kitchen just as Claudine popped in with an arm full of children's things smiling widely.

"50% off sale," she explained. "Sookie's birthday soon so I probably bought more than was needed," she said rubbing her face. "Have you told her yet?" she asked.

"No," Niall said.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"No," he said simply.

"Is that?" Claudine said lifting a piece of paper up.

"A man that Sookie has been dreaming about," Niall told her watching as her eyes widened.

"I thought you wiped the memory?" she asked.

"I did," he said sighing. "Apparently though something remained," he said looking up as they heard a squeal of excitement.

"Claudine," Sookie screamed running and throwing herself at her cousin, Claudine laughed and hooked her onto her waist spinning her around.

"You two have fun," Niall said kissing them both on their cheeks and disappearing.

"What shall we do then?" Claudine asked looking at the girl on her waist.

"Ice cream," Sookie said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Coming right up," Claudine said appearing outside of a Diary Queen, Sookie scrambled from her waist and ran inside giggling as Claudine followed her. The pair spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and walking around a garden centre, it was one of Sookie's favourite things.

"Claudine," she said as they appeared back at the house.

"Yes munchkin," she said smiling.

"Am I allowed to read your mind?" she asked kneeling on a stool and watching as Claudine packed away some groceries they had bought for dinner that evening.

"It's probably not wise," Claudine said. "Why do you ask?" she said. Sookie shrugged and then jumped down and raced out into the garden to catch the last little bits of sun.

"Your back," Claudine said walking into the kitchen and finding Niall sipping some tea.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Drifted off only half an hour ago," she said sitting beside him.

"How has she been?" he asked.

"Good," she said nodding. "She took her vitamins and we had some ice cream and did a little bit of flower shopping," she said pointing to the new vases on the window sill.

"Her Grandmother asked after her," he said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Claudine asked.

"That she was healthy and doing well, that she was intelligent and flourishing as part of the fey," he said.

"You did the right thing and you know you did," Claudine said rising and cleaning the work tops. "She made you a cup cake to say sorry," she said pushing it towards him.

"She tried to read my mind again," he said. "I could actually feel her inside my head," he said smiling as Claudine laughed.

"She's getting stronger," she said nodding. "This is good," she said. Niall nodded and quickly went upstairs opening Sookie's door and peering inside, she was sound asleep her face pressed against her giant white pillows and her hair splayed out all around her, he kissed her forehead and knelt beside the bed thankful to have her in his life before he left her sleeping soundly.

"You need to watch her tomorrow as well," he said finding Claudine now in the living room.

"No can do," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I occasionally have to work Grandfather," she snapped at him. "Ask Claude," she said laughing slightly, Niall sat down on the sofa and opened his phone flicking through his contacts.

"I couldn't get Claude to babysit if I chased him here with a lemon," he mumbled dialling a number and rising from the sofa. "Adele," he said. "It's Niall," he told her, Claudine raised an eyebrow at him and went back to being silent.

**......................................**

"Dress nice," Niall shouted as Sookie danced around her bedroom singing along quite terribly to the music coming from her little record player.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're going to see someone," he said appearing at the door and finding her in a fairy costume that Claudine had bought her as Halloween costume last year. "Not that," he said walking into her closet and grabbing a cute little yellow dress with white flowers on. Sookie continued to dance around as he grabbed socks and shoes for her and called her nanny who had been busy downstairs.

"Grandpa," she said as he rummaged on her dresser.

"Yes Princess," he said turning to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said blushing and staring at her feet.

"Your apology cupcake was lovely," he said smiling, he continued to rummage as the nanny a lovely little half demon woman came in and laughed at the sight of the fairy princess dressed up. "Where is her locket?" he asked.

"With her always," the woman known as Miranda said lifting the locket from Sookie's neck; Niall smiled and left the pair to get changed as he went down the stairs. Sookie appeared in her dress and shoes and he sighed and knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Come along my child," he said leading her out to their car, she waved happily at the driver a lovely man named Noah that Sookie sometimes found petrifying, mainly because he was nearly 7ft tall and had grey skin. Niall said very little to her on the drive and she sat quite still playing with her hands and staring out of the window as they left their beautiful home and drove 3 hours away to a place called Bon Temps.

"What a funny name," Sookie said.

"Yes it is," Niall said watching her carefully as she looked all around before she got all excited at the sight of a house.

"Is that where I'm going?" she asked, outside was a blonde haired boy running and chasing a ball and Sookie rolled her eyes making Niall laugh before they stopped and an elderly looking woman came out wearing a pretty blue floral dress.

"Jason," she called. Sookie stepped out of the car first and waited for Niall to take her hand and walk across the grass towards the woman. "Hello Sookie," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said remembering her manners as Niall just stood there staring at the woman and the house.

"Jason say hello to your sis-"she was cut off by a deep cough that Niall did and blushed and shook her head. "Say hello to Sookie," she said and Niall nodded and Jason extended his hand, Sookie stared at it and then took a deep breath and shook his hand. Her head instantly filled with his thoughts, pictures mainly of sunny skies, pictures of his parents who had recently gone from his life, this made him sad and Sookie felt tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," she said withdrawing her hand.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Your parents," she said. The boy stared at her confused before Niall pulled her back slightly, the boy ran off and Niall dropped down to look her in the eyes.

"Work on your blocking," he said kissing her nose. "Adele," he said nodding and finally releasing her hand.

"What time will you be back?" Sookie asked.

"Just before bed time," he said smiling at her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said kissing her nose. Sookie ran off to see the boy as Niall just watched her. "Keep your thoughts to yourself," he told Adele. The woman huffed at him but he was already gone, she turned and smiled at her granddaughter watching as she played with her brother, she sighed and remembered the night Niall had appeared.

_6 years ago_

"She's a real beauty," Adele said looking down at her granddaughter.

"We've decided on Sookie Mamma," her son said smiling widely at her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," she said. Two knocks on the door made them turn away from her. "That will be the neighbours, I phoned them straight away," she said hobbling off to the front door.

"Hello," she said looking confused; three people were stood on her doorstep, three amazingly beautiful people. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I came to see my great granddaughter," Niall said, Adele froze and then slammed the door on him moving as quickly as she could to get back to her son.

"That was foolish of you," Niall said as she entered the room and found him holding Sookie in his arms, her son looked asleep on the floor.

"Knocked out, not dead," the woman said smiling at her. "You really shouldn't fear us," she said.

"I don't," Adele said watching Niall with the baby carefully.

"She'll be special," the woman said. "We need to take her," she said.

"Will you be caring for her?" Adele asked, arguing with them was pointless, she would never win.

"No," the woman said.

"I will," Niall told her. "She'll be very safe with me," he said.

"What will I tell her parents?" Adele asked.

"We will not take her today," Niall said. "We'll come back in a year, we'll make it look like an accident and then I'll take her," he said, Adele understood completely and watched as he kissed the child's forehead and placed her back down.

"I'll see you in one year," Adele whispered. "Will I get to see her afterwards?" she asked, but the three people had already left.

"What do I call you?" Sookie asked standing in front of Adele as she pulled herself from her memories.

"You can call me Gran if you'd like," she said smiling.

"Gran," Sookie said testing the word. "Ok," she said nodding.

"And how would you like to help me make some pie?" she asked.

"What type?" Sookie asked taking her hand and walking into the house. "Because I'm not allowed lemons," she said as Adele laughed.


	3. Age 8

**Before**

A/N: As always I do not own these characters, I just get a kick out of messing with them. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You honestly wouldn't believe how happy they make me.

"Your late," Sookie said staring at her cousin as he drove, Claude rolled his eyes at her as they pulled away from the old Stackhouse home.

"How was Adele?" he asked.

"She was the same," she said sighing. "I'm really tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Nightmares again?" Claude asked her. She nodded and leaned back in the seat as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel. "Not tell Grandpa ok?" he said looking at her.

"Tell him what?" she asked smiling. Claude laughed and turned the music up as she sang along before she started paying attention and scowled. "This isn't the way home," she said.

"No," he said. "This is also another thing you're not allowed to tell Grandpa," he said. Sookie groaned and closed her eyes as Claude drove them further away from home and parked behind a bar, Sookie jumped out and he paused looking at her and then seemed to decide it was ok and pushed her in front of him.

"Your late," a woman said sighing.

"I had to pick my cousin up," Claude said showing the child.

"We meet again little one," the woman said smiling and letting her fangs pop out.

"None of that," Claude said pulling Sookie close to him.

"Like I'd hurt her," the woman said rolling her eyes. "I'm Pam," she said.

"Sookie," she replied staring at her, it was sort of like déjà vu she had seen this woman before, in this bar but she just couldn't pull the memory together.

"Is there somewhere she could sit?" Claude asked.

"Eric isn't due for another three hours, she can sit in his office," she said leading them down the corridor, Claude popped her in a chair and rummaged for paper and pens as Pam stood and sighed.

"I'll be no more than an hour," he said.

"What will Grandpa think?" Sookie asked.

"He's away for the night," Sookie nodded and understood completely. She turned away as Claude followed Pam and stared at the piece of paper before she sighed and got up and walked around the office looking at all the stuff, whoever Eric was he kept his office very bare and boring and Sookie was touching everything. At the sound of feet she jumped back in her seat and turned her head, a woman walked in and dropped down a glass of coke and ruffled her hair, Sookie winced as images filled her mind, this woman was thinking some pretty nasty things.

"Anything else you want sweetness?" she asked.

"No thank you," Sookie said sipping the coke, she made a face as soon as the woman was gone and continued her look around the office.

"Tell Pam I'm here early," a voice said right outside the door, Sookie turned her head and held her breath, she was stood on the chair attempting to reach what looked like a sword as the door opened and a man simply stared at her.

"Oops," she said.

"Oops indeed," he said closing the door and staring at her. "And you are? A snack?" he asked.

Sookie stared at him her mouth opening and closing in fear as she got nothing from him mentally. "I'm Sookie," she said finally. "Sookie Brigant," she said remembering her manners.

"Fairy child," he said. "I am Eric," he said smiling.

"Yes," she said.

"The telepathic fairy child," he said.

"Yes," she said shaking a little less.

"What are you doing stood on my chair?" he asked.

"I wanted to see the sword," she told him. Eric laughed and moved around the desk slowly so he didn't scare her half to death and lifted it showing it to her.

"It's a good job I got it first," he said. "It's made of iron," he told her.

"I'm not a fully fairy," Sookie said. "Grandpa makes me take these vitamins and they make me more like a fairy," she said. "So iron only leaves my skin all red," she said shrugging.

"Not a full fairy?" he asked.

"Nope," she said sitting down on his chair, Eric coughed and she looked at him confused. "Your dead, how can you cough?" she asked. He laughed again and simply lifted her this time and dropped her on the opposite side of the desk. "I'm 8 I could have moved myself," she mumbled.

"You are completely fearless," he said.

"I have nothing to fear according to Grandpa," she said shrugging. "And my cousin Claude is around here, he won't let anything bad happen to me," she told him.

"He's performing," Eric told her. Sookie smirked at him fully understanding what he meant before she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift trying to find her cousin. "What are you doing?" Eric said kneeling in front of her.

"Finding my cousin," she said. "I can focus on certain mental patterns, he'll probably tell me off," she said shrugging.

"Can you hear me?" Eric asked.

"Grandpa said I'm not supposed to say if I can hear dead people," she said.

"Did he really," Eric said. "Well give it a go," he said. "Our little secret," he said smiling at her. Sookie bit her bottom lip and then nodded her head, Eric watched as she closed her eyes and her hand rested on his cheek. Her little face was scrunched in concentration before she gasped and moved away from him.

"You were thinking dirty things," she said. Eric laughed loudly and moved back behind his desk and looked at her.

"I knew a psychic once," he said.

"I'm not psychic," she said instantly. "I'm telepathic," she told him.

"Answering back like that could get you killed," he said.

"And it would start a war," Claude said from the door. "Sorry I was so long," he was glaring at Eric and Sookie rose and took his hand.

"She was a delight," Eric said.

"Did you have fun?" Claude asked her .

"He showed me his sword," she said, Eric's laughter burst around the office and Sookie blushed deeply as Claude held her hand tighter. "He didn't hurt me Claude," she whispered.

"Come along," he said nodding his head. "Eric," he said.

"Claude," he said. "Sookie," he said smiling and showing her his fangs.

"Goodbye Mr. Northman," she said grinning. Pam smiled at them and stood at the door as they left.

"Same time next week?" she asked.

"I'll have Sookie with me," he said. "Today's my day with her," he explained.

"She is always welcome," Eric said appearing silently.

"Come along Sookie," Claude said harsher this time pulling her away as she simply stared at him.

"I've seen him before," she said as they drove home. Claude barely said anything and when they were outside the house he ran on ahead of her, Sookie sighed and then paused as she saw her Grandfather, Claude had literally frozen in his place probably out of fear.

"Your late," he said simply.

"I had errands," Claude said.

"I was worried," Niall said.

"Hey Grandpa," she said dodging past Claude and taking his hand.

"Hello my princess," he said. "Claude, I will speak to you later," he said turning his back on the younger man and walking with Sookie up the stairs.

"How was it at Adele's?" he asked.

"It was fun," she said. "We made pecan pie and I got my homework done," she said showing him.

"Where did Claude take you?" Niall said looking over her work.

"To a bar," she said. "He was performing," she said. Niall muttered something and shook his head as he watched her tidy her little desk up.

"Get some rest my princess," he said kissing her forehead. "And block your mind tonight for me," he said leaving her room. Sookie stared at him confused, even with her mind blocked she could sense her cousins fear and her Grandfather's anger, she wanted to be anywhere but here, Claude's pain hit her in the face and she gasped as she crawled into bed and hid under her covers, Claudine was here now pleading, raised voices always scared her, silent tears slipped down her cheeks and then POP.

A/N: Hope you liked it, reviews always welcome!


	4. Age 8 and a bit

**Before**

**A/N: **I absolutely love reading all your reviews! Am glad you all like the story and as usual these characters do not belong to me!

"Let me explain before you get mad," Claude said looking at his Grandfather carefully and getting himself all worked up. "She was in no danger, I was with her the whole time," he said.

"Liar," Niall said. "The vampire would never have allowed her into the bar to watch you perform, he has some standards," he snapped.

"She was safe in his office," Claude said watching his every move.

"Oh stop shaking Claude," Niall said rubbing his face. "I'd never hit you," he said. "I just wonder sometimes if you're sister received all the logic in the family," he said shaking his head.

"I used the perfume you gave Claudine to mask my scent," Claude said. "I was never in danger at the bar," he said.

"It's not that," Niall said. "We received another threat on my life today," he said sighing. "I came home, the nanny was expecting Sookie back nearly 3 hours ago," he said. "I obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion," he said sitting down.

"Sorry," Claude said. "She was fine though," he said smiling. "She had a great time at the bar," he told him. Niall looked up and glared at him now.

"Which bar?" he asked.

"Eric's bar," Claude said. Niall rose over his grandson glaring now, he had wiped Sookie's memory on the incident at the bar, she had done nothing but obsess with the beautiful dead man for weeks after she had met Eric and Niall had been forced to put a stop to it. Why? It was unhealthy for a fairy to want to be with a vampire, he had to stop her infatuation now whilst he still could. And now Claude had ruined it, Sookie's mind couldn't take getting wiped again, if had left her weak and confused for nearly two months last time, and Niall just physically couldn't stand to see her like that.

"You know I do not want her around vampires," he said his voice rising.

"Wait," Claudine said bursting through the door with her pyjama's on. "Sorry," she said as Niall jumped and turned to her.

"Did you call your sister for back up?" Niall asked laughing as he walked to the corner and poured himself a drink.

"No," Claude said.

"Sookie's getting upset," Claudine explained. "So I came to see what was wrong," she said.

"You're brother took Sookie to Eric's bar," Niall said. "And decided to not tell anyone where he was going," he said.

"Claude," she said smacking his arm. "You are an idiot sometimes," she said sighing.

"Go check on your cousin," Niall said. "She'll think I'm angry," he sighed sitting down.

"I'll get going," Claude said. "See you later Sis," he said kissing her cheek. "Grandfather," he said bowing and disappearing.

"Why did you drive?" Niall asked her.

"I was going for a snack," she told him. "And Sookie's fear pulled me here," she explained. "Her telepathy shouldn't be picking up on emotions no matter how deep you have them buried," she said to him.

"I wasn't that mad at him," Niall said.

"Liar," she mumbled walking up the stairs, she paused outside Sookie's door and tapped lightly. "Hey," she said. "It's only Claudine can I come in?" she asked. No response. "Hey come on Sook," she said opening the door and then dashing back downstairs.

"What?" Niall asked.

"She's not there," she said her eyes wide.

"Sookie," Niall shouted running up the stairs, her bedroom was turned upside down as he tried to find a clue before the whole house was searched.

"I can't sense her in this house," Claudine said.

"Find her," Niall simply said pulling his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"People," he said turning away from her.

"Oh Sookie," Claudine said closing her eyes and leaving the house.

**......................................**

Sookie had never heard a grown man scream and she especially had never heard a vampire scream and smack her in the face as he tried to stop his car swerving into the opposite lane.

"It's the fairy child," Pam said, Sookie scrunched her face and opened her eyes finding Eric and Pam leaning over her.

"She's got a bruise," Eric said. "Shit," he said walking away.

"She looks otherwise unharmed," Pam said looking at her.

"I cleaned the blood from her nose and forehead," Eric said.

"And?" she asked.

"Delicious," he said grinning.

"Ow," Sookie said rubbing her head. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In my house," Eric said glaring at her. "Why did you pop into my car?" he asked.

"I did?" she asked. "Cool," she laughed.

"It's nearly dawn," Pam said. "May I rest here?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "What do we do about the child?" he asked.

"Get her to pop back," Pam said. "Go on child, pop home," she said.

"I don't know how," Sookie said.

"Go rest," Eric said looking at Pam. "I'll phone Niall and he'll come for her," he said, Sookie trotted after him as he entered a study and lifted the phone.

"You don't know his number," she teased.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "I'm usually with someone so I never need to phone him," she said shrugging.

"Try popping home whilst I make a few calls," he said. Sookie closed her eyes and tried to pull up the emotions she had felt before and then cracked one eye open and found herself staring at Eric's back.

"Not working," she told him. He shushed her and she scowled at him before she walked around his office, it was just as bare as his other one and she sighed as she ran a finger over his books and then pulled one out.

"Stop it," he said pulling her away.

"Ow," she hissed. "I'll tell," she said.

"Tell who exactly?" he asked. "No one knows where you are," he said.

"I'm not scared of you," she said.

"I know," he said. "It worries me," he said turning back to the phone. "He's done what?" he said. "Well tell him to ring Eric Northman," he said into the phone before hanging up.

"Did you get in touch with him?" she asked. Her eyes were mocking him and Eric growled at her, she knew full well how important her grandfather was, he wasn't simply in the phone book.

"No," he said. "You'll have to stay here," he said. She shrugged and followed him as he pointed stuff out to her, "You can sit in my office till tomorrow when I wake and you can be returned safely," he said to her.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked. He didn't answer and led her down a corridor to a room with no windows, he flicked a light on and she peered around his legs and saw a giant bed as he grabbed a pillow from it and the top sheet and pushed her back out down to the living room.

"Here," he said making his sofa look a little bit more enticing.

"What if I get scared?" she asked.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Monsters," she said. Eric rolled his eyes and watched as she got on the sofa and made herself more comfortable.

"I'll be in that room," he said pointing back down the corridor. "If you need anything," he said.

"Thank you Eric," she said yawning and snuggling down.

"Better be," he said walking away.

"Goodnight Eric," she called.

"Goodnight little human," he said closing his door.

Sookie stretched on the sofa and looked around, the room was pretty bare but looked very nice, she walked around and then went back down to the office and pulled out the same book again and took it back down to her make shift bed and opened it. She stomach was making noises and she rose and went to find a kitchen, he simply had a fridge and some cupboards and a sink and she scowled as she opened it and found, well she found bags of blood her nose crinkled as she began opening cupboards and then at last found a glass, pouring herself some water she went back to her book. She looked up again when the sky went from blazing yellow to a lighter colour and she grabbed her pillow and went back down to Eric's room.

She touched his face closing her eyes and smiled, he was dreaming about snow and she giggled and put his pillow back and laid down playing with his hair humming a song Niall used to sing to her when she was younger.

Eric smelt fairy, not pure fairy but it would do and retracted his fangs before he heard a soft humming noise and opened his eyes, the little child was in his bed playing with his hair.

"Good afternoon," she said staring at him.

"I could have killed you," he simply said. She didn't seem bothered by this and when the door opened Pam simply stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort her out," he said, Sookie giggled and jumped off the bed following Pam down the corridor.

"He could have killed you," Pam told her.

"He keeps saying that," Sookie said as Pam opened a top cupboard and handed her a packet of potato chips. "I couldn't reach up there," Sookie told her.

"You're very small," Pam said.

"I am," Sookie said nodding. "One day I'll be as tall as Claudine," she said munching. Pam rolled her eyes and Sookie cocked her head to the side and looked towards the door.

"Ignore them," Pam said. "They do this all the time," she said sighing.

"What are they chanting?" Sookie asked.

"We love god," Eric said appearing. "Come little human, we'll take you to the bar," he said.

"Did you phone Claude?" she asked.

"No," Eric said. "That would have been the logical thing to do," he said sighing. Sookie snickered at him and followed him outside.

"Do you smell that?" Pam said.

"Yes," Eric said.

"Werewolf," the both said at the same time.

"A what?" Sookie asked.

"A werewolf," Eric said looking around. "The smell is everywhere," he said.

"I can find 9 signals," Sookie told him.

"What have you done?" Pam asked.

"Nothing to my knowledge," Eric told her.

"Hello Northman," a man said.

"That's Mr. Herveaux," Sookie whispered.

"You know him?" Eric asked.

"Sort of," she said. "I've seen him with my Grandfather," she admitted.

"Hand over the child," he said. Eric tightened his grip on Sookie's shoulder and looked over at Pam. "You've already harmed her," he said. Sookie touched her face and winced, it was very sore; Eric had no mirrors in her house for her to examine the damage.

"Not on purpose," she called.

"Shush," Pam said.

"How did you find her?" Eric asked.

"This," he said waving a scrap of fabric. "My pack are very good hunters," he said smiling.

"I don't trust him," Sookie whispered.

"Why?" Pam said.

"His mind is all," she struggled for the word and Eric nodded.

"The child is scared of you," Eric said. "I won't be handing her over anytime soon," he said simply.

"Eric," Sookie whispered.

"Shush," he said. She started wriggling and then put her hands over her ears and Eric stared before he knocked her away as a werewolf jumped at Pam, Sookie looked up from the floor to watch before she launched herself in front of Eric making the creature pause as she stared at it.

"Lie down," she said. The werewolf swayed and then laid down on the floor, Eric stared at her confused and watched as she turned her eyes to the one wrestling Pam.

"Stop that right now," she said her voice strong. The werewolf backed off and looked completely confused.

"What the hell is she doing," Pam said rising.

"Sometimes," Sookie said staring at the werewolves. "I can project thoughts as well as read them," she said. "My Grandfather taught me," she said. "It works best with animals," she said.

"Clever," Eric said.

"That's nothing," she said grinning.

"I hate fairies," the pack master said. Sookie smiled sweetly and then turned her head as more appeared. Eric pulled her back towards him and she swayed slightly.

"She's bleeding," Pam said.

"Oh," Sookie said touching her nose and then looking up. "My head hurts real bad," she told them.

"You realise your stopping Sookie from getting home correct?" Eric said.

"That's our job," the pack master said.

"I highly doubt that," Pam said.

"If you continue to refuse," he said shrugging. "I'll be forced to send more against the pair of you," he said. "See if she can hold off all 9 of us," he said. The two in front of them had shaken off whatever mind tricks Sookie had been using and were snapping and growling.

"I have an idea," Eric said.

"Fly?" Pam said.

"Yes," he said lifting Sookie into his arms, Pam took off as Eric followed her before he was pulled down and Sookie screamed looking at the werewolf now hanging off his leg.

"Down boy," Claudine said kicking the werewolf in the stomach. "Sookie," she breathed opening her arms. Sookie scrambled away from Eric and dived into her cousins arms breathing her in, Claudine was mumbling something into her hair and kissing her. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No," she whispered.

"How did you find her?" Eric asked.

"She was in danger," Claudine said. "I'm her fairy godmother," she explained still kissing and holding her close to her body.

"Where is she?" Niall said appearing beside the pack master. Claudine put Sookie down and she ran full speed at her grandfather and burst into tears as he lifted her and gave her the same treatment.

"We couldn't be more thankful," Claudine said turning to Eric.

"Yes vampire," Niall said walking towards him. "Thank you for taking her in," he said, Sookie had her face buried in his neck.

"She was no bother," Eric said looking at his trouser leg that seemed to be in shreds.

"I'll reimburse you for the trousers," Niall said kissing Sookie's head. She looked up and smiled at Eric, Niall turned her face towards him and she pouted as he took in her bruises.

"What happened?" Claudine said moving closer.

"She appeared in my car and I smacked her in the face," Eric said. The pack master had moved closer now and Niall placed Sookie down on the floor as he went over to thank them.

"Our debt is now paid off fairy," he said.

"Yes," he said. "My granddaughter is safe so you're free," Niall told him. The werewolves all turned and left as Sookie held onto Claudine's hand.

"Let's take you home," Claudine said smiling at her.

"Yes," Niall said. "I've missed you terribly," he said. Sookie released Claudine quickly and stepped closer to Eric before hugging him, she was tiny compared to him so her face just about reached his waist.

"Thank you for not eating me," she told him before she moved back to her cousin and the three disappeared.

**A/N:** Ok, so I've had some reviews and messages and a few of you seem confused, so am wondering if maybe I should do some earlier chapters? I did want to start this story when Sookie was about 1 but it turned out pretty boring, should I post them anyway? I love having readers input.


	5. Memories

**Before**

**A/N: ** The characters do not belong to me, I just like messing with them!

Niall had not left her side yet. Even as Sookie sat in her bed reading a story to him, he refused to move. His hand ran through her long golden hair as her voice projected around the room while Claudine smiled at him from her chair at the end of the bed. Finally Sookie proudly told him she had finished.

"You read beautifully child," he said kissing her head.

"Eric had this really cool book and it was in Swedish or something," she paused to look at him. "Can I learn Swedish?" she asked. Claudine laughed softly as Niall finally rose from her bed and nodded his head. What Sookie wanted, she basically got.

"Sleep now," he said. "In your own bed, in your own home," he smiled down at her. "Never be afraid of me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not," she said grinning at him, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek breathing in his sweet scent before she did the same to Claudine.

"I missed you munchkin," she said kissing her nose. Sookie laughed and climbed under her covers waving at them both as they flicked her light off and left her to rest.

"She's unharmed at least," Claudine said. Niall made a noise and she knew to be quiet, his mind was somewhere else.

"Do you remember," she said as they sat at the table. "Her first Christmas here and she was just starting to walk properly on her own, and every time we turned our back on her she was under the tree eating the presents," she said laughing. Both could see clearly in their minds a baby Sookie with a brightly coloured present in her hand getting drool everywhere as she sat quite happily with it in her hands.

"She hated that tree," Niall said laughing.

"Correction," Claudine said. "She hated the little pine needles." They both laughed remembering the look on Sookie's face when she had fallen into a pile of the needles and they'd stuck to her bum and back legs.

"Her first words," Niall said suddenly.

"She growled," Claudine said. "Still to this day I don't believe she was saying Grandpa but she was merely going grr," she said laughing.

"We both know what she was trying to say," he said sadly. Claudine sipped the drink in front of her and then rose kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Grandfather," she said before she disappeared and left him alone with his thoughts. While Niall wasn't a man to dwell on the past, it seemed tonight was just one of those nights where his past came and haunted him.

**......................................**

"How do I look?" Claude asked.

"Who is going to see you to care enough?" Claudine responded.

"It's a funeral, plenty of people," he groaned as his sister raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will you both shut up?" Niall ordered sighing as he straightened his tie. "Are we ready?" he asked. They both nodded and together the three of them left.

"How is the house coming along?" Claudine asked. Niall had recently bought a beautiful old home not too far from the portal into Fey, a home where he could happily raise his Granddaughter.

"The main bedrooms are all decorated and so are the living and dining rooms," he was smiling as they followed people up a little hill to a grave site.

"Where is the girl?" Claude asked.

"The grandmother is hiding her," he took Claudine's hand into his. "I allowed her one more day," he said shrugging as they lined up with everyone else.

"So who exactly is inside the coffin?" Claudine asked.

"No one," Niall narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you take me for?"

"We are gathered here in the saddest of times," the priest started. "Sookie Stackhouse, only 1 years old has been taken from her loving family much too early," he said, Claude muttered something and Niall glared at him silently as they listened to the rest of the speeches. He gazed around and finally found Sookie's mother who was sat staring blindly off into the distance. Her father was sobbing against his mother, Adele, who in turn was staring at Niall.

"You best follow me," Adele said afterwards leading them down the hill and to her old house. She went inside and hobbled down the corridor before she came back with the child wrapped tightly in blankets sound asleep.

"Hello," Niall said taking her. He held her like she was a glass doll.

"She likes milk with just a hint of strawberry in," Adele said. "And she sleeps really well at night if you read her a little story, she likes the one about the princess and the pea," the tears were flowing freely now.

"We will take care of her," Claudine touched Adele's face. "She will be cared for like a princess." Adele nodded her head and watched the three of them leave the house and with a POP they were gone from her life.

**......................................**

"Grandpa," Sookie called.

"Yes my princess?" he replied rising from his place in the kitchen.

"I had a bad dream," he laughed slightly and walked up the stairs to her. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked. Niall lifted her easily onto his waist. Even though Sookie was nearly 9-years-old she was still very small, Claudine had mentioned a growth spurt but Niall liked her the way she was.

Once Sookie had finally fallen back to sleep Niall was alone with his thoughts, he settled back against her pillows and held her tiny hand against his chest.

**......................................**

He was back with Sookie after they had met Eric for the first time; she had been quiet as he tucked her into bed after their first meeting.

"Grandpa," her voice was soft as she stared at him.

"Yes my princess," he joined her on her bed, smoothing down her hair.

"How old is Mr. Northman?" she asked.

"Very old," he smiled at her as she yawned. "Sleep now," he said tapping her nose gently.

"Older than you?" she asked.

"Yes my child," he laughed as she smiled. She looked too small for such a big bed but Claudine had bought it as a present. It helped Sookie when she had nightmares if one of her guardians got in with her. He heard Claudine pop in downstairs; she would want to know all about Sookie meeting her first vampire.

"Did the meeting go well?" Claudine commented, she was busy at the kitchen stove as Niall entered.

"He seemed pleased with the information," Niall answered. Claudine raised an eyebrow at him and set his cup down in front of him.

"What happened?" she also sat, watching her Grandfather very carefully.

"Am considering Sookie's options," he told her.

"Options?" Claudine asked. "She has options?" Her voice mocked him and Niall glared at her slightly until she bowed her head.

"Sookie is special, she is not full fey," he looked at Claudine. "She may not want to enter into a fey relationship," he explained. Claudine watched him for a minute and then rose from her seat her mouth falling open as she realised the meaning behind his words.

"But with a vampire?" she shrieked. "A fey princess and a vampire from Louisiana?" Her tone showed how much she disapproved and Niall watched as she regained her composure before she sat back down.

"Options," was all Niall said as she glared at him. "We are meeting with him again tomorrow." Claudine hissed lightly and both turned as Claude appeared in the hall way.

"In here," Claudine called as he shouted for them. "Sookie is asleep genius." She rose and kissed her brother's cheek as he nodded at their grandfather. The three fairies sat until the sun came up talking before Niall dismissed them from his house and went upstairs to bed. Sookie had crawled from her room into his and he smiled as he climbed in beside her for a few hours sleep.

He woke up to Sookie bouncing on his bed. She would drop down onto her bottom then get back up and repeat the process.

"Here monkey child," Claudine's voice appeared and the bouncing stopped. Niall opened his eyes and heard pearls of laughter coming from the bathroom. After making himself presentable he went about his normal day.

"Agenda for today?" he asked as he walked into his office. His second in command jumped from his seat and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Meetings," he muttered to himself before the door opened and Sookie raced. Her hair was wet and she was in just a summer dress.

"Grandpa," she giggled as he smiled at her. "I'm all wet." She showed him her wet her just as Claudine appeared. It looked like it was her who had just been bathed.

"Little devil," she laughed. Sookie screamed and ran away back through her legs. "Sorry Niall," Claudine said. "I'll keep her upstairs." She ran off as Sookie shouted after her and Niall could barely keep the smile from his face.

He joined his granddaughters in the garden for a picnic. Sookie planted herself on his knee as she fed him half of her sandwich and told him all about her and Claudine's day.

"Later," she paused to breathe. "We're going for ice cream," she turned to him. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"Love some," he accepted another bite from her sandwich and went back inside as his watch signaled his appointment.

"Are you heading back to fey?" Claudine asked catching up to him.

"Yes for a few hours," he turned to look at Sookie. "You will make her presentable in royal colours for when I get back." Claudine nodded her head and simply turned and headed back to Sookie.

Niall hadn't said when he would return but if Claudine was right he'd want to take Sookie out so she made sure the little girl was dressed by 7o'clock.

"Sookie," Niall shouted as he appeared in the house.

"Is this ok?" a little voice asked. Niall turned and smiled, his little Sookie the very definition of Princess. "You look beautiful," he told her. Her dress was a royal blue colour and puffed out around her waist, he had heard Sookie refer to it several times as an exact copy of Cinderella's dress whoever she was.

"Can I ask why she's wearing her nice dress?" Niall turned to look at Claudine who was still wearing her day time clothes.

"I didn't think I needed an excuse to make my granddaughter look beautiful," he hoped Claudine won't ask him any more about his night.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," she rolled her eyes at him before she dropped down and kissed Sookie.

"Munchkin," she giggled. "Fairy," Sookie replied.

"Did Claudine take you for ice cream?" he asked. Sookie nodded her head and went on to tell him about what flavour she had, what Claudine had and how the shop had smelt too clean.

"Did you not save me any?" he teased. Sookie seemed genuinely upset at this and apologised as they drove through the town before Niall took her to eat at his favourite restaurant. It was just a little Italian place but Niall loved how authentic it was.

At the club Sookie performed perfectly and Niall was chatting to her lightly, he could feel Eric's stare on them. He wasn't worried, he had masked his scent perfectly and little Sookie barely had a fairy scent at the moment.

"He's very tall," Sookie whispered too lightly in his mind. Niall had been teaching her how to grow her telepathy and very occasionally if she was touching him she could transmit her own thoughts. It was still new to her and sometimes she didn't mean to but Niall looked up and saw her eyes fixed on the vampire.

Sookie talked about nothing else, most of her sentences started with Eric this and Eric that. Simply after a week Niall was getting annoyed.

"Once she's old enough," Claudine commented. "She'll just throw herself at him." she strongly disproved of her cousin having even remote feelings for a vampire.

"She's 6," Niall snapped. "Do not say such things about a child." Sookie stopped playing and looked up at both of them with a worried look on her face.

"Why are you mad Grandpa?" she asked him.

"Claudine is annoying me," he teased, Sookie laughed and looked up at her cousin. "She doesn't annoy me," she giggled. Claudine visibly relaxed and chased after Sookie as she ran from the room.

"We are not done Claudine," Niall simply said. She paused at the door and nodded her head; she had spoken out of line. It was Niall's job to raise Sookie and he didn't take criticism about his parenting technique easily.

"It's bed time anyway," he called after the two of them.

"I'll take her up and get her ready," Claudine told him, he nodded at her and went into the library to pick a book for tonight's reading session.

"Grandpa," Sookie whispered. They had just had story time where Niall would read a book to her and teach her a few words so she could read with him.

"Yes Princess," he said leaning over and tucking her in.

"If I'm a Princess," she started. "Can Eric be my prince?" Niall stared at her and watched as she smiled happily to herself and closed her eyes.

"Did she tell you what she named the new toy Claude got her?" Claudine said the instant Niall entered the kitchen. He looked at her indicating she could continue as she threw her towel down. "Eric," she snapped. "Stupid bloody vampire." He allowed Claudine to rant at him. Maybe Sookie's little infatuation had gotten too far.

"I have an idea," he was speaking to himself rather to Claudine but she paused and waited for him to finish. "I'll use some old Fairy magic and wipe him from her memory. You are completely right, he is a vampire one day she will be fully fey and it will end with her death if she is in love with him." He rose from his chair and Claudine followed him up the stairs and into Sookie's room.

The spell was pretty basic for Niall and he showed Claudine how to use it as well, just in case and also it helped with her training. "It's done," he said half an hour later. Sookie hadn't stirred once in her sleep as they whispered the incantation above her and wiped her face with clean spring water (Claudine had popped out to get some.)

Niall was due back in Fey tomorrow so Sookie would be having her tutor over in the morning for her home school lessons before Claudine would arrive to watch over her.

"Good afternoon girls," Niall said the next day. Claudine rose and pulled him out of Sookie's toy room away from her ears.

"She's weird," Niall stared at her. "She barely ate at dinner and breakfast and every time she picks up this book of hers she just stares at it." She showed him. _The Princess and the Pea _the book he had read to her last night.

"She's just shocked from the spell," he explained going into the den, Sookie barely even looked at him. "How are you today?" he knelt beside her and Sookie flinched when he touched her face.

"Hello Grandpa," she whispered. "Claudine and I have been playing," she showed him the toys scattered around her.

"Where's your new toy?" he asked. She rose quite gracefully and showed him the whole woolly cat toy Claude had given her. "What did you decide to name him again?" he asked her. Sookie stared first at him and then at the cat toy before she started crying, she went and sat on the floor pulling her knees to her chest. "Sookie," Claudine practically knocked Niall out of the way as she knelt down. "Breathe," she commanded as the little girl choked on her own tears before it subsided.

"I can't remember Grandpa," she explained wiping her face. Claudine stared as Sookie simply picked herself up and went back to her colouring table and continued what she had been doing.

"Side effect," was all Niall said as Claudine stared at him. "Oh what have we done," he whispered.

Niall rubbed his face from his thoughts and tried to get his mind onto something happier, Sookie had snapped out of her mood but still he could recall every time she had lifted the cat toy and stared at it in confusion. Some days she couldn't even remember who had bought her the toy in the first place.

"Why are you crying Grandpa?" a hand wiped his face and he opened his eyes and registered the light coming from the windows.

"Bad dream," he told her, Sookie smiled and buried her face down as she hugged him. "All better," she said smiling at him.

"Yes," Niall said. "All better," he rose taking Sookie with him as they heard the maid downstairs and Claudine shout them for breakfast.

As always reviews are welcome! Want to say a massive thank you to my new Beta **morecks87**! Round of applause is needed.


	6. Age 11

**Before**

"How do I look?" Sookie was stood rather nervously as her cousin flipped through yet another rail of skirts before she looked over and clapped.

"You look so grown up," Claudine told her.

"Please don't cry," Sookie dashed out of the changing room and embraced her. "You'll get mascara on my shirt if you do," she whispered. Claudine laughed and sent her back inside to try on some more skirts.

"What did Grandpa say about length?" Claudine called. Sookie mumbled something back about not really paying attention and Claudine moved onto the shoes as Sookie showed her three different skirts.

In just a few days, Sookie would be starting her first term at the all girls private school Academy of the Sacred Heart. It is one of the best and only private schools in Louisiana. Up until this day she been home schooled but it was now time to release her onto the world.

"Did we get everything?" Claudine asked for the tenth time as they walked down to the car. The trunk was already full from school supplies that Sookie just had to have and now the back seat was loaded with clothing and shoes.

"Did Grandpa ask you to pick dinner up?" Claudine shrugged and the pair laughed as they drove back home. "I don't think Niall will be back tonight," Claudine told her as they pulled into the garage.

"Can we order in then?" Sookie dropped the bags down in the halls and held her hands in front of her face making her best puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please," she asked. Claudine nodded as Sookie pretty much ran to get the menus from the drawer.

"Pizza," Claudine shouted after her as she moved the bags to a more suitable place. "I know," came Sookie's answer. They pulled the sofa much closer to the little table in the living room as Claudine pulled out her manicure and pedicure bags and Sookie rummaged in the cupboard for films.

"Grandpa keeps all the good ones up at the top," she looked at Claudine who rose and knocked Sookie gently out of the way as she bounced on the sofa. "Quilts," she screeched jumping back up and leaving.

"Might as well put your pyjamas on," Claudine shouted after her. Sookie bounced back down the stairs in her woolly shorts and a oversized top she had stolen from Claude.

"Door bell," Sookie said seconds before the door went, Claudine handed her a video to put on as she went to pay. They ate the cheese feast practically in silence as their eyes watched Dirty Dancing, Claudine putting her hand over Sookie's eyes at certain moments.

"I wonder where Grandpa is," Claudine rolled over and faced her. They had made a giant den in the living room: they used to do this when Sookie was much younger but tonight it just seemed appropriate.

"He'll be busy," Claudine reassured her and smoothed her hair down. "Just sleep now Sookie, he'll be back tomorrow," she yawned and Sookie nodded and settled down in the sheets.

Niall of course was back the next day. He shouted up the stairs for his granddaughter, as he dropped his jacket on the banister.

"Hum," a voice mumbled and he headed towards the noise finding a den, laughing he knelt down and crawled inside. Sookie and Claudine looked too cute to wake up so he went into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

"Do I smell waffles?" Claudine asked walking in, yawning. Sookie followed her, rubbing her face and yawning as she sat down and Niall served them both.

"Nice night?" he looked first at Claudine who seemed to be drowning herself in coffee before Sookie answered.

"We watched a film and ate pizza," she told him cutting up her waffle. "These are really nice Grandpa." She ate happily before he kissed both of them and went to change.

"Sookie," Niall called.

"Yes?" she rose from the table eating a waffle as she walked towards his voice.

"Did Claudine help you get everything for school?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled before he disappeared up the stairs. Sookie watched him go before she went and said her usual goodnights to her cousin and finally she went to bed.

"Time to get up," Claude shouted walking into Sookie's room. She lifted her head from her pillow and growled at her cousin as he grabbed the covers and pulled them off her.

"So mean," she mumbled sticking her face back into her pillows.

"Come on little cousin," Claude was now grabbing her pillows from under her. "Grandpa says wake up," he told her.

"Five more minutes," Sookie said rolling over and curling up. Claude sighed and left the room.

"Sookie," Niall shouted. She jumped and hissed a remark at Claude, who had his back leaning against her door while waiting for her to get up.

"You can make my bed then," she muttered walking down to the bathroom. "I'm awake," she shouted down the stairs. Niall made a noise but decided to just ignore Sookie's bad mood, she was not a morning person.

Once dressed and fed she climbed into the car beside Claude. Niall was due back in the other world today so he'd kissed her forehead and wished her good luck.

"Claudine at work?" she asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you prefer her more," Claude on this occasion was only half serious. Sookie laughed and they sat practically in silence as he dropped her off and leaned over grabbing her hand. "No mind reading," they said at the same time. "Claudine will pick you up." She kissed his nose and then walked up the stairs, she was already fully enrolled. She had come last week to do so and had already been given a tour and shown where her tutor room would be.

"Welcome," a woman said as she walked into her room. "You are?" She had the biggest hair Sookie had ever seen and a gap tooth you could park a truck between.

"Um, Sookie Brigant," she answered. The woman ticked her off and then waved her hand towards the rows of seats. Luckily Sookie was early so she took one in the middle and off to the side. The classroom slowly began to fill up with girls, all of them chatting and linking arms.

"Are you a day or stay in?" the girl in front asked.

"I have no idea what that means," Sookie told her.

"A day," a few girls said turning away from her. Sookie glared and then looked down at her desk as the teacher called names. When she heard hers, she replied with "Yes Miss" and went back to glaring at her table.

"I'm a day as well," a girl said to her left. "Hi, I'm Nicole." She extended her hand and Sookie tossed her shields up as she accepted. "Sookie," she replied.

"This school is half boarding school," Nicole explained as they walked down to the meeting hall for an assembly. "The boarding girls think they knew better." She rolled her eyes and Sookie simply stared at her. This was all too much for her, she had been home schooled until this moment and now she was here under some sort of human hierarchy.

"So you live out?" the girl in front of Sookie asked. She nodded her head and went back to looking over the work sheet they had been given. "Come from far?" she asked. Sookie put on a smile and finally started paying attention to the conversation around her.

"I live just outside Monroe," she told them.

"It's nice there," the girl said. "My daddy owns a car shop in Shreveport," she explained. Sookie nodded and refrained from rolling her eyes, all these girls were "Daddy's" girls whatever the hell that meant.

"What about your folks?" Nicole asked her.

"I live with my Grandfather," she sat up a bit straighter. "I'm mainly looked after by my cousin Claudine though," she told them. The girls all shared one big look with each other and the table went silent. Sookie scowled at them and decided to disobey her Grandfather. She dropped her shields and the instant she did she wished she hadn't. Her table seated her and three other girls and they were all feeling sorry for her wondering if they should ask about her dead parents. They worked in silence for the rest of the lesson.

"How was it?" Claudine asked meeting her at the gate.

"I hate it," was Sookie's response before she popped them home. Since Sookie's little adventure when she was 8 you could only pop onto the property at the gate so they had to walk down with Claudine asking Sookie what happened.

"Grandpa!" she screamed walking into the house.

"Inside voice, Princess," Niall told her appearing from his study. She ran at him and buried her face into his shirt hugging him around his waist.

"I hate it, I hate it," Sookie repeated as he looked up at Claudine who merely shrugged and walked into the living room.

"What did you hate about it?" he asked once she had calmed down.

"The girls," Sookie sighed and went on to explain about them. Niall wasn't happy about her lowering her shields but understood.

"You've never told me about my parents," she said looking up at him. Niall led her into the living room and kissed her forehead.

"Sit with your cousin whilst I make a few calls," Sookie nodded and sat down. It took her a few minutes before she realised he had quite cleverly avoided the conversation with her.

"Sookie," Niall shouted. "Would you even think about finishing a whole we--" He was cut off by her resounding "NO" and he chuckled into his phone.

After an hour of making calls he joined Sookie, Claudine and Claude in the kitchen to eat. She was still in her school uniform and when he enquired she said she was getting the most of it. She knew the uniform hadn't been cheap so she wanted show her grandfather it hadn't been a waste of money.

"I made a call to a friend of mine," he started. "He's the headmaster of a very special school just in Bossier City," Sookie looked up from her pasta and waited for more information. "It's a school for privileged Supernatural children," he explained.

"Yes, I'll go!" she told him instantly. "Anywhere but Sacred Academy whatever." She waved her hand in the air and Niall laughed.

"He'll see you tomorrow for a meeting," Niall told her. "That's all he can promise." He nodded which signaled the end of the conversation and they went back to eating.

The night went on like normal for them, Claude went to work and Claudine stayed to entertain her little cousin with a movie and some popcorn.

"Bed time," Niall called. Sookie kissed Claudine's cheek and walked down the hall to do the same to Niall.

"Morning Noah," Sookie smiled at the usual driver as she followed Niall into the car. She was dressed rather smart for her interview and answered all the questions Niall threw at her as they drove to what would hopefully be her new school.

"All manner of Supernaturals attend here," a woman said walking. "We have werewolf children, shifter children, demon children, fairy you get the picture." She smiled. "Here is Headmaster Quail's," she said, nodding her head.

"Do me proud Sookie," Niall said kissing her head and taking a seat outside.

"You must be the young missus Brigant," an elderly man said smiling at her. Sookie nodded and bid him a good morning as he waved a hand for her to take a seat, as he did she smiled as she recognised his pointy ears. _A fairy. Piece of cake,_ she thought.

"So let me be blunt," he leaned over folding his hands together. "Supernatural talents?" he asked.

"Telepathic and fairy heritage," she told him.

"Of course, with the name Brigant," he smiled and looked over some sheets. "You're an intelligent little girl Sookie." She nodded and he read some more. "You've been on, excuse me, but I don't believe I've ever heard of this medication before?" He seemed genuinely confused and Sookie looked at him before she gestured towards the door.

"Grandpa," she called gently. Niall opened the door and Sookie watched as the headmaster rose and quickly bowed, oh yeah she was definitely in this school.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My medication," she told him.

"Ah," Niall nodded his head. "Sookie is on a type of fairy vitamin designed to bring out her fairy heritage rather than her human background," he told Mr. Quails.

"Oh, that makes sense," he smiled and Niall nodded his head and left the room as Sookie went back to showing what an excellent pupil she would be.

"Well?" Niall asked as she left the office. She nodded and he smiled draping an arm over her shoulders. "The best bit is," he told her. "The uniform here is practically identical to that of the Academy's so you basically only need a new jumper." Sookie smiled and followed him down to the car.

"I start tomorrow," she said as they bundled in. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"At least won't mock you," Niall sighed. "They will give you the respect that you deserve," he patted her knee as Noah drove them home.

"They better," Sookie laughed.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome! Thank you again to my Beta and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Age 12

**Before**

Sookie glanced at the clock for the tenth time; she now only had 23 minutes until her weekend in Bon Temps started.

"Hey Sookie," Gabriel hissed on her left nodding his head. She rolled her eyes and dropped her shields down. _"Would you like to do something on Saturday night?" _he was shouting his thoughts. She glared until he lowered his metal thoughts.

"Am going to Bon Temps," she mouthed at him. He looked confused at her _"Where the hell is that?"_ he asked mentally. Sookie spared a moment to glare at the only other fairy in her class, Gabriel was like her in a way. He had blonde hair a similar colour to her own, dark brown eyes that had flecks of green in and a strong proud nose. He was already quite attractive another genetic gift from being a fairy. But unlike Sookie he had the pointy ears which were hid at the moment. _Gabriel needed a haircut_, Sookie thought.

"Not sure," she smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. _"What time will you be back?" _Sookie shrugged at him and he went back to his work. The teacher at the front was looking at her and she simply smiled and went back to her work sheet.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Elsberry said. Sookie literally threw her things in her bag as Gabriel followed her from the classroom. "Miss Brigant," the teacher called.

"I'll wait," Gabriel told her pushing her slightly back into the classroom.

"You lowered your mental shield," she didn't seem that mad so Sookie waited for her to finish. "May I ask why?"

"Gabriel wanted to ask me if I wanted to do something this weekend," she told her. "But I'm visiting some family friends in Bon Temps this weekend," she smiled. The teacher rolled her eyes and simply dismissed her.

"You could have got me in so much trouble," Gabriel said pinching her arm.

"Ow!" Sookie slapped his arm. "Of course as the headmasters favourite Grandson you'd get in SO much trouble," she laughed as he walked beside her.

"I don't get special treatment," he told her. "Just like you don't." There was a teasing edge in his tone and Sookie smiled as they walked outside.

"Hurry up," Claude said. "Are you two practising for the slowest walk competition?" he asked.

"I think he's practising for biggest jerk," Gabriel muttered.

"Oh, he already won that one," Sookie said, both looked at each other and then burst into laughter. "I'll see you on Monday Gabriel," she hugged him and ran down to her car.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Claude teased, leaning over to tickle her stomach.

"No," she screeched, laughing and tried to wriggle away. The drive from her school to Adele's home seemed to drag and Sookie was getting impatient.

"Why didn't you just pop?" she asked finally as they passed the sign for Bon Temps.

"What with you and all your stuff?" Claude looked at her and she sighed loudly.

"Call yourself a fairy," Sookie mumbled. Claude let that one slip by as they pulled up beside Adele's old car. She came out to greet them. "Hey Gran," Sookie said, running to embrace her.

"Claude," Adele nodded her head at him and he merely grunted as he grabbed Sookie's bag. "Numbers are inside for the family," he told Sookie as he dropped it beside her.

"I know," she sighed. "No mind reading," they said at the same time again. "It's becoming a pattern," she told him. He paused like he wanted to say something else before he walked back towards the car. "Claude," Sookie said running after him. He turned as she jumped and hugged him; he relaxed and kissed her cheek.

"Be safe," he whispered. "Grandpa or Claudine will pick you up on Sunday." He kissed her head once more before he climbed back into his car.

Sookie followed Adele into the house and found Jason simply lay on the sofa watching the television and laughing loudly.

"Hi Jase," she called following Adele down the corridor to a room. He muttered something which sounded like "Hi" but she wasn't too sure.

"I made up the spare room for you," Adele hobbled inside patting the bedding down. Sookie smiled warmly as she looked around, she loved everything about this old house. "She should have been raised in this room," Adele said.

"Who should?" Sookie turned her head and saw Adele's eyes wide with fear. She had done it, she had listened into her thoughts. "Am really sorry," Sookie moved closer. "I normally block everything but it slipped past," Adele finally shook her head and patted her head.

"I had a granddaughter once," she whispered. "Beautiful little girl, but she died." Sookie was fascinated.

"How?" she watched as Adele's eyes filled with tears. "You don't have to tell me, I've never dealt with death before." Adele nodded her head.

"Maybe after some food," she hobbled back out and left Sookie to unpack her bag.

Dinner was a sombre affair, Jason spoke enough for both of the females. After dessert Adele retired straight to bed complaining of back problems. Sookie sat with Jason as he watched the television and she looked over her homework.

"Do you remember your sister?" she asked him.

"I have a sister?" Jason mumbled not taking his eyes off the television.

"Apparently," she sighed and closed her book, rising and walking down to her bedroom. She changed into some comfortable bed clothes. Then she went across the hall and knocked on Adele's door.

"Come in," she sang. Sookie walked in and found her combing her long silver hair as she sat in bed an open book on her lap.

"Am sorry for disturbing you," Sookie whispered closing the door behind her and walking across the room. Adele patted the space beside her and Sookie crawled up. She sat watching before Adele took the brush to her hair.

"You have beautiful golden hair, Sookie," she said.

"Thank you," Sookie beamed at her. "Claudine bought me this really nice shampoo, I brought some with me."

"Claudine is your cousin correct?" Adele asked.

"Yes," Sookie smiled. "She's twins with Claude," she was quite content having her hair brushed like this. "They don't live with Grandpa and me but they visit all the time," Adele nodded her head. "Claudine used to babysit me loads when I was younger, Grandpa's real busy. He's very important," she laughed at that as Adele looked confused.

"Important how? With work?" she asked.

"Something like that," Sookie turned so she could brush the other side.

"Interesting," Sookie laughed. Adele wasn't really interested in the slightest.

"I'm sorry about your granddaughter," Sookie finally said. "I sometimes say the wrong thing," she sighed. "I get my tact from Claude Grandpa says," she shrugged. She had never really understood what that meant.

"It's ok," Adele put the brush down. "She was only 1, she died in her sleep." Sookie stared at her. "My son," tears fell slowly down Adele's face. "He blamed himself for a little while, the doctors had warned about leaving her for so long on her own," she sniffed. "She had breathing problems when she was little." Sookie leaned over and wiped the tears away.

"Is that why you like me calling you Gran?" Sookie whispered.

"Yes I suppose," Adele wiped her face with some tissues.

"Do I remind you of her?" Sookie asked. Adele froze and watched as Sookie blushed and looked away almost ashamed of herself.

"Yes," she said finally. "You remind me very much of her." Sookie smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek.

"I'm quite tired now," Sookie yawned. "I'll go to bed and leave you rest." She jumped up, closing the door behind her.

"Night, Jason," she shouted.

"Night, Sookie," he mumbled, she rolled her eyes as she entered her bedroom.

The next thing she knew sunlight was streaming across her face and she rolled over in her bed stretching.

"Morning," Adele said as she entered the kitchen. "I was thinking today you could help me in the garden?" she asked.

"I love gardens," Sookie told her. "I always make Grandpa or Claudine take me the garden centre over in Monroe." She sat down beside Jason as Adele handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Any left?" Jason asked, looking at Sookie's plate.

"Hands off," she said, smacking his hand as he reached for one.

"Ouch, Sookie," he said laughing. "Little girl like you doesn't need a full stack." Adele laughed and handed him a few off her own plate. "Thanks Gran," he mumbled in between bites.

"Ew," Sookie laughed watching him. The three of them ate quite peacefully passing juice around the table and commenting on the weather before the phone rang.

"It's for you, dear," Adele handed the phone over as Sookie jumped up.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Hey Munchkin," Claudine said. "I was just checking in." Sookie sat back against the stool.

"Am doing good," she told her. "Am helping Adele in the garden today," she explained.

"How was school?" Claudine asked.

"Alright," Sookie shrugged and then giggled realising Claudine couldn't see.

"It's just," Claudine paused. "A letter arrived from your maths teacher," Sookie waited.

"Saying?"

Claudine tutted at her. "Sookie," she sighed. "No mind reading in lessons," she breathed. "I won't tell Grandpa because it's your first slip. What was so important that you had to lower your shields?" she asked.

"It was all Gabriel's fault," Sookie told her. "He wanted to ask me some stupid question," she huffed as Claudine laughed.

"Gabriel Quails?" she asked.

"Aha," Sookie could tell her cousin was now very interested. "He wanted to do something with me this weekend," she explained.

"And you said no?" Claudine laughed. "His family is—," she paused as she spoke to someone else.

"You aren't supposed to phone me when your at work!" Sookie laughed.

"Oh hush," Claudine sighed. "I guess I should let you finish your weekend." The way she said weekend made Sookie laugh. It was almost like a bad word; her cousin never was impressed with humans.

After Sookie had changed into some shorts and a nice t-shirt, she followed Adele into the garden. Her garden was very cared for: Rose bushes bloomed beautifully and the grass was cut and healthy. Sookie knelt beside Adele as they overturned the soil and planted some flower bulbs. During this Jason had called some of his friends over and they were playing touch football in the garden behind them.

"She's mighty pretty," Sookie heard one boy say.

"She's alright," Jason replied.

"She looks a bit like you Jason," another laughed. Sookie rolled her eyes thinking, _boys_ before she went back inside to fill up the watering can. With the weather being so nice Adele made sure they stayed outside, filling up an old paddling pool to stick her feet in. Sookie pulled an old sun chair out and laid flat on it, rolling her top up so she could brown her stomach.

"Would you like to help me start dinner for tonight?" Adele asked as Sookie rolled over to catch some sun on her back.

"What we having?" Jason asked. He had appeared without Sookie even realising.

"Maybe steak and potatoes," Adele told him.

"I'm going into town with Hoyt for a bit, but I'll be home for dinner," he kissed Adele's cheek and she watched him leave before she turned to Sookie.

"Maybe we could make some pecan pie," she whispered.

"Yes," Sookie smiled at her. She sat up, putting her clothes in order as she packed the garden away.

Jason returned just as Sookie was setting the table. He kissed Adele's cheek and then sniffed the pot with the mashed potatoes in.

"Smells good, Gran," he commented walking away. Sookie followed him and entered the bathroom as he went up to the second floor to his room. She changed into a nice white dress with blue flowers and combed her hair. After washing her hands and face she went back into the kitchen to eat.

"Should we go see a movie tonight?" Adele asked.

"I'm heading back to over to Hoyt's," Jason told her.

"I'd like that," Sookie smiled at her.

"Well we can have a drive down and see what's on," Adele said. Jason looked at Sookie scowling before he helped clear the table.

"Just remember one thing," Jason said as Adele went to get her bag. Sookie turned to look at him, confused. "She's my Grandmother not yours," he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sookie said laughing.

"Just stop being all goody around her," he scowled again.

"Jason Stackhouse," Sookie sighed. "You are an idiot, you know," she laughed and walked away.

"I'm not joking around," Jason grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," Sookie said looking down as his grip tightened.

"Why is that?" he asked rising over her. Sookie laughed at him again. His grip tightened, making his knuckles go white and her skin a funny red colour.

"I don't like being threatened," she hissed. "Trust me, back off now and I'll consider not hurting you." Sookie could feel her anger rising.

"A little girl like you couldn't hurt me if she tried," Jason seemed pretty sure of himself.

"You've met my cousin's right?" she asked. "One word, Jason and they will be here and they don't respond well to people hurting me," Jason looked at her and seemed to finally take her seriously before he released her. "That's much better," she smoothed down her sleeves to cover the bruise which was bound to form.

"Sookie," Adele called from the door way. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Just need to grab my cardigan, Gran," Sookie grinned at Jason as she said the last word and then left the room. Adele drove them to the nearest movie theatre and Sookie bounced around happily. _Forrest Gump_ was playing and Sookie had begged Claudine to take her but the fairy was always busy.

"Popcorn or drinks?" Adele asked.

"I'm ok, actually," Sookie told her. "Dinner really filled me up, and we've got pie at the house." Adele nodded and followed her into the movie screen. By the end both were sobbing and using up all the tissues Adele had in her purse. Even on the drive back Sookie was patting her face from crying.

"Sleep tight," Adele whispered as she crawled into bed.

"Goodnight," Sookie said yawning and drifting off to sleep.

"JASON STACKHOUSE!" Sookie bolted up in bed and rubbed her eyes against the light. "IF YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE OF THIS HOUSE YOU LET ME KNOW!" Sookie smirked as she fell back against the pillows and allowed herself a little bit more sleep before she was stopped by a knocking on her door.

"Sookie, dear," Adele whispered.

"Hum," Sookie mumbled barely lifting her head.

"I'm just nipping to the shops," she nodded her head. "Would you like to come? I thought we'd bring out the barbeque and eat outside today," Adele told her.

"Sure," Sookie yawned and sat up. "Is Jason ok?" she asked.

"Oh, that boy," Adele muttered. "Let me put some clothes out for you," she said. "You go get washed." Sookie didn't need telling twice. She walked down to the bathroom and washed her face, smelling the products Adele had lying around.

"I'll go bring the car round," Adele called. Sookie yawned as she brushed her teeth and went down to get ready. Denim shorts and a checkered shirt had been laid out for her. In all her life Sookie had never wore checkered anything, Adele had obviously been shopping for her. Sookie didn't want to seem rude and the shirt suited her in a way. She jumped straight into the passenger side as Adele drove them down to the supermarket.

"Burgers," Sookie said returning to where she had left Adele chatting to a friend. "Shall I go grab some corn?" she asked. Adele nodded her head and Sookie laughed as she walked away. By the time Adele had finished her conversation Sookie had done all the shopping.

Jason had pulled the barbeque out and was trying to light it when they pulled up.

"I can do that," Sookie told him.

"It's a man's job," Jason said shaking his head and walking inside to find some matches. Sookie looked around and sighed and clicked her fingers together creating a tiny spark in the middle. Claudine, with a click of her fingers could create a roaring fire. This would have to do for now.

"Observe," Jason said moving her out of the way. His eyes saw the little flames spreading all over and he looked at her, confused.

"Observe," Sookie laughed walking into the house. She helped Adele make a simple salad as Jason stood outside tossing the meat onto the flames.

"How do you like your burgers, Sookie?" he asked as she came out to set the table.

"Done," she told him, shrugging. He rolled his eyes at her and threw some chops on as well. Once it was all done and plated, they sat down in the sunshine smiling and laughing as Jason told them about some town gossip. Sookie was laughing at Jason when she spotted a black car pulling onto the drive way. She rose from her seat and ran across the garden as Niall appeared beside the car. He lifted her as she ran and breathed her in.

"My child," he said putting her down. "Have you had a nice weekend?" He looked over at Adele and smiled at her.

"It was wonderful," she breathed. "Would you like to come join us?" She looked over. "We had a barbeque," she explained.

"I would love to." Niall tossed his jacket inside the car. Clasping his hand, Sookie led him over to the table. Jason came from the house with another plate and glass as Niall sat down.

"Sorry to intrude," he said.

"It's ok," Adele passed him over the salad bowl and some food as he helped himself. Jason had a lot of questions for him: Where did he work? Was he rich? Who drove his car? What sort of car was it? What engine power did it have? Niall happily answered them all and even ate a slice of the pecan pie Adele offered him.

"Well, this was very nice of you Adele," he told her taking plates inside. Sookie had gone to pack her clothes up as he caught a few minutes with the old woman.

"She's a pleasure to have around," Adele told him. "She's really…" She paused and closed her mouth. "She's precious," she whispered

"That she is." Niall nodded and rolled his sleeves to help with the washing. "Since this weekend was a success," he coughed. "I imagine she'll want to come here again." He looked at her. "I will be seen negatively if I say no," Adele laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." She was still laughing as Sookie dropped her bag down and watched them.

"I've never seen Grandpa help wash up before," she said. Niall laughed as he dried his hands and made himself more presentable.

"I think it's time we left." He checked his watch. "Claudine will be finishing work soon." Sookie grinned at him. She gave Adele a hug and a kiss goodbye before she followed him to the car.

"Tell me all about your weekend," he said once they were alone. Sookie moved so she was curled up beside him and started.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome! Thank you to my lovely Beta of course and everyone's favourite Viking will be back soon I promise!


	8. Age 13

**Before**

Sookie stretched in her bed and smiled to herself as she heard the door open and her family bundle inside.

"Happy Birthday to you!" they sang. She sat up rubbing her face as they gathered on her bed. Claudine was balancing a rather large unsteady looking cake in her arms. Sookie leaned forward as the song finished to blow the candles out.

"It's my birthday!" she said clapping. Claude laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Is that my present?" she teased. He knocked her side ways as she laughed and looked at her Grandfather.

"We woke you up early," Niall told her. "So you could open some presents before school." He rose and she slowly slithered from the bed following him downstairs. Claudine draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked and kissed her head.

"Thirteen," she whispered shaking her head. Sookie looked up at her and was rewarded with a big kiss to the forehead. Her presents were piled neatly on the dining table and Niall stood in front of Sookie for a moment.

"You can open three," he told her.

"Five," Niall rolled his eyes.

"Three," he repeated stepping aside. Sookie picked the top three before Claude coughed. He pointed to a rather large box at the side. With her interest heightened she stepped around him and grinned. With her presents set aside she pulled them into the kitchen area so she could eat. The first present was from Claudine, a beautiful white gold photo frame. Inside was already a picture of Sookie when she was one year old with Claudine.

"It's beautiful," she whispered hugging her cousin.

"That was our very first photograph together," Claudine told her smiling. Sookie felt tears in her eyes before Claude coughed. He was getting impatient. The next present was from Niall, a beautiful blue silk scarf. One she had seen a few weeks ago in a shop.

"You do listen," she teased kissing his cheek. She turned her attention to the big box now watching as Claude practically bounced in his chair. She pulled the giant silver bow and lifted the lid gently before she screamed and launched herself at her cousin.

"What is it?" Niall asked peaking inside.

"It's my costume!" Sookie said turning and lifting the lid fully. "I wanted to be Alice in Wonderland remember?" she breathed. "But nowhere had a really nice one that wasn't…" she struggled for the words.

"Slutty," Claude helped.

"Yes," she laughed. "So I told Claude and he said 'Leave it with me!'" Niall laughed at her Claude impression before she continued. "And it's perfect." She pulled the dress from the box and held it to her chest.

"Breakfast," Claudine sang. Sookie hadn't even noticed her cousin move from her seat. She was grateful though as a large stack of pancakes was pushed towards her.

"Noah is here," Niall dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "I must be off." He kissed each of them on the head. "I will be back for cake at 7pm," he told Sookie. After saying goodbye she turned to her cousins, a wicked grin on her face.

"I don't _have_ to go to school," she put a lot of emphasis on the word have and watched as Claude turned to Claudine.

"You owe me $15," he laughed.

"What?" Sookie looked at both of them confused.

"Claudine bet you would ask to open more presents," Claude explained. "I bet you would want the day off school."

"Betting on family," Sookie shook her head. "Can I open another present?" she asked.

"Just one," Claudine laughed. "It's from all of us." She rose and followed Sookie into the dining room. Claudine grabbed a little box from the top of the pile and made a spinning motion to Sookie. Claude stood in front of her and lifted her hair up before something cold went around Sookie's neck. She shivered slightly before her hands touched the necklace now around her neck.

"At 13 years old," Claude said. "Brigant girls become unofficial women," he explained. "Into this necklace the guardians of the girl pour into it their heart and souls," he paused.

"And their love," Claudine whispered. "Our little Sookie," she said. By now Sookie was crying silently and Claude laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you both so much," she sobbed.

"As we love you," Claudine said. "Now go get ready." Sookie laughed and felt Claude push her slightly towards the stairs.

Sookie dressed herself quickly and as she sat at her dressing table she finally had a look at her necklace. It was a simple chain and the pendant was a simple silver heart, except in the middle there was a red stone. Sookie moved the necklace up closer to her face and as she did she smiled. As she looked at the stone the faces of Niall, Claudine and Claude all flashed at her one after the other.

She walked down the stairs dressed for school smiling happily to herself. Claude extended his hand and walked with her down the drive.

"Popping to school today," he explained as they passed his car. "Claudine wants help decorating the house." Sookie laughed. With just a quick nod of his head Sookie found herself stood outside her school. "Have a good day," Claude laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sookie!" her friends screamed as she entered her classroom. "Happy birthday to you." they all sang as she laughed and waited for them to finish.

"Beautiful," she teased embracing them.

"We decided to bring presents to your house tonight," Gabriel said acting as the spokesperson. She had invited her whole year group to her birthday party since she didn't want to leave anyone out. She had also invited some older and younger pupils who her grandfather deemed "suitable" she had no idea what that meant. She was shocked when they all accepted her invitation to come.

"That's great," she told them sitting down. "Mine at six if you want your hair doing," she was speaking mainly to the girls.

"What about people who like their hair?" Alcide said teasing her. Alcide Herveaux had transferred to her school last year and Sookie hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him since.

"Well then you can come at seven," she laughed as he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"What costume did you get in the end?" Miranda asked. Miranda was her unofficial best friend, unofficial mainly because she was a half demon and had a temper like no other.

"Alice of course," Sookie told her.

"My Mom's made me the best one," Gabriel told them. "You'll hardly recognise me." Sookie laughed and turned her attention to the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

"Happy Birthday Miss Brigant," she said nodding. Sookie thanked her and felt a snicker on her right side. Alcide was mocking her.

"Shut up," she hissed which only made him laugh more. Her day in school flew by with people wishing her happy birthday in every lesson. Sometimes it was nice being a princess.

"See you all later," she said at the end of her last lesson.

"Are costumes compulsory?" Alcide said jogging after her.

"Did you read your invitation?" she asked. Alcide blushed and she rolled her eyes. "It's a costume party, Alcide. You have to dress up," she felt like stomping her foot but resisted.

"And if I don't?" he smiled.

"You'll ruin my party," Sookie was only half joking as she said this. "Do you want to ruin my party?" She smirked as he shook his head. "I'll see you at seven," she walked away and then stopped. "In costume!" she shouted making him laugh.

Claude caught her as she jumped off the stairs and in a flash they were back outside her home. The whole drive way had been transformed.

"Wow," she whispered. Fairy lights had been strung up on every tree either side of her drive way and giant pink bows were hanging off them. In the trees were all number of different things: one tree had tea cups dangling from it, another had a fake Cheshire cat. "It's eyes and teeth glow in the dark," Claude whispered as they passed it. The front of the house made Sookie smile the most. The once white building was now a giant checkerboard. She paused and realised the door was practically impossible to find, a large pink button was at the side. Just to see what happened Sookie pressed it, laughing as the door opened and Claudine appeared dressed as a rabbit. Claudine had really out done herself with her costume. She even had the red waist coat on, the amount of smiling Sookie was doing was beginning to become painful.

"Welcome," she laughed. Sookie wanted to hug them both and smother them in kisses. The inside was just as magical as outside. All up the banister was what looked like tinsel but the closer Sookie got she realised it was hundreds of sweets tied together.

"You don't get to see the back garden until your friends arrive," Claudine explained. Sookie, however was still exploring the downstairs. The dining table was straight from the Mad-Hatter's tea party and she couldn't hold her excitement in anymore. She screamed and jumped up and down clapping.

"I love you both so much!" She turned to them and found Claudine crying. "Oh, don't cry!" She moved closer and hugged her.

"I get very emotional sometimes Sookie," Claudine laughed wiping her face. "Shall we eat first and then do your hair and get you ready?" Sookie nodded and practically skipped into the kitchen.

Dinner was what could only be described as magical; whilst Claudine had been setting things up Claude had gone to change. As he walked in Sookie's mouth dropped open.

"I always did make a fantastic queen," Claude laughed. Instead of dressing in a dress he had found some black and yellow stripy trousers, over this he wore a red and black top that cut down the middle to hang either side of his legs. His chest was practically bare except for a white t-shirt which had "the queen" written in red writing.

The three sat on the floor of the kitchen as Claudine presented them with cut up sandwiches and cups of tea. Large slices of Victoria sponge cake appeared afterwards and the three ate them silently.

"Let's go get the birthday girl ready," Claudine said as she finished cleaning. Sookie literally ran from the room and turned watching as Claudine bounced behind her. "I'll drop a dress size this way," Claudine muttered.

Someone had hung Sookie's dress up on her wardrobe and she could barely contain her excitement as she saw it. Claudine had laid out several beauty and hair products on the dresser. Once Sookie sat down, she was instantly fussed over. Claudine refused to put make up on her no matter how much Sookie begged, instead she focused on the hair.

"And for the finale," Sookie closed her eyes before Claudine wrapped something around her head. A thin piece of black silk tied into a bow turned Sookie into Alice for the night.

"Out," Sookie told Claude as he lay on her bed. Sookie closed her eyes the whole time Claudine dressed her even when her knee high socks and shoes were placed, she squeezed them shut.

"Open," Claudine whispered in her ear. Sookie stared almost in disbelief at her costume; it was somehow even more beautiful on. It was a classic Alice design but the apron over the top seemed to shimmer in the light. She paused for a moment and then pulled her necklace out over the top. It all seemed too perfect for her. In the back of her mind, Sookie felt like she didn't deserve any of this.

"Sookie," Claude sang. "Friends!" Sookie turned to Claudine and giggled before she all but ran out of her room. Six of her friends had come over to get their hair done. All of them stared at her as she walked down the stairs before they screamed and bounced around.

"Children," Claude muttered walking up the stairs. Claudine helped all her friends curl and straighten their hair; she applied layers of moose and hairspray to the girls. Once they were dressed Sookie lined everyone up for a photograph. The twins from her mythology class had dressed as the twins from the film and Sookie was teaching them the words to the Curious Oyster song when the doorbell rang again. All the girls dashed from the room but Claudine beat them opening the door wide, Gabriel bounced in first.

"The Mad Hatter at your service," he said bowing. Sookie laughed as he took her hand and kissed it before handing over a multicoloured gift bag. As more children appeared Sookie led them into the dining room, the whole table was full of snacks for people. Little flags stuck out of cakes and sandwiches with "Eat Me" written on, massive jugs of juice had "Drink Me" on the side and Sookie entertained her friends until everyone arrived.

"How about you open some presents Sookie?" Stevie called, she was nice shifter from Sookie's math's class.

"My Grandpa isn't here yet," she explained.

"Neither is Alcide," Miranda told her.

"Niall's just pulling up," Claude said leaning against the window smirking. "His face is priceless." Everyone laughed. Sookie weaved around her friends and stood at the door as her Grandfather called her name.

"We waited for you," she told him.

"I had to pick some guests up," he smiled at her before Alcide walked in behind him. He was accompanied by another Were that Sookie had never seen before. However, Sookie barely glanced at him: Alcide had come also and well, he had come as a Prince. He looked very dashing in a blue suit and white shirt his hair for once smooth against his head.

"You should have let Claudine do your hair," she teased.

"Hush," he grinned. "Don't let my mother hear you." She laughed as she turned to her Grandfather.

"I have business to attend to," he watched the smile slip from her face. "You don't want your Grandfather around, Sookie." She smiled and stepped closer kissing his cheek.

"Stay for cake?" she asked.

"Of course," he took her hand and nodded for the other man to follow into the room. "Oh," he said looking around properly.

"Lights off," Claude said. Sookie was seated at the head of the table as people gathered around. Claudine walked in with a monster of a cake. Beautifully decorated to fit the theme of the party, it had a giant golden clock on the side made from icing, little legs stuck out of the top and all over where random patches of colours. Sookie barely took in the fact her friends were singing before she rose and leaned over blowing the candles out.

Niall stayed for a slice of cake before he departed into his office with his guest.

"Who was that?" Sookie asked standing beside Alcide.

"That's pack master Colonel Flood," he whispered. "He took over from my Grandpa," he explained. Sookie touched his arm remembering how upset had been at the death of his Grandfather.

"OH DEAR!" Claudine suddenly shouted.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I'm late!" she grinned. Everyone seemed to catch on and laughed. "I'm late!" she sang. "Late for a very important date!" Sookie giggled with joy as Claudine began to run through the house and lead the children into the garden. Or what had been the Brigant garden. Now it had giant inflatable flowers everywhere and what looked like a maze.

"Oh so late," Claudine said disappearing inside.

"Find the rabbit!" Claude shouted. Sookie tore into the maze with her friends all laughing and giggling. She knew it wouldn't be easy but what she discovered made her want to give both her cousins a massive hug. Sign posts pointed upwards saying "down" and trick mirrors were practically on every corner.

"This is so hard!" Sookie heard someone shout. She laughed and set off running again before she was grabbed around the middle.

"I found you," Alcide said smiling. "What do I win?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sookie laughed.

"Well, that wasn't worth sniffing the ground," he smiled and rubbed his face.

"Would you settle for a kiss?" she asked. Alcide stared as she raised onto her tiptoes and pecked his lips gently. He touched her face gently before they broke apart.

"I'm late!" Claudine's voice shouted. Sookie grinned at him and set off running again.

"I found her," a voice called. Sookie paused to catch her breath before she turned a corner and found Claudine and a fairy from the year above. Sookie laughed as Damian danced around obviously very proud of himself.

"You've changed," Sookie said looking at her cousin.

"That I have," Claudine was still a rabbit but now in a white dress with red sleeves and a red heart in the middle.

"What now?" Sookie said tapping her fingers against her chin. "Do you think Grandpa would let us turn the security lights off?" she asked.

"Why?" Claudine asked.

"Hide and seek?" she simply said. Claudine laughed and shrugged as Sookie ran off towards the house.

Inside the house Niall opened the door and saw Pam stood there rolling her eyes.

"Fairy house indeed," she muttered walking in. "My master apologises for being late," she said following him down to his study.

"It's fine," Niall muttered opening his office doors. Already inside Colonel Flood turned towards the door, the local Coven leader was sat or rather lounged on a sofa and Mr. Hob was flicking through Niall's book collection.

"Do I get an explanation about your home?" Pam asked teasing him.

"It's my Granddaughter's birthday," he sighed.

"How is the child?" Pam asked.

"She's-" he stopped as someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Niall called.

"Grandpa," Sookie whispered opening it. "Sorry to disturb you," she blushed deeply and he smiled.

"Come," he opened his arms and she practically flew at him. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"The best," she breathed. "Which leads me to ask," she coughed. "Can we turn all the security lights off in the back garden?" she asked grinning.

"Why?" Niall asked her, truly puzzled.

"Hear me out," she crawled off his knee and stared at him. "Epic hide and seek!" She laughed. "Claude won't play so he'll turn them off and back on if someone get's scared," she rolled her eyes at this idea.

"Why not?" Niall said. She kissed his cheek. The she nodded and said hello to his guests before her eyes landed on a rather familiar one.

"Hello Sookie," Pam said her fangs popping out.

"Hey Pam," she said and before she realised what she was doing, she embraced her. Pam patted her back rather awkwardly and Sookie laughed.

"You make an excellent Alice," Pam told her.

"So would you," Sookie said.

"Alice with fangs perhaps?" Sookie laughed as she left the room and went to rejoin her friends.

"Sorry for the interruption," Niall said. "She's very excited about her birthday," Pam rolled her eyes. Excited was an understatement.

"My master is here," she said rising.

"I'll go get him," Niall nodded and sat back down. He crossed the hall way and saw Claude eating in the kitchen with Claudine. "Not playing hide and seek?" he teased. Eric stood with his back to the door looking down the drive way. Niall, for the first time, saw all the glow in the dark "13's" in the tree's.

"Enter," he said stepping aside. Eric walked in and looked around laughing to himself as he followed Niall down to the study.

"If you were having a party fairy," he started. "We could have held this meeting in my club." Pam laughed.

"The party is for the fairy child," she explained. "She has grown, Master." Eric guessed by her fangs that the child had improved somehow.

"We are gathered here to talk about the threats we have been receiving," Niall shouted. "Not about my Granddaughter."

"Forgive my child," Eric bowed his head.

"I was followed again today," Colonel Flood started. "I managed to lean them to an abandoned building and took care of the problem."

"Did you get any information from them?" Niall asked sitting down.

"The usual ramblings of a mad were," he sighed. "They are very resistant to torture," he commented. "You said so yourself."

"You tortured one?" Eric asked.

"He followed Sookie. He had pictures of her in his car and a gun in his jacket," Niall paused. "I had no other choice."

"What information did he give you?" the witch asked.

"Nothing," Niall snapped. "It was all ramblings about demons." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," Eric said. "We are approaching this the wrong way," he smiled down at Pam. "Imagine this Niall: If we could simply hear their thoughts," he paused as Niall rose from his chair, his face twisting in anger.

"I will have no more on that subject," he hissed. "She is my child."

In the garden, Sookie slowed her breathing down as she heard Miranda sniffing near her. She knew playing with supernaturals would lead to cheating. The snuffling moved away and Sookie allowed herself a giggle before an almighty "GOT SOOKIE" shouted out across the garden and Miranda appeared laughing to herself. She laughed and jumped from her hiding space.

"Is that everyone?" Claude asked.

"Nope!" Alcide shouted. "Still need to find Gabriel and Maria." Sookie clasped Miranda's hand as they joined in the hunt. She could barely make out other shapes moving around as they walked around the maze. They screamed as they came across a glow in the dark mirror and then laughed until they fell down.

"What's so funny?" Archie asked. He was tiny boy from the year below, another fairy.

"We were scared of our own reflections," Sookie explained. He rolled his eyes and went back to trying to find the two missing party people.

"We need to find at least one of them," Miranda mumbled. Sookie nodded her head and pulled her towards where she knew Gabriel would be hiding. They squatted down beside the daisy beds and crawling on their hands and knees as quietly as possible they found both Gabriel and Maria hidden under some petals.

"Found them," Sookie shouted. She heard Claude's "Thank God" from the house before all the lights came back on.

"Inside now," Claudine shouted. "It's getting cold." The weather barely bothered most of the children but still the house was nice and warm.

"It's nearly 10 pm," Sookie whispered as she walked inside.

"Hum," Claudine said. "Parents should be arriving shortly." Sookie nodded and went into the dining room to see her friends. As parents started arriving Claude appeared with a giant box filled with party bags for the guests. Inside each one was a slice of cake, a lovely hand written _thank you_ note from Sookie and handfuls of sweets.

"My Dad's here," Alcide said standing at the door.

"Goodnight Alcide," Sookie whispered. "Thank you for coming." She kissed his cheek and handed him his bag as he left.

"That's the last one," Claudine said pulling Sookie into a hug.

"I had the best party in the history of birthday parties," Sookie told her cousins. "I mean seriously," she looked at them. "I love you both so much. I can't believe half the stuff you did for me." Claude laughed and helped himself to some of the leftover food.

"Do you want to show me how grateful you are?" Claudine asked.

"Anything," Sookie laughed.

"Go get ready for bed," Claudine smiled as she pouted before she skipped off up the stairs. "I'll be back to clean in a minute," she followed Sookie upstairs. Her dress had buttons up the back making it impossible to get off. Sookie sat and brushed her hair as Claudine hung her dress up and pulled out some pyjamas for her.

"I love you, Claudine," she whispered.

"As I love you," was her reply. Sookie dressed herself and crawled under her covers. She was still too excited from her party.

In his office, Niall looked up as Claudine and Claude walked in both looking exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

"She's gone to bed," Claudine simply said. "We've left the drive as it is," she laughed. "We'll be off now." Niall nodded and both turned to walk out. Claude's car could be heard before he turned to his guests.

"My other grandchildren," he explained. "They are fully aware of the danger and are willing to help in any way." Everyone nodded.

"But your other child isn't?" Mr. Hob said.

"She's only 13," Niall wasn't prepared to have this conversation again. "I wouldn't ask her." Eric coughed lightly.

"Have you considered she might want to help?" he asked. Niall paused and rubbed his face, a light had been turned on in the hall.

"Sookie?" he called.

"Sorry." Niall smiled at the door. "I was getting some milk," she shouted.

"And cake, by the smell," Eric laughed.

"And cake?" Niall asked.

"Maybe," Sookie laughed.

"Come here," Niall closed his eyes as the door opened. Sookie had a light blue night dress on and her hair was down past her chest.

"Would you like some?" she asked holding the plate out. Niall patted his knee and she walked towards him and sat on his lap. She looked around the room and rested her eyes on the vampires. In particular the tall blonde who happened to be leaning against the book case.

"Hi, Eric." He smiled and nodded his head at her. "Cake?" she offered. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sookie," Niall waited until he had her full attention. "If I had a problem," Sookie paused with some cake half way to her mouth. "Would you use your extra gift?" he asked.

"Anything for you, Grandpa," she said instantly turning back to her cake.

"What if I asked you to read the mind of a really bad man?" he asked. He was talking to her like she was a child. However, to Niall, Sookie still was a child. She was still his little girl that would curl on his lap when the lights were all turned off.

"Would you protect me?" she asked.

"Of course," he kissed her shoulder. Sookie looked deep in thought as she licked icing from her fingers.

"Then I'd help you Grandpa," she told him. "I'm tired now though," she turned to face him. "So not now." Everyone in the room laughed and she smiled.

"No, not now." Sookie nodded and jumped from his lap taking her plate. "Would anybody like any cake?" she asked.

"I'll have some," the witch and Colonel Flood said, nodding. She smiled and went to get them each a piece before she came back with the plates.

"What do vampires eat?" she asked sitting on Niall's lap again.

"Children," Eric told her.

"Well, that's a lie," she said. "You didn't try and eat me when I was younger."

"Give him a few years," Pam muttered too low for her ears. Niall sat up a little straighter and Eric shook with silent laughter.

"Are you not tired, child?" Niall asked.

"I'm still too hyper from the party," she explained.

"Did you have a nice time?" Colonel Flood asked. Sookie beamed and began telling everyone in the room every single detail. The witch laughed when she told them about the shifter's cheating by sniffing. Niall laughed when she told them about how she had scared herself. The whole time she talked she had her eyes locked with Eric's, who was watching her very carefully.

"I think I'll go to bed now Grandpa," she told him. "It's school tomorrow," she yawned and Niall kissed her cheek before she said goodnight to everyone. She gave Eric a little nod before she left. They could hear her giggling as she raced up the stairs to her room. Sookie launched herself onto her bed and giggled into her cushions before she yawned again. Sleep took over before she could even tuck herself in properly.

Niall finished his meeting and showed his guests out.

"We will tell you when we have someone for the child to question," Eric told him.

"I'd appreciate that," Niall nodded and showed them out. He turned the downstairs lights off and opened Sookie's door pulling her covers around her. "Oh my child…" he whispered. "I wanted to leave you out of this."

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Reviews are always welcome and of course I do not own these characters, both Charlaine Harris's work and that of Alice in Wonderland. My beta commanded I include a picture of the cake I so desperately tried to describe, take a look. It was yummy!


	9. Age 14

**Before**

Christmas in the Brigant household had been the same for as long as Sookie could remember. Every year she would wake up, go downstairs to her family and open her presents. Niall would then take them to a restaurant for their dinner. Afterwards he and the twins would sit discussing stuff, Sookie had no idea what it was they discussed but they spent hours talking. Sookie would be sent on her way to play with her new toys before being sent to bed. This year however she was spending it with Adele and Jason.

"You're not mad?" Niall asked as he helped Sookie pack her bag.

"I'm not mad Grandpa," they had been having this discussion for the past three hours. Niall had been called back to Fey and the twins as well. Since Sookie wasn't a full fairy she wasn't allowed to travel with them.

"I've sent your presents over to Adele's already." Sookie nodded as she tossed some more clothes into her bag. "You're going for a week not a year," Niall told her.

"It looks like snow," she said distracting him. Niall made a noise and simply left her to pack. Throwing another pair of shoes into her bag she declared herself ready. Claude helped her with her bags and threw them into the trunk of the car.

"Be good," Claudine simply said kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"Try not to miss me," Claude laughed. Sookie kissed and hugged him before she climbed into the car and waited for Niall. He sat beside her looking over some paperwork as she stared out of the window.

"I remember your first Christmas." Sookie turned to look at him. "You were so cute and only just learning to walk. If our backs were turned you managed to get yourself into trouble," he laughed and pulled her closer. "I love you Sookie," he whispered.

"I love you Grandpa." Noah turned in his seat to tell them they had reached Bon Temps.

"Looks like snow," Niall said as they pulled onto Adele's drive. Jason was the one to meet them outside.

"Gran's still at the shops," he explained grabbing the bags from the boot. Sookie nodded and turned to Niall.

"I'll see you in a week," she whispered feeling tears in her eyes.

"I'm only a call away," he told her.

"Merry Christmas Miss Brigant," Noah said nodding his head. Sookie thanked him and followed Jason into the house. She started unpacking her clothes as Jason put himself in front of the television again.

"Hello," Adele called. Sookie popped her head out of her room. "Sookie," Adele said happily walking towards her.

"Hey," she hugged her as Jason appeared carrying bags. "Anymore Jason?" she asked.

"Tons," Adele told her. Sookie went outside and carried some bags in. With everything inside the three sat down in front of the television to talk.

"How's school going, Sookie?" Adele asked.

"Really well." The old woman smiled proudly. "I've been put into an advanced lesson," she told her.

"Which?" Adele asked.

"Mythology," she blushed as Jason looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Maths," Adele said.

"Oh," he nodded. "Brain box." Sookie laughed.

"Do you have any Christmas Eve rituals?" Adele asked a few hours later. They had simply been sat watching Christmas films. Sookie, in her whole life, had never seen any of them.

"Grandpa's not a fan of Christmas," Sookie told her. "So usually we just go to bed." Jason was sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, here," Adele started. "We have a nice hot bath, open one present before bed and then leave out some food for Santa." Sookie stared at her like she was crazy.

"Ya'll know Santa isn't real right?" she asked. Jason stared at her now like she was crazy and Adele laughed.

"I'll run you a bath, Sookie," Adele called hobbling down the hall.

"So why do you hate Christmas?" Jason asked.

"I don't," Sookie told him. "My family does." She rose as Adele shouted her and left.

"Here," Adele said passing her a brightly coloured present. Sookie stared at it and then opened it, finding brand new pyjama's inside. They were a light blue colour with white snowflakes on. She hugged the woman and then dashed inside the bathroom for her bath. After she was done, she slipped the new pyjama's on and trotted down the hall back to the living room. She sat in front of Adele as she combed her hair and Jason went about cleaning himself.

"Carrots and milk?" Sookie stared as Jason went along happily with this. _That boy was seriously tapped, _she thought. Adele put them both to bed just before 10pm; Sookie rolled her eyes at the bedtime but once again went along with it. Humans had some strange rituals.

Christmas Day brought along with it the snow Sookie had seen coming. Adele was already up cutting vegetables and pottering around the kitchen. Jason was awake and banging on Sookie's door to wake up.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"I can't open my presents until you wake up!" he shouted.

"Good," she laughed. The door opened and she screamed as Jason jumped on her.

"Get up!" he laughed. She moaned and slowly dragged herself from the bed following him down the corridor.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted. "It's only half 6!" she told him. Adele came from the kitchen smiling and Sookie dropped down on the sofa closing her eyes. She lifted the necklace from around her neck and smiled at the pictures of her family.

"These are Jason's." Adele was kneeling on the floor sorting the presents into piles. "These are for Sookie." Sookie saw her pile was considerably larger then both Jason and Adele's and blushed as she sat on the floor and started opening them. She had received presents from Adele, Niall and the twins and her friends at school as well.

"Oh, it's beautiful Sookie," Adele said opening her present. Sookie had made Claudine take her shopping for both Adele and Jason. For Adele she had bought a cashmere sweater in a light pink colour with sewn in flowers, some perfume and a new pair of slippers. Apparently old people like slippers. For Jason she had bought some videos of his favourite film, a DIY book and a jumper from his favourite sports team.

"It's alright," she told them. She opened all her own presents and made mental notes to write thank you cards to her friends later. Claudine had gone overboard, of course: buying everything Sookie had possibly laid her eyes on. Niall had been a little bit more reserved, buying her a beautiful diary, the front of which twinkled like diamonds. She blushed as she realised some of them where actual diamonds.

"You can go back to bed for a little bit Sookie," Adele told her. "Dinner will be awhile yet." Sookie nodded and gratefully crawled back into bed. Jason shouted her a few hours later, telling her dinner was nearly ready. She rose from the bed and dressed before walking out, it all smelt so delicious. The turkey was in the middle of the table, surrounded by everything possible for a good Christmas Dinner.

"Say grace Jason," Adele told him as they sat down. The food might have smelt good but it tasted delicious. Sookie tried everything, piling her plate up for seconds.

"Normally Grandpa takes us out for dinner," she told them between mouthfuls. "Next year, I'm going to make him cook." Adele laughed. Jason had friends over after dinner and they played outside in the snow as Sookie helped clean up.

"Do you not want to play Sookie?" Adele asked. Sookie shook her head and lifted the book she had been reading. Adele joined her in front of the fire and the pair sat in happy silence reading books.

"Going to Hoyt's!" Jason shouted into the kitchen.

"Alright dear," Adele called. Sookie mumbled something and simply turned her page. They both went to bed early. Sookie smiled to herself as she settled against the pillows and thought about her family before she fell to sleep.

"Morning," she sang walking into the kitchen. Jason was eating leftover turkey and she looked around for Adele.

"Gran isn't very well," he explained. Sookie nodded and went down to Adele's room.

"Oh, am sorry Sookie," she coughed trying to sit up. "I just don't seem to have the energy today." Sookie nodded and sat beside her.

"I'll entertain myself for the day," she leaned over kissing Adele's forehead. "Just rest today Gran." Jason was heading back to Hoyt's which left Sookie in the house practically by herself. Slipping on some jeans a thick jumper and some knee high snow boots and ran outside to play.

From the very first time Sookie had been to Adele's house she had been fascinated with the graveyard just on the edge of the property. In Sookie's lifetime she had never experienced death, mainly because everyone she knew was a Supe and they seemed to live forever. The graveyard looked almost beautiful with the snow over the gravestones. Sookie picked some wild flowers from the ground, thinking it would be nice for Adele's granddaughter and set off walking. She knew the little girl was buried near her parents up near the hill.

Plenty of other people had come to pay their respects and she nodded at them as they huddled around gravestones. Some people were talking to the graves which Sookie had always found pointless. She found Adele's son and his wife easily and laid a flower on each of their graves before she looked around for the little girl's. At the top of the hill sat the grave and she breathed on her hands to warm them up as she walked up and put the flower down.

"Your Gran's pretty incredible," she said out loud. She turned to leave before she decided it was rude to leave the grave covered in snow.

"Our Angel, rest in Heaven. You were too special so God asked for you back," she read. "Cute," she mumbled removing the snow. "Beloved daughter, Sister and Granddaughter." She sat back staring at the last line. "Sookie Stackhouse, Born July 1st 1982 Died, July 3rd 1983," she whispered. Sookie shook her head; it was just a coincidence she decided. Just because her birthday was July 1st didn't mean anything, she dusted snow off her jeans and ran back to the house. She barely registered Jason calling her name before he grabbed her making her scream.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked looking around.

"What?" she said confused.

"You were running like Satan was after you," he told her. "I wondered if someone had hurt you," Sookie stared at him before she shook her head.

"I was just cold," she explained.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate," he said pushing her into the house. She went inside and watched him in the kitchen.

"Sit down for a minute," she said. Jason nodded and sat opposite her; Sookie reached for his hands and then locked her eyes with his. She had pretty much perfected this with humans now. Claudine called it glamouring.

"Are you listening?" she asked.

"Yes," Jason whispered.

"Do you remember having a little sister?" she asked.

"No," Jason whispered.

"Think," she said, smiling. "Just think back to when you were real young." She entered his mind now. Jason was remembering all sorts of useless information until Sookie told him to stop. His parents were showing him a little baby girl. "This is Sookie, Jason," a voice whispered, a man's voice. Her father's voice? She shook her head and allowed him to continue this path. The pictures were scattered: Jason didn't like how much the baby cried, or how much attention she got instead of him. The final image was at the funeral on top of the hill. Sookie gasped as she recognised Niall, Claudine and Claude all stood to the side looking down at the grave. Jason was remembering how Gran had taken the strangers to her home. She drew back from his mind and stared at him. "You'll forget this ever happened," she said finally.

"Want some hot chocolate, Sookie?" Jason asked back to his normal self.

"Sure," she whispered. It all made perfect sense once she thought about it. Niall refused to discuss her parents, Claude and Claudine always had "private moments" with Adele with they dropped her off. Adele herself was the biggest give away, Sookie closed her eyes trying to remember what the woman had said to her ages ago. _"She should have been raised here_," she was on about Sookie. Sookie should have been raised here, in Bon Temps. They had all lied to her.

"Here you go," Jason said handing her the cup. He had added whipped cream and marshmallows to the top. She stared at him for a long time, they were very much alike. Blonde hair, blue eyes the same nose and jaw line. Sookie had gotten their mother's mouth and her height. Jason was the image of their father. She had parents. She had, of course asked about them when she was younger, again when she was a bit older. Niall said they had died; yes they had when she was going on eight. It must have been hard for Adele having her around knowing all these secrets. Niall as well. Niall had taken her from her parents, faked her death so he could take her away. She sipped her hot chocolate, her body filling with emotion before she left the room. As she walked into her bedroom it all became too much for her and she popped back to her home. Since no one was home, the guards had been lowered so she could appear straight into the house.

The house was empty and silent as she walked in, by now tears were filling up her eyes.

"Claudine!" she screamed. She had no time to use the phone to summon her family and her hands were shaking so much she doubted she could lift it.

"Sookie?" a voice whispered. She turned finding both Claude and Claudine staring at her. "Oh munchkin, what's happened?" Claudine asked moving closer.

"No!" she screamed. "Stay there," she told them. "You all lied to me!" She felt the tears on her face now as Claudine stared at her.

"Sookie," Claude stepped closer. "Let me go get Grandpa." He nodded at Claudine before he disappeared.

"Who told you?" Claudine asked.

"I saw the grave," she whispered. "How was my funeral, Claudine?" she snapped. Claudine looked like Sookie had slapped her before Claude appeared again.

"On his way," he told them. Niall appeared seconds later staring at Sookie before he looked at Claudine.

"She knows," Claudine told him.

"Sookie, my child," Niall said.

"No!" Sookie screamed. "I am not your child." Niall paused as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I had parents Niall!" she shouted. "I had a family and you took me from them!" She stopped as her throat hurt.

"I did it all for you," he sighed. "You would have been a freak to them, Sookie." He stepped closer. Sookie was sobbing lightly her face bright red. "I had no choice," he whispered.

"Yes, you did!" she shouted moving back again. "You could have left me with them." Sbe stopped as more tears came.

"Have you had a bad life?" Claude asked stepping up beside Niall. "Have you ever wanted for anything?" He raised his voice and Niall shook his head.

"You all lied to me," she said. "All my life." she looked past Niall at Claudine who had been too quiet. "How could you look at me every day knowing you'd done this?" she asked.

"We've done worse things," Claudine whispered.

"Shut up, Claudine!" Niall snapped.

"No," she said looking up. "If Sookie wants to know what her family is really like, then we should tell her." Sookie braced herself.

"When you were six," she started. "We wiped your memory. Grandpa asked you to read some minds for Eric and you became infatuated with him," she paused. "So we wiped your memory."

"What gives you the right to do that?!" Sookie screamed.

"We have and always will do what is best for you," Niall told her. "You are my Grandchild," he said.

"Well," Claude said. "If were being honest," he laughed. "She's technically your great-" he was cut off as Niall hissed at him.

"Is anything you ever told me true?" she asked.

"We love you," Niall said. "We have always loved you." Sookie was still crying. "Oh my child come here," he said. Sookie shook her head and stepped away.

"I can't," she shook her head. "You faked my death, took me away from my parents. LIED TO ME!" she screamed. "I can't believe you did that," she sobbed. Claudine stepped closer.

"You're acting like a spoilt brat," she hissed.

"This is how you've made me!" Sookie screamed. Claudine's hand whipped out and smacked Sookie round the face.

"Ungrateful little-"Sookie stared as Niall pulled Claudine away, in that moment she popped as far away from them as she could manage.

Sookie appeared outside a hotel she had stayed in a few years before with Claudine when they had gone away together.

"Well hello there," the receptionist said as she walked in. "Are your parents getting stuff from the car?" she asked.

"Listen," Sookie told her sinking into glamour. "I'll need a room, a nice one." The woman nodded. "Also some new clothes." Another nod. "I'd also like some food sent up to my nice new room," she pulled back and the woman typed away before handing a key over. "Have a nice stay," she called. The room was on the fourth floor and had a double bed and silk sheets; Sookie crawled under them and proceeded to finish crying.

A knock on the door snapped Sookie out of her miserable state and two women walked in before looking her over.

"We were sent to measure you for some clothes," one explained. _"Who the hell sends a teenager to a hotel like this?" _her mind was screaming and Sookie merely nodded and let them inside.

"My father was supposed to meet me here but he's been held up," Sookie told them. "I only need a few things." The women nodded and set about taking measurements. Sookie ordered some new trousers, two new skirts, three tops, socks, shoes and underwear before she sent them away.

"Time for room service," she giggled.

**............................**

Back in Shreveport Pam was practically dancing down the corridor to Eric's office.

"I have gossip!" she said sitting opposite him. Eric looked up before knocking on the table.

"Yes?" he asked. "Oh Pam, come in, sit down," he smirked as she rolled her eyes. "What gossip?" he asked.

"The fairies are coming here," she laughed.

"That is the gossip?" he asked.

"No," she said. "They've lost the child again," she laughed.

"Interesting," he nodded. "Such a shame," he sighed.

"They will want a favour master," she told him. "We could track her down with our sense of smell," she was getting herself worked up. "We could!" She giggled happily.

"You just want to eat the child," he told her.

"That is an option, correct?" she asked him. "But if the fairies own us a favour…" she allowed the words to sink in and Eric grinned.

"Mr. Northman," a voice called.

"Here," he shouted. The door opened as Niall, Claudine and Claude all walked in. Pam rose from her chair and stood beside Eric.

"Word has spread that your Granddaughter is missing," Eric said looking at Niall.

"Yes," he nodded. "We wanted to keep this between as few people as possible." His eyes turned to Claude who at least had the decency to blush.

"I can spare Pam if you require assistance," Eric sat up and looked at the three of them. "Who took her?" he asked.

"Herself," Claude mumbled.

"She was upset and disappeared from our home," Niall told him. "We haven't seen her for over a day now." The worry in his voice made Eric look at Pam.

"We can't track a scent if she's been popping around," Pam told them.

"We know," Niall said. He nodded and Claudine pulled a jumper from a bag. "We need to know if this is hers," he explained. Eric took the jumper and paused; all down the front was ripped and covered in blood. "Please," Niall whispered.

"I've never sampled the fairy's blood," Pam whispered.

"I have," Eric mumbled.

"When?" Claudine snapped. "How dare you even touch her!" Niall raised a hand and Eric laughed.

"When she appeared in my car," he explained. "I was startled and smacked her, afterwards I cleaned the blood," Niall nodded but it was obvious Claudine was furious.

"That was six years ago," Claude told him.

"Her blood should also be more Fey now," Niall told him. "She's on some medication." Eric nodded and he stopped talking. He closed his eyes and brought the sweater to his face breathing deeply. It reeked of the fairy child, the blood was definitely hers.

"Yes," he said nodding. "It's her blood," he told them. Niall nodded his head before Eric held up a hand to stop them, a smile on his face.

"What's funny?" Claudine asked.

"This isn't, how I'd say, normal blood," he told them.

"What sort of blood is it then?" Niall asked. Pam leaned forward and sniffed, her pupils dilated and she licked her lips.

"Virgin blood!" she giggled.

"She's 14," Claudine said. "Of course she's a virgin." Pam rolled her eyes.

"I meant," she said. "Other than that of course, that this is menstrual blood." The three fairies visibly relaxed.

"Thank you for your help," Niall told them.

"Leave the jumper," Pam laughed. Claudine snatched it back glaring before the three left.

**...........................**

Sookie strolled around New York in her new clothes admiring the shops and sights as she ripped into a nice warm bagel. She felt bad for having to glamour so many people but it was simply the only way. After her little accident in the bathroom of the hotel she had been forced to leave and find somewhere new.

"On your left you have the Statue of Liberty," the guide woman called. Sookie snapped her head round to look at the little group of tourists before she sighed and carried on walking. For her eleventh Birthday Claudine had brought her to New York. Since Sookie had never left Louisiana before coming to New York had been a big deal for her. She had insisted that they do everything tourist orientated and surprisingly Claudine had agreed. She made the occasional comment but otherwise listened to the guides. Sookie smiled as she remembered Claudine trying to persuade her to glamour the security guard so they could go right to the top of the Statue of Liberty. "It's alright," Claudine had said. "I'll just pop us up there later." Sookie remembered how beautiful the views had been from the top and how Claudine had laughed about never telling Niall.

The weather in New York was too cold for her, Sookie decided as she sat on a bench in the park and closed her eyes. She missed her family. It was almost like someone had thrown a bucket of water over her face for her to realise this. As mad as she was at them this was just unfair. They had raised her, given her everything she desired, cared for her when she was ill. They had been good to her. Sookie remembered Adele's face when she realised she could read minds. Did she really think growing up around those expressions would be good for her? They had saved her from all of that.

She was going to go home. They did deserve, maybe, another few hours wondering where she was. Alcide should be back from his holiday by now, she realised. With a smile and a quick look round, she popped to his house.

"Sookie," Mrs. Herveaux said opening the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Herveaux," she smiled. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked.

"Oh, it was lovely! Thank you dear," the woman bustled her into the house. "Did you pop here?" she asked.

"Yes," Sookie told her. "I just wanted to see Alcide and thank him for my present," she explained.

"Oh, he's upstairs," the woman told her. "Run along." Sookie nodded and slipped her shoes and jacket off before she ran upstairs.

"Boo!" she shouted opening Alcide's door.

"Argh, a scary fairy!" he teased grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and bounced down on his bed, he was sat at his desk playing some strange computer game.

"How was Christmas?" she asked.

"The same," he sighed. "Dad got drunk and mum cried." He rolled his eyes and Sookie snickered.

"How's your sister?" she asked.

"At her friends," he said turning to her. "How was Christmas for the princess?" Sookie felt tears in her eyes as she remembered. She was shocked at this reaction and sniffed.

"Sook?" Alcide said, moving closer to her.

"Niall and the twins went back to Fey," she told him. "I spent it with Adele and Jason."

"That's not why you're upset," he took her hands into his and sat beside her.

"I found out some horrible stuff, Alcide," she whispered. He pulled her into a hug as the tears washed over her face.

"Tell me," he said kissing the top of her head. Sookie found that once she started she couldn't stop. By the end her throat felt raw and scratchy and Alcide was hugging her a little too tightly against his body.

"Do you kids want some snacks?" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"No!" Alcide shouted at her. Sookie laughed at how much of a growl it sounded and sat up wiping her face. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "That's a real cruel way for you to find out." He moved some hair from her face and Sookie blushed.

"Alcide I-"she was cut off as he practically threw himself at her. Sookie was thrown against his pillows as his body covered hers and his mouth joined with her own. Before this, they had only kissed a handful of times and always just a peck on the lips. Alcide seemed to be really getting into it whilst Sookie just laid there, feeling his lips moving against hers.

"Hum," she mumbled pressing against him. He growled slightly, pressing harder into her as his hand rose up her leg and under her top. Sookie's eyes flew open now and as she opened her mouth, his tongue slide inside. Sookie had never kissed anyone like this before but she was sure it wasn't supposed to be this uncomfortable. She sighed as Alcide continued to ignore her trying to get away from him, closed her eyes and popped out. She'd made an excuse up later to him.

She appeared in front of a large house and looked around confused, she had been thinking of home and how safe it was. This, however was not her house. She turned to look down the street, it was going to be dark soon and here she was barefoot without a jacket standing outside some stranger's house. Sookie walked around to the back of the house, wondering if anyone was home before she stopped. The garden was exceptionally beautiful, the snow that had fallen had covered a pond and the bushes and flowers making it look magical. She sat on the ground, looking around before she laid back to make a snow angel giggling as she did so.

**.............................**

Eric woke up to the sound of his house phone ringing.

"Eric," he said answering.

"This is a call from Niall Brigant," a woman's voice sang. "Do you accept?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Northman," Niall's voice sounded on the verge of breaking. "Have you had any news?" he asked.

"None," Eric told him walking around his house. "Pam followed a lead in New York," he explained.

"Where the shirt was found," Niall sighed.

"Nothing since," he told him.

"I'll be in contact later," Niall said before the phone went dead.

"You're welcome," Eric muttered changing quickly and leaving his house. The snow was starting to melt, but it was still snow. Like a child, he kicked it around his shoes as he walked around his house to the garage. He paused sniffing the air before he turned his head slightly to the front door. It was incredibly weak but he could smell the faint trace of fairy, had Niall been here? He followed the trail to his back garden and in vampire speed ran towards the body of a blonde girl on the floor. Her body was perfectly still in the snow and her cheeks and body had gone a strange white colour.

"Stupid fairy," he muttered lifting her into his arms and walking into the house. He placed her on the sofa and walked down to the bathroom, running her a bath.

"Wake up," he said kneeling beside her.

"No," she mumbled.

"Either you wake up and undress yourself or I undress you," he told her. Her face broke into a tiny smile and Eric rolled his eyes at her.

"Cold," she mumbled. Eric grabbed his own quilt from his bed and draped it over her watching as she snuggled down and fell back to sleep.

"Fine," he muttered. He stopped the bath and lifted the phone. "Niall Brigant," he said to the woman before.

"Sorry, he's busy," she told him.

"It's important!" he snapped.

"So is trying to find his Granddaughter!" the woman snapped hanging up. Eric stared at his phone and laughed, Sookie was still sound asleep on his sofa.

"Try to not hurt yourself whilst I'm at work," he told her.

**...................................**

Sookie stretched under the heavy black sheets and looked around before she spotted a note.

"_Fairy Child, I have gone to work. Phone Niall and tell him you're alive. I have left clean clothes for you in my room and the bathroom is at your disposal. There is also $20 on the side if you are hungry. E"_

She looked around slowly, recognising the dark decor that was Eric's home before she rose dragging the quilt down to his room. He had left some black shorts and a black t-shirt on the bed. The bath looked big enough for 7 people let alone just little Sookie. After washing and drying she slipped the giant clothes on and went to explore again. She found the phone easily and phoned directory to find a decent pizza place. She quickly ran outside to check the street name and number before she grabbed the cover again and placed it on the sofa.

She phoned Niall as well and was forced to talk to some rambling woman who in the end hung up on her. She phoned the twins and both just went to voicemail before she phoned Eric.

"This is Eric," he said.

"And this is Sookie," she laughed.

"Fairy child," he sighed. "Have you phoned your family?" he asked.

"Yes," she made herself comfortable. "Some woman hung up on me," she told him.

"She did the same to me," Eric told her.

"Anyway," Sookie laughed. "How the hell do I turn your TV on?"

"There is a button on the side," Eric said. "Do you see it?"

"One second," she mumbled rising from the sofa and kneeling beside the TV. "Yes," she breathed.

"Press it," he waited until he heard the familiar beep. "Now press the red button," he waited again. "Anything?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Do you have any films?" she asked.

"Have you tried popping home?" he asked, sighing.

"Yes," a knock on the door. "One second," she told him putting the phone down. Eric waited listening as she paid for her food and then hummed to herself as she walked back.

"I don't like being kept waiting," he told her.

"Anyway," she ignored him. "I've tried and it just gives me a headache," she said. "You'll have to drive me when you come home," Eric rolled his eyes into the phone.

"Don't get too comfortable," he snapped, before hanging up.

"Rude!" Sookie said into the phone before going back to her food and television. Eric returned just after Sookie had finished watching an incredibly old version of _Dracula_. She screamed when he touched her shoulder and his laughter made the sofa vibrate.

"Don't do that!" she hissed watching as he walked around the room and turned the television off.

"Are you ready for home, fairy?" he asked her, still laughing.

"Can I keep the top?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her, nodding his head. Sookie jumped up and dragged his quilt back to his room as Eric stood by the door tapping his feet.

"Ready," she told him. They drove pretty much in silence with Sookie singing along with the radio. "More than a feeling," she hummed until Eric turned it off.

"You can't sing," he told her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she laughed. He stopped at the top of the drive and turned to her.

"I imagine this is more of a family moment," he said. Sookie made no move to get out of the car and Eric switched the engine off. "Why did you run away?" he asked. She laughed and then just like before couldn't stop herself, it poured out of her all at once. If he understood any of it Sookie would be impressed.

"Sorry," she whispered afterwards.

"He really wiped your memory of meeting me?" Eric said after a few minutes. Sookie stared at him and then burst out laughing before she shook her head.

"Thank you for not eating me again," she leaned over intending to kiss his cheek when he moved his face and their lips met. "I'm so sorry," she stared at him before she literally bolted from the car.

She ran down the drive and turned as she heard his car screech away before arms were lifting her up.

"Sookie!" Claudine shouted, she looked down finding Claude swinging her around. She hugged him and felt kisses all over her face as Claudine took her turn. The woman was babbling hysterically as Sookie attempted to walk towards the house.

"Did I hear-" Niall paused and literally shoved Claudine out of the way as he reached Sookie.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck. He chuckled lightly hugging her tight against him before they all went inside.

"I was so worried," he told her.

"I've been trying to get home all day," she told him. "My popping won't work," she paused as he chuckled.

"We'll see to that in a bit," he whispered kissing her head. "Tell me where you've been." Sookie curled up on his lap and started with leaving and heading to New York. She apologised to them for glamouring the poor receptionist.

"We found a bloody sweater," Claudine told her. "We thought you'd been attacked," Sookie blushed and coughed lightly.

"It's embarrassing," she mumbled.

"We'll talk later," Claudine promised. They all listened as she told them about going to see Alcide; she skipped the kissing part and told them about Eric's house. Niall was furious his receptionist had hung up on her and Claude found the idea of Eric looking after her hilarious.

"That's it, really," she said sitting up and stretching.

"Sookie," Niall started.

"It's ok," she said turning to him. "I understand," she kissed his cheek and then nodded at Claudine to follow her.

"So what happened?" Claudine asked instantly.

"I think I got my period," Sookie whispered. "It's so disgusting." Claudine burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you, munchkin," she admitted.

**A/N:** I just want to take a second and say a massive thank you to everybody! You all keep sending me such great reviews and I feel bad that I can't reply to them all, seriously I read them with such a big grin on my face. I want to thank my beta for being wonderful again. Next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Age 15

**Before**

Once everything had settled down life at the Brigant house went back to normal. Niall locked himself away in his office, shouting at people. Claude was his usual arrogant self. Claudine went back to work and babysitting Sookie when she could.

"We should start lessons soon," she said one day as they all ate lunch together.

"What sort of lessons?" Sookie asked.

"Magic lessons," Niall told her. His eyes barely left the documents in his hand as he spoke to her. "You need to be fully trained."

"Why?" she asked. "Am I going to be attacked in the street?" She laughed and saw Niall's mouth tighten.

"We'll start tomorrow after school," Claudine told her.

"Cheer practise," Sookie said instantly. "Then I have a study date with Alcide." Claudine smiled happily at her.

"So you two worked out your problems?" she asked. Sookie nodded thinking about how she and Alcide had made up. He had bought her some beautiful flowers and chocolates and then the pair had made out for hours. It had been a good make up.

"Hum," Sookie simply said chewing on some bread.

"Alcide," Niall mumbled. "Werewolf right?" he asked.

"Inbreeding," Claude laughed. "Fantastic," Claudine chuckled.

"At least he can breed," she said. Sookie glared at her cousins as they continued to snicker.

The vampires had been around a lot recently. Every time Eric entered the room Sookie always seemed to find a reason to leave. After a few times Claudine had finally asked her what was wrong. Sookie refusing to tell her had only made things worse.

"It's nothing!" Sookie remembered shouting at her cousin.

"Did he hurt you?!" Claudine shouted right back. "If he touched you, so help me I will stake him!" Sookie blushed before Claudine had stormed down to the meeting. It had only gotten worse as Sookie begged her to shut up before Eric had ruined it.

"She kissed me," he simply said with a shrug. Claudine had flipped at her, shouting and calling her stupid. Sookie couldn't look Eric in the eye anymore.

Back in the real world, Sookie was sat in her room trying to sleep. She could hear people talking downstairs in hushed voices.

"Grandpa?" she asked. In the room were the usual suspects. The vampires both nodded at her, the werewolves all grinned and the witches just ignored her.

"It's past your bedtime," Niall told her.

"I can't sleep," she told him. "I was wondering if you could make me something," Niall understood what that meant but shook his head. She recognised her Headmaster and went into a curtsy for him.

"Go to bed Sookie," Claude told her. "It'll all be ok soon." He kissed her head and she left. The kitchen was pitch black as she pulled a pan out and went for the milk.

"I thought you were told to sleep?" a voice asked. She saw Eric leaning against the counter watching her and ignored him. "Pam delightfully told me that I may have embarrassed you," he was getting closer now. Sookie continued to stir her milk in the pan.

"Just slightly," she mumbled.

"That was not my intention," his body was right beside hers now. "Your cousin was being most vocal about how she'd kill me." She laughed as he leaned closer. "I'd rather not die at the hands of a fairy," he whispered.

"You think my cousin could off you?" she asked.

"I believe that if Claudine thought I had hurt you," he nodded now. "That yes she could off me," he told her.

"But you didn't hurt me," she mumbled.

"You running from the room every time I enter, made her believe I did." Sookie giggled as she turned the oven off and faced him.

"What do you want?" she asked finally. Eric laughed and nodded his head.

"I had hoped I could do this with a little more subtly," he told her. "Your Grandfather is being stubborn."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sookie mumbled.

"Well that leaves me several options," Eric looked genuinely confused. "I have no idea how educated you are-"he stopped as she held her hand up.

"It was a turn of speech, Eric," she said. Sookie could barely contain the grin that was dying to spread across her face. Every time she said his name it made her want to giggle. "I meant I know what you mean," she smiled as he nodded.

"We have someone that requires a little extra interrogation." It was her turn to nod now.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Be at my club for midnight." She nodded and he walked out. Pam was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Well?" she asked.

"She will be there," he told her.

Sookie woke up the next day and stretched in bed, the warm milk had been the perfect send off she needed. Showering and dressing quickly, it was her turn to make her own way to school. Alcide met her on the steps and took her hand walking into school with her.

"You don't seem yourself today," he whispered as they sat hours later at lunch. "Niall still blocking you out?" he asked playing with a piece of her hair.

"Something like that," she told him. "I have a magic lesson with Claudine later." Alcide nodded.

"So no study session," his voice made Sookie want to cancel but she simply kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding," she rose from the table and left. Her afternoon lesson was a complete blur for her, she was told off several times. Practise was also just as terrible, after nearly falling she was told to sit it out. Her mind was in turmoil. She had never used her telepathy to read someone that probably didn't want his or her thoughts read. It scared her slightly, she now realised what Niall had been trying to avoid.

"There you are," Claudine said as she appeared back home. "Are you ready for our lesson?" Sookie nodded and followed her cousin downstairs. Niall had converted the basement to what looked like a practise area.

"Will you be teaching me how to fight?" Sookie asked. Claudine nodded her head slightly as she walked around the room and grabbed two large cushions. Placing them opposite each other Claudine sat herself down and Sookie followed by example.

"Read my mind," Claudine told her.

"Is this a trick?" Sookie asked. "I'm not supposed to read your mind." Claudine smiled.

"Remember I taught you before how to control minds?" Sookie nodded. "Grandpa and I think you may be able to trick minds." Claudine sighed. "Plant false images, memories into people's mind," she explained.

"That could be quite cool," Sookie said. "Helpful as well." Claudine nodded.

"Now read my mind," Claudine told her. Sookie opened all her shields and slowly slipped into Claudine's mind.

"You're thinking about fields," Sookie giggled.

"Now make me think of something else," Claudine said very slowly. Sookie closed her eyes and imagined flowers sprouting from the field. It threw her off as Claudine gasped but she continued. Flowers bloomed and she created clouds in the sky and giant trees with swings hanging from the branches.

"Enough," Claudine whispered. Sookie pulled out and looked at her cousin, she was incredibly pale.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I could…" Claudine shook her head. "I could feel you in my head, it was unpleasant." Sookie felt almost ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry," she told her. Claudine rose still shaking her head, Sookie once again followed by example.

"I'll teach you basic moves," Claudine said as they stood facing each other. "Purely for defence," she explained.

"Why not offence?" Sookie asked removing her shoes.

"I don't like the thought of you fighting at all," Claudine admitted. "I couldn't." She shook her head. Sookie understood though, Claudine didn't want to fight her own cousin. They did basic blocking techniques. Sookie learnt how to block a punch, a kick to the stomach and also how to remove herself from an arm twist.

"I'll ask Claude to teach you offence fighting if you'd like," Claudine told her.

"I'd like to be fully trained," Sookie admitted.

"Fire," Claudine started. "I've seen you create sparks." Sookie was very proud of this ability. "It's not good enough, you can do better." The pair spent the best part of two hours burning a small fire in the basement. Claudine had the upper hand in this one and every time Sookie stretched herself she ended up with a headache.

"Let's rest and have some food," Claudine told her. They ate with Claude who tried to avoid the subject of training to the best of his ability.

"Grandpa is still out," he said as they washed up. Sookie could detect the hint of fear in his voice, it also didn't help that Claudine had gone stiff.

"We'll be downstairs," she answered finally. Sookie opened her mouth to ask questions and saw Claude shake his head.

"What's happened?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing for you to worry over," Claudine said. "Have you ever seen Grandpa in his true form?" she asked.

"Once when I was younger," Sookie told her. "Let me help Claudine," she begged.

"In our true form," Claudine said, completely ignoring her. "We have more magic available to us." Sookie sat back on the cushion to listen to her talk. "It can be only slight changes. Our teeth are the easiest things to change." She proved this by changing her beautiful teeth into sharp little pointy ones. "Our ears of course always look like this." Sookie's ears had finally started to point since she hit puberty. "We can shimmer as well," Claudine said, failing to find a better word.

"When Grandpa gets mad, he shimmers," Sookie told her.

"Mad or blissfully happy," Claudine corrected. "He shimmered when you returned home if you remember." Sookie nodded. "This is nothing to worry about, it's just magic pouring out of us. It's harmless. We don't know what you'd change into."

"Is that because I'm not a fully fairy?" she asked.

"That and because of the medication you've been on," Claudine told her. "Of course we believed it to be harmless but in later years it might contain side effects." Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Nothing serious," Claudine promised. An hour later they had successfully managed to turn Sookie's teeth into sharp little pointy ones. At one point her skin had also changed colour not the usual yellow tinge but her eyes had become brighter.

"When I get mad will they pop out?" she asked. "Like a vampire?" Claudine nodded.

"It's happened to me several times," Claudine said laughing.

"I'm real tired, Claudine," Sookie lied. "Am I ok to do this another time?" She rose from her cushion.

"Of course," Claudine told her. "Go rest Sookie." Sookie kissed her cheek and practically ran out of the room. Her clock read half nine, so she had plenty of time to rest before she went to Eric's bar.

She, of course woke up just ten minutes before midnight. Sookie groaned and went down to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she opened Niall's door and found the bed perfectly made. He still wasn't home.

"We should tell her," Claude hissed from the stairs.

"Sookie would only make herself upset," Claudine snapped. "Eric has the man who helped plan to take Niall, he's questioning him tonight." Sookie physically snapped her head round.

"Remind me why we can't be there?" Claude asked.

"Eric is using some questionable methods," Claudine told him. "Let him do this." Claude huffed. "We will get Niall back," Claudine said finally. Sookie turned and walked into her room, sitting at the edge of her bed before she popped to the bar. Eric looked up from his book and nodded at her. She walked silently behind him and followed him down some stairs into a basement. The man in question was tied up and looked in pretty good condition. Too good for Sookie's liking. She couldn't contain herself; she wanted to kick, bite scratch him until he told her where Niall was.

"Do your thing fairy," Pam said stepping aside. Sookie sat on the chair opposite him and breathed deeply, opening her mind.

"Demon child," the man said before he spat at her face. Sookie wiped her face and rose smoothing down her top before she moved closer; she lifted her hair and tied it using a scrunch on her wrist. For the first time the man saw her pointed ears and he glared at her.

"You have someone that I'd like back," she told him slowly.

"He's already dead," the man laughed. Sookie stared at him and then moved closer still, considering her options. When she was practically on him she touched his face, she always found it easier this way to access minds. As the man opened his mouth to spit at her, she lifted her knee and shot it down on his crotch. He swore and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Wrong answer," she whispered.

"I'll never tell you," he said. Sookie looked at him and closed her eyes. He was thinking of some other men and Sookie smirked as she fed him images of them all on fire. Images of them being eaten by wild dogs and dragged across rocks and roads. Images of his home on fire his wife trying and failing to crawl away from flames that grabbed her ankles and dragged her back inside. "Please," he whispered. "Stop." Opening one eye she saw him crying.

"Tell me," she said again.

"Demon," he said, wriggling.

"I am not a demon!" she hissed. "Fucking idiot." She rose and stepped away from him. "Would you like to see what I am?" she asked.

"No," he said suddenly.

"I think he does," Pam piped up.

"Me too," Sookie said turning to look at them. "Would you leave?" she asked.

"I want to see," Pam told her. "I've never seen a changed fairy." Her fangs were out and Sookie smiled before she turned back.

"Majority wins," she mumbled. Closing her eyes she worked on feeding her fury around her body. This was the easiest way Claudine had taught her. Her teeth began to change and she felt them against her lips, cutting her slightly. Her eyes burned against the light as she opened them and her body had gone that strange colour as before. Claudine had been able to turn into a full fairy; Sookie would have to settle for this.

"Do I look like a demon?" she asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"It's the teeth, right?" she teased. "The teeth are quite demon like." She moved closer.

"Show me," Pam laughed. Sookie turned her head and Pam actually licked her lips at the sight.

"Where is Niall?" she asked looking at him. He closed his eyes and Sookie this time lifted her foot and slammed it down on his crotch. "No more kiddies for you!" she sang. "Do you have children?" she asked. His mind filled with images of children, not his though. Children he had abused in the past, Sookie gasped and moved away from him, her eyes filling with tears. Her appearance changed drastically. Her fairy persona had dropped completely.

"What did he do?" Eric asked. She shook her head and moved closer touching his face. She blocked all the images of children and the images he was sending of what he'd do to her before she found it.

"Apartment 681," she whispered.

"How the…" he said before he started shouting at her. He was screaming profanities and praying to God but Sookie was better than that. She blocked him easily as she probed around his mind for information.

"It's in Bossier City," she turned to them. "Near the Baptist Church, they liked the irony," she mumbled. "He's been held by five men, all human," she confirmed. "But…" she paused as his mind went hazy.

"Vampire," she whispered. "He's working for a vampire," she told them.

"That must be wrong," Pam said moving closer. "Look again."

"Hush," Sookie said. "Not just a vampire," she explained. "A fairy as well by the looks," she shook her head. "Also," she opened herself fully as the images poured into her now. "A witch maybe?" she asked. "I can't read her properly." She hadn't realised she had gotten closer until her knee bumped his. "They think we're evil," she whispered. "They truly believe we're spawns of the devil." She shook her head before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We have everything we need," Eric whispered next to her ear. "Also you are sitting on him," he told her. Sookie opened her eyes and blushed as she quickly climbed off the man's lap.

"One final thing?" she asked. Eric nodded and she turned locking eyes with him. "Let's see how you like it." She turned his twisted memories onto him. The screams instantly filled the room and she nodded at Pam as she followed Eric back upstairs.

"You did well," Eric said the instant they entered the office.

"I found Grandpa at least," she sat down. Eric nodded and she watched as he lifted the phone.

"Hello, Claudine," he said looking at her. "You've lost the fairy child again?" he asked laughing. "I'll let you know if she turns up." Sookie rolled her eyes and extended her hand for the phone.

"Claudine?" she whispered.

"Sookie, what the hell?!" Claudine screamed.

"I sleep popped," she giggled. "I'm on my way home," she told her.

"Put Eric back on," Claudine said.

"Yes," he said as the phone was handed back over. "That's correct," he was agreeing with whatever Claudine had to say. Sookie rose and looked at his books she had always been fascinated with them.

"Your cousin requests an audience with me," Eric said appearing right beside her. "Would you like a lift home?" he asked her.

"I can pop us there?" Eric seemed to brighten at this idea.

"I have never been popped," he told her. Sookie sniggered at this and then turned into a little cough as he rolled his eyes.

"How sharp are your fangs?" she asked.

"Find out," he told her.

"How?" she whispered. Eric shrugged and she scowled at him before she rose onto her tip toes and kissed him. Even Sookie was shocked at how daring this was. After a slight pause, she felt him kiss back and she wrapped an arm around his neck to move herself even closer to him. As his fangs dropped down, she lifted her hand to run a finger over them.

"Press harder," he told her. She stuck her finger under the tip and hissed as it cut her skin.

"Pretty sharp," she mumbled offering him the bleeding finger. "Seems rude to let it go to waste." She popped her finger into his mouth and watched as he sucked it.

"Am I interrupting?" Pam asked from the door. Sookie glanced down and saw a slight shimmer on her skin and pulled away from Eric.

"Delicious," Eric said. Sookie could tell her face was bright red as Pam looked her over smirking.

"The fairies have asked us to babysit," Pam laughed. "They want to collect Niall first." Sookie looked at her.

"They'll be mad at you for telling me," Sookie told her. "They didn't even tell me he was missing." Eric laughed slightly.

"I'd love an angry fairy," Pam said, sitting down laughing. "Imagine the fun I could have master!" Eric nodded.

"Can I look around your bar?" Sookie asked.

"Don't break anything," Eric told her. Sookie nodded and left the room.

"Will you tell Claudine about this kiss?" Pam asked as soon as the door was closed.

"She'd attempt to stake me," Eric laughed. "So, no." Pam nodded.

"Can I have a drink?" Sookie shouted.

"Yes," Eric called. "Nothing alcoholic," Pam told her.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"The fairies would not be impressed if we returned the princess drunk," Pam said.

"You should have more seats," Sookie said, walking back in.

"Hand it over," Pam said rising. She sniffed the drink before handing it back.

"It's coke," Sookie laughed. "You're bar sucks compared to Claude's," Sookie told them.

"Jag har något kan barnet suga," Pam muttered in Swedish.

"Få i kön," Eric said before they both burst into laughter.

"Är det en privat konversation eller kan någon sammanfoga?" Sookie smirked at the shock on their faces.

"You know Swedish?" Eric asked.

"I had lessons," she told him.

"Why?" Pam asked. Sookie shrugged and sat down sipping her drink as she contained the laughter building in her chest.

"Why does my bar suck?" Eric asked.

"Well," Sookie said leaning back. "You have no dance floor; your tables are too close together. Your bar is well stocked but looks dull and you don't have a stage or a music booth," she told him. "Claude's bar has all of that and more." Eric was smiling as he looked at her.

"You continue to surprise me, fairy," Pam told her, smiling.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Sookie admitted. "Can we go yet?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are we boring you?" he asked.

"To put it simply, yes," she giggled.

"What would you be doing at home?" Eric said.

"Sleeping like a normal person," she mumbled.

"Vampires sleep during the day," Pam told her.

"Really?" Sookie said, rather sarcastically. She grinned as Pam burst out laughing.

"Can we keep her?" Pam asked, turning to Eric. "She could be my pet!" Sookie giggled and Eric joined in the laughing. They all stopped as the phone rang.

"This is Eric." Sookie watched him carefully as she sipped her drink. "We are off, lock the bar, Pam." Sookie jumped up and followed him outside.

"You'll have to hold onto me," Sookie said as he waited for her. Eric grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm ready," Sookie gulped before she popped. They appeared in her bedroom and she was grateful it was dark. Her face must have been bright red.

"Sookie?" Claudine shouted. They heard footsteps before the door opened and Eric removed himself from around her.

"You wanted to see me?" Eric asked, following Claudine out of the room.

"Goodnight," Sookie whispered. Claudine glared and it was obvious she wanted to say something. "How's Grandpa?" Sookie asked just before the door closed.

"He's fine," Niall said appearing.

"Hey," she whispered, moving towards him. He winced as she hugged him. "I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek as he smiled.

Eric felt Claudine's eyes burning into him as they sat in Niall's office.

"Thank you for assisting in my return," Niall told him. "I imagine you'll want to place a favour?" he asked.

"I do," Eric said instantly.

"Name your terms," Niall hissed at Claudine who was still glaring at Eric's head.

"I'd like Sookie to come work for me," Eric leaned back in his chair.

"Sookie works for Claude," Claudine told him.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked her.

"She serves drinks and helps behind the bar," Claude explained.

"Why?" Niall asked him. "Why my Sookie?" Eric folded his hands together.

"Why can she speak fluent Swedish?" he asked.

"She wanted to read a book," Claudine told him.

"A book?" he laughed.

"You have a book in your office entirely in Swedish, she was curious," Niall told him. "She wanted to learn." Eric nodded.

"So do we have a deal?" he rose now.

"I'll speak to her," Niall said, dismissing him. Eric smiled as he left the house and flew back to his bar.

"You weren't long," Pam said as he walked inside.

"Make space on the payroll for Sookie," he laughed. "Also have this posted to her," he said tossing her a book. Pam caught it confused the front cover read _The Story of a Viking._

"Sookie is interested in Vikings?" she asked.

"Apparently," he laughed showing her just a hint of fang.

**A/N: So the translated conversation read's as such**

"I have something else she can suck"

"Join the queue"

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?"

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a new one will be with you shortly, now a word from my beta...

Beta note to readers: I feel I must throw this out there for the sake of any reader backlash: When Eric was human, it would have been totally normal for a man in his thirties to be married to a girl of fifteen (Sookie's age). So no one is allowed to give Imogen crap for this! I just won't stand for it! --morecks87.


	11. Age 16

**Before**

Monday meant three things, one it was Claude's turn to take Sookie to school. Two her uniform always smelt nicer, since Claudine had done the washing. Finally, tonight the vampires would be round to discuss the pending war. Sookie finished school at half 3 and instantly went to Miranda's to do homework before she'd be dropped off at half 7. It was perfect timing always, Eric would just be pulling up as she strolled down the drive, and she'd roll her skirt up a few extra inches as well and pull her socks up to her knees. She always got his attention.

"Miss Brigant," her teacher screeched.

"Negative 8," she said with a smile. With a grunt and a glare the teacher walked off back to the board as Sookie stared out of the window. The football boys were outside stretching and Sookie almost growled as she saw Alcide pull his top off.

"What you drooling at fairy," Miranda whispered.

"Boys," she said with a wink. Miranda giggled into her hand as Sookie turned her attention to the field; Gabriel was stood beside Alcide now. The pair looked too beautiful for words beside each other.

"Which boys?" Miranda asked.

"My boys," Sookie whispered giving her friend a wink. The bell rang signally the next lesson as Sookie shoved her math's books into her bag. Miranda linked her arm as they walked down the hall giggling to each other. Mythology was next, it was taught by an elfish woman named Leoni, pronounced Lee-hoo-ni. Sookie slid into her seat beside Miranda and waited as the teacher smiled at them all.

"My beautiful students," she started. "Let us go outside and be with the world today," Miranda rolled her eyes before Sookie giggled.

"Let us go and be with the world Miranda," Sookie told her. "Also we can stare at the lads playing," Miranda snorted as they walked outside. Leoni walked around them discussing druids and magic, referring to the elves and fairies. Sookie rolled her eyes as her classmates turned to her. They all expected her to just spit magic at them sometimes.

"I fancy pasta for lunch," Miranda said. Sookie turned her head from her notes and laughed. "Just saying, yesterday I fancied salad today I fancy pasta." Sookie rolled her eyes and laid back on the grass.

"I see Paris, I see France," Gabriel sang.

"You better not see my girlfriend's underpants," Alcide laughed. Sookie sat up quickly pulling her skirt down and blushing. "Hey beautiful," he said sitting down.

"Hey yourself Alcide," Miranda teased.

"Demon," he said with a nod.

"Doggy," she giggled. Sookie snorted as she ignored their bickering.

"What did I miss?" Gabriel asked sliding up beside her.

"Elves and Fairies rock," she explained.

"I knew that already," he snorted. "What else?" Sookie handed him her maths book and he tutted as he looked it over.

"Correct it for me," she mumbled moving closer. "We both know math's isn't my strong suit," he rolled his eyes.

"What is your strong suit?" he asked.

"Being beautiful," they both laughed. Alcide and Miranda were still bickering as Sookie and Gabriel laid back against the grass.

"Worshipping the sun again?" Miranda teased.

"Of course," Gabriel said. "Sky fairies remember," Miranda snorted.

"Remind me when I said "Lie back in the grass and fall asleep?" well?" Leoni said standing over them.

"I could have sworn," Sookie laughed sitting up. Leoni walked off shaking her head as they sat up.

"Bloody elf," Gabriel muttered. Sookie hit his arm slightly before they giggled. Before she realised the lesson had past and the students were packing their books away.

"What's this afternoon?" Miranda moaned. She had piled a bowl full of pasta and then spotted Sookie's pizza.

"We have magic," Gabriel told her.

"So I have sports," Miranda said. Magic lessons had to be Sookie's favourite; it was a fairy class were they were taught the basics of fairy magic. They learnt spells and the ancient language of Fey. It was amazing to watch, their tutor was none other than the headmaster. Who it turned out was nearly 600 years old, older than Niall Sookie realised.

"So are you and the dog still dating then?" Gabriel asked. Sookie turned her head almost shocked at this. Gabriel had never been a massive fan of her dating Alcide but she had brushed it off.

"Yes we are," he made a noise and Sookie banged her bag down.

"Gently Miss Brigant," Headmaster Quails said. She blushed as she sat down and waited for the room to fill up. Fairies from all year groups all assembled for magic lessons, it was similar to the demon lessons. However Sookie had no idea what they did in there and Miranda was forbidden to tell.

"Today," Quail's shouted. Sookie along with half her class jumped at his booming voice. "We will play with light," the smirk on his face made people sit up higher in their chairs. Quail opened his palms, recited a few words in Fey and the light in the room went off. In between his hands a glowing orb appeared hovering inches off his skin. A few more words and it lifted higher, with a nod the light was off bouncing around the room. The nod was what Sookie liked to call a "tell." Hers was clicking her fingers; she did it before she created any type of magic. Fairies like her Grandfather hid their tells so enemies wouldn't know when they'd attack. The light bounced off the walls creating sparks of light before it returned to Quail's palms.

"Catch," he shouted throwing it at Damien. The young fairy jumped and caught it whispering the same words before he tested it out and let it hover above his head. "Pass it along." Sookie jumped up from her desk, she wasn't ever the strongest in her magic lessons but she sure as hell loved them. Gabriel was next tossing it high and making a rain fall of sparks fall all over Sookie, it looked beautiful.

"Pass it," Erica laughed. Gabriel shot it straight at her and Sookie leaned back against the counter.

"Just focus," Gabriel whispered in her ear. "It's not powerful magic," Sookie relaxed slightly. When it was her turn she giggled as it sparked and danced around before she happily passed it.

"Alright," Quail's said. It was now back in his hands as he threw it around. "Let's create it from scratch shall we?" the class erupted into gasps and giggles.

"Gnot lumont evet," he chanted. The class repeated after him, the room swirled with the ancient fairy magic. It was heavenly to be around; it wrapped Sookie up like a blanket and refused to release her.

"That was intense." Sookie turned her head and nodded at Gabriel. "Your shimmer always looks way cooler than mine," he whined.

"Ha," she laughed. "Be jealous," they linked arms as they walked.

"You're at Miranda's tonight right?" Sookie nodded. "I was wondering if tomorrow we could hang out?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'll get Claudine to teach us some more spells." Gabriel opened his mouth to say something just as Alcide grabbed her.

"You smell like magic," he growled. He licked her neck and sniffed her hair; sometimes werewolves could be quite disgusting.

"Down boy." Sookie laughed as Miranda met them on the steps. "You can pop us home fairy," she said extending her hand. Sookie untangled herself from Alcide, gave Gabriel a quick hug and tackled her best friend. As they fell down the stairs she popped them directly onto Miranda's bed. Considering she was demon she screamed like a little girl. Sookie doubled over laughing as Miranda started assaulting her with cushions.

"Hey girls," Miranda's mother said walking in. Just one look at Mrs Victoria Mill and it was obvious why a demon would want to sleep with her. She was strikingly beautiful with waist length red hair; bright green eyes and figure girls starve themselves for. "I've left nibbles and drinks downstairs," she explained.

"Homework done by 7," Miranda sang. Mrs Mill smiled at her daughter and kissed her head, giving Sookie a nod and a smile.

"House to us," Sookie said. "I'm thinking..." she paused as Miranda sat down on the floor. "Something wrong Mi?" Miranda shrugged.

"She's been cheating on what's his name," she whispered. Sookie didn't want to enter into this discussion, to have Miranda the beautiful Victoria had cheated on her husband. Several times if the rumours were true.

"Let's not talk about cheating and lying parents yeah?" Sookie laughed.

"Yes you win," Miranda sighed. "Faking a funeral tops pretty much anything," Sookie nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Let's get tubs of ice cream, the quilts, some Audrey Hepburn films and sit in front of the television." Although it may have sounded like a suggestion, Sookie would have sulked if Miranda had wanted to do something else. They do this for hours, talk about boys for a little bit and then quickly fly through their homework.

"So," Miranda said. They were sat in the kitchen now, math's textbooks piled around them.

"I don't know the answer," Sookie told her instantly. "I'll phone Gabriel later," she threw her pen down.

"Since you turned 16 a few weeks ago," Miranda started. "Alcide turned 16 two months ago," she wriggled her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what that means," Sookie said.

"It's finally legal for you to have the big old wolf pay a visit. Well legal in like the UK anyway," Sookie stared at her best friend before she roared with laughter.

"I'm not discussing this with you," Sookie answered.

"So you haven't," Miranda nodded.

"We've done stuff," Sookie admitted.

"Which means he accidently touched your boob and you felt his erection on your leg," Sookie turned bright red. "That was just a guess as well," Miranda laughed

"I don't want too," Sookie whispered.

"What have sex?" Miranda laughed.

"With Alcide," she mumbled.

"What," Miranda screamed. "Who then? Oh if you say Gabriel I'm going to puke," Sookie glared and stared at the table.

"No one," she finally said. Miranda laughed and moved closer staring at her.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"No," Sookie snapped. "It's nothing, he's older," Miranda screamed.

"An older guy?" she asked. "Damien?" Sookie rolled her eyes. Miranda continued to name the entire two years above them before she gave up.

"He doesn't go to our school," she told her.

"If he a supe?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Sookie smiled beside herself. "He owns a bar, he works with my Grandpa," the expression on Miranda's face made Sookie stop.

"Oh Sookie," she whispered. "Are you in love with a vampire?" she asked.

A/N: Am so sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't even want to do a Age 16, I was too excited to skip to the good stuff. Anyway, they'll be a follow up to this chapter up soon. Am trying to push little chapters out whilst my beta works on the larger ones. As always reviews and comments are welcome.


	12. Age 16 and a little bit more

**Before**

Sookie was laid on her bed staring at the ceiling; it was the third time Claudine had found her like this.

"Miranda phoned again," she said. Sookie scoffed and simply turned over. "Am guessing you two had a fight?" Sookie nodded. "Over a boy?" the term boy made Sookie smile.

"I'm not talking to her," Sookie explained. "If she phones again tell her to go to hell," Claudine laughed.

"She'd probably have a great time," Sookie laughed slightly. "I'll say heaven," Claudine left the room and Sookie rolled back over. She closed her eyes thinking back on the fight with Miranda, they had both overreacted, but she was stubborn and not budging.

"A FUCKING VAMPIRE SOOKIE," Miranda had screamed. "Are you that blonde?" Sookie had glared down at her work as her friend screamed and shouted. "He'd kill you," she hissed. "Actually kill you, a few kisses and then SNAP your dead."

"I'm not a full fairy," Sookie mumbled.

"Oh well done," Miranda laughed. "Maybe he'd actually have sex with you before he killed you," Sookie blushed.

"I'm not in love with him," she admitted. "I just admire him," Miranda had nearly turned bright red.

"Admire him?" she asked. "What for? His excellent blood sucking skills?" Sookie had finally stood up now.

"It's nothing Miranda, it's a stupid little crush that I've had since forever," she screamed. "So go fucking ride your high horse somewhere else," for her part Miranda hadn't stopped Sookie gathering her stuff and leaving.

The worst part was still going to school; she and Miranda had to sit beside each other in practically every lesson. When Sookie sat down Miranda would grab her neck and shuffle away, it was starting to annoy her. The only person who seemed to notice was Gabriel; Alcide seemed to just stay away from girls fighting.

"Hey," Gabriel said from the door. Sookie stopped staring at the ceiling to sit up.

"Hi," she said confused.

"Your cousin let me in," he told her. "I thought we'd practise some spells together for magic tomorrow?" Sookie nodded. A nice peaceful distraction was exactly what she needed.

"We'll practise downstairs," Sookie told him. Gabriel followed her humming lightly as they entered the basement.

"So Miranda came and spoke to me today," he started. "She really misses you, she thinks she's gone too far," understatement of the century in Sookie's book.

"She can go fly a kite," Sookie mumbled.

"What does that even mean?" Gabriel asked. Sookie laughed and shrugged her shoulders; it was an expression that Adele often used. "Ok," he sighed. "We'll do some magic and I won't mention her again," Sookie nodded and pulled some cushions out.

They spent the better part of three hours creating light and throwing it around the room. Gabriel definitely had the upper hand in this game. The way he made it swirl around Sookie, never failed to make her giggle and dance around.

"Ah," Niall said. "The basement is occupied," he smiled as he saw Gabriel.

"Prince Niall," Gabriel said bowing.

"Hey Grandpa," Sookie said bouncing over. She gave him a hug and a kiss as Gabriel blushed.

"Hello children," he stepped back to observe. "Go ahead," Sookie laughed at Gabriel's petrified expression. She quickly created a little ball of light using most of her strength to change its colour. Gabriel noticed and joined in with her chant helping her build it before they lifted it around, Sookie giggling as she made it write her name.

"Impressive," Niall said rising.

"Oh yeah?" Sookie teased. "Think you could do better?" she asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Niall asked.

"Yes Sir," she smiled. Niall clapped his hands together and instantly the room went dark, Sookie yelped before Gabriel grabbed her hand. Tiny little lights appeared on the ceiling before they began to fall down all around them. They were the most beautiful colours; patches of pink, blue, silver and gold swirled around as Niall merely whispered his words. They finally exploded like fireworks around them before the lights came back on. Niall raised an eyebrow as he saw them holding hands.

"Teach me," both children said. Niall chuckled and nodded his head, explaining the basics of the spell.

"Niall," Claudine called.

"Down here," he shouted. Claudine appeared just as Sookie exploded her first lights.

"Well done Munchkin," she told her. "Phone call," she explained.

"Another time children," Niall said. He kissed both of their foreheads before he left, Claudine close on his heels.

"Hungry?" Sookie asked. Gabriel nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Does Alcide come round much?" he asked as they sat in the kitchen. Sookie shook her head as she rummaged in the fridge.

"Claude is bringing Italian in," Claudine shouted. Sookie closed the fridge and led Gabriel into the television room.

"He never feels welcome," Sookie explained. "So he never comes round." Gabriel nodded as he sat down watching the television. Claude arrived half way through the program bringing tubs of great smelling pasta dishes. After practically forcing Gabriel to join them, Claudine served it up in the dining room.

"Sorry about her," Sookie whispered. Gabriel laughed as they walked to the front door.

"She's lovely," Sookie nodded. "Overprotective and lovely," he clarified. Sookie laughed and hugged him tight against her. Gabriel moved his head and kissed her lips softly before he pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sookie coughed.

"Yes you will," with a pop he was gone. Sookie turned and found the twins watching her massive smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled. Claudine nodded as Claude simply smirked at her. Sookie quickly tossed her night dress on before she slid under the covers. Sookie woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her hair.

"Wake up," a cold voice said inches from her ear. Sookie screamed and finally opened her eyes.

"Pam?" she asked.

"Hello fairy child," Pam was laid on her bed.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"Do you dream of me often?" Pam teased. "I imagine if I could dream, I would definitely dream of being in bed with you," she gave Sookie a wink.

"Shut up," Sookie laughed.

"Your Grandfather asked me to come wake you," she explained. "You are needed," Sookie nodded and yawned as she followed Pam downstairs. Niall looked up as they walked in, for the first time Sookie realised what she was wearing. A shimmering silver night dress which was incredibly short with spaghetti straps.

"Here," Claude said shrugging out of his sweater. Sookie slid it on and then curled up beside him. Claude pulled her into a hug as she tried to stay awake.

"Am sorry to wake you Princess," Niall whispered. "We've had some upsetting news," he nodded over at the werewolves. Sookie turned her head and noticed a woman crying.

"She was hit over the head," Colonel Flood said. "She can't remember much, we need to know if she got a look at her attacker," Sookie nodded her head.

"Go ahead," Niall said.

"Oh," she finally realise what they wanted. Sookie stood up walking across the room before she knelt down. The woman stared at her before Sookie touched her hand. "How far back am I going?" she asked.

"She was found only a few hours ago," Colonel Floor told her. Sookie nodded and then closed her eyes digging through the snarly mess which was the woman's brain.

"How about if you went somewhere private?" Eric asked. Sookie turned her head and scowled at him.

"I'm capable of blocking everyone out," she said. She closed her eyes again and then proceeded to enter the woman's mind.

"She's locking her door, moaning about how her car needs filling," she whispered. "Driving, for ages," she shrugged. "Meeting with someone named Leon?" she slipped back into the woman's head. "Something about her son," another slight shrug. "She's just buying groceries," she sighed as she skipped the whole shopping expedition. The woman Sookie was touching began screaming, Sookie opened her eyes and backed out.

"What did you do?" Colonel Flood shouted moving her.

"Nothing," Sookie screamed.

"Calm down Francesca," the werewolf said grabbing her arms as she wriggled.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Sookie leaned over making eye contact. "Shut up and stop moving," the woman instantly did as she was told. "Why did you scream?" she asked.

"I could feel you inside my head," she whispered.

"Are you a witch?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," the woman whispered. "I've been practising with another werewolf named Hallow," she whispered again.

"Is that who attacked you?" the woman's eyes glazed over.

"Impressive," Colonel Flood said sitting back down. Sookie knelt beside her now and touched her forehead.

"She was glamoured," she finally said rising. "However it wasn't by a vampire," she told them. She crawled back up beside Claude as everyone sat quietly.

"Who besides vampires can glamour?" Pam asked.

"Sookie can," Claudine explained.

"Highly doubt it was me," Sookie mumbled.

"Maybe another telepath?" Eric asked.

"They'd have to be as strong as Sookie to glamour," Niall said. "Which could be very dangerous," Sookie looked up glaring. She liked being unique. Claude saw her reaction and giggled.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "We won't trade you in," she smacked his arm playfully.

"Better not," she mumbled.

"Is there any way we could unglamour her?" Eric asked.

"You're the vampire," Claudine said rising. "You tell us," Eric turned to Pam.

"It's not that easy," Pam explained. "Once glamoured the memory is gone," Sookie looked up.

"I could dig around a bit more?" she asked.

"Go on," Claude said. He pushed her gently and Sookie went back to sit beside the woman. Sookie closed her eyes again and sank into the woman's mind; a whole lot of time was missing. Francesca looked at her watch at 3.15pm, the next thing she knew it was after 8. Sookie said this out loud to people and Colonel Flood confirmed that.

"Oh," Sookie said after awhile.

"Oh?" Niall asked. Sookie giggled as she finally managed to clear the smoke around the woman's mind.

"It's a spell," she explained. "A very strong spell, cast on her," she smiled to herself. "She the guinea pig, an experiment of sorts. Trying to get information about," Sookie paused scowling. "About the vampires." Eric made a noise and Sookie shushed him. "Oh," she said sadly.

"What?" Niall asked.

"She's a spy," she whispered. "She was supposed to sleep with Eric and find out information, after she had completed her mission her memory was taken," she explained. Colonel Flood looked as outraged as a man possibly could. Sookie rose and sat back with her cousins cuddling into Claude.

"Take her to bed," Niall instructed. "She's excelled herself tonight," Sookie smiled as Claude lifted her into his arms.

"Even I was impressed," he admitted as he tucked her into bed. Sookie smiled as she drifted back off to sleep.

The next day Sookie woke up to find Claudine in the bed with her, she rolled over trying not to wake her cousin as she gathered her school uniform. Peeking into the study she spotted two coffins before she moved down to the kitchen.

"Sookie," she read. "The vampires are resting in the study so Claudine is sleeping in your room. Pop straight to school and straight home afterwards," it was signed by Niall. Grabbing a bagel Sookie popped straight into her home room.

"Fucks sake," Miranda screamed jumping up.

"Sorry," Sookie mumbled sitting down. The pair sat beside each other ignoring the other, Sookie stared at the wall ripping into the bread.

"Morning ladies," Alcide said strolling in. He kissed Sookie's head as he sat in front of them, Gabriel entered a few minutes later smiling. The four sat in an awkward silence before Gabriel coughed.

"So I heard about you saving the day last night," he finally said.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was nothing really," she shrugged.

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"Sookie uncovered a spy," Gabriel whispered.

"Did she really?" Alcide laughed. "Am sure pack master Flood is thrilled," Sookie scoffed.

"You four are early," their tutor said walking in. Miss Reins was one of the very few human's who worked in the school.

"Maybe you're just late?" Miranda asked. Sookie laughed before remembering she was mad at Miranda and coughed to cover it. Gabriel smirked at her and turned in his seat as the rest of the class walked in.

The day passed rather quickly and Sookie found herself stood outside at the end waiting for Alcide to finish talking to his friends.

"Hey Sookie," Gabriel said appearing. "Is your lift late?" he asked.

"Am making my own way home," she nodded. "Just wanted to say goodbye to Alcide," Gabriel nodded.

"He's not good for you," Gabriel suddenly blurted out. Sookie glared at him before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "We'd be perfect together," he whispered. Sookie barely registered what happened next, one minutes Gabriel was beside her the next he was at the bottom of the stairs. She screamed as she realised Alcide had tackled him.

"Stop it," she said jumping them and grabbing his arm. Gabriel hissed his face changing as he rolled Alcide over and punched him. Alcide rolled them back over holding Gabriel by his throat as he swung at him.

"STOP THIS," a voice boomed. Sookie jumped back as their sports teacher flew down the stairs. He grabbed Alcide and pulled him away as Sookie dropped down beside Gabriel. His face was bleeding and he was coughing.

"Take him away," the teacher growled. Sookie grabbed hold of Gabriel and popped him home with her. He sat in the kitchen a bag of frozen peas on his face as she tutted and walked around making them both a milkshake.

"You were stupid to provoke a werewolf," Sookie told him.

"I didn't provoke him," Gabriel snapped.

"You kissed me," she laughed.

"So?" he asked. "I kiss you all the time," Sookie continued laughing. She moved the frozen vegetables and dabbed at his face with a wet cloth. Gabriel leaned into her resting his face against her chest.

"Inappropriate," she commented. He chuckled against her before he sat back and hugged her.

"I'll go home before my mother has a heart attack," Sookie nodded and watched him leave. Sookie was left alone in the kitchen before the phone rang again.

"Hello, Brigant Household," she sang.

"Don't hang up," Miranda said instantly. Sookie growled into the phone before Miranda laughed. "I heard about Gabriel and Alcide fighting," Sookie twirled the cord around her fingers.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It was so stupid," Miranda giggled.

"What was it over?" she asked.

"Gabriel kissed me," Sookie told her. Miranda burst into laughter now. "Oh stop it you," she laughed right back. "It was absolutely nothing. You know what fairies are like, we are very touchy feely," Miranda sighed into the phone.

"You say this but we both know that Gabriel loves you," Sookie fell back into talking with her best friend like nothing had happened. She only realised how long she had been when she saw a tall blonde Viking appear.

"Fairy," he said with a nod.

"I have to go Miranda," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised. Miranda blew kisses down the phone before the pair hung up.

"Are you hungry?" Sookie asked rising.

"I'm sure you have nothing to offer me," Eric told her. She smirked slightly as she looked in the fridge.

"We have juice?" she asked.

"Fairy," he laughed. "I only drink and eat blood," Sookie stared at him.

"That's disgusting," she laughed. "That's nearly as bad as some fairy food Claudine brings round," she shuddered.

"I've never seen fairy food," Eric admitted sitting down.

"You wouldn't want too," Sookie pulled out a tray of chicken bits. "I don't eat any of it, being only three quarters fairy," Eric nodded. "However Grandpa, Claudine and Claude eat it like it's going out of fashion."

"Can they eat normal human food?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Sookie told him. "Grandpa is very fond of salmon," she stuck the chicken in the oven as Eric watched her.

"Are you not afraid?" he asked.

"Of?" Sookie laughed.

"Me?" Eric inquired. "I'm a vampire, you are a fairy. We are alone in this house, I could eat you," Sookie stared at him before she burst out laughing. Eric looked genuinely shocked at her reaction before a small smile crept onto his face.

"If I honestly thought you could catch me," Sookie paused. "Then I would be afraid."

"You think you are faster than me?" Eric asked.

"I know I am," Sookie admitted. She watched him as he looked around the room before he launched himself at her, Sookie screamed playfully before she popped. Eric barrelled straight into the kitchen counter before he heard laughing. She was at the other end of the island smiling at him. "Best you got vampire?" she asked. Eric smiled before he stepped towards her slowly, Sookie waited until she was in arms distance and popped again. The pair continued their game of cat and mouse until Pam woke up.

"Master?" she whispered. Eric was crouched down beside the sofa peering over the top. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am playing a game," he whispered.

"A game?" Pam looked disgusted at the idea.

"Catch the fairy," Sookie sang. Pam's face brightened at this idea. "I've been given a break to eat," she explained.

"Your five minutes are nearly up," Eric shouted.

"Oh shut up," Sookie laughed. "You haven't caught me once yet," she appeared and Pam's fangs ran down. Sookie raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"The school uniform," she explained. "May I join in?" Sookie nodded. Pam instantly dived at Sookie who screamed slightly and popped away appearing in the spot Pam had been.

"I never said start," Sookie snapped. Pam shrugged and dived again missing Sookie by inches as she popped again appearing beside the door.

"Not outside," Eric told her.

"Spoil sport," Pam whispered. "Hunting the fairy would be an even better game," she laughed. Sookie chuckled as she watched them before the game continued.

Niall appeared back in the house just after 9 hearing laughter from the kitchen; Sookie had made herself some popcorn as she talked to the vampires.

"Thank you," he whispered as Eric rose.

"We kept her distracted as you asked," Eric said with a nod.

"We learnt nothing new from the interrogation," Niall whispered. Pam had moved to get Sookie's full attention now. "She learnt nothing from you," he said.

"This is good news for me," Eric admitted.

"Grandpa," Sookie sang.

"Yes Princess," he said smiling.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hello," he replied. Niall turned back to Eric and nodded. "You will receive payment tomorrow." Eric paused and looked over at Pam who gave a brief shake of her head.

"Payment will not be needed," Eric explained. "I barely noticed the time passing," he straightened his shirt. "Come Pam, we have a bar to run," Sookie pouted.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"When we open again," Pam said. "I will personally invite you," Sookie smiled and waved them goodbye.

"Have you eaten?" Niall asked sitting down.

"I had some chicken," Sookie told him. "Nothing major," Niall nodded and looked over at her.

"How was school then?" he asked. Sookie smiled at his attempt at small talk.

A/N: I realise this isn't the best ending to this chapter but I wanted to get it over with. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I love reading each and every one of them. New chapter soon hopefully.


	13. Age 17

**Before**

**A/N: ** Hopefully this chapter doesn't have too many mistakes. My beta is very busy and I wanted to give my lovely readers some more because I'm simply that nice. I want to say a massive thank you to **svmaddict** who helped inspire this story and calm me down and tell me how wonderful I am...joking. Only slightly though. Without her I wouldn't have even written this chapter.

Sookie raced down the stairs ducking under decorations as she found her cousins in the kitchen.

"Claudine I need you," she breathed.

"What's wrong?" Claudine asked. She had jumped up as though the house was on fire and stared at Sookie worried.

"My hair," Sookie said. "It looks like I've been dragged through a bush," Claudine stared at her before she burst out laughing.

"Come on then," Claudine said following her. Sookie raced back up the stairs and into her room. Her costume was laid out on her bed and her dressing table had been stacked with products. Claudine sat her down and instantly took the hair tongs off her. "No," she snapped. "No more heat," Sookie pouted as her cousin started to work her magic.

"You need to relax," Claude told her. He walked in dressed up already, he made a fantastic looking Prince. Not a real Prince, but Prince the musician. Claude had found a purple velvet suit and was wearing it with a ruffled shirt he had left open on purpose. He had also recently grown some facial hair to complete his look.

"Yes," Claudine snapped. "Why are you flying around the house?" she asked. Sookie sighed and glared at her through the mirror.

"Alcide will be here in fifteen minutes with Miranda to take me Trick r' Treating around his neighbourhood before we come back here for dinner. Then I have to get ready again for the party at Fangs," she breathed as Claudine began clipping her hair up.

"Aren't you wearing the same costume?" Claude asked.

"Am changing my tights," Sookie explained.

"Oh my," Claude teased. "Well then," he started laughing as Sookie shot a can of hairspray at him. Claudine chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Sookie.

"Calm down my love," she whispered kissing her neck. Sookie smiled eventually as she sat having her hair done. "Are you still sure you want to pop your friends to the bar later?" Claudine asked. Sookie was grateful for the change of subject.

"Yes," she nodded. "Alcide has never side popped with me before," she explained. Claudine proclaimed her done and Sookie stood turning her head before kissing her cousin. "You are amazing," she laughed. Claudine nodded and dragged Claude away to let Sookie dress.

Sookie slid on her light blue tights and then her brighter blue skirt. Her top was meshed and frilly and matched her skirt perfectly. She completed it with a pair of silver wings a tiara and a blue sparkly wand. She had her usual necklace on and some white gold hoop earrings a few sparkly bangles and she was ready.

"Ready," she shouted. Claudine peeked back inside and burst out laughing.

"I love it," she said. Sookie twirled around showing every angle of her outfit off; Niall appeared next and like Claudine burst out laughing.

"Very clever Sookie," he told her. Claude came in last with the camera and snorted at her.

"Fairy Princess indeed," he handed Claudine the camera and lifted Sookie into his arms grinning. Claudine snapped a few pictures before the doorbell rang.

"TRICK R TREAT," Miranda screamed. She was dressed head to foot in red.

"You are?" Sookie asked confused.

"The devil," Miranda said pointing to her tail and pitch fork.

"My bad," Sookie laughed. Alcide beeped his horn at them before Miranda raised her middle finger. "I'll be back in two hours," Sookie shouted. She heard Claudine mumble something as she grabbed her bag and followed Miranda to the car.

"Alcide refused to dress up," Miranda whispered.

"Alcide," Sookie sighed getting in.

"What?" he asked.

"Where's your costume?" she demanded.

"I'm a werewolf," he said simply. "It's just not the full moon," the girls looked at each other before they did a simultaneous eye roll. "What are you?" he asked. "Fairy hooker?" he laughed.

"Go fuck yourself," Miranda mumbled. Sookie snorted before she hit her boyfriend gently.

"A fairy princess," she explained.

"My bad," he parked the car near his house and the three got out. Miranda pulled out her horns now and Sookie giggled.

"Hey Mrs. Herveaux," Sookie called. Alcide's mother smiled widely at them and waved them over. Sookie held Alcide's hand as they walked.

"You look beautiful as always Sookie," she exclaimed. "Alcide could you not have made more of an effort?" she sighed. Miranda snorted as she helped herself to candy corn.

"Did I hear Sookie?" Mr Herveaux shouted. Sookie quickly plastered on what she called her crazy Sookie smile. Most werewolves she found hard to read but Jackson Herveaux practically shouted dirty thoughts at Sookie when she was around. He hugged her briefly before he stood beside his wife. They stood talking for a little bit before Miranda grew impatient, Sookie was also only too grateful to leave.

They strolled around Alcide's neighbourhood for the full two hours before they drove back to Sookie's. Miranda already rummaging in her bag at the swag she had collected.

"Trade you my kisses for your nutter?" she asked leaning forward.

"Deal," Sookie said turning in her seat. The pair continued trading until Alcide turned the engine off.

"I'll be inside eating real food," he told them. "Join me when you can," Sookie shook her head as she followed him. Claudine had obviously been busy; the front steps were littered with corn and wrappers.

"I hate children," Claudine screamed. Sookie laughed as she walked into the dining room. Pizza had been delivered for them.

"Even me?" Sookie asked.

"Especially you," Claude teased. "We only celebrate this stupid holiday for you," Sookie laughed as she grabbed plates.

"That's a lie," Sookie told him. "It's the one night a year we can truly be ourselves," she whispered.

"Who on earth told you that crap?" Claude asked.

"You did when I was little," Sookie said. "Remember, I dressed as a cat and kept glowing because I was so excited. I thought Grandpa would get mad but you just knelt in front of me and told me it was ok," Claude stared at her for a little bit.

"Was that the year I dressed like a lion?" he laughed.

"Yes," Claudine said. "I was a zebra, you kept chasing me," Sookie dragged them both to the dining table.

"Eat," she commanded. As the doorbell rang she grabbed the candy bucket and took her turn on the door.

"Saved you double cheese and chicken," Miranda said sliding a plate over. Sookie ate it quickly as she listened to the talking around her.

"It's only 8," Claudine sighed. "We've got to wait another 2 hours," Sookie pouted.

"Let's watch a film?" Claude suggested. "Niall isn't around and you're all what 20?" he asked.

"17 genius," Sookie told him. "However I really want to watch Friday the 13th," Sookie admitted.

"Is that the one," Alcide said. "Where it turns out it was the mother?" he asked.

"ALCIDE," Sookie shouted. "Throw up a spoiler alert please," Alcide laughed and shrugged.

"Might not be," he told her. Sookie shrugged and put it on anyway as they all gathered around. Claude turned the lights off and closed the doors making it seem like they weren't at home.

By the time it came to going to the party Miranda was clinging to Sookie.

"I'm never swimming in a lake again," she mumbled.

"Do you swim in them often?" Alcide teased.

"Oh yeah," Miranda cried. "It's alright for the werewolf," she hissed. Sookie laughed as she held both of their hands.

"You'd set the crazy old lady on fire Miranda," Sookie told her.

"Before or after she machetes my head off?" Miranda asked. Sookie didn't answer as she popped them outside the bar.

"I forgot to change my tights," she spat.

"You look fine," Alcide said walking towards the bar. Miranda nodded and Sookie followed them, she heard Pam laughing as she walked up. The whole bar had been painted black outside with a glowing red sign saying "Fangs."

"Oh Sookie," she said with a faint smile on her face.

"Hello Pam," she whispered kissing her cheek. Pam sniffed her and stepped back a full smile now on her face.

"Oh he will love this," she told her. Sookie blushed as she followed her friends inside; Alcide had spotted some other werewolves and had wandered off. Miranda stuck to Sookie's side mumbling about crazy old women.

"The first hockey mask I see," Miranda whispered. "I want you to pop me home," Sookie laughed as she ordered them both drinks. The bar had orange and black decorations hanging from it, the dance floor and tables were scattered with confetti of black and red.

"Are we allowed to drink?" Sookie asked.

"Sure," Miranda said. "Just don't let Alcide see," Sookie nodded and changed her order to gin and tonics.

"ID?" the man asked. Sookie grinned and captured his attention.

"Of course," she whispered. He nodded his head as he just stared at her.

"Thanks," he said walking off.

"Don't glamour the staff," a voice whispered. Sookie jumped as Pam appeared at her side.

"Not even slightly?" Sookie asked.

"Just slightly," Pam leaned against the bar. "Not too many either," she snapped. "The last thing I want is a drunken fairy," she paused before she smiled. "On second thoughts, drink as much as you want," she leaned over the bar. "These two drink for free," she called. Sookie kissed Pam's cheek again noticing how much she liked that. Miranda had acquired a booth for them as Sookie wove through the crowd with the drinks.

"Was she a vampire?" Miranda asked.

"Let's not fall out tonight," Sookie told her instantly.

"Not in a million years," Miranda replied. "We are never falling out over a vampire again." Sookie smiled and sipped her drink as they looked around.

"Oh god," Sookie whispered. Miranda looked up and snorted into her drink as Gabriel walked in with some other lads.

"He's spotted the target," Miranda whispered. "He's moving in," she said. Sookie looked up and smiled at Gabriel who had come dressed as a pirate.

"Can I get you both a drink?" he asked.

"We have a free tab," Sookie told him. "I've also just got these," she explained. Gabriel nodded and sat down beside her. Sookie glanced up seeing Alcide glaring at her before she moved over slightly.

"Sookie," a voice said. She looked up blushing bright red as she saw Eric smirking at her.

"Eric," she whispered.

"I hear Pam has given you free access to my bar," he teased sitting down.

"I did help design it," she reminded him.

"Ah yes you did," he laughed. "Do I get a dance later?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered.

"Then I shall look forward to that," he looked at the two people either side of her.

"These are my friends Miranda and Gabriel," she explained.

"Her boyfriend is over there," Miranda told him. "The werewolf," she meant it as a threat but Sookie saw the small smirk on Eric's face.

"Then I shall leave you in peace," he said rising. "I'd hate him to howl at me," Sookie snorted as Eric walked off.

"I'll be back in a minute," Gabriel said. He had spotted the twins now, Sookie watched as Claudine embraced him kissing his forehead.

"Oh great," Sookie snapped downing her drink.

"What?" Miranda asked looking around the corner. "She kissed his forehead," she looked confused.

"That's the place you kiss family," Sookie explained. "It's a sign that she accepts Gabriel as a possible suitor," she whispered.

"Your traditions are practically prehistoric," Miranda laughed. "Will they end up marrying you off?" Sookie shrugged and looked at her family.

"I'd never be allowed to marry Alcide," she said. "I'd be disowned for breeding with another species," she whispered.

"Harsh," Miranda said. "I need another drink," Sookie handed over her glass. She watched Alcide on the other side of the bar before he finally caught her eye. He excused himself and came to sit with her.

"Sorry," he said instantly. He kissed her softly wrapping a hand in her hair. "You look beautiful by the way," Sookie blushed and kissed him again.

"Minors over here," Miranda laughed sitting down. Sookie pulled away from Alcide and held his hand as she accepted her drink. A small smile spread across her face as she saw Gabriel glaring and it grew when she saw someone else glaring in her direction. She rested her head against Alcide's shoulder making him turn and kiss her hair breathing in her scent. The bit of wood Eric was leaning against seemed to bend under his hand; Sookie stopped her taunting and sat up sipping her drink.

"Shall we dance?" Miranda asked.

"No one else is," Sookie whispered.

"Your point?" Miranda jumped up extending her hand. Sookie happily accepted as they wriggled towards the dance floor. They danced around each other giggling and gyrating before more people joined the dance floor. Claudine shimmied in between the two girls before Sookie excused herself and sat down.

"I love watching you dance," Alcide admitted.

"Really?" Sookie blushed as she looked at him.

"Really," he leaned forwards again and claimed her lips. Sookie sighed against him tasting the faint trace of beer against his tongue. "I was wondering," he started. "My parents are out tonight, so my house is free," Sookie knew this line. He had had used it on her several times over the last few months.

"Sookie," Claude shouted.

"Excuse me," she said quickly. She thanked whatever god was looking out for her and made her way towards her cousin. The song had changed and she laughed as Moondance started playing. If she and Claude had a song, then this was it. They had a choreographed routine to go with it as well. Claude took hold of her hand as she slid her hand onto his waist and the pair were off. It was a cross between a waltz and whatever the pair felt like. Sookie giggled as her skirt swished around her legs and her hair flew around her face. Sookie didn't need to be a mind reader to realise that every pair of eyes were watching them. Claude spun her around for the finale before he kissed her hand.

"Next ones mine," Gabriel told her. Sookie nodded before Alcide appeared claiming her, he growled at Gabriel who held his hands up.

"I think the next ones mine actually," Alcide growled.

"Sure," Gabriel said backing off. "I'll claim her when you aren't around," he smiled. "Which seems to be quite often," Sookie sighed and stepped away.

"I'm getting a drink," she lied. Eric was smiling to himself at the bar as she sat beside him.

"It looks like I may have to fight for your attention fairy," he laughed.

"You always have my attention," she whispered. They looked at each other before Sookie found herself leaning closer to him, when they were inches away she felt a sharp tug on her arm. Claudine wrapped her against her body glaring.

"How dare you glamour her," she hissed. Eric rose and shook his head as he walked away. Sookie felt her heart jump to her throat before she wriggled from her cousin and walked back to her seat.

"Why is Claudine looking like she wants to kill something?" Miranda whispered.

"I have no idea," Sookie lied. Alcide was laughing in the corner with his friends, so she had dodged a bullet there. Gabriel caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him before the song changed and she rose grabbing Alcide for a dance. She stood close to him feeling his body warmth against hers. He broke apart afterwards and kissed her cheek before he went back to his friends. Sookie screamed lightly as a cold hand touched her arm, Pam smirked as she pulled Sookie into a dance.

"My master requests you," she whispered.

"Well he can come request me himself," Sookie told her. Pam laughed as she moved them around.

"He is fairly certain if he does your cousin may stake him," Sookie saw Claudine glaring at them. She smiled softly before she turned her attention back to Pam.

"What does he want?" Sookie asked.

"His dance," Pam whispered. "You move beautifully it would be a shame for him to miss out," Sookie gulped before Miranda appeared.

"May I cut in?" she asked. Pam stepped away and winked before she disappeared. Sookie steered her friend back to the booth. Miranda went to the bar and ordered them several drinks bringing them back as Sookie just rubbed her face. The pair quickly drank all the drinks and Sookie coughed as she tried a sambuca shot.

"Wuss," Miranda exclaimed laughing. Sookie coughed more soothing her throat with her gin and tonic.

"Getting drunk girls?" Gabriel asked joining them again.

"A round of shots," Miranda said rising. "That's what we need," Sookie shook her head but it was too late. Miranda was already at the bar, Gabriel laughed as she came back with a whole tray.

"5 each?" Sookie gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

"I'm trying to loosen you up," Miranda said. Sookie glared at her as they lined the shots up; saluting each other the three of them knocked them back. Sookie coughed after each one and sipped her other drink. Gabriel seemed completely unaffected and Miranda simply looked amused.

"Do I get my dance now?" Gabriel asked.

"Are you taking advantage of my drunken state?" Sookie asked. However what she actually said was "shoes vantage drunks state" Gabriel laughed at her and shook his head.

"Maybe you should go home?" he told her.

"Maybe you should," Sookie retorted. Miranda snorted into her empty glass. "I need to go for a minute," she said rising. Gabriel rose and held her steady before she set off towards the bar. She walked down the back to where she knew Eric's office was.

"Enter," he shouted. She stumbled in blushing as he laughed at her. "Dutch courage?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said. Sookie rubbed her head as it began to pound and sat down at his desk.

"Are you having a good night Sookie?" he asked.

"You never call me Sookie," she whispered.

"That is your name correct?" he laughed.

"You always call me fairy child," she mumbled. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I've noticed," Sookie saw the slight smirk and smiled.

"Come dance with me?" she asked.

"We can dance here," Eric told her.

"Come dance with me where people can see," she said rising. "I'll protect you from Claudine," Eric watched her wobble towards the door.

"I will just to make sure you do not hurt yourself," he pressed his hand against her back.

"My hero," Sookie giggled. Sookie saw Claudine glare at her and simply stuck her tongue out. Miranda rolled her eyes and knocked back another drink as she led Eric to the very centre. She leaned her head against his chest claiming a hand in her own as they swayed slightly.

"Do not be sick on me Sookie," he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she giggled. Eric chuckled against her head, she felt his lips brush her hair slightly and she shivered. The song "True Colours" played in the background making Sookie sing along slightly.

"You wouldn't like my true colours," Eric whispered at the end. He kissed Sookie's hand and excused himself as she simply watched him leave.

**A/N:** Well? Reviews are always welcome, message me any questions you have if you don't understand something as well. As always none of these characters belong to me. Also, I've been told some of my English terminology might confuse people. So if there is something you don't understand just ask me!


	14. Age 17 and some more

**Before**

**A/N:** Just a nice little chapter! The next two are pretty big ones and my beta has returned as well. So no more mistakes. As always these characters do not belong to me, I just enjoy messing them around.

_Light hurt's,_ Sookie thought as she rolled over in her bed. Miranda was sprawled at the bottom snoring lightly against a pillow. Sookie opened one eye and saw Claudine stood in front of the window. Hands on hips, her hair up in rollers Sookie knew what it meant.

"I'm in trouble right," she whispered.

"Oh yes," Claudine said. Sookie nodded her head and winced at the pain it caused. Sookie saw the horrible smirk spread across Claudine's face before she raised a pan and wooden spoon. "WAKE UP," she shouted banging the spoon against the pain. Miranda bolted up in bed wincing before she laid back down.

"Please stop," Sookie cried burying her head in the pillows. Claudine stomped around the room banging them together before she left, slamming the door.

"I hate your cousin," Miranda whispered.

"I thought demons didn't get hangovers," Sookie mumbled.

"Sambuca does weird things to me," Miranda explained. It took the two girls fifteen minutes to get out of bed, Sookie realised she still had her costume on as well. So it was another ten minutes trying to get it off. After covering herself up with cotton pyjama's they both headed downstairs.

"Morning girls," Claudine sang. Sookie stared at the spread she had prepared. She had mountains of pancakes all dripping in syrup. Bacon rashes and eggs done three ways.

"I'm going to be sick," Miranda mumbled before running out. Sookie sat down and helped herself to what she hoped was a dry pancake.

"We need to talk," Claudine told her.

"Not now," Sookie whispered. "When the room stops spinning please," Claudine gave her a nod. Miranda came back looking slightly better and helped herself to bacon and eggs.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"Lies," Sookie laughed.

"A free bar," Miranda cried. "Oh why did it have to be free," Claudine coughed lightly.

"It wasn't free," she commented.

"Then we stole a lot of drinks," Miranda chuckled.

"Pam gave us a free bar tab," Sookie explained. The fury on her cousin's face made Sookie want to curl back up in bed.

"I wonder what happened to Alcide," Miranda said.

"Last time I saw him he was with some shifter," Sookie told her.

"Was he downgrading?" Claudine laughed.

"He's very loyal to me," Sookie snapped.

"For now," Claudine whispered. Sookie glared and then winced at the pain.

"Are you feeling up to taking me home?" Miranda asked. "As much as I love casa de fairy," she giggled. Sookie shook her head and turned to look at Claudine.

"After my coffee," she sighed. Miranda smiled and sipped her own cup. Sookie hugged her best friend before she curled on the sofa.

"You," Claudine shouted. "Study, now," she barked. Sookie winced as she hobbled down to her Grandfather.

"Enter," Niall shouted as Claudine knocked. Sookie shuffled in, ignoring his laughter. "Oh my child," he said opening his arms. Sookie started towards him before Claudine grabbed her.

"I want the vampire punished," she told him.

"Why now?" Niall sighed. Sookie wobbled slightly and Claudine pushed her down into a chair.

"He openly glamoured a member of the Fey," she shouted. "I want justice," Niall looked at her before he looked at Sookie.

"We have an excellent relationship with Northman and his child," Niall said. "I will not enter into a dispute with him so openly without proof." Claudine turned to look at Sookie who had gone a funny pale colour.

"Tell him," Claudine said kneeling down. "Sookie, god knows what would have happened to you," gentle finger tips brushed the hair from Sookie's face. Claudine whispered a few words as she touched her and Sookie felt her hangover slip away. The sick feeling in her stomach settled and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"He didn't glamour me," she whispered. "I can't be glamoured." Claudine stared at her almost in disbelief.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He tried too before," she explained. "When I was younger, I could feel his influence but I ignored it," Niall raised his hand as Claudine opened her mouth.

"Dismissed Claudine," he said. Claudine nodded and bowed before she left. "Come here," Niall opened his arms again for her. Sookie gladly climbed onto his lap and settled into his arms.

"She won't be happy until Eric pays," she mumbled.

"I know," Niall sighed. "However," he started. "I should be mad at my 17 year old granddaughter getting drunk," Sookie prepared herself for a speech.

"Did I wake you?" she asked. Truth be told Sookie couldn't remember coming home. She slightly remembered kissing Pam goodbye and walking down the road with Miranda, but afterwards it was blank.

"I'm fairly certain you woke up the whole neighbourhood," he chuckled. "You crawled up the stairs practically shouting 'Be quiet' at the demon girl. You slammed the bathroom door shut, threw up loudly. Fell into your door; fell over in your room. Shouted at Miranda for stealing your covers and then passed out," Sookie went bright red and cuddled him tighter.

"Sorry," she whispered. Niall laughed and kissed her forehead shushing her into sleep. She stayed on his lap until she fell into sleep, with a little bit of manoeuvring Niall placed her onto the sofa. He draped a thick afghan over her and sat back at his desk.

"Is she still asleep?" Claudine asked, several hours later. Niall looked over the desk and saw Sookie exactly where he had left her.

"I may have used a little spell," he said. "She didn't come home till after 5am and you woke her back up at 9," Claudine shrugged.

"I'm going out for a little bit," she told him.

"Will you be back for supper?" Niall asked.

"I'll grab something," Niall nodded and she left.

* * *

Eric entered the bar glad he had day time cleaners, the state it had been left in made it seem like a pack of animals had been inside.

"Master," Pam said seeing him.

"I will be in my office," he told her. He walked down the corridor hearing her behind him. Pam smirked at him as he left the door open for her.

"Look what the day man found," she said. She placed a plastic silver tiara on his desk, decorated with fake blue gems. "A princess without a crown," Eric lifted it into his hands. A single strand of bright blonde hair was stuck to the prongs.

"Leave," he snapped. Pam nodded and laughed to herself as she closed his door. Eric wrapped the strand around his finger noticing how it shone gold in his artificial light. How he'd love to see Sookie in the sunshine.

"You can't go in there," Pam shouted. Eric sat up tossing the tiara on the floor as Claudine stormed in.

"Try and stop me," she hissed. The door was slammed on Pam's face as Eric rose to confront the fairy.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"You come near my cousin again and I will kill you," Claudine told him simply.

"Are you really threatening me Claudine?" he laughed.

"I don't know how you did it," she hissed. "I know you glamoured her, I just know it. No way would she even want to think about kissing you without you pressuring her," Eric growled at her.

"Think about what you are saying," he said slowly. "Has Sookie made a claim against me?"

"No," Claudine spat. "You obviously glamoured her into forgetting," Eric laughed as he sat down.

"Have you spoken to the child?" he asked. "Has she alerted you to the little fact that she cannot be glamoured?" Claudine nodded. "Yet you do not believe her?" another nod.

"Sookie has always defended you," she said.

"Has she really," Eric sat up straighter.

"Don't get smug at me Northman," Claudine snapped. "You will never speak to her again." With that Claudine was gone. Eric allowed himself a little laugh as Pam quickly moved away from the door.

He lifted the tiara back up off the floor; Sookie had looked just as beautiful as always last night. The costume had been a stroke of genius on her part. The night would have been perfect if she hadn't tried to glamour him. Eric shook his head releasing his long hair as he scowled at his desk. A 17-year-old girl had tried to glamour him, Eric Northman. It just didn't seem to make sense. Although, he paused twirling the little bit of plastic around. Maybe he had wanted to kiss her?

With an actual snort Eric rose stretching himself out as he looked around the office, she had left a faint smell on his chair. It would have been glorious if not tainted with werewolf. He had wanted to tell her that her "boyfriend" had smelt like another girl, but that would have been cruel. Boyfriend, Sookie deserved a man not a child. A man like him maybe? Another shake of his head as he cleared those thoughts from his mind. He was a vampire, he did not date. He especially did not date fairies, even if they would make a great meal.

Closing his eyes Eric allowed himself some downtime, she had been so warm pressed against him. She had smelt like milk and honey and werewolf. That smell had nearly ruined all the others around her. A smile crept onto his still face as he remembered the glares he had gotten from a fairy boy. Sookie had two suitors apparently, the boyfriend and another boy. Gabriel? Yes, that was his name. He suited it as well, he looked good for Sookie. Their hair colour matched, was that how people choose mates? Hair colour?

"Are you joining me in the bar?" Pam asked. Eric turned to face her and nodded. The pair was full of human's tonight. Vermin Pam called them. They spoke too loud, stared openly and danced terribly. Nothing compared to the waltz Sookie had performed last night with her cousin. Every vampire in the room had simply seen dinner dancing around. Eric had seen a goddess. He growled and broke the glass he was holding, he should not be thinking of her. How had a stupid little girl gotten so under his skin. Pam simply raised an eyebrow at him. Eric barked orders to people to clean his mess before he stormed back to his office. The tiara was sat on his desk, in a flash he had thrown it against the wall. Tiny little plastic pieces fell to the floor, sitting down Eric summoned Pam.

"Clean that," he said.


	15. Age 18

**Before**

"Want me to set her hair on fire?" Miranda whispered.

"How is that helping?" Sookie asked. Her friend shrugged and they went back to pretending to be invisible in the movie theatre.

"I can't believe him," Miranda hissed. "I'll set him on fire if you want," she mumbled. Sookie rolled her eyes and continued sinking down in her seat. "You sit up or so help me I'll shout him," Sookie sighed and sat back up fully.

Miranda had been attempting to cheer her up now for three days. Three whole days since Alcide had broken up with her and he was already out with another girl.

"Think he cheated on me?" Sookie asked.

"Only if he's mentally challenged!" Both girls burst out laughing. "What's her name then?" Miranda asked.

"Debbie Pelt," Sookie answered.

"Stupid bitch," Miranda laughed. Sookie snickered before they both ducked down as Alcide climbed back up the stairs. They peaked back up and giggled slightly behind their giant tub of popcorn.

"She's a shifter," Sookie told her.

"Oh, ouch," Miranda shook her head. "That's like the downgrade of the century." Sookie gaped at her best friend before they both giggled.

"Can we just go?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, hell no," Miranda said. Sookie groaned and proceeded to shove handfuls of popcorn in her mouth as the cinema went dark. After half an hour of watching Alcide make out with his new girlfriend, Sookie was practically begging to leave.

"No," Miranda hissed. The whole cinema was silent before Sookie heard "ALCIDE MY BAGS ON FIRE!" She snorted coke out of her nose as Miranda grinned and took her hand. "Let's head home," Sookie popped them straight out of the cinema and into her kitchen, spitting her drink into the sink.

"Too funny!" she said struggling to breathe as she laughed.

"You girls weren't long," Claudine said strolling in. She kissed Sookie's cheek and nodded at Miranda.

"Film was too hot for our liking," Miranda told her. Sookie burst out laughing and covered her mouth as giggles escaped.

"I wanted a nap before work as well," Sookie admitted.

"So today is the day," Miranda jumped onto the counter grinning. "Your first shift for the vampire." Sookie nodded her head.

"I'm officially over 18," Sookie laughed. "That was Grandpa's rule," she told her.

"I still think you should tell him to stick his job," Claudine mumbled. "It's not like you need the money." Miranda nodded at this.

"I want to work," Sookie sighed. "I enjoy having my own money." She walked out shouting for her friend. "Want me to pop you home?" she asked.

"I drove here, remember?" Miranda laughed. "Not all of us can click our fingers and arrive in China." Sookie stared at her before they burst out laughing. That had actually happened once. The pair had wanted a Chinese takeout and the nearest one was over an hour's drive. So Sookie had found the address via directory but thought of the wrong object. Since the Chinese had been called "The Great Wall of China" restaurant, the pair had appeared directly on the Great Wall.

"I'll talk to you later, fire starter!" Sookie shouted as Miranda strolled down the drive.

"In a while, fairy," Miranda called back. Sookie turned and ran straight up to her room for a nap before her night shift.

* * *

Eric looked up as the door opened and Claudine stormed in. It was the only way to describe how the woman walked. She seemed to be constantly angry to be around him.

"Please enter," he mumbled looking down at his paper.

"We have a few rules," she told him.

"For?" he asked.

"My cousin working here," she snapped. "She is only 18 and you will remember that, she may look older but she isn't." As if on cue Sookie popped in, grinning at both of them. She looked adorable in her black shorts, tights and t-shirt.

"You're early," he told her.

"First day nerves," she admitted sitting down. "Was I interrupting?" she asked looking at Claudine.

"Yes," Claudine told her. "Go see if Pam needs you." Claudine smiled as Sookie jumped up and literally ran from the office.

"She is home before three a.m.," Claudine said turning to him. "You make sure she pop's home, no one touches her and no one tries to eat her." Eric nodded.

"All reasonable requests," he told her. Without even a goodbye, Claudine popped out. Eric laughed as he rose from his chair and went down to see why Sookie was giggling madly. Pam had her fangs out as he entered the other office.

"She is playing hard to get," Pam told him happily.

"I am not wearing those," Sookie had changed her white t-shirt for a black one with "Fangs" written in red on the breast.

"Part of the uniform," he said sighing. "If you're being stubborn…" He watched as Sookie giggled and then began unbuttoning her shorts.

"Don't look," she warned. "Could you help me, Pam?" He stopped himself from turning. "I've never worn these before," he heard fumbling before a giggle. "Your hands cold," Sookie whispered.

"White, really?" he heard Pam ask her. He so desperately wanted to know what was white but continued staring intently at the wall.

"Hair down," Pam told her. He could practically hear Sookie's pout before Pam declared her ready, his fangs cut into his mouth as he smiled. She looked the very image of innocence even in black shorts, a black top and now black garters and suspenders.

"You promise no one will try and eat me?" she asked. Eric nodded his head before he left having the two women follow him.

Taking Sookie's suggestions into consideration, Eric had refurbished his bar. Not liking it the first time he had done this, he had worked on new plans for over a year. Now it was finally how he wanted it to look. It now looked brand new and tonight was its grand revealing. The other waitress's were dressed exactly the same but somehow Sookie just suited hers more. She sat literally on the bar as Pam leaned beside her, the pair whispering together.

"Two beautiful blondes," he said strolling over. "That currently look like witches around the cauldron." Sookie laughed and leaned over nudging Pam.

"She was reading their minds," she cocked her head over to the other girls. "We were laughing at how stupid they are." Eric shook his head at the pair of them.

The bar was already well known in the supernatural community so Eric wasn't surprised when he opened the door and fellow vampires walked in. Werewolves and shifters arrived next and he saw them all sniffing the air. Sookie had been leaving a remarkable smell around the bar since she arrived.

"Are you going to work?" Eric asked, finding Sookie and Pam chatting again.

"I am working!" Sookie laughed.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked.

"She's spreading her scent to make people thirstier," Pam told him.

"You can thank me when you check the till," Sookie said, walking off.

"It's actually ingenious," Pam said the second she had left. "The vampires are constantly at the bar and the werewolves are tipping pretty well tonight." Eric nodded and watched as Sookie weaved around tables, collecting glasses.

"Have we considered having her behind the bar?" Eric asked.

"Oh, plenty of times," Pam said. "In plenty of positions." Failing to keep the smirk off her face, Pam chuckled to herself. Eric walked away, shaking his head before he sat down in one of the booths.

"Drink?" Sookie asked, appearing in front of him.

"Bloody Mary," he told her. Sookie nodded and danced off to the bar. Because of human laws, he simply couldn't have blood donors in the bar. Rather cleverly, he and Pam had come up with a way to supply blood to the vampire cliental.

"Here you go," Sookie said putting it down and then disappearing off into the crowd. Her scent tonight was rather intoxicating. He watched her carefully as she chatted to people and collected drinks from the bar.

"She's very nice on the eye," he heard someone say. "Unlike those humans." He snickered at them. It was obvious that Sookie was anything but human.

"We are having a pleasing opening night," Pam told him. She joined him in the booth looking around. Sookie was instantly by their table before Pam shook her head. She danced back off getting called over by a group of vampires.

"Are you on the menu?" Eric heard someone ask.

"Even if I was I prefer my men alive," Sookie retorted before walking away. "Can I take my break?" she asked. Eric looked up at the clock; she had been working already for four hours. He gave her a nod and she ran into the back of the bar.

"She will be in your office," Pam told him. "Touching your things!" She laughed.

"She is fascinated," he growled, rising. Entering his office, he found her lounged on his sofa reading a book.

"Fifty-four seconds!" Sookie laughed. "You're doing better vampire." She looked up and smiled.

"I wanted to do some work," he lied.

"Of course," she sat up now. "So the thought of me back here touching stuff didn't drive you crazy?" she asked.

"No." She laughed and flopped back down.

"How is your boyfriend?" Eric asked. "The werewolf," he snickered at this.

"We broke up," Sookie mumbled.

"That explains your scent," he said. "It's usually tainted with werewolf, it's just you now," he seemed pleased by this.

"It's alright Sookie, you were too good for him anyway," she mumbled.

"Pardon?" Eric said, looking at her confused.

"When people break up, it's nice to ask them if they're ok and offer sympathy," she explained, turning to him.

"You were too good for him," Eric told her. Sookie laughed and moved from the sofa to sit opposite him.

"Cards?" she asked. "I'll let you win this time." Eric raised an eyebrow at her before he nodded. She jumped up, grabbing the cards from his shelf and sat opposite him.

Pam looked at the clock behind the bar confused; Sookie had been on her break for nearly an hour. She walked down the hall and paused when she heard Eric laughing.

"Go fish," he said, between laughing.

"You go fish," Sookie mumbled right back. Curious, Pam opened the door.  
She found them both hovered over a deck of cards.

"Sookie, you are late back for your shift," she said, standing over her.

"Oh, am sorry," she rose before Eric growled.

"Sit," he commanded. "Until we are finished." Sookie shrugged at Pam and sat back down. "Do you have any 7's?" he asked. Pam laughed as she waited on the sofa for them to finish. She walked with Sookie back down to the bar and pulled her into the bar itself.

"You can serve drinks, yes?" Pam asked.

"Of course," Sookie told her.

"Go ahead, my little fairy," Pam tapped her bum gently before Sookie grinned and bounced behind the bar. Sookie was quickly shown a few things by the current bar man before she was set to work. She instantly loved it, grabbing glasses and ice. Mixing cocktails and grabbing bottles of beer. She was disgusted when she found out what a bloody Mary really was but shrugged it off.

"Last one out," Pam said, leaning against the bar. Sookie had cleaned the bar by herself and was now laying on the counter, playing with Pam's hair. "That feels nice," Pam mumbled, her fangs popping out. Sookie giggled before Eric walked out.

"Humans are still around," he told them.

"So?" Pam asked. Eric growled at her and she reluctantly withdrew her fangs as Sookie continued rubbing her scalp and playing with her hair.

"It's half two, fairy," Eric said. "I'll see you home," he told her. Sookie sat up and followed him down to the office. He handed her the tights she had worn earlier back. She thanked him before she slipped them on quickly. Eric peaked only once and saw the flash of her white knickers before he grinned.

"Pop straight home," he told her.

"Don't talk to strangers and don't take candy from creepy men," she giggled. "I've been told a thousand times," she sighed.

"Goodnight, fairy," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Mr. Northman." They looked at each other for a second before Eric lifted her up and kissed her. Sookie's legs went straight round him as she attached her mouth to his. He slammed her against his bookshelf, hearing her hiss before he pulled away.

"Home time, fairy," he said with a grin. She was panting as she nodded and then Eric was alone in his office.

Sookie popped straight into her kitchen and found Claudine still up waiting for her.

"You're smiling," Claudine told her. "Shift went well?"

"It was great!" Sookie laughed, sitting down.

"I like to see you smile, Sookie," Claudine admitted. "Since you and Alcide broke up you've looked a little lost," she sighed.

"I was with him for nearly three years Claudine," Sookie said.

"I know, sweetie," Claudine rose and moved closer to her. "You know who's cute though?"

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"Gabriel," Claudine smoothed down her hair.

"As in Quails?" Sookie laughed.

"That's the one," Claudine said, nodding. Sookie rose from the chair, laughing as she kissed her cousin goodnight and practically flew up the stairs.

The next day Sookie woke up much later than normal, she groaned as she heard people downstairs. She walked down in her bright pink shorts and white vest top and paused as four sets of eyes turned to her. She glanced at the clock yes it was only ten a.m.

"Gabriel?" she asked.

"Hey Sookie!" he called happily. "Your cousin's invited me over for breakfast," she glared at Claudine who was happily eating some melon.

"Just woke up, princess?" Niall asked as she sat beside him.

"She didn't get in till nearly three," Claudine said. Niall shook his head and Sookie ignored him as she helped herself to some fruit.

"Whilst I remember," Niall said rising. "Gabriel you wanted to see some reports for your project." Sookie smiled at them both as they left.

"I hate you both so much right now that it's nearly cancelling out the undying love I have for you," Sookie hissed.

"I have no idea what you mean," Claude told her.

"So it's a coincidence?" she asked glaring.

"Of course," Claudine told her. "Now go shower and make yourself look pretty," she laughed.

"Sookie always looks pretty," Gabriel laughed sitting back with them. Sookie watched as the twins melted in their seats. "I need to nip these back home but am free this afternoon if you want to do something?" he asked. Sookie winced as Claudine or Claude kicked her under the table.

"Of course," Sookie told him. "Come get me for say eleven?" she asked. After showering and doing her hair quickly Sookie pulled on a denim skirt and a pale yellow top with white flowers.

"Hair down!" Claudine sang walking into her room. Sookie rolled her eyes and let her hair down as Claudine walked around her room. "You should get rid of these," she mumbled. Sookie looked up and glared now. She was lifting all the pictures Sookie had of herself and Alcide.

"I look pretty in them," Sookie told her. Claudine had paused staring at something until Sookie rose and went over. Sookie had basically covered half of her wall in photographs. "What's wrong?" she asked. Claudine pointed to a photograph of Sookie, Pam and Eric. Niall had taken it a few months ago when they had been round and he had been playing with the new camera Sookie had bought him for Christmas. Sookie distracted her cousin by asking about accessories. She, of course, always wore her necklace she had received when she was thirteen and Claudine suggested some nice plain silver studs as well.

"Gabriel is here," Claude shouted. Sookie kissed Claudine's cheek as she left and skipped down the stairs.

"Where would you like to go?" Gabriel asked, grinning.

"I've always fancied…" Sookie told him taking his hand. "London!" She and Gabriel laughed as the pair popped and arrived in Hyde Park.

"Did you ever side pop Alcide?" Gabriel asked as they walked beside the lake.

"A few times," Sookie admitted. "The first time he hurled everywhere afterwards!" They laughed as they strolled around.

"Weather's nice for England," he told her. Sookie looked at him and then shook her head before they moved aside for a group of joggers.

"The palace is down here," she said, pointing at the map.

"I wish we had a camera," Gabriel told her, sounding quite sad.

"Wait right there," she laughed. She looked around before she popped, in under a minute she was back with Niall's camera. "We have to be careful though," she warned him.

"Yes, because I really want to break the Prince's camera," Gabriel responded. Sookie stuck the camera into her bag as the pair walked around.

"So, those are the royal guards?" Sookie asked as they sat beside the fountain outside of Buckingham Palace.

"What do they do exactly?" Gabriel asked her.

"Stand and look way too serious?" she teased.

"Go stand near one," Gabriel laughed, taking the camera. Sookie giggled and skipped over standing beside one pulling a face. Gabriel took his turn next making Sookie laughed.

They found a lovely little Italian restaurant for dinner that amazingly accepted dollars. As they sat eating, Sookie found herself having a really good time. Alcide had always refused to go any further then from his house to hers when they popped. So having someone who understood the rush was a breath of fresh air for her. Other than Miranda, of course, who always just closed her eyes and hoped Sookie didn't drop her into a volcano or something.

"It's almost like we've traveled back in time," Gabriel told her. She looked at him confused. "Well, England is like 6 hours in front," he explained.

"Oh," she nodded as he laughed at her. Once they had paid they walked back down to Hyde Park and held hands before appearing back at Sookie's house.

"I'm free tomorrow?" he said. "I've always wanted to see Paris." Sookie laughed and nodded her head.

"Europe in a week!" she laughed.

"It's a date," he told her. He leaned over kissing her cheek before Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"How was it?" Claudine asked the second the front door was closed.

"Lovely, of course," she told her. "Gabriel is a gentleman." Claudine was practically swooning as Sookie went upstairs to change.

"Working tonight?" she asked, bouncing on Sookie's bed.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Phone in," Claudine laughed. "Be bad!" Sookie rolled her eyes and continued dressing. Once she was ready, she went downstairs to see her Grandfather.

Niall had fully recovered, of course, from being taken but Sookie was sure he'd ever fully get over the embarrassment of the whole thing. They had made no progress against the people plotting against them. No one she knew had died so far but it was only time until someone was taken again. Maybe this time Niall wouldn't be so stubborn and actually ask Sookie for help.

"Hey Grandpa," she said walking into his office. He was hunched over some pictures. Sookie barely got a glimpse before he was shoving them into a pile.

"Are you working tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him sitting on his knee. "Am I too old to sit on your knee now?" she asked.

"Never!" Niall laughed hugging her around her waist. "I need you tonight to make sure Eric or Pam accompany you home," he whispered against her shoulder.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Your cousins and I may not be here," Sookie opened her mouth but Niall pressed a finger against it. "Just be careful," he kissed her forehead. She had been dismissed.

She glared at the door as she closed it before she popped to the bar.

"No tights," Pam snapped.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be allowed out of the house!" Sookie shouted.

"The fairy is angry," Pam teased, following her down to the changing room. "Eric told me you broke up with the werewolf." Sookie rolled her eyes. The vampires gossiped like old women sometimes. "You can leave the tights on tonight, actually," Pam decided.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"It's an all supernatural night," Eric said appearing at the door. "I'd hate for some of your family to see you in suspenders." Sookie nodded and walked past them both to the bar. She instantly jumped onto the counter and dangled her legs off the side.

"It would nice if you could greet our customers with a smile," Pam said, resting between her knees. Sookie instantly began playing with her hair the way she had last night.

"I'll cheer up in a bit," Sookie promised.

"Harder," Pam mumbled practically purring. Eric walked out and shook his head at the pair of them before he opened the door.

"Check you out," a voice laughed. Sookie turned and grinned at Miranda.

"Supernatural night dragged you away from hell?" Sookie teased.

"Ouch," Miranda said, touching her chest. "I wanted to catch you actually doing work for once." Sookie laughed and jumped down.

"You want a drink?" she asked.

"Tequila," Miranda said instantly.

"You sure?" Sookie laughed.

"Remember that time," Miranda gasped before laughing. "I got you so drunk on tequila and whiskey and you stripped for me?" Pam had stopped what she had been doing and turned to them.

"Oh don't!" Sookie laughed.

"Oh do!" Pam said sliding up against Miranda.

"Well," Miranda started. "Sookie really isn't a big drinker, I think it's the fairy blood. So we went to my house one day after school and my brother had left these two bottles out. One of tequila and the other was whiskey. We sat around my pool and just had shot after shot." Sookie could feel her cheeks burning. "So at the end of both bottles, I feel perfectly fine. My lovely best friend over there is mortal drunk, can barely stand up. So I take her up to my room and put her into bed but she just refuses," Miranda is laughing now. "I tell her off and she goes to me 'Oh have I been naughty.' No word of a lie." Pam is chuckling to herself now. "The best bit was when she tried to take her shirt off! She ended up popping all the buttons before she tripped out of her shorts!" Sookie actually had to duck down as Pam roared with laughter and Miranda finished the story.

"Have you finished embarrassing me?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, hell no!" Miranda turned back to Pam. "This one time Sookie told me about this man, right?" Sookie leaned over and handed her friend a shot.

"Not that story," Sookie told her.

"Why?" Miranda was pouting now.

"He works here," Sookie hissed.

"Who does?" Pam asked grinning.

"No one," Sookie lied.

"The guy Sookie's had a crush on since she was like what, 8?" Miranda laughed.

"Eric?" Pam questioned, smiling.

"You know him?" Miranda asked. Sookie dropped her head down onto the counter. "Show me!" She laughed. "Oh, Sookie!" Miranda whistled. "He's blonde, tall and dead!" she said turning back round. "No wonder Claudine freaks." Sookie mumbled something before she went off to see to other people.

"Sookie," Miranda hissed.

"Am ignoring you," she laughed.

"Fine," Miranda said. "But whatever you do don't look over to the top booth." Sookie turned and glared. Alcide had brought Debbie and a few other people from their school.

"I could throw them out?" Pam asked.

"I could set them on fire," Miranda told her. "Make it look like an accident!" Sookie laughed before she braced herself as Alcide walked over.

"Sookie," he said with a nod.

"Alcide," she smiled. "What can I get you?" she asked. Miranda had turned her back and was talking to Pam in a low voice. It was weird how they had become best friends so quickly.

"Three beers and two gin and tonics," he told her. Sookie made them with ease and watched him walk away before she saw the two people she also did want to see tonight.

"Hey Gabriel," Miranda shouted. Gabriel nodded at her behind the bar and Sookie smiled at both him and his friend Damian. Damian was a fairy from the year above who also happened to be Gabriel's cousin.

"Can't stay," Gabriel said, embracing Miranda on her bar stool. "Niall asked me to check on you," he told Sookie.

"I'm surrounded by vampires," Sookie laughed.

"And me!" Miranda sang happily. Gabriel nodded and then leaned over to kiss her cheek before he and Damian disappeared.

"That was weird," Sookie said.

"Oh thank god," Miranda laughed. "I thought it was just me." Sookie shook her head and filled her friends drink up again. Sookie barely had a chance to talk to her friend for most of the night. She wasn't worried, however, since Pam had been keeping Miranda company.

"Pam's made a friend," Eric said, appearing from his office.

"A demon friend," Sookie told him.

"Oh, she'll have tons of fun." Sookie laughed and quickly made him a drink. Eric joined her behind the bar for a bit, watching as she worked.

"Those people in the corner…?" he asked.

"What about them?" Sookie asked, turning to face him.

"They keep staring at you," he told her. "Especially the dark haired boy." Sookie couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"That's Alcide," she explained.

"The ex," Eric said, rolling the word off his tongue. "He is handsome." Sookie smiled.

"I'm quite vain sometimes," Sookie teased.

"He does not match your beauty," Eric whispered. "Neither does the girl draped all over him." Sookie allowed herself a giggle at that before she went back to serving people.

"Introduce me, Pamela," he demanded, joining them.

"Eric, this is Miranda," she said. "Sookie's best friend." Eric raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"She's been telling me wonderful stories about Sookie," Pam said. "About how they have a dance routine for a certain song. A song that we happen to have in the music box." Eric nodded his head.

"Sookie loves dancing," Miranda told them. "I mean seriously, girl can't hold a tune but she swings her hips like it's her last day on earth." Eric nodded again. "Oh my lord," Miranda said snapping them out of the conversation. "What is that crazy bitch doing?" She actually had her hand over her mouth. "I may just vomit!"

Sookie walked over but not before her eye caught the dance floor. Debbie and her friend had gotten up and were gyrating and singing terribly along to the song. Sookie watched in horror as she lifted her top and proceeded to show everyone in the bar a bite mark on her hip.

"Sook," Miranda whispered.

"She's vile," Sookie laughed.

"Have you got anything I could gouge my eyes out with?" a man asked grinning. Sookie laughed and gave him a free shot, sticking her tongue out at Eric as he tried to tell her off. Pam had disappeared and Sookie all of a sudden had a bad feeling. The opening music to _Burn It to the Ground_ came on. She saw Miranda jump up happily dancing her way to the middle of the floor.

"Come on!" she shouted.

"Go," Eric said, practically kicking Sookie towards the dance floor.

"Singing like demons!" The two girls shouted, laughing as they danced. Their bodies were practically one as they moved around each other. Hips moving slowly as they swayed and ruffled their hair to the music. Miranda backed away laughing as she watched Sookie drop to the floor, rising up slowly twisting her body before she joined back in. As Sookie's body began to shimmer under the lights Miranda's began to give the impression of sparks, the two building the tempo, hips swinging and gyrating in a more sensual manner. They sang along together before they burst into a giant flame and disappeared. Sookie was laughing as she appeared back at the bar without a burn mark.

"Thank you," Miranda said, taking a fake bow. Sookie managed to keep smiling for the rest of her shift even after Debbie came to the bar and tipped her extra saying "For the show." One of Alcide's friends had been too the bar now six times in the last hour. Eric looked like he was going to step in before Sookie shook her head.

"David, you're real drunk," she laughed. "Best go sit down." He nodded.

"I can't believe you and Alcide dated for two years," he said shaking his head.

"It was closer to three actually," Sookie mumbled.

"But he's been with Debbie for a year," he spluttered before walking off. Sookie turned her head to the corner booth. Alcide was helping his friend back to his seat when he caught her eye.

"Teeth," Miranda said.

"What?" Sookie snapped.

"As sexy as I find the whole badass fairy thing, the teeth are just creepy," Miranda laughed. Sookie reached up with her fingers and felt her sharp little points before covering her mouth and running from the bar. She dashed into Eric's office and found him reading one of his old books.

"Teeth," he commented.

"No shit," she snapped.

"Your eyes are less noticeable," he told her.

"I'd like to go home now," he looked at her and nodded.

"Your Grandfather told me I had to escort you," he explained, rising. "However he will not be there so I've made the couch at my home for you." Sookie shrugged. "You can pop us there," he said standing in front of her. Sookie touched his arm and the next second they were in his living room.

"Goodnight," she told him simply sliding under the covers. Eric tossed her some pyjamas that Claudine had obviously sent over. The top was so big it fell to Sookie's knees.

Sookie could hear Eric talking in his bedroom and tried her best to ignore him. She felt stupid; she had a habit of freaking out over stupid things. She had the right to be mad though, she'd confront Alcide about it tomorrow. He wasn't worth it, of course, but she deserved to know. She rolled over and looked at the clock. it had just gone 2am. The bar would be closing soon, she wondered if Miranda would be safe getting home. After that thought, she giggled as she sat up.

She shook herself out of the heavy sheets before she walked down to Eric's room; he had been silent for a long time. He was there lying flat on his back on his black silk sheets. He looked asleep. Sookie moved onto the bed and leaned over to look at his face. She had seen Pam do this; it was like they took a little power nap. Some down time. She felt rather bold all of a sudden. She was watching him carefully as she leaned down and kissed him. Once again, he didn't respond. She moved herself so she was straddling him and did it again, this time getting a spark of interest. However it wasn't from his mouth.

"You're tempting a vampire, fairy," Eric said slowly.

"Technically…" she paused. "I'm offering." Eric's eyes shot open and stared at her. In a heartbeat Sookie was on her back with Eric pressing against her. She'd had dreams like this, where he'd take her on his bed or in her bed, actually anywhere really. she hadn't been fussy in her dreams. He was growling as she ran her hands up and down his back, it hadn't looked this wide and muscled in her dreams either.

"This top is truly hideous," he murmured.

"Take it off then," she teased. Eric didn't need telling twice; soon her half naked body was pressed against his. He moved so he was kneeling, her body wrapped around his waist while the pair was still kissing furiously. He threw her back against the cushions, still pressed against her as he slid his hand up her thigh. Pressing slightly against her, Sookie felt her eyes shoot open. Before she realised she had done it, she popped to the side of the bed.

"You do not want me to chase you fairy," Eric said, grinning. His fangs were completely down and Sookie breathed in his beauty.

"I need to tell you something." Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Are you secretly a man?" he teased.

"No!" she screeched. Eric laughed and smoothed his hair down as he looked at her. "I've never…" she blushed before she heard him snicker.

"Really?" he asked.

"Why do people always laugh?" she sighed and sat down at the edge.

"It's because you are so incredibly beautiful," he said, kissing her neck and shoulder. "You also dated a werewolf, they are notorious sexual fiends." Sookie shuddered as his fangs grazed her shoulder.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"I do." She giggled before he pulled her back onto the bed fully. He was being gentler with her now, allowing her time to explore his body as he did the same to her. The kissing had decreased in tempo but Sookie didn't mind. As Eric slid her knickers down her legs, she started freezing up again. He chuckled against her mouth before he moved down her front, Sookie watched almost in horror as he nestled himself between her legs.

"Oh!" she gasped bucking from the bed. She felt his chuckle vibrate against her leg before she started to relax.

"Much better," he whispered, kissing back up. She whined slightly and he raised an eyebrow at her. "All in due time," he said, kissing her. Sookie wasn't too sure what came over her but the second he kissed her she was on him. Eric growled in response and allowed her to roll him onto his back. She wriggled against him until he was directly under her. Eric rolled them back as he began slipping down his pants and Sookie hissed as he pressed against her.

"Will it hurt?" she mumbled against his neck. Eric laughed slightly, before sliding in as gently as possible. The reaction was instant. Sookie dug her nails into his back as she attempted to get as close to him as possible. She moved her hips enjoying the sensation, by the noise Eric made she imagined he was enjoying it as well.

"Oh," she said again. It was back, that swirling in the pit of her stomach. It was almost too much for her. "Faster," she panted. Eric definitely didn't need telling twice, his arms appeared either side of her head and Sookie arched against him, one leg wrapped around his waist. She leaned up kissing him as he moved so he was on his knees again and she was still wrapped around him. Still inside her, he began moving her hips against him.

"Look at me," Eric commanded. Sookie opened her eyes and saw the grin on his face before it happened. She felt herself tense up, her skin glowed and she made the most primal noise she had ever uttered. Eric followed seconds after muttering what sounded like "Oh fuck" in Swedish. She rested her head against his shoulder before she was racked with giggles.

"Is something funny?" Eric asked, licking her neck.

"Oh, hell no," she responded, looking at him. "I just want to do that again and again," she told him kissing him deeply.

"Of course," he replied, tossing her back onto the bed.

Sookie woke up the next day feeling incredibly sore. Eric had offered to use his blood to heal her but she hadn't been too keen on the idea. No other clothes had been left for her so slipping her uniform back on, she popped home.

The house was silent as she had her shower and changed her clothing. She'd return to Eric's just before sunset she decided.

"Sookie," a voice called.

"Gabriel?" she shouted, confused. He walked into her room and smiled at her. She was grateful she was dressed now.

"I thought we were doing something today?" he asked.

"Oh, am sorry," she told him, rising. "I completely spaced." He laughed and extended his hand.

"To Paris!" he laughed. Sookie was laughing as they appeared just below the Eiffel Tower.

"Grandpa is going to be so mad!" she giggled.

* * *

Eric woke up to the sound of giggling, his TV was on much too loud and his bedroom smelt like fairy. In his lifetime, he had never slept with a fairy. When she came, her whole body had shimmered and his room had simply filled with light. It had been amazing. Sookie was sprawled on his sofa wearing a black and white knitted dress, her eyes focused on the screen as he walked up behind her.

"Boo," he said right into her ear. Her screams only made him laugh. He dropped onto the sofa with her and watched as she glared before she crawled up to his side. "I imagined you get back into bed with me," he admitted.

"I've heard vampires wake up real hungry," Sookie told him. "I didn't fancy being a snack." Eric kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me about your day," he felt her shock before she coughed.

"I went to Paris," she said.

"You can pop that far?" Eric asked.

"I can pop wherever I want," she giggled.

"That's very exciting news lover," he laughed. Sookie stared at him before she leaned up to kiss him moving her body over his.

"Just name the place," she mumbled against his lips.

"Work," he teased. "Tonight at least." She laughed and leaned back, pouting.

"Another day?" she asked looking at him. All Eric could do was laugh at her before they fell against the cushions to pick up where they had finished last night.


	16. I didn't know how

**Before**

Sookie was dancing behind the bar when it happened. It was an all supernatural night again so Sookie was shimmering in full force. Pam had been watching her closely as usual since Sookie was wiggling her hips and bouncing around.

"You move beautifully," Pam commented.

"Why thank you," Sookie giggled, wiggling down to grab some glasses.

"Eric tells me you are taking him away," Pam said.

"Yes," Sookie told her. "We're heading to Sweden for the weekend." It was clear how excited Sookie was at this idea. "I've never popped that far before," Sookie admitted.

"You will be fine," Pam told her.

"I know I will," Sookie laughed. Pam chuckled a little before she stood up fully. Eric had obviously arrived at work. "Whipped," Sookie muttered walking away. She heard Pam growl slightly before she looked up as the door opened. Ten werewolves walked in, all with clear gang signs on their jackets. It was clear to Sookie how tense the whole place went.

"Beers," the main one barked. Sookie nodded and turned, grabbing ten bottles and putting them on the counter. "Good girl," he laughed walking away with his friends.

"Jerk," Sookie mumbled, moving to stand beside Pam again.

"Can you get a read?" she asked. Sookie glanced over at them and then locked eyes with Pam.

"Trouble," she whispered. Pam nodded and moved around the bar, heading to the office. That left Sookie in the bar with the werewolves and the few vampires in the corner. They had all made it very clear that Sookie would be a great snack.

"So," a voice said, appearing right beside her. Sookie yelped, not realising one of the men had gotten behind the bar. "What you doing working for a vamp?" he asked.

"Please get around the other side," she told him instantly. He laughed as he walked around, looking her up and down. _Stupid Eric with his stupid rule about, _suspenders she thought.

"Do I get an answer?" he asked.

"Good money," she lied.

"What are you?" he asked next.

"Your worst nightmare, sweetness," Miranda said as she appeared. "Move along away from my girl." Sookie smiled at her best friend. The man obviously wasn't taking her seriously so Miranda smirked at him. Her eyes were normally a nice clear brown but in seconds they were flame red. "Leave her alone and go sit down," she growled. Sookie finally allowed herself a giggle as the man turned and left.

"Did you get lonely without me?" Sookie asked. Miranda scoffed as she took a seat.

"I'm meeting Malcolm here." Sookie nodded her head. "It's not a date though," Miranda said quickly. Malcolm was also a half demon. A chaos half demon, it was never a dull moment with Malcolm around.

"You two have been inseparable," Sookie teased.

"Are you teasing me about my sex life?" Miranda asked. "Do I have to remind you who your currently sleeping with?" she laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sookie told her.

"Hey Eric," Miranda called brightly. Sookie blushed bright red as he slid up beside the bar with Pam.

"Have they been behaving?" he asked her.

"Just sat there," Sookie told him with a shrug. Eric nodded and then rose to go over to them.

"Eric invited them," Pam mumbled. Sookie jumped and glared at the vampire. "A vampire has been taken," she explained.

"Does my Grandfather know?" Sookie asked. Pam nodded her head and Sookie refrained from rolling her eyes.

"You should leave," Pam said, looking at Miranda.

"I can handle myself just fine," Miranda said. Sookie didn't need telling twice, last week someone had attempted to snatch Miranda as she left the bar. Their ashes had flown away minutes after. Malcolm finally appeared strolling into the bar a smile on his face. He was pretty handsome, in a conventional sort of way. Tall, strong build with dark hair and eyes. Sookie, however much preferred blondes.

"A word," Eric said, nodding towards the office. Sookie followed him, ignoring Miranda and Pam's snickers. Eric held the door open for her and she folded herself onto the chair in front of his desk.

"You have to go home," he told her instantly. Sookie looked at the hard line in his mouth and decided arguing wouldn't be worth it.

"Should I come to yours later?" she asked. Eric shook his head and Sookie rose before leaving.

"I'm off," she told Miranda.

"Eric worried about the poor little fairy?" Malcolm teased.

"Apparently," she laughed. Sookie turned and walked down to grab her coat. Eric was leaning against the wall, watching her as she buttoned it up.

"Be at mine for one," he told her.

"Nope," she said.

"It wasn't a request, Sookie," he said, moving closer. She paused and looked at him before she nodded her head. "I will see you later and explain," he promised, kissing her head. Sookie leaned up and kissed his chin, grinning at him.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," she laughed. Eric chuckled and touched her face softly.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"You have a whole weekend to decide," she reminded him.

"Oh yes," he said with a smile. "I've booked our hotel already." Sookie felt her insides do a little dance at this information. "You're distracting me," he suddenly said, moving away from her.

"I'll be off," she grabbed her bag. "I drove today." Eric nodded and watched her leave. Sookie practically danced down to her car before she beeped it open. The area around the club was quiet as always on Supernatural night.

* * *

Niall heard Sookie's car pulling onto the drive and relaxed finally. Claudine rose from her chair and went to see the young girl. Sookie came into the office with her cousin, smiling and giggling. _Women_, Niall thought.

"Eric sent you home?" Niall asked. Sookie nodded and hugged him tight against her.

"I'm real tired though," she told him. Niall nodded and she said her goodnights before she raced up to bed.

"Do you think she's sleeping with the vampire?" Claudine asked.

"No," Claude snorted. "She'd be dead if he was." The room went silent after. Niall rubbed his chin and sat down behind his desk.

"I've never felt this powerless before," he admitted.

"We haven't heard of any plans recently," Claude told him. "What is there to worry about?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are related," Claudine snorted.

"It's the silence that worries me." The twins both turned now. "It means either they've given up or they're planning something which I imagine I really won't like." Niall turned to them. "Sookie is too free, she takes nothing seriously." This the twins could agree on.

"Have the Quails put an offer in?" Claudine asked.

"Not yet," Niall said, sitting down. "Gabriel spends a lot of time with her during the day, though. I imagine it's only about time." This pleased the three of them. "Grandchildren galore!" Niall smiled at this thought.

"When was the last threat?" Claude asked.

"The day after Sookie started working for Eric," Claudine said instantly. "So just over three weeks." Niall nodded and rubbed his face. "I still can't believe she works there." Both men prepared themselves for what they called "Claudine's Speech." She ranted at least twice a week about Sookie working for Eric, Sookie working in general and then Eric in general. It was always the same as well, something about not needing the money before she moaned about stupid vampires.

"You work," Niall pointed out.

"I enjoy the socialising," Claudine said. "Also at my job, no one wants to eat me!" They laughed at this.

"We keep straying," Niall snapped. He rose and walked around making himself a drink. "Their plan had been to take a vampire and a fairy," he rubbed his face. "Instead they took the werewolf boy and the witch's daughter." He was talking to himself mainly. "Why would they do that?" he asked.

"We've never seen any remains of the two, either," Claudine said. "They did spells and sent trackers. Nothing was ever found." Niall nodded. He was pleased they were on the right lines again.

"Witches have pathetic magic, though," Claude sneered. "I have more magic in my little finger than a whole coven does." He laughed. "The werewolves had nothing to compare scents to, either." They sat in silence a little while longer.

"A test!" Claudine said suddenly. "They tested us and we failed." She rose now. "A witch and a werewolf, it's a strange combination. A witch has some power, yes, but not a lot. A werewolf has strength but can only change once or twice a month," she laughed. "A fairy and a vampire however, lock them up, the vampire is bound to snap..." she trailed off as Niall nodded.

"Killing the fairy," Claude whispered.

"Setting off a fight in our camps," Niall finished. "Dividing us would make it easier when the final battle comes around." They all seemed pretty pleased at this conclusion.

"It won't be easy catching a vampire," Claude said. "Neither catching one of us." Niall nodded.

"Most of our people have retreated to the other realm, anyway," Niall told them. "The only one of us who are constantly in this world..." he paused.

"Is Sookie," all three went quiet. "She's surrounded though," Claudine said with a shrug. "No one's touching her without getting burnt." Claude was the only one who laughed.

* * *

Eric walked down to his room, hearing giggles and the television on too loud.

"You'll go deaf," he told Sookie. She was sprawled face down on the bed, watching some show. She sat up, looking at him before he smiled. She was wearing his top again; it really was a nice sight.

"You never watch television with me," she pouted.

"I work," he said.

"I work," she repeated.

"You my delicious little fairy princess," he said, pulling her closer. "Working for me, it doesn't count. She giggled as she avoided his kiss. "Kiss me," he purred, kissing her jaw.

"Nope," she wriggled backwards on the bed grinning. "Catch me!" She laughed. With a pop, she was gone. Eric waited until he could hear her breathing downstairs in the kitchen. Quick as a flash he was there, she turned smiling before she was gone again. He laughed as he followed her into the living room. She jumped over the sofa and in mid leap, she popped. Eric paused in the hall way, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Got-cha!" Sookie screamed, leaping on his back. Eric couldn't control his laughter as she kissed his neck. "I win!" Eric growled and pulled her round to his front.

"What do you claim as your prize?" he asked.

"You," she whispered.

"Done," he said, carrying her into the bedroom.

Sookie woke up the next day face down in black silk pillows. Eric was sound asleep at the bottom of the bed, sheets and pillows were scattered everywhere. She giggled as she rolled over and moved closer to him. After awhile she finally got out of the sheets. He'd left a note as usual and she giggled as she read it.

"_Please be here when I wake up_." She wanted to "aww" at him but knew he wouldn't appreciate it, even in his sleep. She quickly went home, mainly to reassure her family she was still alive. Scribing a note she left it on the fridge since no one was home yet. Eric's house during the day was incredibly boring for Sookie. The only advantage was that the vampire had invested in a pool, something she had begged Niall to get. After a few laps she dragged towels onto the grounds to work on her tan.

Eric woke up and stretched finding a sleeping fairy body beside his own.

"A snack," he teased rolling on top of her. He stuck his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled. "You smell like water and sun, my lover." She loved him calling her that.

"I swam and sunbathed," she confessed. He kissed down her neck and removed the dress she had been wearing.

"You missed a spot," he chuckled, kissing the white skin around her knickers.

"I'm not sunbathing naked," she snapped. "No matter how secluded you tell me your house is." Eric nipped at her skin.

"Too much talking," he said before he put his own mouth to good use.

Sookie and Eric arrived at the bar together that night.

"I hate popping," he growled sitting down. Sookie moved to sit on his lap and play with his hair.

"One more night," she giggled.

"Till we leave?" he asked.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sometimes I wonder if you just use me for sex," she turned as Eric said nothing. "Fuck you," she hissed walking out.

"You did twice today," he shouted at her. He heard her swearing as she changed and heard Pam greeting her..

"The fairy is cursing you," Pam told him. She sat down on the sofa and lifted her hand to study her nails. "You two make an adorable couple." Eric glared now.

"We are not a couple." Pam lifted an eyebrow at him. "Have you told her this?" she asked.

"Sookie knows." Pam laughed.

"Sookie, the girl who has been besotted with you for years? She knows you are just sleeping together? No commitments what so ever?" Eric nodded and watched as Pam laughed more.

"You find this amusing?" Eric asked.

"I find how little you understand women amusing," Pam said, leaving. Eric sat doing his work before he joined them both in the bar. Sookie was handing a girl a tray of drinks when he spotted her. She turned and continued talking to Pam instantly.

"Are you dating Eric?" he heard Pam ask.

"Yeah, why?" Sookie asked, moving away as someone signalled her.

"Oh, no reason," the smirk on Pam's face told Eric he was in trouble. He sat on his usual stool beside the bar and was instantly given a Bloody Mary. Sookie moved away from him and went back down to other customers. Pam appeared beside him and he growled at her. She, however didn't say anything as they watched Sookie work. They occasionally watched over the dancers and customers as well.

"Dance with me," Eric said once the rush was over. Pam nodded and followed him to the dance floor; the song was quite up tempo. Soon more vampires had joined the floor and together they all practically moved as one. Sookie was watching fascinated at this open display. Most people that came to this bar knew something was off. This, however was just confirming suspicions. At the end people clapped as if this had been planned. Sookie had taken her break and Eric found her lounged on his sofa, reading a magazine.

"Sookie," he started. She looked up and glared at him before he rolled his eyes and sat on her.

"Get off," she giggled. "You weigh so much." She was giggling though so Eric knew she didn't mean it.

"You realise we are not a couple, correct?" he asked. Eric fell back against the sofa as she appeared in front of him.

"What?" she asked.

"We are not a couple," he said slower. "I was checking that you knew this." Sookie stared at him.

"But…" she stopped herself and laughed. "I have to work," she muttered walking out. Eric nodded and went back behind his desk. Pam appeared minutes after, smirking.

"The fairy is leaking," she sighed. "She wants to go home, she feels ill." Eric went out to the bar. Sookie's eyes were bright red and she kept making that snuffle noise.

"Office, now," he snapped. She shuffled behind him and Eric slammed the door making her jump slightly. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm upset," she told him. "I have the right to cry when I get upset." She rubbed her eyes and stared at him.

"You knew we weren't a couple." Sookie laughed at this.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" she screamed. "You treat me like a girlfriend. You want me around your house. We sleep together," she wanted to hit him. However, in Sookie's experience hitting a vampire could leave you with fewer limbs.

"You are not the only person I am sleeping with," Eric bellowed right back.

"What?" The noise barely left her lips. Eric stared at her before he shook his head.

"That came out wrong," he admitted. "I'm feeding off others I'm not-" He stopped as she smacked him.

"Never touch me again!" She spat leaving his office. Eric growled and followed her, grabbing her around her waist and dragging her back inside. She hissed as he dropped her down on the sofa before she giggled slightly.

"May I finish?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Eric rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to kill her.

"I've been feeding off others." Sookie shrugged. This was nothing new to her, either. wanted Eric to go crazy and kill her. So her fae blood was off the menu. "However," he began. "I have been completely faithful to you were sex is concerned." Sookie felt a little better at this admission.

"So," she said, looking up at him. "We're not dating, but you only sleep with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"We are going away together and you let me have clothes at your house. You enjoy my company?" Eric nodded again. "But we still aren't dating?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her.

"Why?" Eric stared at her before he sat down.

"It would be a pointless relationship," he told her. "I cannot give you what a normal man could." Sookie stood up and sat on his knee. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want a normal man, though," she mumbled. Eric chuckled and held her a little tighter. "It's true. though," she turned to him. "I really don't." Eric stared at her. Her eyes were still red from crying, her lips were set in a hard line.

"Why does it matter?" he asked her.

"It matters to me," she shrugged now. "It must be a girl thing. If I'm sleeping with someone I'd quite like to be in a relationship with them." Eric nodded and then sighed. When he did this Sookie always laughed.

"Then," he said finally. "If it makes you happy…" Sookie grinned and kissed him. She moved her legs either side of his as they continued to deepen the kiss. Kissing down his jaw and neck she wriggled off his lap and dropped down to her knees in front of him. Eric had taught her this recently and had been reaping the benefits ever since.

"So," he said afterwards as they sat on his sofa. "If I'm now your partner, do I get to have sex with you whenever I want?" Sookie laughed and turned to him.

"Yes," she answered. "No more of that 'Be at mine for one' crap," she sighed as she hugged him.

"Well, since you're dating the boss no more special treatment," Sookie stared at him before she grinned. "Get to work." She nodded and practically danced out of his office.

* * *

It was the day they were leaving and Eric had already been woken up by Sookie bouncing on the bed and giggling.

"Fairy," he snapped finally. "Do not make me eat you." Sookie giggled as she strutted around in her fur coat.

"Like you could catch me," she teased.

"Oh, are we playing that game?" he asked turning to her. "You know it's my favourite," he licked his lips as Sookie grinned more.

"Want me to leave you somewhere random?" she asked.

"Not really," he laughed.

"Then be nice to me," she strutted off, giggling as he growled.

"You've packed twice!" he shouted.

"I'm excited," she laughed. Eric simply growled at her again. Sookie huffed and sat down, waiting for him to finish feeding. Pam had brought him some packaged blood that he was drinking. It was disgusting, Sookie thought.

"Will you need to eat whilst we're away?" Sookie asked him.

"No," Eric told her. "I'll need to eat when we get back but I'm old enough that I'll last." Sookie smiled at him. He went back down to his room mumbling about socks.

"Ready?" she called.

"Ready," Eric grabbed her waist and held onto the suitcase. They were taking just the one since Sookie was already petrified.

"Gothenburg," she whispered to herself. Sookie closed her eyes and then opened them as a harsh blast of wind hit her face.

"I did it!" she giggled.

"Well done, lover," Eric said, kissing her forehead. "Allow me to transfer us to our hotel." She jumped into his arms before they set off. The V Elite Plaza Hotel was one of the only vampire hotels to exist at this time and Sookie was fascinated as she followed Eric inside. The doors were guarded by werewolves who actually sniffed her as she entered.

"No humans," they explained. Sookie nodded and was surprised as Eric held her hand as they walked up to the reception desk.

"Mr. Northman and Miss Brigant," he told them. Sookie was staring around her, the lobby was beautifully decorated. Black furniture went with blood red walls and bright white floors. She barely registered Eric taking her up to a hotel room. The bed was massive with cream sheets and a giant black wool throw over the bottom. Eric tested the windows first, nodding in approval as they blocked both light and sound out.

"I was thinking," Sookie told him quickly, as she was hanging of their clothing up. "We could take a walk down the Kungsportsavenyn," she seemed pleased when he nodded.

"Maybe a trip to see the Göteborg Botanical Garden," Eric chimed in. "I've heard its one of the best in Europe." Sookie nodded and turned to look at him. "Come here," he told her. Sookie grabbed his hand as he pulled her close. "Thank you," he whispered kissing her head.

"What for?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

"For sparing me air fare," he teased. Sookie laughed and kissed his hand before she led the way out.

It was two perfect days, Sookie believed. They saw most things after the sun had set and during the day she entertained herself with shopping. They saw an opera show and Sookie confessed her love of musicals and performances to Eric, who surprisingly didn't laugh at her. They went to the coast on their final night and sat dipping their toes into the water, the moonlight washing over them. Sookie was in heaven, with a vampire. She wanted to laugh at the whole thing. Eric, of course was a perfect gentleman the whole weekend, he paid for the hotel. Allowed her spending money during the days and on a night he rocked her world.

She was almost reluctant when he woke up on Monday to take them back home. Eric held onto her again and she closed her eyes before they appeared back in his bedroom.

"I need a drink," she commented dropping her bag down. "Want me to grab you a blood bag?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Eric said, dropping onto his bed. He bolted out instantly as he heard her scream, a frightening noise that made his ears hurt. He raced to her but stopped as he heard voices.

"What's in the needle?" a voice asked.

"Some muscle relaxant and lemon juice," another laughed. "Bitch won't be going anywhere fast." Eric extended his fangs as he moved closer.

"I thought you said this was the vamp's house," the first asked.

"It is," the second man paused. "He probably ran off." they laughed now. Eric crouched down and peered round the corner. Sookie was laid on the floor twitching as the lemon juice invaded her body. Her eyes met his and she shook her head at him. She wanted him to run.

"The witch did her job properly," a woman said, appearing just behind Sookie. "The fairies are bashing against the force field." Eric looked at the front door and quickly found himself outside.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked. Eric turned and then hissed as silver net pushed him down to the ground. A needle was jabbed into his neck and all of sudden, his body refused to fight back.

* * *

Niall had been printing some forms for Gabriel when he heard Claudine screaming. Glasses smashed as everyone raced to get to her. Claude was the first one, kneeling beside her on the floor. Her eyes had gone bright red and she was shaking as Claude moved her into a sitting position.

"Claudine!" he shouted. "What's wrong?" He shook her slightly.

"Sookie," she simply said. Niall shouted orders instantly, taking with him five of the royal guard as they found her location from Claudine. Eric's house practically electrocuted them as they tried to pop inside. Niall stood watching as people moved around inside. One even dared come out to wave at him. From here Niall could tell he was a vampire, he started chanting whatever spell he could. Drawing magic to him from the moon itself but nothing seemed to be working. When he finally got inside, the house was empty. One guard took a sample of the blood beside the door to test later. When they arrived back, Claudine had managed to pull herself together.

"It was the shock," she explained quickly. "I couldn't handle the pain Sookie transferred to me." Niall nodded as he sat down.

"They've taken her and Eric," Claude was instantly on the phone to Pam.

"I'll try harder next time," Claudine whispered. Niall wanted to reprimand her, wanted to shout at her but he simply kissed her head.

"You did your best," he lied.

* * *

Eric didn't need to be linked to Sookie to realise she was in agony. Every time he touched her, she would wince and bite her lips to stop from screaming.

"Did they inject you again?" he asked, moving her hair from her face. With a slight nod he swore and kissed her gently. "I need to feed soon Sookie," he told her.

"Not...me," she coughed.

"I know," he growled. "I'd kill you." He sat back watching as she shook. She was trying and failing to push the lemon juice out of her body.

"Eric," she said, trying to sit up.

"Oh, just stay down," he growled moving over to her.

"My insides burn," she laughed nervously.

"I know," he touched her face and was half relieved she didn't flinch.

"I could try," she mumbled.

"Don't," he told her. "Get rid of the lemon juice first." Sookie nodded and went back to twitching on the floor. Eric paced around, trying to get a good look of the room. It was basic concrete room, with only one door to get in; a camera in the corner finished the whole thing.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered. He was by her side instantly as she opened her eyes to look at him. Her once beautiful blues were bright red.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, sighing. That got him a slight smile.

"Am cold," she laughed. Eric sat beside her and gathered up what little material they had been left with. "Remember that book you gave me," she mumbled settling down. Her body had stopped shaking now.

"The story of a Viking?" he asked.

"I read it like one hundred times," she giggled. Eric laughed at this and lay down beside her.

"Why did they inject you again?" he asked.

"I bit someone," she told him, rolling over to face him. "I was trying to summon the strength to get us out of here and they came running in. Someone went to grab you and so I bit them, fairy teeth pack quite the venom when they want too. Then a syringe to the neck," she smiled at him again as he moved her closer.

"Work on getting better," he muttered as he felt dawn approaching.

"Yes, Eric," she chuckled against his side before the pair fell back asleep. Sookie was wide awake when they came in again. She had been leaning against Eric's sleeping body when they tossed her a bottle of water.

"Lemon laced?" she asked.

"Of course," the man laughed.

"No thanks," she tossed it back at him. He left it beside the door and then simply left. So she was going to be starved? Was Eric as well? She rose and wiped her hands on her jeans as she touched the concrete walls. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander through the whole building.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, sitting up.

"Here," she told him sitting back down beside him. "I've been bad." Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "Only five people in this building, including you and me," she whispered. "A vampire and a human upstairs and a werewolf outside the door." Eric smiled at her.

"Witches?" he asked.

"None that I can sense," she crawled into his arms now. "I can, however feel their influence all over this stupid place." Eric nodded.

"I need to feed soon," he was practically salivating against her neck. "I can feel my restraint slipping." As his fangs touched her skin, she yelped and moved away.

"Look," she said, turning to him. "If you drink from me, Eric who knows if I'll survive?" Eric nodded. "How about just like a taste?" she asked.

"Like from your finger?" He seemed happier now.

"Yes," she giggled. She sat opposite him as he extended his hands and raised her hand to him. Using his fangs, she sliced her finger open and watched as his eyes widened. What Sookie didn't expect was for Eric to lunge at her. She gasped but rolled out of his way. Summoning all the strength she had, she raised her hands and produced what Niall liked to call a "light barrier." It was basically a bright wall of energy that blocked things, mainly people. Eric hit it repeatedly before he calmed down and sat in the corner.

"I couldn't control myself," he muttered.

"I know, sweetie," she lowered the barrier the second her finger stopped bleeding.

"I'll end up killing you." Sookie nodded her head and curled up. "Could you do the barrier thing again?" he asked.

"Not for long," Sookie told him.

"It only made me mad. anyway," Eric laughed. "It's best you stay over there for now," Eric said as she started moving closer. "I know you want to be close to me, I can't control myself at the moment Sookie," he snapped.

"I'll stay here." Eric nodded and closed his eyes.

"You smell so sweet," he whispered. "Like sunshine mixed with milk and honey." Sookie leaned against the wall and stared at him. "You've always smelt so sweet to me." Eric looked at her and gave her one of his genuine smiles. "From the first time I met you, even when you were growing up. You just invaded my nose with this smell, of course you were always too young." They both laughed.

"What was it like, you know the first time you tasted me?" Sookie asked.

"Like," Eric seemed to struggle for the words. "It reminded me of my mother's cooking." Sookie laughed and stared at him. "It was so warm and familiar and smelt great. Tasted even better," he explained. "It was like an alcoholic having his first drink after being sober for 1000 years." She nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Please try and not kill me," she whispered.

"I've resisted for so many years, what's a few more days?" he laughed.

"True," Sookie said. "All those years though, you weren't starving and locked in a room with me." She curled up on the blankets and tried for sleep.

* * *

"Anything?" Niall barked at Claudine. She had been sat in Sookie's room, trying to get a lock on.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Just keep trying," Claude told her. He smiled before Niall slammed the door shut and stormed around the house. The Quails had sent over a dozen men to help the search so his living room was packed with fairies.

"Pam!" he snapped. She stopped sniffing one of them and went to his side.

"The barrier around my master hasn't been lowered," she said. "He is very weak and anxious though." Niall nodded.

"He hasn't fed?" he asked.

"I have no way of knowing," she told him. "He went through blood lust earlier and then anger before he calmed down." Niall nodded. In the next room his own branch of witches were chanting over pictures of Sookie and her hairbrush. He simply nodded before he moved on. In the kitchen, Miranda was sat with the werewolves.

"Tracking led us here," Colonel Flood said. "The place is a wreck, we move in later," he said with a nod. Niall looked at Miranda who was staring at the wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I feel helpless," she admitted. "I've summoned a whole load of our friends but it's no good." Niall patted her shoulder before he went back to the fairies.

"We'll get her back, Mr. Brigant," Gabriel said, sliding up beside him. "Sookie's a tough one, she won't give in easily." Niall nodded. He did oddly like this young fairy. Gabriel seemed good enough for his Sookie, maybe accepting the marriage proposal was a wise move. It certainly was politically, but Niall had yet to ask Sookie what she thought was best. He'd ask her when she was home and better.

"Niall," Claude said, panting. "Claudine picked up something." Niall raced up the stairs. Claudine was stood at the window.

"She's close," she told him. "It made no sense to me before but she's so close Niall," she smiled. "She's alive and she's fine." Niall breathed a sigh. "She's running low though, she feels like giving up."

"She's only been gone four days," Niall said.

"Four days without food and water," Claude told him. "Drugged with lemon juice, I think even I'd have given up by now." Claude bowed his head.

"How close do you think?" Niall asked.

"She's somewhere in Monroe," Claudine said. "I'll keep feeling for her but that's all I'm getting." Niall left and went back downstairs. People were chatting in every room, making it hard for him to concentrate. Inside his office, he closed the door and sat down. It was silent in here. _They have gone too far this time_, he thought. . He would get Sookie back and the world would once again be thrown into chaos. No one hurt his family. He thought in Iowa he had made his point when they attacked the twins in broad daylight.

* * *

Eric had managed to hold out for another three days where as Sookie had caved and drank the lemon water.

"I don't even think I'm worth eating," she mumbled, resting her head on his knee.

"A tasty fairy is always worth eating," Eric told her.

"With a hint of lemon as well," Sookie told him.

"I'm having a better day," Eric said. "I haven't tried to eat you yet." Sookie sat up and looked at him.

"Why I do I feel a giant 'but' is just around the corner?" she asked.

"However," Eric laughed. "Tomorrow will make it ten days since I consumed blood. I will not be able to help myself when I first awaken." Sookie felt the usual shiver up her spine.

"Let's just sleep and hope tomorrow I'm still alive," she whispered. Eric laid down beside her as she curled up and tried to sleep.

"Eric," Sookie said, nudging him just before dawn.

"Hum," he mumbled opening an eye.

"If you kill me…" she started. Eric opened both eyes not liking where she was going with this conversation.

"I'll try not to," he told her.

"If you do," she snapped. "I, um…" she was blushing now. "I love you," she finally said. Eric stared at her for a long time before she curled back up beside him. He didn't say anything until her breathing had evened out.

"I know," he said before sleep claimed him.

Sookie had completely lost track of time by this point. She made herself sleep when Eric was asleep so that she'd be awake when he got up as well. She woke up and found him still sound asleep. A new bottle of water was beside the door this time with a plate of bread and cheeses. Crawling over she ate it in about three seconds. That's when the idea hit her. She smashed the plate against the wall and poured the water out on the floor until the bottle was empty. Turning her back on the camera, she grabbed a piece of the broken plate and slashed her arm, hissing at the pain. A thin trickle of blood emerged and as quickly as she could she lifted the bottle to capture it.

"Bottled blood," she giggled. "Clever me." She kept up the process until the bottle was nearly full. Ripping the blankets, she wrapped a tie around her arm to stop the bleeding. It stung like hell but it would be worth it.

The first indication that Eric was waking up was the way his nose twitched. Sookie stared at him confused as he simply just laid there. Removing her homemade bandages she tossed the soggy material into the corner of the room.

"Eric?" she asked gently. "I got you some blood," she told him. Eventually he sat up leaning back on his palms as he stared at the wall. Not wanting to go any closer she folded her legs and waited for him to fully come round. It was taking him much longer now. Sookie looked up when she heard a noise before she screamed; Eric had torn straight into her throat. She clawed at him, screamed at him but nothing worked. She watched as the room began darker and finally nothing.

"Sookie," Eric whispered. He shook her slightly getting no response from her. "Oh, no," he said, shaking her harder. Quickly he ripped open his own wrist and held it against her mouth, her lips didn't even move to register the blood dripping into her mouth.

* * *

"I hate witches," Niall laughed, snapping ones neck. Claudine and Claude were busy destroying the circle they had created.

"Pam has moved into the building with the guards," a werewolf said. Niall nodded and straightened up his jacket as he walked out of the building.

"Let's go get our Sookie back," he said, looking at the twins.

* * *

Sookie coughed and opened her eyes smiling as she saw Eric's face inches from her own.

"Ow," she whispered.

"I had to give you my blood," he told her. "I also poured that bottle of blood down your throat," Sookie licked the blood from her lips.

"Ow," she laughed.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Sookie curled on his lap and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I feel better," she told him. "I could try popping?" Eric sat back and nodded. She turned her head however and rose from his knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He rose in front of her and pushed her back behind him.

"Lots of signals," she whispered. The door opened and Sookie actually screamed and launched herself at the sight of Pam.

"Hello, Master," the vampire said, trying not to laugh. Sookie actually had her legs around the vampire's waist. "You haven't killed each other, this is good." Sookie jumped down as the fairies glided into the room.

"Let me see your neck," Claudine said instantly. Eric was grateful his blood had cleaned the horrible wound he had inflicted.

"We survived," Sookie told them. She seemed almost reserved as Niall strode in next and looked her over. "Grandfather," she said, nodding her head. Niall smiled and opened his arms for her.

"I missed you, Princess," he admitted.

"Did you leave anyone alive?" Eric asked.

"No one," Pam said. "I was too eager."

"Can we leave now please?" Sookie asked. "I really would love a bath and some clean clothes and-"she stopped talking. Everyone turned to her and watched as she stared at the wall before she fell to her knees coughing up blood everywhere.

"Quickly," Niall shouted. "Get her to Fey." Claudine grabbed her cousin and in seconds they had all disappeared. Eric was left staring at an empty room before realising Pam had dragged him out to her car.

"It is not our place," she said instantly. Eric nodded and watched her drive them away. He would see Sookie tomorrow after he had rested; find out what was wrong with her.

"She said she loved me," he told Pam. The vampire smiled at her steering wheel before turning to him.

"Did you say it back?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't know how." Pam nodded and the pair drove in silence.


	17. 18

**Before**

"How is she?" Claudine whispered. Sookie looked at her cousin from the mountains of pillows and rolled her eyes.

"She is doing well," Niall answered. "Rest." Sookie sighed and pulled the covers up around her. She had been stuck in a Fairy Hospital for over a week before being sent back home. In that time, Eric hadn't once visited her. It was understandable she thought, a vampire stuck in a whole hospital of fairies. It wouldn't end well.

"She has some visitors," Claudine said, scowling. Niall looked down the stairs to were Pam and Eric stood.

"Come on up," he told them. "Be nice," he hissed at Claudine. The vampires joined him on the landing. "I was actually just on my way out, it will be nice for Sookie to have company," he lied. Claudine stepped aside as they passed and Niall knocked on the door.

"You may enter," Sookie laughed. Niall stepped in noticing she had kicked all the covers away. "Am boiling hot," she moaned.

"We have guests," he said.

"Great," she mumbled.

"Guests you'll actually like," he laughed.

"Are they dead?" she asked.

"Very much so," Pam shouted. Sookie sat up grinning before Niall finally moved and allowed them in. Sookie pulled the covers up around her waist as she saw Pam looking her over.

"We'll be off," Niall said. Sookie grinned at them both as Pam crawled up the bed beside her.

"Hey," she laughed. Eric smiled at her as he walked around her room. Sookie's room had barely changed since she was little. It had faint cream walls with beautiful light floral print around the top. photo frames hung off the wall in gold and silver: each filled with a picture of Sookie and a relative, the one of herself and Niall hung in the middle in a dazzling golden frame. Sookie had been seven when the picture had been taken, her eyes sparkling through the picture. Niall looked like the proudest man alive. Eric glanced over her giant dresser next, bottles of perfumes, make up scattered everywhere. It all just screamed Sookie.

"Having fun?" Pam teased.

"I never imagined your room to be so…" he said with a shrug.

"Wendy Darling-esque," Pam told her. "It's all very you," she laughed. Sookie blushed as she watched Eric walked around; beside her dresser were two doors. A quick peek inside showed Eric a giant walk in wardrobe, four rails full of clothes, and a whole back wall dedicated to shoes. Bags at the bottom, he rolled his eyes, _women_ he thought. The wall facing her bed had book shelves and a little desk, what fascinated Eric was around the wall. Hundreds upon hundreds of pictures showed Sookie's childhood to him. Up until what looked like a few weeks ago, a picture of her in her uniform stood in what looked like a fountain.

"Explain?" he asked.

"After my first week, me and Miranda popped to England and jumped in the fountain," she told him simply. "Gabriel took the picture," she explained. Eric stood in front of her windows; they ran the whole length of her room and had beautiful thick purple curtains over them.

"Your room is very nice," he said finally, sitting down. At the bottom of Sookie's bed was a giant sofa, normally where she made extra friends sleep. Eric seemed to fill it completely.

"Do we get the glorious details?" Pam asked.

"I had an allergic reaction," Sookie told them.

"What to?" Eric laughed.

"Vampire blood," she said with a blush. Pam laughed and then noticed she wasn't joking. "If anyone asks you gave me blood so I'd be stronger to pop." Eric nodded. It was a necessary lie to tell.

"Was Claudine furious?" Pam asked.

"I'm not sure," Sookie admitted. "I woke up two days later and everyone seemed to have calmed down." Eric nodded.

"I love this bedding," Pam said. Nice way to change the subject Sookie thought. "Oh," she said turning her head. "Is that in case you forget?" she teased. Sookie blushed, above her bed in beautiful carved wooden letters was her name.

"I've had it since I was born, actually," she told them. "My Dad made it for me." Eric smiled at them from the sofa.

"The fairies have all gone," he sat up and smiled. "Are we free to explore the house?" he asked.

"Only if I can order pizza," she laughed. "You also have to pay for it." They waited patiently as she slipped from the bed and grabbed a gown and some slippers.

"Tour?" Pam asked. Sookie laughed and then nodded her head.

"Grandpa and I take up the whole top floor, along with my bathroom," she explained opening the door opposite her room and showing them an amazing bathroom. A giant claw footed tub with a large counter top and a mirror with lights around. It was cream and marble with towels all over the floor. "Grandpa has his own bathroom," she said with a shrug. "The landing," she said showing them. "On the walls are some of Grandpa's favourite bits of art," again a shrug.

"You've lived here how long?" Pam asked.

"My whole life," Sookie said.

"It has only two bedrooms?" Pam said laughing.

"It used to have 5," Sookie explained. "Grandpa joined three for himself and two for me," she said with a smile. "The second study is usually were Claudine sleeps," she showed them down the massive staircase. "Main living room, extra living room," she said pointing. "Study for Grandpa, spare study," she said pointing down the hall. "Kitchen," she said, leading them through the living room. "The garden," she said with a shrug.

"All guarded in magic, I take it?" Eric asked.

"Of course," Sookie told them. She grabbed the menus and walked them back to the main living room. Then she dropped down on the sofa, watching as Eric slowly sat beside her.

"OH!" Pam said, jumping up. "I just remembered, I forgot to tell the new barman something." Sookie stared at her. "Eric, since you drove I'll quickly run back to the bar. I'll about an hour." Eric started chuckling beside her.

"Weird," Sookie mumbled.

"Lover," he said turning to her. "She is giving us some alone time," he explained.

"So we're sitting on my sofa why…?" she teased. Eric lifted her up and grinned, with a pop they were in her bedroom. Sookie locked her arms around his neck as she smiled before they kissed, instantly she was moaning and clawing his clothes off. Eric fell onto the bed and pulled her on top of him, stroking her face.

"I'm sorry I made you ill." Sookie pouted and sat back.

"Really ill," she corrected.

"Oh," he said. "I'm incredibly sorry then," he laughed. He pulled her down and kissed her again, his hand getting lost in her hair. He moved back to look at her: her beautiful wide blue eyes stared at him, her mouth red from kissing, open as she breathed heavily.

"Less staring," she mumbled. "More sex." Eric laughed as he rolled her over and slid in between her legs. His hand slid up her top and met her exposed chest as she wriggled underneath him.

"Sookie," Claude sang opening her door. Sookie stopped kissing Eric who had turned his head fangs exposed to look at the fairy.

"Shit," she whispered.

"You're not having sex are you?" Claude asked. Sookie wanted to laugh; he seemed totally unfazed at catching her.

"No," she said. It wasn't a lie either; they currently were not having sex.

"Just…" Claude seemed confused. "Don't tell Claudine," he said finally.

"I won't," Sookie told him.

"Ok," he nodded. "Do you want some food ordered in?" he asked.

"Um," Sookie nodded. Claude stared once more and then left before Sookie burst out laughing and started kissing Eric again.

"I do not see how this is funny," Eric said, rising above her.

"It's hilarious," she told him. "Tell Pam later, if she could, she'd pee!" Eric stared at her. He sat back away from her.

"Claude didn't seem bothered," he said.

"I know," Sookie laughed. "If it had been Claudine, you'd be missing a penis right now." Eric laughed and nodded.

"Do you…" he stopped. "Doesn't matter," he told her. "I should get back to the club." Sookie moved off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"I don't care what they think," she whispered. "I'll go downstairs and tell Claudine myself if you want," she leaned in and kissed his arm. "I meant what I said you know." Eric closed his eyes and looked away from her. "Maybe we should talk about that?" she asked.

"I don't like having feelings," he hissed.

"Well that's a start," Sookie pulled him slowly back to her bed. "What sort of feelings?" she asked. Eric looked as disgusted as possible before he stood up again.

"We are not having this conversation," he snapped. Sookie glared at him slightly before she nodded her head. Vampires didn't have feelings. They especially didn't have them for fairies.

"I can work tomorrow," she said.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Sookie nodded and watched him leave. Even from her room, she heard his car roar up the drive way. She turned on her side and promised herself not to cry, it was nothing. She heard people talking downstairs and when Claudine opened her door she pretended to be asleep.

"Vampires wore her out," she whispered. She heard a snigger, which she assumed would be Claude, before her covers were pulled up. A light kiss on her forehead and Sookie drifted off to sleep for real.


	18. Age 19

**Before**

**A/N: **So here is Age 19! Am glad you all like the story so far. A couple of really exciting chapters have already been written so that's something to look forward to. Just a thank you to my beta. She corrects all my silly mistakes. Big hugs for svmaddict for letting me annoy her with ideas! Also, just a great big hug for all you readers. I love getting reviews and I love answering questions that you have!

Sookie quickly came to love working at the bar. She had been there just a little over a year now and she loved every inch of it.

"I'm thinking a new name," Pam said one night. Sookie turned and quickly skipped towards the vampire.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Such as get back to work," Eric said, appearing. He gave her a quick smile and Sookie ran off to serve people. She snuck a quick look and found him staring at her in his usual manner. They had never once spoken about her admission, never approached the idea of feelings and Sookie had never once tried to speak to him about hers. She served drinks happily to the humans tonight, smiling politely and blushing when she was complimented.

"I shall see you at mine," Eric said as she entered his office.

"Are we not going together?" she asked, confused. Eric looked up over his paper and shook his head at her. "I can easily pop us there."

"I drove," he said.

"Then I can easily sit in the front seat of a car!" she snapped.

"No," Eric shouted, rising up. "You will go straight to my house and stop annoying me." Sookie glared at him.

"I'm going home, go fuck yourself!" she spat. She popped straight from his office and appeared in her bedroom. "No vampire fucking shouts at me," she mumbled. She tossed her uniform into the corner of the room. Sitting in front of her vanity unit, she quickly brushed her hair and then went to the bathroom. Slipping a pink silk night dress on, Sookie turned her lights off.

"I find myself…" Eric said. Sookie screamed as she realised he was in her bed.

"Sookie?" Niall called. The hallway light went on and Sookie stared at her door.

"Nightmare!" she quickly shouted.

"Do you need me?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "I'm okay!" As the light went off she crawled over her bed to switch her lamp on.

"As I was saying," Eric started. "I found myself at my home, alone and not able to fuck my fairy," he turned to look at her. "I would like to know why." Sookie laughed.

"I'm your fairy, am I?" she asked.

"Sookie," Eric sighed. The gesture seemed so wrong on him, a Viking vampire sighing. It just didn't seem to work.

"What?" she snapped. "Am I not allowed to ask questions now?" Eric sat up and Sookie finally realised he wasn't dressed.

"Come to my home," he said. "We can discuss this there." Sookie glared at him but finally nodded. Eric rose from the bed and grabbed his discarded clothing. Extending his hand, Sookie accepted and suddenly the pair where in the exact same position, but only in Eric's home. Eric slid back onto the bed and rested his head on his hands.

"Is that it?" she asked. Eric laughed to himself slightly and smiled at her.

"I have never been asked that before." Sookie resisted a smile. "That's almost like asking if it's in yet," he moved closer. "With me lover, you can always tell." Sookie felt his lips on her shoulder.

"You know I'm mad at you," she whispered.

"Even better," he growled softly. Sookie slid under him perfectly as he rose over her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Eric's mouth crashed onto hers. Sookie was pushed into the mattress as he ravaged down from her mouth to the top of her breasts. Eric grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, restricting all movement as his knees held her legs in place.

"Oh god!" she panted.

"No," he whispered. "Eric." As much as she wanted to laugh, Sookie found another noise rising from her throat.

"I'm still mad," she whispered afterwards. Eric chuckled and kissed up and down her spine. She lifted her head from his pillows to look at him.

"Stop it," he said suddenly.

"Stop what exactly?" she asked. She twisted so his face was now against her stomach. He continued his kissing and Sookie hissed as he scraped his fangs over her skin. "I'll make you deal." Eric looked up.

"Go on," he moved himself into a sitting position.

"I'll let you bite me," she said.

"Ok," he laughed.

"If…" she paused. "You tell me how you feel about me," Eric glared now. "You tell me and you can bite me, fuck me and rub yourself all over me," Eric laughed slightly.

"What if you don't like what I say?" he asked.

"Then at least I'll know!" she screamed. Eric hadn't expected this sort of reaction from her. Tears had sprung to her eyes. "Do you know how hard it is being with you sometimes? You treat me so wonderfully and we have like the most amazing sex!" That he agreed with. "You just never tell me anything, after what happened--"she was stopped as he glared at her.

"We do not mention that," he growled.

"We don't mention which bit?" she asked. "The part where you let yourself be captured, or was it the bit where I said-"He kissed her to shut her up. Sookie popped to the end of the bed, holding his sheets.

"I love you!" she screamed. "I love you with all my fucking heart Eric!" she cried.

"You shouldn't," he told her.

"I know that!" she shouted. "I know I shouldn't think about you all the time. I shouldn't get excited to see you again; I shouldn't want to see you again." Eric nodded.

"Come to me," he said. Sookie shook her head and sobbed lightly. With a groan Eric rose from the bed and moved towards her.

"I'll pop myself to Mexico if you come any closer," she said. "I mean it." Eric nodded and waited for her to calm down. She shuffled towards the bed, the sheet almost tripping her up. He sat at the opposite end and watched her carefully.

"Can you wait?" he asked.

"Wait for what?" Sookie laughed.

"Wait for me to come to terms with how I feel?" he asked.

"Of course," Sookie crawled towards him. "I can wait as long as you want." Eric nodded. Sookie crawled onto his lap and buried her face against his neck.

"Maybe a deal?" he asked.

"I already made you one," she whispered.

"I really rather enjoy that deal," he laughed. "I cannot wait to taste you." She nodded and snuggled against him. "I was thinking of something else," he admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Sookie asked.

"How about…" Eric moved her to face him. A slow smirk spread across his face as Sookie looked at him.

* * *

"He said what?!" Miranda shrieked. "Honestly, Eric Northman. 1000 year old Viking stud said that?" Sookie nodded her head. The pair had been strolling around Barney's for the better part of an hour now. Since Miranda's birthday was only a week away Sookie was treating her friend to a shopping trip...in New York.

"I couldn't believe it either," Sookie admitted.

"So what did you say?" Miranda asked.

"I said fine," Sookie laughed. "I don't imagine it'll affect me the same way it will him," she paused at the shoes.

"I just…" Miranda laughed. "I can't believe the bedroom talk you two have." Sookie giggled slightly.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Sookie asked.

"A day," Miranda said. "At the most, Sookie nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I may treat myself to underwear," Sookie sighed. Miranda followed happily before she just burst out laughing again. "What now?" Sookie asked.

"Eric Northman," Miranda answered. Sookie made a noise as she tried on some bras and corsets. Miranda tossed her a few garter belts over the top as well.

"Oh, stop it," Sookie told her. Quickly changing, she grabbed the items she wanted and walked over to the till.

"Did you buy enough lace?" Miranda teased.

"Shut up," Sookie said, blushing. The shop assistant giggled slightly and Sookie refrained from entering her mind. It was becoming a nasty habit of hers now she had no school. If she was bored in a shop with Miranda, she would read minds and the pair would freak people out. It was getting boring. They walked down to where a beautiful little coffee shop Sookie knew before Miranda screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Eric Northman doesn't want to have sex with you!" Miranda shouted, laughing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Sookie snapped. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"I just find it hilarious, you want him to spill his guts and get all romantic. So he's punishing you with no sex." Sookie steered them towards the shop as Miranda continued to giggle and laugh.

"For the record," Sookie said the second they sat down. "He does want to have sex with me," she told her. "He thinks not having sex will make it just that little bit more incredible when we do...again." Miranda snorted.

"He's punishing you," she retorted. "Is he having sex with other people?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Sookie screeched. "He never is." Miranda nodded.

"I still find the whole thing hilarious," Sookie sighed and stirred her coffee. "Are you not nervous?" she asked.

"Of what?" Sookie laughed. "I spend nearly every day with him, not knowing how he feels. How is knowing going to change anything?" Miranda nodded.

"What if you find out its just sex?" she asked.

"Miranda," Sookie sighed. "If it's just sex, I'll survive. Having sex with Eric is like…" she paused. "Christmas come early: fireworks go off, the world stops moving. The walls shake, the moon weeps at this man's sexual ability." Miranda stared before she burst out laughing.

"You are such a dork," she snorted.

"At least I'm having sex," Sookie snapped.

"Oh, bitchy," Miranda held her hand over her heart. "Hurt me internally, Sookie." They both giggled until their food arrived. The trip was cut short as the rain began to pour down.

"One of the reasons why I love the South Sookie said as they appeared in her room. "Barely any rain." Miranda nodded.

"The accent's a bitch, though," she said. They both dropped their soaking wet jackets over chairs as they changed. Sookie into her work uniform and Miranda into a blue sparkly dress for a night at the bar drinking. ,

"I like it," Sookie admitted. Miranda was doing her hair as Sookie fastened her new shoes into place. They were patent black leather with a tiny kitten heel and silk which wrapped around her ankle. Tonight she had forgone tights and wore a black skirt instead of her shorts. She clipped her hair up in pins and dabbed faint make up on.

"Ready?" Sookie asked.

"Bit early," Miranda sighed. "Can we have a little sit down first?" Sookie nodded and the pair climbed onto her bed. "I forgot to ask," Miranda whispered. "How will you cope with the whole no sex thing?" Sookie laughed.

"I'll be fine," she told her. "I'm going to ask if it's just sex we can't do tonight." Miranda giggled slightly. The pair finally went to the bar a little past nine. Eric and Pam were already inside, moving tables around. Sookie nodded to them as Miranda took up her usual stool.

"You come here often by yourself," Pam teased. "Why?" Miranda laughed.

"I'm practising for my future profession," she explained.

"Which is?" Pam asked, confused.

"Drunk," Sookie said coming back.

"Bitch," Miranda laughed.

"Double gin and tonic?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, yes, please!" Miranda sang. Sookie made it quickly, extending her hand for the money. Eric smiled as he walked back to his office. "Watching him walk away?" Miranda asked. "You know what that means."

"It means nothing," Sookie sighed.

"It means that man has one fantastic—Oh, hi, Eric," Miranda said, laughing. Sookie snorted as she turned away, wiping down the bar.

"Ladies," he said. "Sookie, a moment?" he asked. Sookie followed him happily before they entered his office. Sookie found herself pressed against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hello to you," she whispered.

"You are teasing me," his fangs fully extended as he said that.

"I had a few questions," she said. "Since we aren't having sex." Eric nodded.

"I will be faithful, as usual." Sookie smiled. That was one question she really didn't want to ask him.

"Also," she mumbled. "Since you said no sex, I was thinking…" she pressed her mouth against his. Her hand ran down his front before Eric growled.

"I'm sorry, lover," he laughed. "I wouldn't be able to stop myself," he put her down now. Sookie stood staring as he walked behind his desk and simply sat down.

"Eric," she laughed. "I want some sort of release," she mumbled.

"You're free to pleasure yourself," he said, looking up. "As long as I may watch." Sookie stared at him disgusted.

"Look," she laughed. "I'd never had sex; I'd never had an orgasm before. Now that I'm getting at least three a day I'm going to miss it." Eric nodded.

"It will be worth it," he told her.

"Eric!" she screeched. She resisted the urge to stamp her foot, opting to simply storm out. In her short absence several more regulars had strolled in. Sookie went instantly to work, glaring every time Miranda made a comment.

"I guess it didn't end well," Miranda asked.

"No," Sookie sighed.

"You're so silly," Miranda laughed.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"You could easily persuade him," she whispered.

"Oh!" Sookie giggled.

* * *

Two whole weeks, Sookie had even started marking the days on her calendar. Eric would kiss her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks. Giving her lips the barest of brushes against his.

"I didn't think it would have this sort of affect on me," Sookie admitted. Miranda was once again in the bar. Eric was sat near the stage with some other vampires and Sookie could barely stop staring at him.

"Poor Sookie," Miranda giggled.

"I tried everything," she whispered. "The whole stretching sexily, taking a shower and getting out naked and wet." Pam, who had been walking past paused and moved backwards to face her.

"I may enjoy this conversation," she said, sitting down.

"Has Eric told you?" Miranda asked.

"About not having sex with the fairy?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Miranda laughed. "Sookie is finding it very difficult to arouse her vampire." Pam laughed.

"He is trying his hardest not to fuck the table right now," Pam told them. Sookie looked up and smiled slightly.

"Sookie tried to hump me earlier," Miranda said.

"I did not!" Sookie laughed, turning bright red.

"It would have been funny though, if you did," Sookie giggled to herself as she walked away.

"You need to really go for it, Sookie," Pam said when she finished serving.

"I've done pretty much everything," she hissed. "I even gave myself a paper cut." Pam stared at her before she roared with laughter. She slammed her fist down the bar as she laughed, shaking several glasses.

"If Eric ever does not want you," Pam said, rising. "I'm putting in a formal offer." Sookie blushed as Pam walked off. She heard her laughing again from the door.

"Really go for it," Sookie whispered. She stared over at her vampire, who turned and gave her a wink.

"Dance with me," Miranda whined. Sookie nodded and closed the bar off as she wriggled herself towards the dance floor. They danced around to a bit of Bon Jovi. Sookie swung her hips and kicked her feet to 'Dead or Alive' as Miranda span around making cowboy gestures. A few clapped as they want back to their usual spots. Sookie spotted Eric leaning against the bar, his fangs completely extended.

"My office," he whispered.

"Yes, boss!" she giggled. She practically bounced after him. Before the door was even closed, Eric lifted her and tossed her onto his desk. He moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips up to meet him. "Yes," she panted as he lifted up her top.

"Master," Pam sang from the door.

"What?!" he roared.

"You wanted me to remind you," she smiled. "Every time the fairy got close to breaking your rule." Sookie glared and wished to God she had a stake in her hand.

"Sookie," Eric whispered.

"No!" she cried. "Ignore her, more kissing." He laughed as he backed away.

"Go back to work," he instructed. Sookie pouted and smoothed her clothing down.

"I hate you," she hissed as she passed Pam. The vampire simply cackled with laughter as she walked away.

"That wasn't long," Miranda smirked.

"Pam ruined it," Sookie sighed.

"Oh, poor, Sookie," she growled slightly.

"It gave me a great idea, though," she admitted.

"Oh, really?" Miranda leaned closer. "Do tell." Sookie shook her head.

"All in good time," Sookie said with a wink.

* * *

"I do not think I understand," Eric told her. Sookie sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"A night in. Eric. It's not hard," she snapped.

"You want us to sit in the house and ignore each other?" he asked.

"I want us to stay in. Open a bottle of wine for me, a blood for you. Turn the lights off. Put a film on and watch it together," she explained.

"Ignore each other in the dark?" he laughed.

"If that's how you see it," she mumbled.

"Oh, Sookie," he laughed. "You are trying to domesticate a vampire, it will not end well for you," he sat down and waved a hand. "Do your stupid human thing." Sookie growled at him.

"I'm not human." Eric nodded. "I'm a girl," she said.

"Then do your stupid girl thing," Eric suddenly laughed to himself.

"Am I allowed in on this joke?" Sookie asked.

"Pam refers to your time of the month as your stupid girl thing," he laughed. "She finds it amusing how disgusting you find it where as she-" He stopped as Sookie glared. "I was sharing," he said. Sookie planted herself down at the television, a film in her hand.

"I hate this TV," she spat. Eric rose and moved her settling down as he sorted it out in seconds. "I hate you more now," she mumbled.

"If only," he whispered. Sookie stared at him before he smiled and helped her back onto the sofa. "What film are we watching?" he asked.

"Dirty Dancing," she said. Eric nodded and settled back as she curled up beside him. "See, this is nice," she whispered.

"We are hugging," Eric stared down at her. "Holding you in any way is nice." Sookie bit her tongue to stop herself from awing at him. She had once a few months before when he had given her a flower and it had ended in her not walking straight. "Real men do not make women go aw," he had said. "They make them go ow," she replied.

"Let us watch this movie then," he sighed. Sookie smiled at him as she settled herself against his side. They watched it pretty much in silence. Sookie occasionally sang along and more than once Eric slipped into downtime. He was rewarded with a nip every time he did.

"Did you not like it?" Sookie asked.

"I can see why you would like it," he said, rising. "May I ask a question?" Sookie nodded. "You are often here, in my home. Where does your family think you are during these times?"he asked.

"At Miranda's," she said, instantly. "Or I tell them just hanging at the bar, like you need stock help," she shrugged as she rose.

"So you lie?" he asked.

"Yes," Sookie stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Does that bother you?" she asked.

"If your family urgently wanted you…" he said, slowly. "How would they find you?"

"Easy, Miranda has the number for here," she shrugged before Eric growled.

"You gave my number to some demon?" he snapped. "This is my resting place Sookie, it is bad enough you have food delivered here," he stood watching her. Sookie opened and closed her mouth several times.

"I'm sorry," was what she settled on. "I didn't…" she stopped. "I didn't think." Eric nodded.

"You never seem to think," he grumbled. "You live in a world where people would love to hurt you. Yet you walk alone all the time unprotected. You lie to your family about your whereabouts, knowing how dangerous these times are." Sookie could feel tears in her eyes.

"I don't mean to be harsh with you; I forget you are still so young. I have practically watched you grow up." Sookie nodded in between wiping her face. "I have other homes I could use to rest in, if you are going to constantly be around."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"You will tell Niall that you are with me. I am having you look at human minds or some other lie you feel appropriate. You will not lie to them anymore."

"I understand," she whispered.

"You will spend two nights a week with me here," he continued. "I will show you my other homes but they are for your eyes only," he snapped.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I will ask Pam to teach you how to fight," he rubbed his face. "I will ask her now, she will enjoy it. Far more than I would like," he laughed.

"Eric," Sookie laughed. "Are you sharing with me?" she asked.

"No," he snapped. "I am planning. I am much happier planning than sharing."

"I understand," Sookie laughed. "Does this mean we can have sex?" she asked. Eric looked at her and then laughed before he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I still cannot put into words what you mean to me yet," he said, still laughing. "I like making you squirm lover," he walked off to his office.

"I have another way you could make me squirm!" she shouted. She heard his laughter as she entered the kitchen.

"Pam would like to speak to you," Eric said, appearing. Sookie screamed slightly as she washed her glass out. She followed him down to the office and sat in his chair.

"Hello," she sang.

"Fairy," Pam purred.

"Hey, Pamela," she giggled.

"Do not call me that," Pam snapped. "I do not enjoy it." Sookie giggled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Eric has asked me to train you," she sighed. "This pleases me." Sookie made a noise. "We shall start tomorrow. You will start work at 10pm instead of 9. Hour training beforehand," she said.

"See you tomorrow, Pam." Pam merely hung up. "Always a pleasant one," Sookie said.

"I didn't change her for pleasantries," Eric told her. "Come, you have to go home now." Sookie nodded and stood on her tiptoes puckering her lips. "Lover," Eric said slowly. "What are you doing?" Sookie sighed.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me," she explained. Eric looked at her confused before he kissed her cheek. Sookie rubbed her face against his slowly before she popped out.

"Hey," Claudine said. Sookie screamed and turned around, her cousin was sitting on the sofa. "You weren't in bed, like you told Grandpa," she rose and smiled. It wasn't a good smile in Sookie's opinion.

"Snuck out," she whispered. "I went to the bar to see Pam. She wants to train me." That wasn't a lie really.

"Train you to fight?" Claudine asked.

"Yes," Sookie said, smiling. "Claude is real busy and you don't want to train me." Claudine nodded.

"Good," she nodded. "Pam is an excellent fighter," with that Claudine left.

* * *

"How did operation hungry eyes go?" Miranda asked. They were both sat around Miranda's pool, soaking up the sunshine.

"Terribly," Sookie sighed. "We watched the film and nothing," she said. "He listened to hungry eyes and for once didn't get hungry eyes," she cried.

"Maybe it was Patrick," Miranda said. Sookie stared at her confused before they both shrugged. "So," Miranda sighed. "I've been looking at some school." A nod. "An all supernatural finishing school apparently does not exist." Sookie opened her mouth but Miranda held her hand up. "So we have two options," she explained.

"Hit me with them," Sookie said. (Ok, this is where I need you. I have no idea about American schools so could you like write a few lines? Just giving two good schools. Sookie will pop them to the campus every day so they can attend lectures and stuff. I'll write the frame out and can you pick a University? And correct anything I've got wrong)

"So there's Columbia in New York that you liked. I like wherever, since I see no point in going," Miranda told her.

"I'd pop us there, correct?" Sookie asked.

"Correct," Miranda said. "Also they don't have magic lessons or mythology," she sighed.

"Stupid humans," Sookie mumbled. "I was thinking of taking an English based course anyway," Sookie admitted. "I quite like writing short stories." Miranda nodded.

"I still think it's pointless. You're filthy rich, so am I; you'll end up marrying into money anyway. Why we need to go to University is beyond me," Sookie sighed.

"I don't want to be uneducated," Sookie said. "Grandpa has invested a lot of money in my education," she laughed.

"Yes, this way he's just investing a whole lot more money," Miranda told her. "I seriously just do not get it. You'll end up married and just having kids anyway."

"If I go to University, I won't have to get married!" she screamed. "Do you not see, this is my only option. Grandpa will have to put any proposals on the back burner until I finish," Sookie was nearly crying.

"Giving you more time with Eric," Miranda whispered.

"Can you imagine me telling my Grandfather I don't want to marry?" she asked. "That I want to be with a vampire?"

"Would it be that bad?" Miranda asked.

"Not for me, no," Sookie whispered. "I'd love to just tell him. Eric would be severely punished by Fae law for sleeping with a member of the royal family. I'm supposed to marry pure." Miranda snorted.

"Nothing pure about you, love." Sookie nodded. "Better start knitting yourself a new hymen." Sookie stared at her best friend. The pair eventually burst into laughter, the conversation had been getting too serious for Sookie. It would take too long to explain Fairy customs to Miranda and Sookie would only end upset.

"I'd also be the worst wife ever," Sookie admitted. "I can't stand, cooking or cleaning." Miranda snorted.

"Are we really having this conversation?" Miranda asked.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sookie asked.

"At least you have options," Miranda whispered.

"Miranda," Sookie sighed.

"I'm a half demon," she laughed. "So full demons think I'm unworthy, other half demons are petrified of me. Might I add it is not my fault! Just because my father is all brimstone and fire. I just get grouped in with him." Sookie smiled. Reaching across she grabbed Miranda's hand. "I feel more demon than human. I can't marry a human because any child we'd have would come out a demon." Sookie had always wondered why a half demon and a human would create a full demon. It was one of those questions Miranda never seemed comfortable talking about.

"My fairy blood is artificial," Sookie mumbled.

"Oh, god, Sookie," Miranda laughed. "It's not a race contest!" Sookie laughed. "This conversation is far too serious, I need vodka," Miranda said, rising.

"I'm working later so none for me!" Sookie shouted.

* * *

Sookie popped herself straight into the bar once Miranda had left. It was just a little after half eight but Pam was usually early, anyway.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked. Sookie turned, seeing a man cleaning glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I should really be asking you," he laughed. "Since you did just appear in the bar, a bar which is supposed to be locked." Sookie smiled.

"What are you?" she asked. She had tried to read his thoughts but like a werewolf, they were mainly buzzing.

"Once again, you first, Cher," he said, smiling.

"Sookie," Pam called.

"That's my calling," Sookie said, walking past him. She could hear his faint laughter as she walked down to Pam's office. "What's with the man?" she asked instantly. Pam looked up and smiled.

"The shifter will be our temporary bar man," she explained.

"I work bar," Sookie told her.

"You can share," Pam replied. "He will only be here temporary," she seemed displeased by this.

"Bloody shifters," Sookie mumbled. Pam chuckled before she rose from her desk; she led Sookie down to the basement. Sookie had only heard rumours about this basement.

"Maybe Master will bring you here one day," Pam whispered. Sookie felt the blush rise over her face. Pam led them through a door on the right; in here it was simply padded.

"I don't even want to know what this room's usually used for," Sookie said instantly. Pam nodded and smirked as she flicked all the lights on.

"Fairy," Pam said softly. "If I hurt you and you bleed…" Sookie looked up.

"You better not eat me," Sookie laughed.

"No," Pam laughed. "I was merely after a taste." Sookie nodded her head. Pam smiled in a wicked way.

"That doesn't mean cut me," Sookie mumbled.

"Should we have some music?" Pam asked.

"It'll distract me," Sookie admitted. She removed her work top to reveal a white vest; sliding off her denim shorts, she revealed soft work out shorts. Pam stood at the side, watching her carefully.

"If you fail to accomplish fighting," Pam told her. "You could simply seduce people to death." Sookie smiled as she rolled up her socks and then turned to show she was ready. "Are you physically fit?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Sookie said. "I'm a little underweight but it's nothing," she shrugged. Pam crouched and looked at her. Sookie stared, confused before she found herself on her back.

"That's for escaping me. You know, the last time we played catch the fairy?" Pam whispered. Sookie nodded her head and rose to her feet again. Pam stood opposite her and extended her fangs. Sookie scrunched her face up before she felt her fairy teeth against her lips.

Sookie steadied her heart beat as Pam raised an eyebrow. Facing off against a vampire, even if it was only mock fighting, still frightened her to death. The urge to simply run was overwhelming.

"No vampire would go easy on you, fairy," Pam told her.

"Then don't," she found herself saying. Pam smiled at this before she launched her first attack. Sookie swallowed the scream rising in her throat before she defended herself. Claudine, years ago, had taught her basic steps: arms raised she blocked Pam's claws, lifting her knee, she defended herself against a kick to the ribs. Sookie found herself quickly out of breathe as Pam continually assaulted her. Pam paused as Sookie doubled over clutching her knees.

"I thought you were in shape?" Sookie asked.

"You have to remember," Sookie coughed. "I'm still part human." Pam nodded.

"Your human side is weak," Pam told her.

"I know," Sookie said, rising. "It's my medication. It does weird things to me," Sookie jumped about slightly. "Bring it." Pam looked confused.

"Bring what?" she asked. "It's an expression, it just means come on then." Pam nodded before they continued again. She was gentler this time, showing Sookie the moves slower. By the end of the hour, Sookie was shocked she wasn't bleeding.

"Shower and meet me in the bar," Pam told her. Grabbing her discarded work clothes, Sookie jogged upstairs. Eric had his own personal shower which she slipped into happily. Changing quickly and tying her hair up, Sookie went into the bar.

The shifter was leaning against the counter as she entered. Sookie saw him sniff the air as she passed and glared at him. Pam was sat on one of the middle tables with Eric.

"Hey," she said, sitting down. Eric looked at her wet hair, confused. "I couldn't find the hair dryer," she explained.

"Bottom drawer," he told her. Sookie nodded and rose from the chair. Mid way through drying her hair, she felt cold lips on her neck.

"Still?" she asked. "You still can't stand knowing I'm in your office?" she laughed. Eric nodded as he sat down and watched her. She had pulled all her hair forward and was drying from her roots.

"You sunbathed today," he commented.

"Yes, sir, I did," she handed him the dryer back. A quick brush and a bobble and she was ready for work. She moved towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Are you spending tonight with me?" he asked.

"Are you asking?" she smiled. Eric nodded and she smiled again. "Then I'll see you after work," she practically bounced back to the bar.

Sookie was enjoying having someone else behind the bar. He was also constantly trying to talk to her. Behind the bar Sookie was practically silent, she needed to be. Drink orders were being fired at her all the time. She needed the silence to focus on getting drinks. Also, it helped with her telepathy.

"So…" the shifter said. "Do I get a name?" he asked.

"Sookie," she mumbled, dodging around him. He tested it a few times, nodding as he cleaned a glass.

"Sam," he said, a little after.

"Nice," she commented.

"Does Sookie come with a last name?" he asked. Sookie glared as she poured a Coke out.

"Brigant," she finally told him.

"Interesting name," Sam said, nodding. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," she responded. He nodded again before he smiled at her.

"Why work for a vampire?" he asked.

"You first," she said.

"I want to open a bar over in Bon Temps. Big bad and dead won't let me." Sookie smiled. "I offered to work here for a bit, raise some more money before I open my bar anyway," he whispered.

"I have family in Bon Temps," Sookie admitted. She considered Adele family but Jason was a whole other story. He had never been told that Sookie was actually his sister. Adele had worried about his sanity mainly; he wasn't the brightest after all. Sookie still visited from time to time. Normally, she'd simply pop herself over and have a cup of coffee with Adele or the two would just sit. It was mainly company Sookie craved.

"Is that where you live?" he asked.

"No," Sookie laughed. "I live just outside Monroe," she explained. "With my Grandfather." Sam's mind was full of questions. So when a bachelor party strolled in, Sookie was grateful.

"This should be fun," Sam laughed.

"Hey, darling," one shouted. "Round of tequila shots when you've done your makeup," they laughed.

Sam had the shots on a tray in a second; Sookie took them over, planting the tray on the table. As one went to grab her ass, she turned, grabbing his wrist. Sinking into glamour almost instantly, she growled at him.

"Don't you even dare think about me," she hissed.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Good boy," she said, walking off.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Sookie replied. He laughed as she disappeared into the back offices. Eric and Pam were both sitting in his office.

"Not making an appearance?" she asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Why should we?" Pam asked. "Drunken humans bore me," she sighed.

"How is the shifter?" Eric inquired.

"Nosey," Sookie answered. Pam laughed as she moved to sit beside Sookie; she leaned back, resting her head on Sookie's lap. Sookie ran her hands through Pam's soft blonde hair. The three remained perfectly silent until a knock on the door. Sam popped his head in, laughing at the scene.

"Boys are getting restless," he said. "I could really use a hand." Sookie looked at him before shrugging.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sam made no move to leave. Sookie rose and followed him out; the bar had gotten surprisingly full in her short break. The bachelor party was in full swing, the bachelor had been tied to his chair with another man's tie. Sookie rolled her eyes as she served drinks.

"So," another man said, sliding up to the bar. "Our stripper cancelled," he eyed up Sookie. "Think you could give the unlucky man a dance?" he asked.

"My staff are not strippers," Eric growled. Sookie hadn't seen him arrive in the bar and jumped slightly.

"I wasn't after a stripper," the man corrected. "Just a nice little dance," he once again leered Sookie up and down. "She's got a pretty nice body," he said.

"Pretty nice?" Sookie squeaked. "My body is damn spectacular I'll have you know." The man stared at her as she fumed. "See this?" Sookie lifted her top to show a nice smooth stomach. "Perfection! You're telling me some nasty ass stripper would have looked better than me?" Eric chuckled as he took a step back.

"No, madam," the man whispered.

"Go sit your stupid ass down and don't ever disrespect 19 years of hard work," she snapped.

"Yes," he said, practically running away.

"Well done, lover," Eric said, kissing her head. She took her place beside Sam again and failed to keep the grin from her face.

"That was pretty impressive," he told her.

"Thanks," Sookie blushed.

"You should hang around with more breathing people," Sam commented. "Come work at my bar for a bit." Sookie laughed at his suggestion.

"A bar is a bar," she shrugged.

"Well, just until I get more staff? During the day, maybe?" he asked.

"I'll consider it," she said. Sam walked off looking pleased. Sookie was leaving before the bar closed tonight, Eric's orders.

"Run little, fairy," Pam sneered. "Master will be halfway home," she told her.

"Fairy?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"None of your business," Sookie snapped. She kissed Pam's cheek softly before she escaped to the changing rooms. Changing into a simple blue knitted dress, she popped straight to Eric's house.

"I win," he called.

"Where was the finish line?" she sighed.

"The bed," Sookie popped into the bedroom.

"Would walking kill you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I haven't tried it for awhile," she crawled onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Let's just lie here for a little while," Eric told her.

"Alright," she said. She reached for his hand and held it as they stared at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking of installing a mirror," he said finally.

"A mirror?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," he sat up. "So you can watch yourself," he nodded and left the room. Sookie laughed as she heard him phoning what he referred to as his "day man."

"You're so odd sometimes," she laughed. Eric raised an eyebrow at her before he shrugged.

"Can you stay for long?" he asked.

"As long as you want me," she whispered.

"Forever is a long time," he smirked. That smirk made Sookie's insides dance and her libido jump to attention. "I think it's time for our talk."


	19. The Talk

**Before**

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! Here is the next chapter, the one I imagine you've all been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it!

On a more personal note, my friend and muse **svmaddict **has been placed into the finalists of the Eric Cherry Popping contest. Go read her story and if you think she deserves it, vote for her. Trust me, it's very good. It's called Anamnesis and if you go here _http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries_

You can vote. Enjoy the story and remember, if you have any questions feel free to ask me...

* * *

"Let me start by saying," Eric said. "That I am not one that simply has feelings. I am a vampire; I have lived for 1000 years. I do not love," Sookie felt her stomach jump into her throat.

She moved back on the bed, resting her body against the pillows. Eric had sprawled across most of the mattress, his head resting behind his hands.

"I seem to find myself, fond of you. If I'm at the bar I can't wait to see you, I get excited by a simple kiss from you," Sookie pulled her knees to her chest as she listened. Eric seemed to lose himself for a moment. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"I think it started when you were 13," Eric said changing the subject. "You were sneaking around getting cake; you came in looking so innocent. I remember you saw me and smiled in such a beautiful manner. I've never seen someone so excited to see a vampire the way you were. Just a smile made even Pam feel happy for a little while. Of course even when I first met you your smile was beautiful. You were however only 6 so nothing could ever happen. You know, I've seen children meet vampires before. None were as fearless as you were," he admitted.

"I remember you telling me I was fearless," Sookie whispered. Eric laughed and nodded.

"I found you in my office as a child, observing my sword. You seemed outraged when I lifted you up; of course you weighed nothing to me. You were nothing to me, simply a child who happened to be constantly around me. When you kissed me," he chuckled. "One kiss sparked something almost primal and ancient from me," Sookie chuckled.

"I didn't mean to kiss you. You moved your head," she told him.

"Maybe on purpose," he admitted. "I was a little shocked at your courage in my office though," he winked. "I admire the courage you possess; you are never scared of anything. Which I suppose is also one of the very few flaws I see in you," he sat up and looked at her.

"Did you not find it odd that I'd want you trained," he asked.

"It was weird you giving me a safety talk," she admitted.

"If anything happened to you," Eric told her. "I'm not too sure how I'd cope. I'd live of course but a world without you in," he paused. "It doesn't make me very happy. I've been alone for 1000 years, before Pam I had one other child. That was purely sexual however no feelings were ever created," he seemed to lose himself for a minute. "With you it doesn't seem to be like that. Of course we have sex. You are the best lover I've ever had," he said.

"You're the only lover I've ever had," Sookie smiled.

"I would like to be your only lover for a long time," Sookie grinned against her knees. "I haven't had emotions for 1000 years and you brought them all back to me," Sookie crawled over to him. Straddling his waist she kissed him softly. "I'm not finished," he told her breaking the kiss.

"Sorry," Sookie mumbled.

"Human's have emotions, I am a vampire. So I am anything but human," Eric said.

"Can I interrupt?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," Eric turned to look at her.

"I understand what you're saying," she told him. "I was just wondering, are you trying to tell me in your own very weird vampire way. That you do have feelings for me?" she asked. Eric was silent for the longest time before he nodded.

"I like the way you smile, the way you move. Your smell is especially intoxicating to me. I can't stand being away from you for too long, when we can't be together I miss you. Like I said I can't imagine a world without you in it, but I do not love you." Sookie moved herself back beside him. Burying her face into his neck.

"Ok," she whispered as she smiled to herself.

* * *

Sookie arrived back in her bedroom and pulled her dress off quickly. Wrapping a fluffy dressing gown around her body she walked across the hall to her bathroom. Not having sex had made her quite lax about her usual beauty regime. _Eyebrows, legs, arms and bikini line_ she thought surveying herself in the mirror. Filling the bath tub up with soapy hot water she grabbed her beauty equipment. Quickly grabbing a small hand held mirror she slid in. Her feet tingled in the hot water and her body went red from the heat.

"Sookie," Niall shouted.

"Bathroom," she called back.

"Will you be long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Sookie admitted. She lifted the mirror and looked at her eyebrows. Wincing slightly at what she saw she sighed. "Maybe an hour?" Niall made a noise on the stairs.

"When you are done," he said. "I would like a word with you," Sookie sighed. Tonight was just the night for talking apparently.

She took her time anyway, lathering herself up and making her body as smooth as a baby. Sliding on her gown again she walked downstairs.

"Grandpa?" she called.

"In here," he answered. She walked in and smiled before her eyes rested on Gabriel and his father. Gabriel's father like every other fairy she had seen was exceptionally beautiful. His eyes were golden like his hair and the smirk on his face reminded Sookie that she was very naked beneath her robe.

"I didn't realise we had company," she said. Niall raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"The Quail's don't count as company. They are practically family," Niall smiled. Sookie sat down beside her Grandfather.

"You honour me Prince," Sebastian Quail's spoke. His voice accented slightly, so he sounded almost British. "Gabriel and I were simply here to invite the Prince and his Granddaughter to a meal," Sookie turned to look at Niall.

"I rushed my bath for this?" she mumbled. Gabriel laughed and smiled at her across the table.

"Sorry I disturbed your excessive beauty regime," he teased.

"Ha," she laughed. "That's rich from you. How long did it take you to get ready for Venice again? Remind me, was it 2 hours or 3," both began laughing.

"I see what you mean now," Sebastian suddenly said. "She is a little fire cracker," Niall laughed and nodded.

"My Sookie is not one to stand down," Niall told them. "She has always been free to speak her mind," Sookie smiled at him. "So we would be delighted to join with you in a meal," Sebastian clapped his hands together.

"There is a beautiful restaurant," Sebastian said almost to himself. "I will book the four of us a table," Niall nodded.

"How will we get there?" Sookie asked.

"My town car," Sebastian said.

"Actually," Niall interrupted. "We shall take my chauffer driven limo."

"Then it is settled," Sebastian said rising. "I'll make reservations for say 9 tomorrow night?" Niall nodded and jotted something down.

"Tomorrow is Sookie's night off as well," Niall told them. "Work's out perfectly," Sookie bit her tongue from speaking. Yes tomorrow was her night off, however she did have plans. She had intended on spending it naked writhing beneath a vampire. Not making small talk with her Grandfather and the Quails.

"Come along Gabriel," Sebastian said. Sookie looked up and saw Gabriel had been staring at her. She looked down noticing her gown had moved. Most of her legs were exposed to him.

"Bye fairy," Gabriel teased.

"Goodbye Gabriel," she nodded. Niall made some notes into his diary as Sookie turned to him. Her fury had built and she was ready to scream and shout at me.

"Goodnight Sookie," was all he said. She had been dismissed.

* * *

"Phone," Claudine shouted. Sookie stomped down the stairs making as much noise as she could. Niall had sent dress fitters over who had sucked her in, pricked her with needles and fussed over her all afternoon. Hairdressers had arrived cutting her hair and pinning it to her scalp.

"Hello," she snapped.

"I seem to be missing something," Eric said. Sookie relaxed almost instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh really," she laughed.

"Yes," he told her. "A certain blonde fairy," he chuckled.

"Where did you last have it?" she asked.

"In my bed," he said. "I was hoping to have it there again. Several times before moving to another room," Sookie blushed as she leaned against the wall.

"I have to go for a meal with my Grandfather," she explained.

"Will you be available after?" Eric asked.

"Of course," she breathed.

"I shall go to the club then," Eric told her. "I will see you at my home later," with that he hung up. Claudine coughed loudly and tapped her watch.

"It's half 8," she screamed. "You aren't even dressed," Sookie glared and proceeded to stomp back upstairs. Yes she was acting like a child, and yes she didn't care.

She slipped the knee length blue silk dress on marvelling in the way it swished around her legs. Pulling on her Brigant necklace around her neck she realised she needed something extra. Pearl earrings and a faint layer of lipstick she was ready. Claudine stuck her head in and smiled proudly.

"You look beautiful," she commented. Her hair was pinned up in a bun. With two tendrils left cascading down the side of her face. "Your forgetting shoes," the older fairy teased. She opened Sookie's wardrobe and pulled out tiny silver shoes. They had a tiny pearl clasp and matched her earrings perfectly.

"Sookie," Niall called. Claudine fastened her feet into the shoes and stood up smiling. Sookie rose and walked down the stairs. Gabriel turned his head towards her and Niall beamed from the doorway.

"Beautiful as always Miss Brigant," Sebastian said.

"Wait," Claudine shouted. Sookie turned and saw Claudine fly down the stairs before she lifted Sookie's hand. She slipped on a crested ring onto her right hands ring finger. Sookie felt her body go cold and her stomach drop at the significance of this ring.

"Claudine," she whispered.

"Have fun," Claudine said. Sookie stared at the ring on her finger and it all clicked. The ring had the Brigant symbol emblazed on it, a sun rising across the lands with stars at the bottom. If she looked she'd notice Gabriel had a similar ring on his own right hand. At the moment Sookie didn't dare look. Niall and Sebastian were chatting like best friends as they drove. Gabriel occasionally looked at her but Sookie couldn't take her eyes off the window.

"Beautiful," Niall said as they saw the restaurant.

"I went ahead and reserved the whole top floor," Sebastian told them. "Gives us more privacy," Niall nodded and placed his arm around Sookie.

"Child," he whispered. "You've gone a funny pale colour," Sookie attempted to smile at him.

"Just hungry," she admitted. The restaurant was Italian or at least designed to look that way. The table was a beautiful oak and the chairs were comfortable. She was picking out random details so she wouldn't have to face the reality of what was about to happen.

"Menu's," the waiter said putting them down.

"Drinks?" Sebastian asked.

"Glass of white sweet wine for Sookie," Niall ordered. Sookie hated wine and Niall knew it. Gabriel ordered the same.

"Lemon water?" the waiter asked.

"No," all four said instantly. Sookie giggled as Gabriel smiled at her and acted out burning. They each had salmon for starter, which unfortunately didn't help the nerves Sookie was feeling. The wine didn't help either.

"Maybe steak for main?" Niall whispered. Sookie wasn't really being asked, he was just putting a show on. She hadn't picked her own meals since she was 6. She nodded anyway and ate her Fillet Minot happily.

"Shall we get down to business?" Sebastian said. "We know why are here and as lovely as the food is. I had hoped this conversation would be the highlight of the evening," he laughed.

"Go ahead," Niall said putting his napkin down. Sookie stared across the table and rested her eyes on Gabriel's hands. It was there, shining in all its glory.

"Married at 21," Sebastian said instantly.

"No," Sookie found herself saying.

"Sookie," Niall laughed. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "23," Niall said.

"Maybe 25?" Gabriel asked.

"25 sounds perfect," Niall smiled.

"Terms?" Sebastian asked. "I can assume she is pure?" Sookie felt that sick feeling again.

"Touched by no living man," Niall told them. She looked up and saw his eyes twinkle at her. He knew.

* * *

The drive home Sookie was silent, Niall hummed happily to himself and the Quail's both seemed thrilled.

"A joining of the two oldest lines," Sebastian kept saying. "If I had another son, I'd propose a joining with your other Grandchild," he laughed.

"Claudine or Claude," Sookie mumbled. Niall laughed and turned away from her to continue the conversation. They dropped the Quails off at home and Sookie refused to even look at Niall. The ring on her finger seemed to be dragging her down. At the end of the meal Sebastian and Niall had swamped them over. It had made Sookie want to cry. When Gabriel kissed the ring on her hand she had nearly fainted. As she kissed the ring on his she had finally shed tears.

"She's excited," Niall had told them.

"How did it go?" Claudine asked the second the door opened.

"25," Niall simply said. Claudine screamed as Sookie flew up the stairs. Slamming her bedroom door she kicked her shoes off. She had 6 more years. 6 years left with Eric before she's literally be torn away from him. Sitting at her vanity table she looked at herself. Married before she was 30, she was hoping the age had been made higher. Once she reached 25 she would stop ageing that was one genetic design she had kept.

"Sookie," Claudine whispered. She turned and Claudine practically skipped to her side. Sitting beside her Sookie rested her head on her shoulder and cried. "You should be honoured Sookie," she said kissing her cheek. Sookie sat up and shook her head.

"That I'm being married off?" she asked.

"That Grandfather has chosen you," Claudine explained. Her hands wove into Sookie's hair, carefully removing the pins attached to her scalp. Once Sookie's hair was free and falling Claudine untied her necklace and removed her earrings. She lifted Sookie from the chair and removed the dress leaving her stood in her underwear. Pulling a light blue silk night dress over her head Claudine laid Sookie down into the bed.

"I didn't want to be chosen," Sookie finally said.

"Gabriel is a lovely man," Claudine told her. "His family are wealthy and lovely. He will be loyal to you as you will to him," Sookie closed her eyes. "You will be loyal Sookie. It would shame our family if your exploits were announced," Claudine kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Princess," Niall said from the door.

"I'll be checking on you regularly," Claudine whispered. "Do not try to escape me tonight," Sookie nodded.

"Night," she told them.

* * *

Two whole days had passed. Sookie had simply lain in bed feeling sorry for herself for two full days. She had made a delighted Claudine phone in sick for her. Going outside, facing people it seemed too much. Facing Eric simply petrified her.

"I simply do not care," a voice shouted.

"How dare you," Claudine hissed back. Sookie lifted her head from the pillow just as her door slammed open. Claudine appeared at her bedside glaring, her teeth fully bore.

"Pam?" Sookie said confused. Pam smirked at her and moved to sit on the bed. "Claudine leave," Sookie instructed.

"The fairy has been telling my master you were unwell," Pam said. "You appear to be fine," Sookie smiled and twisted to face her. "He then guessed that you may be being held here," Pam smirked again. "He will be delighted to know he is correct," Sookie blushed.

"I told Claudine to phone in sick for me," Sookie whispered. Pam was still as Sookie looked at her.

"Has my master treated you badly?" she asked.

"No of course not," Sookie gasped. "I love him, you know that," Pam rose and smoothed her dress down.

"You do not show it. Something has obviously happened yet you hide yourself away from him. Is it out of fear? Do you fear him?" she snapped.

"No," Sookie screeched.

"Then do not phone in pretending to be sick," Pam told her. "My master was worried, he had me send you," she paused. "Chicken soup," Sookie had never seen a vampire look more disgusted.

"Chicken soup?" Sookie said. She was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Apparently it's what sick people like," Pam told her. "That is not the point."

"I know," Sookie whispered.

"He should have killed you before, yet he didn't. I should kill you for making him appear weak. No, not appearing, feeling weak. You are trouble for him, yet he cannot see it," Pam leaned down. Her face was inches from Sookie's. "I find myself fond of you fairy. I always have done, you amuse me. We talk often, it pleases me," Pam said.

"I'll talk to him," she finally said.

"Good," Pam told her. "He will be at home all night," she said before she left.

Sookie curled up against herself and cried. She knew she should have stormed from the bed, threw on some clothes. Made herself presentable and went straight to her Viking. Instead there she was again, feeling sorry for herself. She sobbed against her pillows; Pam's words hadn't hurt her. They had just alerted her to reality. So far in her room, no sense of reality had set in. Niall hadn't pressured her with his presence, Gabriel had been kept away. Occasionally Claudine came in to see her but other than that, she was alone. Suddenly arms surrounded her and Sookie was swamped into a cold embrace.

"Eric," she whispered later. He chuckled against the top of her head.

"Lover, how nice of you to join me," Sookie sat up fully. Staring at him she felt the words against her lips.

"I have something I need to tell you." Seven words, she just needed to tell him seven words. It would be over once she said those words. The guilt that had enveloped her recently would wash away. They just wouldn't form against her lips.

"Please do not cry again," he said suddenly.

"I won't," she laughed. "Do you promise not to get mad?" she whispered.

"At what lover?" she turned and curled up beside him. One arm wrapped around his waist, her face hidden against him.

"I have something I need to tell you," she whispered. Eric chuckled again, pulling her just that little bit closer. _It would have helped to hear his heartbeat,_ she thought. Something steady to calm her owns down.

"Sookie," he started. "Your shaking like a leaf, have you killed somebody?" he asked.

"No," she screeched.

"I would happily hide a body for you," Eric told her.

"I had a meeting with my grandfather," she whispered. "It was so terrible but I can't believe I never expected it. I mean in a way I expected it, but since he never married Claudine off I just assumed he'd withdrawn from the old ways. I mean not old ways; I just mean that he doesn't usually follow every fairy custom. He is pretty traditional but not too traditional," she paused. "I should have known, the second Claudine put this stupid ring on me. I should have pieced it all together. Seen past the fancy clothing and past all the smiling. We went to this stupid restaurant and the food was salty and Niall kept giving me wine. He never gives me wine that should have told me something. Gabriel just seemed so calm; of course he isn't really losing anything. He's pretty much bought himself a one way ticket into fairy royalty." Another pause, Eric had gone still beside her. "The Quails are pretty high up of course. Just nothing compared to my family. It should have made sense when I went to that bloody school with him. It was basically setting us up from an early age. Allowing us years to get to know each other, become friends. I'm sure Grandfather was just dying for us to enter into a relationship," she was babbling like a brook now. Nothing she could do made her want to stop. She was ignoring the major details, wishing them to go away. "I hated it," she said crying again, "You have to believe me. If I had my way I would have never made any sort of deal. I love you; it's you I want to be with. It's like my opinion didn't matter. Like I was nothing," she cried. "Niall just married me off like I was nothing to him. My own grandfather arranged my marriage," she sobbed.

Eric stayed in his place silently. Sookie clutched at him until he slowly moved away from her. His body tense as he looked down at her hands. Lifting her left one up to his face, he looked but to Sookie it seemed the ring didn't register with him. His back was stationary as he stared at the window. She gave him a minute to register what she had said before she sat up and touched his shoulder.

"Will you please say something?" she whispered. Eric tensed his body and rolled his head before he rose.

"You are due at work in twenty minutes," he said. He rose and grabbed the bottle of blood he had been drinking.

"Eric," she said sitting up. "Please say something," Sookie screamed as the bottle flew over her head.

"Say what," he shouted. "Shall we talk about how betrayed I feel," he asked. "Should I wish you all the best in your upcoming marriage to another man?" Sookie shook her head. "Then tell me what I should do Sookie. I do not understand Fairy ways; I did not even think you could marry since you aren't pure. A little fact I know quite personally," he roared.

"Eric please," she sobbed.

"You wanted me to say something," he shouted. "I am saying something now," she nodded.

"We still have time together," she whispered.

"Oh thanks," he spat. "Should I begin the countdown to the big day? 21 is the normal fairy marriage age if I'm not mistaken," Sookie hiccupped in her tears.

"25," she whispered.

"6 years," Eric said.

"6 years together," she told him moving down the bed towards him. "Just me and you."

"I will not share you with another," he shouted.

"I'd never," she said. "I'd be loyal to you; I wouldn't even consider having sex with Gabriel."

"Six years," he said finally. He turned and looked at her glaring. "Clean yourself up and this mess," he said.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I shall see you at the club." Eric turned and slammed the door on his way out.


	20. Age 20

**Before**

**A/N: **Did we all have a fantastic Christmas? Unfortunately Alexander Skarsgard wasn't left under my tree wearing just a ribbon.. *sigh* Anyway... New chapter! This is my last one until the New Year, so you haven't really got TOO long to wait. Reviews are always welcome, I feel bad for not answering more reviews from my last chapter. So give me time to get round to you. As always, these characters do not belong to me I just enjoy messing them up.

* * *

"She is here master," Pam said. Eric looked up from his desk and rose. Following Pam down the corridor they found Sookie wriggling out of her tights.

"Do vampires not knock?" Sookie asked.

"No," Pam told her. They both stood watching as she slipped her shorts back on.

"We have a surprise," Eric said. "Come," he turned and waited for her. A tiny warm hand slipped into his own. Looking down Eric smiled at Sookie and kissed the top of her head. Around Pam the pair could be as affectionate as they wanted. They could behave like a real couple. Something they had been doing a lot more recently.

"Isn't it customary to cover one's eyes?" Pam asked. Sookie glared but closed her eyes anyway. Relying solely, on Eric to guide her down the corridor. She shivered slightly against the cold and moved closer to Eric's side.

"What now?" Eric asked.

"Ta da?" Sookie supplied. Pam chuckled slightly before Sookie opened her eyes. "It's slanted," she said first of all.

"It's supposed to be," Eric answered.

"Fangtasia," Sookie said. "I like it," Pam rolled her eyes. Walking back inside Eric pulled Sookie into his office. Lifting her against his body he sat her on his desk.

"Hello lover," he said before kissing her. Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"I quite like this greeting," she mumbled. Eric chuckled and stepped back.

"As much as I would love to ravage you on this desk," he told her. "I have a party to plan," Sookie jumped down.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"No," he said simply. "You can go get me a drink though," he waved his hand to dismiss her. Sookie came back with his drink and sat on his desk.

"What sort of party are you planning?" she asked.

"A ceremony," he answered. "I'm being made Sheriff of this area," Sookie looked confused. "I basically act as Sheriff at the moment but this ceremony is just going to make it official," he explained.

"Will I be working?" she asked.

"No," he snapped. "Too many vampires," Sookie opened her mouth to argue with him.

"I'll be in the bar then," she told him. She kissed his cheek softly. Eric watched her walk out marvelling in the way her hips swung. Flashes of her body naked before him swirled round his mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered her.

"Why are you smiling like a drunken child?" Pam sneered.

"The party," Eric said sitting up. "The Queen herself is coming," Pam nodded and sat opposite him.

"Will the fairy be barmaid?" Pam asked.

"She'll attract too much attention," Eric told her. "Call in the shifter for the night. Tell him Sookie will cover his bar if he needs the help," Pam nodded.

"Did she tell you he asked her to go work for him?" she inquired.

"Asked who?" Eric said.

"The shifter asked Sookie," Pam told him. "Sookie failed to inform you of this?" she teased. Eric straightened in his chair.

"Send the fairy in," he snapped.

"The fairy?" Pam laughed. "Oh dear, she is in trouble," Eric could hear her laughing until she reached the bar. Sookie strolled in smiling at him, already she smelt like whiskey.

"Sit," he snapped.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "What have I done?" she asked.

"When were you going to mention the shifters job proposal?" he quipped.

"Never?" Sookie laughed. "I turned him down since I work here most nights," she told him.

"Pam delighted in telling me," he said.

"Is that why you're mad?" Sookie laughed. "Pam teased you so now you're taking it out on me?" she asked.

"I'm just surprised that you never told me. Considering I asked you yesterday about future work," Sookie blushed slightly.

"Sorry?" she whispered.

"I hear that word a lot from you," Eric said. "I wonder how many things will eventually come between us," Sookie looked up shocked before she saw a small smirk. "Come here." Sookie practically jumped onto his lap.

"Still mad at me?" she asked.

"Oh furious," he chuckled. Sookie nodded and kissed him before she stood up.

"Another drink?" she asked. Eric nodded before she left him alone again. Pam came in several times as Eric jotted notes and made calls.

"Master," Pam said entering. "Would you allow me to help?" she asked.

"Of course," he said looking up. "Select colours." Pam nodded her head and sat opposite him. Twice Sookie brought them drinks. Both times she never said a word.

"She is well trained," Pam commented. Eric snorted into his sheets as he crossed a few names off.

"Who the hell is William Compton?" he asked.

"Bill," Pam sighed. "Lorena's child," she answered.

"Oh of course," Eric nodded. He made a note beside the name and continued.

"Why?" Pam suddenly asked.

"The Queen has him in her party," he explained.

"Why would she bring him?" Pam sneered. "He's pretty pathetic as vampires go," Eric laughed.

"Just over sixty five vampires," he finally said.

"Good job Sookie isn't serving," Pam laughed. Eric nodded as the pair turned their attention to decorations. "Perhaps we should get a throne for the Queen? Keep it around afterwards for you," Eric smiled.

"A throne?" he asked. "Bit ostentatious," he laughed. "I like it," Pam laughed.

"Should we supply donors?" Pam questioned him. Eric nodded and rested his feet on the desk.

"Did you phone the shifter?" he asked.

"Yes," Pam answered. "He said to burn in hell," she laughed. "He eventually agreed and said he didn't need Sookie to work for him," Eric nodded.

"I am going to head home," he said rising. He stretched and grabbed his jacket.

"What about Sookie?" Pam called.

"Send her to mine after the bar closes. Finish arrangements, I trust your judgement." With that he left. Eric slid into his car and shot out of the parking lot. The queue to enter the bar was still pretty long considering it was midnight. The drive home took Eric only fifteen minutes. He used this home only the nights Sookie came around now.

His other home was further away from the bar. The roads however were perfect for convertible driving and more than once he speeded home. He flicked all the lights on as he walked around stripping slowly.

Sookie arrived at his house a little after 2am, Eric had slipped into downtime. She strolled into his bedroom smiling at him.

"Hey," she said pulling her top off. Eric watched her as she stripped herself down to her underwear.

"How was the bar tonight?" he asked.

"Busy," she sighed. She crawled in between his legs and kissed up his stomach.

"Turn around," he said. "I'll massage you," he had her purring in seconds. One hand slid down the side of her body and pulled her knickers down. She lifted her hips to help him and gasped as he found her with his fingers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said kissing her neck. He was sated and satisfied in no time with Sookie panting against his chest.

"Can I tell you about my day?" she asked looking up. Eric nodded and smoothed her hair down. He had always wondered how became so wild and messed when they had sex. At the moment Sookie would have cried if she'd seen the state it was in. Some was sticking to her face with sweat but it didn't matter. She looked as beautiful as always, her eyes sparkling as she rambled on. He heard the name Claudine and tuned out again. That woman brought nothing but complications.

"That's it," she finally said.

"Interesting day lover," he whispered. Sookie smiled pleased at his answer. "Shower with me," he said stretching under the sheets.

"I can't move my lower half yet," she admitted. Eric kissed her head again before he simply lifted her into his arms. He placed her onto the edge of the tub as he filled it. She laid in between his legs the both of them simply splashing water around.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"Yes, this is best," he quickly lathered and rinsed her hair. Drying each other quickly Sookie led him back into bed. Her tiny body curled up beside his and as the sun set they both fell asleep.

* * *

Eric was used to his speakers blaring out Sookie's favourite bands now. He woke up and walked down to the living room. The music was barely covering her failed attempt at singing. There she was his angel. Wearing his black top and just a pair of knickers, she had bottles of nail varnish scattered around her feet.

"Hey," she said turning her head.

"I can no longer surprise you," he said leaning down to kiss her. Sookie smiled and patted the space next to her. "What is this?" he asked.

"Rock Sugar," she sang. "It's by Rob Grill, its good," she said. Eric nodded and watched her paint her toes for a little bit.

"It's your night off," he told her. "Plans?" he asked.

"I spent the day with Miranda. So I then thought we could do something," she admitted.

"I still have plans to make for the party," he said rising. "I am needed at the club, feel free to stay here," Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I'll just head home," she sighed. "Spend time with Grandpa," Eric nodded. He dressed quickly in jeans and a black shirt. Sookie had gone when he came out.

Pam nodded at him as he entered the bar. Thursday nights were always quiet so Eric worked on plans at his favourite table.

"Can I get you a drink Sir?" a voice asked.

"Bloody Mary," he said waving her away. She giggled and skipped away, sometimes he wished Pam didn't hire idiots. She insisted they were good for business, stupid girls asked less questions.

"I've ordered a blood fountain," Pam said sitting opposite him. "I thought it was a nice touch," she shrugged.

"I am sure the Queen will appreciate it," he told her. Pam told him all of her ideas, red and black table covers. Black drapes covering the staff entrances, red silk across the bar. It all sounded very Eric.

"The stage will be built tomorrow," she said finally.

"A stage?" he asked.

"Somewhere for the throne to go," she explained. "With red and black drapes all over the back wall," she smiled to herself. She had put a lot of effort into this. It was a great honour for Eric. The Queen had made him unofficial Sheriff Years before but this was just cementing it for him. A party wasn't necessary but he wanted one.

* * *

The party took place exactly one week later; Eric woke up from his slumber and smiled at the blonde fairy beside him.

"A snack," he teased kissing her.

"I fell asleep," she mumbled. She scrunched her face up as he kissed down her neck.

"I noticed," he laughed. She giggled as he lifted her top and slid her shorts off, almost in one motion.

"Enjoy your party tonight," she said sitting on his bed. Eric looked out of the bathroom door and glared at her.

"Do you not start an argument with me tonight Sookie," he warned her. "You have no right," he snapped.

"I know," she whispered bowing her head.

"We have discussed this already, you wouldn't be welcome," Sookie nodded. "You may be held in high respect around your own kind. But around vampires you are a walking meal," a pout.

"I know," she sighed. "What are you wearing?" she asked. Eric showed her his grey suit and black shirt. "Nice," she commented.

"Do not start Sookie," he snapped.

"I said nice," she hissed. "How is that starting?"

"I will be home late," he snapped. "I do not expect you to be here," he said.

"I wouldn't want to be here," she told him.

"Good," Eric shouted. "I may have company," Sookie seethed on the spot.

"I hope you do," she shouted.

"I hope so as well," he said turning to her. "Maybe she'll nag at me less," he shouted.

"Maybe she will," Sookie screamed. She could feel her face go bright red. Eric turned his back on her as she messed with cufflinks.

"Maybe she will not be engaged either," Eric mumbled.

"Eric," Sookie screamed. "You think I want this?"

"Leave now," he said. They had been having the same argument for weeks. The instant Sookie tried to explain to anything to him, he shut her off. He pushed her away. She knew it was losing battle to even start that particular conversation again.

"Are you really going to bring someone back?" Sookie whispered.

"What do you think?" he asked. He looked at her over his shoulder. She shrugged and as he opened his mouth to explain she was gone.

"Master," Pam said greeting him in the hall. She was wearing an off the shoulder red sequined dress. It fitted her body perfectly and showed off her curves and legs.

"Beautiful," he commented.

"I heard the argument with the fairy," she said instantly. "She is upset you haven't invited her," she told him.

"Have you told her who your date is?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "I imagine she will find out soon enough though," Eric nodded. Together the pair drove to Fangtasia to oversee final details.

"Her majesty Queen Sophie Ann," a voice shouted. Eric noticed several people sink into a bow as Sophie Ann glided in. Her eyes took in every detail before a faint smile graced her face. Eric bowed as she approached him. After kissing her hand he rose and showed her over to the stage. She took the throne happily with Andre standing close beside her. The gormless vampire twins stood in front of her, neither talking. Trailing at the back of her precession Bill Compton walked in with a human girl.

"William," he said with a nod.

"Eric," Bill said. The girl sat in front of the Queen and smiled up at her. Eric would have usually been disgusted if he hadn't recognised the look from his own Sookie.

"This is my pet Hadley," the Queen explained. Eric gave her a small nod before he went off to greet more people. He looked over occasionally as the Queen spoke quietly to Bill. The pair glanced at the bar several times and more than once Pam paused to look at them.

"What are they saying?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Pam told him. She sounded frustrated at her lack of information.

"Northman," the Queen called. He nodded at his guests before he went over to her.

"Yes you Majesty," he said bowing.

"I had heard," she began. "You had a very special barmaid on your staff," the twinkle in her eyes worried Eric.

"A special barmaid?" he asked.

"A fairy," Bill chimed in.

"A fairy barmaid, in a vampire bar," Pam laughed standing beside him.

"Are my sources lying?" the Queen snapped.

"No," Eric said. "She is not full fairy," Eric told her.

"Like my Hadley," the Queen said. "She is only one eighth we think," Hadley seemed to purr under the Queen's affections.

"Yes," Eric nodded.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't want the very best for your Queen Northman," she said. "Get me the fairy barmaid," she snapped. Eric nodded and practically dragged Pam away from the stage.

"Go get Sookie in person, make sure she arrives here with you. Warn her of the dangers and make sure she takes it seriously," he hissed. He shoved his car keys into Pam's hand and turned back to the party.

Pam arrived back in the bar in under an hour, unfortunately with no blonde haired fairy.

"Where the hell is she," he hissed.

"She refused to come. Then her cousin Claudine over heard and said it was too dangerous," Pam told him.

"She will humiliate me," he whispered. "The Queen will think I have command no respect within my staff," he rubbed his face and nodded at the stage. The Queen smiled almost wickedly at him as Andre leaned down to her. A fuss at the door made Eric turn. There she was, in a dress of royal blue. It was knee length and showed off her figure perfectly, much like Pam's dress. Her hair was down, her eyes found his and she walked over.

"Come," he said instantly.

"You're Majesty," he said approaching the stage. "This is Sookie Brigant," he told her.

"Brigant?" she whispered. "My my, you have royalty working for you Eric," she teased. "Tell me, how come you didn't answer his request instantly?" she asked.

"I wanted to look perfect for Mr. Northman," Sookie said. "I knew tonight was special for him," it was a perfect answer.

"You are always perfect for me," he found himself saying. Sookie stared at him before she smiled to herself.

"What was that Northman?" the Queen laughed.

"She is a perfect employee you're Majesty," he covered. "She works excellently considering she is Fey," he said.

"Of course," she smiled. "The Fey are hard to control, flighty and stubborn. Arrogant perhaps," she said.

"Very arrogant," Eric said. "It took Sookie a while to fall under proper practises within my establishment. She heels nicely now of course," Sookie stared at him as he spoke.

"When Bill told me you had a Fae barmaid I laughed at the idea. I can see her appeal though," Sophie Ann said. "Have you tasted her?" she asked.

"Several times," Eric lied. "She hasn't the usual potent Fae blood, it has been tainted. Her Grandfather intoxicates her blood with chemicals. It barely tastes like blood," another lie. The Queen nodded.

"The Fae are also a little bit taller," she commented.

"May I be excused?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," Sophie Ann said waving her hand. Sookie nodded her head and quickly ran through the crowd. Eric stayed beside the Queen until Pam nodded at him. He followed Pam down to his office and nodded for her to leave him alone. Sookie turned to glare at him.

"What the hell was that," she screamed. "Pick on the fairy," she shouted.

"I have to keep up appearances," he told her. "I cannot be seen to have feelings for a fairy of all creatures," Sookie's eyes rimmed with tears.

"Are you," she paused. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" she asked.

"In front of my own kind, I must maintain some level of professionalism," he explained.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered.

"If that is how you see it," Sookie laughed and wiped her face.

"I'll save you further embarrassment," she spat. Eric found himself alone in his office. No curse in any language seemed to fit his mood. He sat down in his chair and growled.

"Shit." Pam knocked gently on the door before she entered. She looked around as if she thought Sookie was merely hiding. After all it wouldn't be the first time. Hide and seek had taken a new meaning when Sookie was bored. Pam licked her lips remembering.

"Sophie Ann is about to make the announcement," she told him. Eric stood up and straightened his suit before he followed her out. The Queen smiled and rose in her throne, the bar went silent instantly.

"We are here so I may pass my formal ruling," she called. "Eric Northman is now the official Sheriff of Area 5," she said. Clapping sounded as Eric took a seat on stage. He spent most of the night having vampires pay him fealty, swearing their loyalty to him.

"How are your connections with the Brigant family?" Andre asked him.

"I see Prince Niall every few weeks," Eric answered. "He comes to the bar to see Sookie," he lied. "I have only visited his home a handful of times." Another lie.

"Having the fairies on our side," Andre said grinning. "That would be a fantastic political move," Eric nodded.

"I shall see what I can do," he said. Andre moved back beside the Queen and relayed the conversation. She seemed as pleased as she could. Her face barely showed change but Eric could see the subtle difference.

The Queen left a little while after with Bill on one side and Andre on the other. Her human had already run ahead to get into the car.

"I will take care of cleaning arrangements," Pam told him.

"How has your night been?" he asked.

"I've left my date alone for most of it," she laughed. "She doesn't seem bothered though. She was disappointed she didn't get a chance to speak to Sookie," she admitted.

"You can have tomorrow night off," Eric told her. "Spend it with your new friend," Pam smiled as she bowed to him.

"Yes, Sheriff," Eric laughed as he walked out. Ignoring his car he took to the sky and flew to the Brigant mansion. Sookie's room took up most of the left side of the building. Pulling her window open Eric shook his head. He had told her several times to have it looked over. She was sprawled on her sofa watching a movie. Her dress tossed in a heap in the corner.

"Could I rescind your invitation?" she asked.

"No," Eric told her. It was a complete lie as well. If she had Eric would have been forced to leave.

"Damn," she mumbled. She pulled the covers up tighter around her neck and focused on the screen. She was watching Dirty Dancing again. Eric had often wondered if it was the only film she owned. She had made him watch it several times and if she was alone she watched it as well. He would have to buy her some new films. Sitting in front of her Eric watched the film he could practically recite.

"You always told me," Sookie started. "That around vampires you were completely different. I don't think I ever believed you," she laughed.

"I have to be," he said. "I have to be seen as strong and powerful or else I would be overturned," Sookie nodded.

"Like Grandpa," she whispered.

"Exactly," he told her. "Does your Grandfather have you sit in his lap in his meetings? Or does he command you to stand straight beside him? He is harsh to you in front of his peers, but that does not mean he cares any less for you," Sookie nodded.

"I forgive you," she yawned.

"I was expecting more of a fight," Eric laughed turning to look at her. "Can't resist me?" he asked.

"Something like that," she smiled and patted the space beside her. Eric removed his jacket and slid under the covers with her.

"Who is home?" he asked.

"No one," she said. "Grandpa is still in Fey, the twins are both on dates," she explained.

"Maybe I could stay here tonight," he whispered. Sookie settled into his arms and shook her head.

"Claudine would stake you," she giggled. "She'd also make it look like an accident," she laughed. Eric nodded and held her close to him.

"I suppose in a way," Eric started. "We are similar. I have my vampire obligations and you have the fairy commitments," he told her.

"My commitments do not change my feelings for you," she whispered. Eric smiled against her head. After awhile the tell tale signs Sookie had fallen asleep appeared. Her breathing steadied against his chest, her body became limp and her eyes fluttered gently. Kissing her forehead he tucked her safely in, he switched her television off and took flight out of her window.


	21. Age 21

**Before**

**A/N: Well I've moved back to University which is why it's taken me so long to post this chapter. Currently working on 22 but it should be out pretty soon. As always, none of the characters belong to me. I just enjoy messing with them. I apologise now for all the silly little mistakes I make.**

"I remember," Claudine started. "I remember her being born; I wasn't supposed to go see her. However I went anyway. She was so small and blonde and just laid there looking at me. When she finally came to live with Niall and myself, I was like a mother hen. Running around getting everything ready and making sure everything was perfect. Nothing was ever too good for my girl," she paused to wipe her eyes. "Time seems to have passed without me even realising," she whispered.

"Oh Claudine," Sookie whispered.

"So," she said shaking her head. "A toast," she raised her flute of champagne. "Happy 21st Birthday to Sookie," she shouted. The whole restaurant took up the toast. Sookie blushed and sipped her drink.

"If I may," Niall said rising. Claudine nodded and sat back down. She took Sookie's hand into her own and kissed it. "My Granddaughter," he laughed. "How can I even start to talk about how much joy you have brought to me?" he asked.

"You could try," Sookie giggled. Claudine laughed and shook her head. A mane of dark brown hair fell around her face. Sookie's own blonde curls laced with hers, the pair sat as close together as possible.

"I remember every birthday you've ever had," Niall told her. "I remember your younger ones, were Claudine would dress you quite ridiculously. I remember as you grew older, you took charge more. No more frilly dresses," he looked at her now. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling gold dress, her hair falling down her face. "My beautiful Sookie," he said. "Have a great 21st," he raised his glass and finished it. Sookie clapped along with everyone else and rose to her feet coughing.

"Hey," she said laughing. "I'm so grateful for you all coming. My family mean the world to me. I couldn't have asked for better people to raise me." Claudine lifted her napkin and dabbed her eyes. Claude on her other side snorted. "Except you Claude," Sookie laughed. "I'm glad to see everyone I care and love all at the same table," she told them. Her eyes looked over the fairies at one end before they moved over to the humans. Adele dabbed her own eyes before Sookie sat back down. Claudine pulled her closer again and kissed her forehead.

"May I?" Sebastian coughed. Claudine felt Sookie go still beside her and lifted her head. "When Gabriel came to me yesterday and said that Sookie didn't want a fuss for her birthday. I was more shocked than anything. Sookie's birthday parties even when she was younger have always been legendary," Sookie snorted. "So, together with your Grandfather, we've booked you a special girl's weekend," Claudine looked at Niall. Even she hadn't been aware of this.

"Yes Princess," Niall said. "Weekend away with your girls in Las Vegas," Sookie screamed and covered her mouth. Claudine laughed as she sipped her drink again.

"I went ahead Prince," Sebastian said. "I reserved the Grand Lakeview room for Sookie and her friends," Niall smiled at him. "At the Bellagio Hotel," Claudine was impressed. She had been to the Bellagio only once. Even she knew how amazing the Grand Lakeview was.

"I've booked a very special flight for you," Niall told her. "I understand not all of your guests are fairies. So they will require a vehicle," Sookie giggled. Claudine could tell by the look on her face that she was speechless. Sure she had been spoilt in the past but a trip to Vegas. Her own hotel suite, it was all just too much.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered finally.

"A thank you would be nice," Claude whispered.

"Oh yes," she said jumping up. "Grandfather thank you," she moved around the table to embrace him. Claudine waited patiently for Sookie to remember who had helped. Finally she pulled away from Niall and went down to embrace Sebastian as well. The pair hugged but it looked stiff in Claudine's opinion. When she finally sat down even the air around her was bouncing with excitement.

"I'll need to tell Eric I won't be working this weekend," Sookie sighed. "Should I invite Pam?" she asked. Claudine readied herself for a speech. No the vampire could not come, was she stupid? Screw Eric and his stupid bar job. Before she could say either of these things Niall jumped in.

"I have already told the vampire," he told her. "Pam said she would be delighted to join the party as well. Claude is going to pop her straight to the hotel, the minute she awakes tomorrow night." Claudine felt her glass crush under her hand before she excused herself. Niall she expected to go behind her back, but Claude! Her own brother was now helping vampires get closer to Sookie. Washing her hands the door opened and Sookie slid into the bathroom. Sliding her arms around Claudine's neck and kissed the side of her face.

"Ready to go?" Sookie asked. "I fancy a DVD with my favourite godmother," Claudine nodded. They walked back in and Claudine found everyone up and ready to leave. Gabriel made a beeline for them and Claudine stepped aside to let them talk. Not too far away of course.

"Will I see you after this weekend?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course," Sookie laughed. "Accusing me of ignoring you?"

"No," Gabriel said. "I just simply want to spend time with my fiancé," Claudine made a small noise. It was a cross between a muffled scream and aw.

"I'll be your fiancé the second you ask me to marry you," Sookie snapped. "Also when I get a real ring," she laughed.

"I look forward to that day," Gabriel whispered.

"A picture of the beautiful couple," Sebastian shouted. Sookie blushed and slid herself against Gabriel's side. He was a good few inches taller than her and his arm slid around her waist.

"Smile," Claudine reminded them. Gabriel flashed perfect teeth as did Sookie. The pair looked beautiful together.

"I shall see you soon Princess," Gabriel said kissing her hand. He followed his father out as Sookie quickly moved to Claudine's side.

"Home," Claudine whispered.

Nights were the hardest in Claudine's opinion. After they had watched a film together, Sookie had slipped up to her room. She had been there less than 5 minutes before Claudine heard the faint POP sound. Entering Sookie's room Claudine sat on the empty bed and looked around. She would return just before sunrise, Claudine would be waiting.

"Come," Niall said from the doorway.

"No," Claudine told him. "You may be willing to overlook this," she hissed. "But I will not anymore," Niall entered the room and shook his head.

"I am not asking," he said gently. "I am telling, as your Grandfather, as your elder and especially as your Prince," Claudine at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Sookie in her life will make mistakes; we must be here not to chide her. Not to tell her off and embarrass her, but to guide her. To allow her to see her own errors," Claudine rose and looked at him.

"What if in making her errors, she ruins her life?" she asked.

"Then we are there to support and love her," he answered.

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Sookie was throwing clothes around her room, in what she referred to as "packing." Claudine had been up for hours, her clothes folded neatly in her suitcase. Her makeup, shoes and other essentials packed away.

"Did something explode in here?" Claude teased. Sookie growled as she threw another pair of shorts on the pile.

"Sookie," Claudine finally snapped. "We are going for three days and two nights, you do not need 5 pairs of shorts," Sookie sighed and left only 3 pairs.

"Will I need a bikini?" she asked.

"Yes," Claude told her. "The pool is beautiful at the Bellagio," Sookie nodded and threw one of them. Claudine sighed and sat down beside the suitcase.

"The car is here," Niall called.

"No," Sookie screamed. Claudine had already packed Sookie's basics for the trip so they loaded that first. Sookie was still upstairs dashing around her room. She appeared finally in a white cotton skirt, a blue halter neck top with her hair pinned up.

"All ready?" Claudine asked.

"Yes," she sighed. They arrived at the airport finally, after picking up Miranda who like Sookie had only packed an hour before the flight. They met two of Sookie's friends from the bar at the private waiting area.

"Roxanne and Sky have already got a table," Miranda pointed out. Sookie walked over embracing her two friends. The three had become pretty close since they worked all the same nights. Roxanne like Miranda was half demon, a weather demon however.

"So, are we in for nice weather this weekend?" Sookie asked.

"Consider it a birthday present," she laughed.

Sky was pretty quiet on the whole supernatural front. Her parents had been werewolves but the genetic gift had simply skipped over her. She was strong, fast and agile but she remained 100% human every month. Both girls were older than Sookie as well, which meant no one was going to be drinking illegally...anymore at least.

Claudine had left the girls chatting as she went over to the flight desk.

"The Brigant party," she said.

"Yes," the woman told her. "Your plane has just been fuelled and you will be boarding in no more than twenty minutes," Claudine nodded and walked back to the table.

"This way please," a woman called. Claudine laughed as Sookie jumped up. The excitement was quite infectious. Soon all five of them were giggling and racing to get onto the plane. The Quails private plane was beautiful inside. With everything being cream and gold, even the floor. They were each shown into a plush seat. This came with its own monitor, access to 15 different CD's and a wide variety of films. Sookie was given the biggest chair and the second they were in the air, they were waited on.

"I could get used to this," Sookie mumbled. She had her feet in a foot spa, headphones on and was eating strawberries.

"Just remember that," Claudine told her. "All this comes with being Mrs Quails," Sookie snorted at that name.

"I am keeping Brigant if we do get married," she said.

"If?" Claudine said. "When my love," she corrected. Claudine settled back against the plush seat for the flight. She loved being with Sookie and her friends, but listening to them gossip and giggle. It just made her want to sleep.

"Welcome to Las Vegas ladies," was the next thing Claudine heard. Without even realising she had drifted off to sleep.

"Your limousine," a man told them. Claudine clutched Sookie's hand as they slid into the vehicle. She watched as Sookie opened the windows and stuck her head out. Everything seemed to fascinate her. Claudine pulled her gently back inside the car.

"Sookie," she sighed. "Your acting like a child, not a fully grown woman," Sookie pouted before Claudine simply waved a hand. "Fine," she finally said. Sookie kissed her cheek before taking her previous post back up.

"Wow," was all the girls said. Claudine turned to direct the bags and saw all 4 girls just staring at the hotel.

"You likey?" Claudine teased.

"Me likey a lot," Sookie told her. When Sookie had been younger she added 'y' to a lot of words. One word in particular had been like. So even as an adult she and Claudine would say 'likey' to each other. Almost like a private joke between the two of them. If Claudine lived till she was a 1000 she would still tease Sookie with that word.

"The Brigant Party?" a woman called.

"Yes," Claudine said rummaging in her bag.

"Follow me please," the woman said. "Your luggage will be taken up to the suite for you," Claudine looked both confused and embarrassed all at once.

"Let's just follow her," Sookie whispered to her cousin. "She may lead us to a magical place," she giggled.

The woman led them to a golden elevator before pressing a large blue button. Sookie shrugged at her confused friends before the doors opened.

"Welcome to the Bellagio Spa ladies," a woman said. "We have strict orders to make you lovely ladies even more beautiful. To relax you into sleep, to polish, to buff and to simply give you a fantastic time."

"We didn't book a spa treatment," Claudine told them.

"It was all booked for you," the woman explained. "All paid for, all you have to do is relax," Claudine snorted. That was easier said than done.

They were shown into a large room, painted white with golden lining. Five chairs had been set up, tables full of polishes, tools and a large margarita waited each girl.

"Happy Birthday to me," Sookie whispered.

"We will start with a face mask," a woman explained. "Whilst you have a pedicure and a manicure. Then we shall move onto a wrap, before you lovely ladies can slip into the relaxing pool," Claudine practically melted at the thought. "Afterwards we will style and cut your hair before giving each of you a makeover."

"Sounds perfect," Claudine said.

"Let us begin," the woman said. Claudine slid into a chair as each girl took up her own. Face masks were spread onto their faces. Claudine was told it was a chocolate and honey blend. She didn't particularly care but it smelt delicious. She picked a simple mother of pearl sheen for her fingers but for her toes she went a little bit more adventurous. A deep sea blue with flakes of silver was applied and glittered as Claudine wiggled her toes. Sookie had simply gone for pink, everything.

The wrap was one of those experiences that Claudine would never want to experience again. She was bound tight in cotton binds. The binds apparently had been dipped in coconut milk, once again it smelt lovely.

"Apparently," Miranda told them. "The wrap helps you lose weight," Sookie giggled.

"I like the way I look," she announced.

"Your beautiful darling," Claudine told her.

"I could drop a few pounds," Sky said.

"No," Roxanna snapped. "Your way too thin," Claudine opened one eye. Peeking over she realised that Sky was unnaturally thin.

"She's right," Sookie sighed. "You need to put weight on if anything." The girls started arguing about weight as Claudine simply tried to relax. Having her body bound was not her idea of fun. When the woman announced it was time for the pool Claudine practically wept with joy. They slipped into spa bathing suits and each one sunk into the bubbles.

"Heaven," Claudine whispered.

"Aha," was all Sookie could manage.

"I wonder who paid for it all," Miranda asked.

"It's pretty obvious," Sky laughed.

"Is it?" Claudine asked.

"Husband to be of course," Sky explained. "His father paid for the room, lent us the plane. Of course Husband had to top that and treat Sookie to a spa treat," Sookie laughed.

"You think?" she asked.

"He was being emasculated by his father. This is his way of showing you, he's a real man," Sky said.

"That does make sense," Claudine piped in.

"Hum," Sookie said. A small smile spread across her face. "It is a nice surprise," she finally admitted.

"Just makes you wonder," Roxanne said sitting up.

"Makes you wonder what exactly?" Claudine asked.

"How much money he has," she laughed.

"Roxanne," Sookie screeched. "You can't say things like that." Claudine would have loved to tell Sookie just how much the Quail family had. However things like that seemed to embarrass her. She had thrown a fit when Miranda had checked her bank statement. For some reason being rich made Sookie upset.

When they were asked "Are you ladies thoroughly relaxed," all Claudine could do was nod her head. Even that took some effort.

Sookie, Claudine and Sky went first to the hairdresser. The other two girls were both sat at makeup stations.

"Heaven," Claudine whispered again. The hairdresser was running her hands through Claudine's thick hair, massaging her scalp. "I may end up falling asleep," she laughed.

"Then we'll have done our jobs properly," the woman chipped in. Sookie had her hair trimmed which Claudine heavily disproved of.

"I like it long," she mumbled.

"I know," Sookie sighed. "It was just getting too long," Claudine shook her head. Once their hair and makeup was done they slipped their clothes back on.

"Well," Sky said. "That was amazing."

They collected the room keys from the front desk. All five seemed to melt inside the elevator as they rode up to their room. Claudine swiped them into the suite as Sookie giggled and talked with her friends.

"Oh wow," Claudine found herself saying.

Opening the double doors they found themselves in a spacious marble foyer. Amazing views of the Bellagio fountains could be seen through the vast windows. A living room with a 42-inch LCD with HDTV and DVD player was decorated elegantly. Off to the side was a separate dining area for the five of them. Claudine opened all the doors and found two master bedrooms with king beds. Each with a walk-in shower and steam room. A marble bath with a slide up television completed the master bathroom. A wet bar with refrigerator, powder room, and separate master bedroom with climate control, deluxe spa products, robes and slippers. Basically everything you could imagine. Luxurious linens and robes were hung up for the girls to wear.

"Room service," a voice called. Claudine turned and saw a man stroll in with a trolley. It was full of fresh fruit, champagne and delicate pastries.

"Dress fitting," a woman sang. With her was a rack of dresses, all beautiful and shimmering in the lights.

"Oh seriously," Sookie laughed. Claudine pulled her close and into a hug.

"If you'd care to dress," the woman said. "You'll find a table in the Le Cirque dining room ready and waiting for you."

Claudine was the first into her dress, a beautiful white floor length piece with a golden knot detail on the front. Sookie was bathed in a knee length soft pink number. Leading the way Claudine opened their personal lift and the girls trooped down to the restaurant. It was decorated like the inside of a circus tent, fabric hung from the ceiling. Sookie, Claudine and Roxanne all fitted onto a plush sofa chair as Miranda and Sky took up seats around the table. Trays of appetizers and entrees were brought over to them.

"Once you have eaten ladies," the waiter said. "I shall escort you personally to your private viewing of the Cirque De Soleil," Claudine's mouth actually dropped open. A spa treatment was one thing, but a private viewing of one of the most famous shows? That was pushing it. The food was mouth watering; it simply melted inside Claudine's mouth.

They followed the waiter happily as he led them through a catacomb of back passage ways. Before finally they emerged into a private balcony seating area. Claudine looked over the banister and found the rest of the theatre completely empty. The _Cirque du Soleil_'s production of "O" was one of the best shows Claudine had ever seen. No other guests arrived throughout the whole showing, proving to Claudine one and for all that Gabriel was perfect for Sookie. The show was simply a masterpiece of surrealism and theatrical romance in the timeless production. It was full of world-class acrobats, synchronized swimmers, divers and aerialists performing in, on, and above water. Several times Claudine saw Sookie gasp, her eyes wide with excitement as she watched.

"That was FANTASTIC," Sookie said as they left. "Now, the real party," she giggled.

"Claude should be dropping Pam off soon," Miranda told them. Claudine looked at her watch and nodded.

"We could fit in a few drinks at the bar?" Sookie asked. Claudine nodded and clutched Sookie's hand as they slid into the bar area. Sookie jumped onto a stool as the girls filed around her.

"Room?" the waiter asked.

"The Grand Lakeview," Sookie told him. He nodded and typed something into his till. They ordered a round of cosmopolitans before Claudine leaned over the bar.

"A bottle of champagne please," she sang.

"Claudine," Sookie laughed. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked.

"Oh yes," she admitted. Sookie giggled against her glass as they finished up.

"Room service," Sky shouted as they climbed into the lift. Claudine was feeling the effects of the champagne as they stumbled into the hotel suite. She watched as Sookie kicked her shoes off and launched herself onto the master bed. She jumped up and proceeded to bounce around. All the while holding a bottle of champagne in her hand. Miranda lifted the phone as she skimmed the room service list.

"Hello Sister," Claude said. Claudine turned and kissed his cheek as he stood beside her. His eyes instantly went to Sookie who was spinning and looked dangerously close to falling.

"Go wish Sookie a Happy Birthday," Claudine instructed. He nodded and walked away, out of the corner of her eye Claudine saw a usual sight. Pam had dropped a bag down beside the window and moved to stand beside Miranda. One hand placed on the small of her back.

"Hello you," she purred. Claudine raised an eyebrow before she heard an excited squeal. Claude walked from the bedroom with Sookie over his shoulder.

"I caught her before she hurt herself," he explained.

"Pam," Sookie screamed wriggling to be put down.

"Hello fairy," she said. The pair embraced before Pam flashed a bit of fang at her. "I hope I didn't miss the show," Claudine felt the blood drain from her face. The vampire? When Pam winked at Sookie she knew it was true.

"I'll be off ladies," Claude announced.

"Oh no," Sky sighed pouting. Claudine laughed as she embraced her brother; Sookie was next hugging him tight before he left.

"Are you feeling well Claudine?" Pam asked. "You are nearly as pale as me," she laughed.

"I think I need a lie down," she lied. "Too much champagne," Pam nodded.

"I shall entertain the children," she promised.

* * *

_Entertain the children?_ Pam thought. There was one child she would happily entertain several times a night, but now was not the time. Sookie was already quite drunk dancing on the sofa as her friends bopped around the room singing.

It amazed Pam how Sookie had tamed her master. Eric had always been a fuck em and leave em sort of vampire. After his and Sookie's first time he had never strayed. He had never even looked at another girl twice. This made her ask two things to him. The first was she that good in bed? Two, how did she get one of my own?

"I am so glad you came," Sookie breathed. Her face was flushed from the champagne and her eyes were glazed over as she looked at me.

"Oh I was delighted at the invite," Pam said. That was true as well. When Niall had arrived at the club and invited her she had simply stared at him.

-------

"Is this a trick?" she had asked. Niall had stood in Eric's office and simply smiled.

"No," he laughed. "My Granddaughter values you in her life. She is always talking about you; I take this to mean the pair of you is friends. Sookie would love for you to be there," he had said.

"Then she will go," Eric had piped in. "You will have a fantastic time in the desert Pam," she had growled at him then.

"Claude has offered to get you to the hotel for the celebrations. A coffin has been provided for you to sleep in also," Pam nodded.

"I look forward to it," she told him.

"It's a secret though," Niall had said. "She must not know," they had discussed mundane details. What hotel was she staying in, what suite, what plans had they made for her. Simple things. At the end of it, Eric had a plan.

"He is taking my fairy to Las Vegas," he had laughed. "She will love it. Phone the hotel," he had told her. "Arrange for the best care for her, no cost spared." With that he had left. Eric had no idea what Pam had arranged exactly, but he did know it had cost him a lot of money. When the bill had arrived at the club, he had laughed and simply said "She is worth it."

--------

"Pam," Sookie laughed. "You slipped into downtime on me," Pam shook her head and rose.

"What are we doing now?" she asked.

"I suggested a skinny dip in the underground pool," Sky told her. "Sookie objected," she nodded.

"I saw a hot tub in the bathroom," Miranda chimed in. "Bikini's on obviously," she laughed. That Sookie approved. Carrying bottles of champagne, strawberries and chocolate pieces they trooped into the master bathroom. Pam watched the girls strip with fascination. She had seen Sookie without clothing several times so it was nothing new. The two other girls, who Pam faintly recalled from the bar, both seemed pretty happy to strip off in front of her. Pam slid her bikini on as Sookie dashed to tell Claudine what they were doing. The fairy joined them once they were settled. She declined getting into the water and sat at the side. Her smell was overpowering for Pam. All the fragrances from the water helped her keep in control.

"Tell me about your day then," she said splashing some water at Sookie. She grinned as she sipped her drink. Nothing shocked Pam, but as she was sworn to secrecy she acted surprised. She pretended she had never heard of the Cirque De Soleil, asked questions about what wraps Sookie had indulged in. Looked at the painted nails, yes she was doing her master proud.

"Hello?" a male voice shouted. Pam turned her head and dropped her fangs, hissing as Claudine rose and opened the door.

"Gabriel?" Sookie exclaimed. The fiancé. Pam had seen him only once a few years ago, but the man that entered only faintly resembled the boy at the bar. Gabriel had grown up and he had grown up nice.

"Oh my," he said looking at the tub. "Am I interrupting?" he laughed. His hair was golden and messy around a rather handsome face. He was tall as well, at least 6ft. His eyes quickly glanced at the women in the bathroom before they fell on Sookie. He stared at her like she was the only one in the hot tub; it was a testimony of how much of a gentleman he was.

"Only slightly," Miranda teased.

"I'll wait in the reception area," he told them. He nodded at Claudine and simply grinned at Sookie before he left. The bathroom was instantly filled with the most sickening noise Pam had ever heard.

"AWWWWWWWWW," the girls went. "That is so cute," Sky said grinning. "Way too cute," Roxanne added. Pam simply rolled her eyes as they all left the tub and dried off. Covering herself in one of the cotton gowns Sookie left the girls and went alone to see Gabriel. Pam covered herself and moved towards the door placing herself next to Claudine.

"Don't be nosey fairy," she teased. Claudine at least had the decency to blush before she walked off. Pam moved herself even closer to the door and slipped into downtime.

* * *

"How come you're here?" Sookie asked.

"I wanted to see you," Gabriel laughed. His hand moved some of the damp curls away from Sookie's face.

"I think you saw too much of me," she told him.

"Ah," he said. "Well when we get married, feel free to walk around fully clothed. I won't even insist on you taking them off when we have sex," Sookie felt her cheek's blush.

"Stop it," she mumbled.

"Come on Sookie," he sighed. "We'll be married in 4 years. Just because I saw you in a bikini doesn't mean the end of the world," she laughed now.

"Thank you by the way," she said. "It was too much though," Gabriel stood looking at her confused.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked.

"The spa, the dresses, the show, the food," she sighed. "It was too much," Sookie could see the blank look on Gabriel's face.

"You have a secret admirer," he whispered. "I did none of those things. I should have, but alas I didn't," he told her.

"Oh," Sookie mumbled. "Maybe it was mistake on the sys-," she paused as Gabriel held his hand up.

"Is there someone in your life?" he asked. "Somebody I should know about?" Sookie instantly shook her head. This wasn't the time or place to mention her vampire lover.

"No," she answered. "Only you," she lied. Gabriel smiled and stretched slightly, Sookie looked over his body as he did. It was toned and tanned beautifully.

"I shall leave you ladies alone," he said kissing her cheek. "Have a great night," with that he was gone. Sookie joined the girls back in the bathroom and sat down beside Pam on the floor. The vampire looked at her briefly before she rose.

"Come with me," she said. Sookie jumped up and followed her into the second bedroom. Pam looked at the watch on her wrist before she rummaged in a bag. She withdrew a swipe card and a blindfold.

"Can you pop without seeing?" she asked.

"It's dangerous," Sookie told her.

"Plan B," Pam laughed. "Pop, and then put this blindfold straight on," she said. "No questions asked. Also change out of that bikini," looking as confused as possible Sookie complied. Pulling on a cream dress she stood in front of Pam and held her hand out. Pam placed the swipe card on her palm and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Sookie looked at the name on the card "Tower Suite" was all it said. Closing her eyes she appeared outside the door. Looking around and closing her eyes for mental patterns she found nothing. Stepping inside the suite she found it smaller than her own. This one however had a better feel about it. It was cosier. Or it would have been if it hadn't been filled to the brim with roses. Red, white, pink, yellow, every surface was overflowing. She made her way to the table and lifted the champagne flute, plopping a thick strawberry into the glass she turned to look around. Yes she had been told to wear a blindfold but it was all too exciting.

"Lover," Eric purred. "You were supposed to be blindfolded," she turned and simply stared at him. He was only in black lose bottoms. His chest bare and his hair flowing freely down as Sookie looked him over.

"I was too excited," she told him.

"Now I am too excited," he grinned. She smiled as she sipped her drink.

"You spoilt me this year," she said.

"I spoil you every year," he told her moving closer. "Last year, it was the pearl set from Venice. The dress hand made by that designer you love. The full body massage for Pam and yourself. The shoes, the fireworks," he kissed her cheek.

"I never get you anything," she protested.

"I have you," he whispered.

"That's enough is it?" she teased.

"More than I could ever ask for," he admitted.

"It was still too much," she said moving away. "It was almost like you were trying to prove a point."

"I was," Eric told her. "You are my woman, I wanted you to have the best," he said with shrug. "Now come to me, I want to watch you drink champagne with strawberries. I've heard licking the juice from a lover is quite a turn on for vampires," Sookie felt herself quiver with excitement.

"I would have been happy with just a night in with you," she said.

"I know," he laughed. "I wanted to spoil you though lover," he touched her face and smiled down at her. "Why can you not just accept my gift to you?" he asked. She paused and felt herself blush, she was being ungrateful.

"I do accept it," she smiled. "I love it, it was the best surprise," she admitted.

"I am glad," he said. "Now come," he said moving her towards the bed. "We have 4 hours until dawn, I want to spend it with you. No more talking," he paused. "Well, some words would be acceptable," he said moving over her.

"Such as?" Sookie asked.

"Faster," Eric said kissing her chin.

"Harder?" Sookie supplied.

"Eric," he said nibbling her jaw.

"Oh yes," she mumbled.

"Exactly," he told her. He quickly popped a strawberry in her mouth, his fangs extending as the juice dribbled down her chin.

* * *

Claudine was the first to awaken. Sky and Roxanne had simply passed out on the sofa, and Miranda and Pam had snuck into the other bedroom at some point. Sookie had never come to bed. She heard a faint pop before Sookie snuck past the bed and straight into the bathroom. A few seconds later and Claudine heard the shower going.

"Morning," Roxanne mumbled as she entered the living area. Sky sat up looking disorientated before she laid back down covering her head with a pillow. Claudine opened the other bedroom; the coffin at the end of the bed had been covered with a sheet. Miranda was fast asleep on her front, her naked back covered in scratch marks.

"Good morning Miranda," she sang. The half demon lifted her head and grumbled something. She used the extra bathroom to wash herself and make her hair presentable. Sookie was up and walking around when she was done. In a pair of denim shorts, white flowing top and bright green shoes Sookie looked beautiful. She slid a green hair band into her golden locks before she deemed herself ready. The other three girls needed a little bit of persuasion to move before Claudine allowed them to phone room service.

The day was spent with the girls patrolling the Las Vegas strip. Sookie treated them all to dinner and then back to the hotel. Tonight they were going out to see the hotel's lit up at night.

"Will Pam be joining us tonight?" Claudine asked.

"Yes," Miranda told her. "She's never been to Las Vegas before. So she's very excited," Sookie emerged from the bedroom in what appeared to be no clothing.

"Go change," Claudine said instantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is the rest of the dress?" Claudine asked.

"This is my top," Sookie laughed. "I left my skirt out to get ironed," blushing Claudine nodded. A knock on the door and Sookie was stood holding a black skirt.

"Much better," Claudine mumbled. "Sookie," she shouted. "Have you seen my heels?"

"In my bag," she called. Claudine rolled her eyes; they both had the same foot size which meant no shoes of Claudine's were ever safe when Sookie was around. Rummaging in Sookie's bag she pulled out a swipe card.

"The tower suite," she whispered. Quickly stuffing it back into the bag she grabbed her shoes and turned as Sookie entered.

"Sorry," she mouthed as she slipped into the bathroom. Pam was ready in minutes once she awoke.

"Are we ready?" Claudine asked.

"Yes," Sookie told her. A knock at the door made them all pause. "You didn't order more room service did you?" Sookie said turning to Sky. Claudine laughed as she opened it before her smile vanished.

"Hello ladies," Eric said stepping into the room. "Don't you all look beautiful," he eyes rested on Sookie before he winked.

"This is a girl's weekend Master," Pam told him. "No men are welcome," Eric laughed and nodded his head.

"My apologies," he said. "I was just on my way out, I wondered if I may escort you all," Sookie nodded before Claudine could protest.

"What room are you staying in?" Claudine asked.

"The Tower Suite," Eric told her. "You should come see it Sookie," Claudine watched as her cheeks went bright red.

"Let's go then," Sookie mumbled stepping around her cousin.

Eric and Sookie walked as close together as they dared. Every time Eric paused to show Sookie something Claudine was at her side instantly glaring at him. After awhile she realised he really was just showing her sights.

"Over there," he said pointing. "The Venetian Hotel, you really must see it," he whispered. "Inside they have an authentic Italian Gondola ride," he turned her slightly. "Of course Treasure Island Hotel and the Mirage," Roxanne made an excited noise.

"Is that were Siegfried and Roy performed?" she asked.

"Yes," Eric laughed. "I've heard their show is quite something," Claudine watched as he looked down at Sookie. "Would you like to go?" he asked her.

"It's too late isn't it?" she asked.

"Never for you," he answered. Claudine however thought she had imagined that last bit. But soon the group found themselves jogging across the road to get to the hotel. Sookie giggling as Eric actually lifted her at one point. The pair laughed as they jumped over a puddle and Eric once again lifted her close to him as he dodged the pair around a taxi.

"Does he always act like that?" she asked Roxanne.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes," Claudine sighed.

"No," Sky supplied. "If anything, he's quite petrifying at the bar. He just skulks around being broody and dark," Roxanne nodded.

"He seems very happy with Sookie," Claudine stated.

"Oh yes," Roxanne laughed. "Around Sookie he's a totally different person. He laughs, smiles, he's nice to people. It's almost like she makes him human," Claudine nodded and watched as Eric talked to the box office man.

"Were in," Sookie called. Claudine rolled her eyes as they silently moved into a box beside the stage. They had missed the opening act but Sookie didn't seem fazed. She sat quite happily in between Claudine and Eric her eyes focused entirely on the stage.

"Did you enjoy the show fairy?" Eric asked standing beside her.

"I did," she said looking around. Sookie had slipped off to the bathroom with Sky.

"I would like to borrow Sookie for a few hours," Eric said turning to her. "I want to take her over to the Venetian Hotel," Claudine bit her tongue as he smiled. "She has always wanted to visit Venice; I imagine it would be a nice treat for her."

"I don't suppose it would kill me," Claudine started. "If I let you borrow her for a few hours," she finished.

"Most generous," he laughed. "Does she have a curfew? I take it being fully grown and an adult means that she must be back before when? 1am?" he asked.

"She can return at what she thinks is an acceptable time," Claudine told him.

"I shall make sure she does," he promised. He turned as Sookie returned and leaned down to talk to her.

"I won't be late," Sookie said kissing Claudine's cheek.

"We fly tomorrow at half eleven," Claudine reminded her.

"I know," Sookie laughed. She hugged and kissed her friends who were off to see the Luxor Hotel anyway. Once they were out of sight, she slid her hand into Eric's and kissed the back of it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Being you," she laughed. "For winning over Claudine," she told him.

"Ah," he said nodding. They walked hand in hand along the boulevard, their faces illuminated against the flashing lights of Las Vegas. The pair walked hand in hand into the hotel and Sookie's face beamed at her surroundings. When she saw the Gondola's her heart actually stopped. Eric could tell, the one thing he could always hear was Sookie's heart beating. It was a constant in his life, when it stopped even for a second he went cold.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is so beautiful," she told him.

"Did you know," Eric started. "That the Gondola was born in the early 1000's," he told her.

"Older than you?" she teased.

"Yes lover, not by much though," he kissed the top of her head. Pulling her close he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tell me more," she whispered.

"They are traditionally black," he said. "No women are allowed to drive them, I'm not entirely sure why. It is also the symbol of Venice," Sookie seemed to melt against him. The pair stood beside the make shift river and simply swayed together under the soft Italian music. With Eric whispering into her ear all the facts he knew about Gondola's about Venice itself at some points. It was all too perfect for her.


	22. Age 22

**Before**

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update! University has me swamped at the moment. Also this chapter has just seemed impossible for me to write. New chapter updates will be more frequent from now on though. So please, read and review and I hope you like it.

"Good morning sleepy head," Claudine whispered. Sookie stretched in her bed and opened one eye. Her cousin was laid on the bed beside her. Fully dressed she noted.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after half 9," Claudine laughed.

"You are so cruel," Sookie protested. Pulling the covers around her head she closed her eyes. Claudine laughed and pulled them down.

"We have a busy day ahead," the fairy said. "We need to get going." Sookie did her best threatening growl but Claudine merely laughed more. After more persuading she eventually left her bed. Once showered and dressed in a pale yellow jumper and flowered skirt. The pair left Brigant Mansion. Sookie slid herself into Claudine's car and yawned slightly.

"So," Sookie started. "Why did you wake me up before God?" she asked. Claudine chose to ignore her. Instead she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Sookie asked a few more times, each time being simply ignored. They pulled up in front of a mountain of a house. It must have been about 5 floors, with ivy and moss growing up the sides. Vines wound around the marble pillars on the front steps. Giant oak double doors had been left open. Inside Sookie found herself facing double marble stair cases. A high ceiling with a beautiful golden chandelier completed the reception area.

"Claudine," a woman said bustling towards them. She was tall, golden hair pulled back into a bun. Revealing her pointed ears. Claudine moved forward and embraced her as Sookie strolled into what appeared to be a library.

"Sookie," Claudine snapped. Sookie turned and blushed as she realised she had been quite rude. Not introducing herself to the host was quite a faux pas on her part.

"I'm sorry," she apologised moving forward. "I'm Sookie Brigant," she extended her hand and the woman simply smiled.

"I know it's been a few years," she laughed. "But you surely must recognise me," Sookie stood staring at her confused.

"Mrs. Quail's?" she tested.

"Hello darling," she sang embracing Sookie. Quite slowly Sookie returned the hug. The only fairy Sookie knew that had undergone plastic surgery was Claude. Even that however had only been his ears. Mrs. Quail's had simply gone overboard. Her nose had gotten smaller, her cheekbones more defined. Her skin showed absolutely no sign of age, yet Sookie knew she was boarding on 400 years old.

"Did I hear Sookie?" Gabriel shouted.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Quail's said stepping back. Gabriel came jogging down the stairs smiling. He embraced Claudine quickly before he placed himself in front of Sookie.

"Lovely as always," he whispered. She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Come," he said pulling away. Clasping her hand he practically dragged her back up the stairs. Claudine waved at their retreating backs.

"Slow down," Sookie protested. Gabriel looked at her over his shoulder and simply smiled. It was hard to be mad when he smiled.

"I'm simply excited," he explained. Sookie recognised Sebastian as she entered a large room. A mahogany table showed plans of houses.

"Sookie my dear," Sebastian said bowing to her.

"What's going on?" she asked. Gabriel pulled her close to his side as Sebastian rose.

"You can't honestly think you'd live with Niall forever did you?" he teased. Sookie wanted to glare before she realised who she was with. "Once you and Gabriel are married you'll live together." The thought had completely slipped Sookie's mind. Mainly because she was pretty convinced the wedding would be called off. One way or another she thought.

"Father is building some new properties," Gabriel said moving away from her. "He's graciously given us first pick," Sookie nodded and looked down at the plans.

They were all over the top and beautiful. A typical fairy home.

"I wonder where Claudine has gone," Sookie mumbled. Gabriel peered up from the sketch to look at her.

"Probably working on the party details. Mother has been going a little over the top," he laughed.

"Party details?" Sookie laughed. "Having another party?" she inquired. Gabriel looked at her confused before he laughed.

"Our engagement party," he clarified for her. "The joining together of our two families will be legendary," Sookie felt a nervous laugh building in her chest. Instead she turned away from him and looked around. Sebastian was hunched over a plan for a monstrosity of a home. 6 floors, 13 bedrooms. It was too much. Sookie liked how small her home with Niall was. Yes his other houses were much bigger. The Brigant Mansion had always felt like home to her. It was why she relished the rare visits to Bon Temps. Adele's home was exactly that, a home.

"Two floors would be enough," she finally told them.

"Three at least," Sebastian laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sookie snapped. "Would you be living there as well?" both sets of eyes confirmed one thing. She had stepped out of line.

"Leave us for a few minutes," Gabriel instructed. Sookie jumped up onto the desk at the side. Her hands rubbed her scalp before she ran them down through her hair.

"It's too much too soon," she explained. Gabriel didn't say anything as he looked at her before he moved closer. Sliding in between her legs he lifted her face to his.

"We will be married in 3 years," he whispered. "We will need to buy a home before then. Decorate and make it our own," something about his words made Sookie smile. She could see it, it would be easy. Settling for him, having children, that's what normal people did. Yet somewhere in her mind Eric's face sprang forward. Could she forever squash that image and replace it with a family?

"Two stories," she spoke after what seemed like an age. "The rooms can be as big as you want. A grand foyer would be a nice. A balcony off the master bedroom maybe high windows," she babbled.

"That's better," he admitted. He was still standing incredibly close to her. She had managed to dodge and avoid this much contact with him. A kiss in her books was cheating. He had pecked her cheek, grazed her forehead even once made contact with her neck. She couldn't avoid him forever. His lips were descending on hers now. What she would have given for Claudine to come bursting in, for Sebastian to return. Yet here she was being kissed. After a second, natural reaction took over and she returned it. It was nothing compared to kissing Eric. Yet it was something new completely.

Gabriel was warm and soft. He tasted like sweet fruits; his cologne was musky and beautiful. His hair soft under her fingertips as she held him close to her body. Sookie found herself making soft moans as he embraced her body in his arms. Even though she knew it was bad, knew it was wrong she found herself basking in his warmth.

"Sookie," Claudine shouted from down the stairs. "Can we steal you?" Gabriel pulled back almost reluctantly and grinned.

"Kissing me wasn't so bad," he teased.

"What?" she stuttered.

"You've been avoiding kissing me Princess," he mocked. He stepped away and smoothed down his shirt. A very obvious bulge was prominent against his black slacks.

"I'll be downstairs," she giggled. Gabriel watched her retreating figure before Sookie skipped down to her cousin.

"I know that look," Claudine teased. "Flushed face and pink lips, someone's been kissing." Sookie rolled her eyes as she sat down. Mrs Quail's had a giant notice board on the wall titled "The Engagement Party." It all seemed to scream disaster.

"The plan," she said snapping her phone shut. She whirled around on her giant heels and stared down at Sookie. "Party here, outside beautiful marquee drinks with friends and family," Sookie nodded. It seemed the only thing she could do.

"Afterwards?" Claudine asked.

"Drinks at that supernatural bar," Sebastian added simply strolling in. Gabriel was behind him still smiling like a fool. If a kiss did that Sookie imagined having sex with him would leave him happy for a week.

"I work there," Sookie announced. "I don't think it would be good practise for me to be drinking there as well," Sebastian ignored her claim and started helping his wife plan.

"I love white roses," Claudine said rising from her seat. "With a yellow ribbon?" she inputted moving in between the Quail's.

"Would you like me to save you?" Gabriel whispered. Sookie could only imagine what sort of plans he had going around in his head.

"Yes," she answered.

"I shall be taking my beautiful fiancé out for the evening," Gabriel announced. Claudine seemed to melt alongside Mrs Quail's.

"We shall see you tomorrow anyway," Sebastian informed her. "The party starts at half 6 prompt," Sookie nodded and bid her goodbyes. Gabriel clasped her hand as they left the room before he leaned down to her ear.

"Trust me," he whispered. Sookie felt her body pulled into a side pop. She gasped as she found herself peering down at the canals of Venice.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Welcome to Northern Italia," Gabriel explained. He took her hand as they strolled across a bridge. The pair peering into the crystal water before a Gondola swept past. This was nothing new really, since she had seen the Venetian hotel. Yet to be stood in such a beautiful city seemed to take her breath away. Gabriel led the pair down to the main square or as Sookie learnt Piazza San Marco.

"So much to see, so little time," Sookie sighed.

"Ah you see Princess," Gabriel whispered. "We do not have to leave just yet. My mother owns a beautiful property in Venice. We could stay the night and head back to Louisiana tomorrow. Plenty of time to have a good look around," it was tempting. Sookie didn't have work that night either. A night alone with Gabriel? She would have to get used to it, especially if the wedding really did take place.

"Sounds great," she lied. The excitement around him seemed to intensify and before she knew it Sookie was being dragged around Venice. Her own little tour apparently. They stopped at Caffè Florian for coffee. Before he once again dragged her off. This time to the Rialto Bridge for shopping. It was there that she saw it. White lace with a pearl silk bodice underneath, a dress so beautiful it made her pause. The back cut low resting nicely on the base of her spine. Entwined in the lace, thin strands of silk to make the dress shimmer. Long sleeves buttoned up to the elbows with pearls.

"Sookie," Gabriel whispered. "You appear to be drooling," she pulled herself out of it and laughed.

"Sorry," she told him. "The dress simply caught my eye," he paused and looked at it. Sookie didn't give him the chance to offer to pay for it. She had money, if she wanted it she would buy it herself.

"Oh, look at those bracelets," she declared running off. A loud sigh followed her before he took his place at her side again. Sookie treated herself to a pair of white gold hoop earrings with delicate flower detailing. She bought Claudine an Italian leather purse with several places for all her cards. Niall a walking cane, his old one was looking just that...old.

They ate at a beautiful restaurant before Gabriel simply popped them to the apartment. Everything was golden and soft. The sofa curved around a circular room, a beautiful fire place stood freely in the middle. Giant cushions littered the floors in gold, cream and blue.

"Wow," she found herself saying.

"Gold is kind of my mother's thing," Gabriel explained. He strolled between the rooms opening and closing things before Sookie went to explore. There was unfortunately only one bed and of course it was giant. A golden decorated sleigh bed with thick Egyptian cotton sheets.

"I'm kind of tired," Sookie yawned. Gabriel nodded and opened some drawers. He threw a dark blue pyjamas onto the sheets before he walked off into a bathroom. Changing quickly Sookie threw herself under the covers.

"Oh god," she purred. She would definitely be asking Claudine to get her some of these. It was like sliding into a cloud it was that soft. Gabriel appeared from the bathroom in dark blue cotton bottoms and laughed.

"Nice isn't it," Sookie simply nodded.

"I'll make sure we add the sheets to our wedding list," Sookie once again nodded. It seemed the only thing she could do recently. If she opened her mouth and told him what she was thinking. Well, it would surely call off the wedding. The second the Quail's found out Sookie wasn't a virgin, yet again it would call off the wedding. She couldn't do that to her family. Claudine would be crushed. Niall furious, the whole Brigant family would be a mockery. All for Eric? Was he worth it, a man who refused to even admit he was in love with her? Tears had sprung to Sookie's eyes without her even realising.

"Hey now," Gabriel whispered sitting beside her. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her neck. His phone went off a second later and Sookie laughed splattering the cushion with her tears.

"Gabriel Quail's," he said. "No, now is not convenient father," sitting up slowly Sookie looked at the naked back of Gabriel. "I'm with Sookie." How many times had she been with Eric and he'd received a phone call and simply left her side. Sometimes for hours. Gabriel snapped his phone shut without another word and slid back beside her.

"I am a pretty good listener," he told her.

"I think I've done enough talking recently," Sookie mumbled. A quiet chuckle before he pulled her closer to him.

"Sleep then," he whispered.

Bacon, eggs, pancakes and honey the smells wafted into the bedroom. Sookie sat up sniffing the air before her stomach growled. The double doors in the living room had been opened, revealing a balcony. Stopping momentarily Sookie peered outside. A beautiful view over the Canalgrande awaited her. A small table had been set with two places, a white rose blossoming in the middle.

"The sun is a little harsh on the other side," Gabriel said surprising her.

"What?" she laughed.

"I thought we could eat here," he explained. "My family normally eats on the other side, overlooking the gardens. It's just simply too hot," Sookie nodded. He slid past her and planted plates full of food down.

"Let me help," she told him.

"No," he protested. "You are my guest, my future wife. Allow me this chance to look after you," he helped her into a seat and kissed her hand.

They ate together and talked and laughed and Sookie basked in the slight breeze. The weather was glorious today.

"A true Brigant," Gabriel said.

"You can't deny the sun is beautiful," Sookie teased.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Gabriel told her.

"I wouldn't give up the sun if you paid me," she admitted. They both sat sipping mug's of coffee before Gabriel jumped up.

"Come along Princess," Sookie groaned and looked up at him. "We only have a few hours left in Venice. Yet we have yet to see any Art," he explained.

They arrived back at Brigant Mansion a little after 4pm. Claudine was running around with a phone glued to her ear. Claude was barking orders at the kitchen staff and Niall. Niall was sat in the living room reading a newspaper.

"Hello Grandfather," Sookie said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Prince," Gabriel bowed.

"Hello children," he stated rising from his seat. "I take it you enjoyed Venice?" Sookie nodded. She should have been surprised that he knew where Gabriel had taken her. With Niall though, he simply knew things. Sometimes too many things.

"I shall leave you now," Gabriel whispered beside her. "I best go check my mother hasn't had an aneurism or something," he laughed. He brushed his lips against hers for a second before he was gone. Sookie sighed and skipped towards her cousins.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN," Claudine screamed. "I've had Sofia on the phone for FIVE hours," she said emphasising her words.

"Sofia Quails?" Sookie teased. "Whatever for," a smile was threatening her face as Claudine rounded on her.

"GO," she said waving her hand. "Have a shower, make yourself presentable," she chuckled as she left. Claude rolled his eyes at her as she skipped through the kitchen.

Undressing Sookie slipped straight into the shower humming as she washed herself. Claudine banged on the door and simply walked in.

"I told Sofia we'd arrive at 7," she explained picking up the clothes from the floor. Even though Sookie was 22 Claudine would still treat her like a child. Picking her razor up she began to shave her legs. "Are you even listening to me?" Claudine exploded. "I've done nothing but be supportive," Sookie paused and looked up.

"I wasn't even told about this stupid party until yesterday," she snapped. "So don't start on me Claudine," she had never raised her voice to her cousin. It felt good to do so for once. A few seconds passed before Claudine nodded and left. Sookie finished her cleaning ritual before heading to her room. Dropping her towel at the door she wriggled down to her closet. Pausing she looked in the mirror and twirled around.

"Looking good Sook," she giggled. "What to wear," she mumbled to herself.

"Ahem," a voice coughed. Pausing she turned slowly and stared at Gabriel. He was sat on her sofa blushing furiously.

"Oh fuck," she said grabbing a top and covering her body. Gabriel rose and turned away from her.

"I should have announced myself before the towel dropped," he said stating the obvious.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I bring gifts," he explained. "It's on the bed, I think I should just go," he coughed. Sookie opened her mouth to protest before she was left in the room alone.

"Gifts," she giggled. Practically skipping to the bed she glimpsed the white garment bag. She should have known really, inside was the dress. The breathtaking beautiful white dress. Beside the bag Gabriel had left a yellow rose. On top of the rose, a handwritten note.

"Yellow similar to the sun, since like the sun, I cannot live without you," it was sweet. Sniffing the rose Sookie lifted the dress. Patting the lace she sighed.

"May I come in?" Claudine called.

"Two seconds," Sookie responded. Slipping plain white lace underwear on she opened her door. She would not be caught in the nude twice.

"I come baring hair products," Claudine explained. Sookie laughed and directed Claudine over to the table.

"I can step into my dress. So makeup and hair first," she said sitting down. As Claudine curled and fluffed her hair, Sookie worked on her makeup. Light foundation, a touch of power and a sprinkling of glitter. Dapping her lipstick she rummaged for her mascara.

"That rose is pretty," Claudine commented.

"Think we could work it into my hair?" Sookie inquired. Claudine nodded and produced some clips from her pocket. Trimming the rose and flicking the thorns off she returned to Sookie's hair. The rose sat just behind her left ear clipped in tight. Sookie rose once she declared herself done.

"What shoes?" Claudine asked.

"My white wrap round heels," Sookie told her. Claudine disappeared into the closet. Sookie lifted the dress and carefully stepped into it. Sliding her arms down she wriggled it onto her shoulders. She smoothed the lace down and pulled the cuffs to her wrists.

"Oh Sookie," Claudine whispered. "It's beautiful," she gasped. "Bit low," the fairy mumbled. Sookie touched her naked back and smiled at her reflection. With her shoes on she was ready to go. Claudine was wearing a sky blue dress shirt and a white skirt, she looked every bit the goddess she was. Niall gave her a look over before he kissed her forehead.

"I raised a beautiful girl," he told her. Claude appeared from the kitchen fastening his cufflinks. Like his sister he had chosen a blue shirt and white dress pants. The four left the mansion and walked down to the usual Brigant car. Sookie stood confused as she looked at the bright white Bentley parked on the drive. Niall made no comment as he took her hand and led her into the car. Behind it another bright white Bentley, this one slightly smaller awaited the twins. Tapping her nails against her leg Sookie watched the scenery whip past the car.

"Are you nervous child?" Niall asked.

"Of course not," Sookie lied.

"This is very important to me Sookie. I want to show the world today how well I have raised you. That you are a woman and that you will do me proud," Sookie felt her chest tighten at his words.

"I understand," Niall took her hand and kissed it.

"I knew you would," he smiled. Try as she might the smile she wanted to show him would not come. The car pulled up the Quail's mansion and a little man ran to open the door.

"Prince Brigant," he bowed. "Princess Brigant," Sookie smiled down at him. The front of the house had been rid of vines, moss and all the character it had once possessed. The pillars were now wrapped with twinkling lights. As Niall greeted another fairy Sookie waited for her cousins. Claudine slid her hand into Sookie's before Claude took his place at her other side.

"Sookie," Sofia screeched charging towards them.

"Oh god," Sookie protested pulling backwards. Claude laughed as Sookie was dragged off towards the gardens.

"That dress is beautiful," the woman told her. "Gabriel didn't really tell me much about it." Sookie released her wrist and followed Sofia at a much more reasonable pace. The woman pointed every single detail out. She really had gone overboard.

"If I offered to save you again," Gabriel whispered in her ear. "How grateful would you be?" he teased.

"Very?" Sookie offered. He laughed and handed her a flute of champagne.

"Beautiful as always," he nodded. Sookie nodded and sipped her drink as she looked around. The marquee had several round tables scattered about. A long table at the head was decorated with a white sheet, flowers and cake.

"This looks like a wedding reception," she laughed.

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "I should have given you more warning. My mother can get over the top," Sookie scoffed as she looked around.

"I am now officially dreading the wedding," she laughed. She walked around smiling at the guests before Gabriel caught up to her again.

"Let me ask you this," he spoke.

"Go on," she smiled.

"Do you even want to marry me?" he asked. Sookie stared at him before he laughed and simply walked off.

"Gabriel," she called. He waved over his shoulder at her and disappeared. "Oh shit," she said sitting down.

The party continued as if that encounter had never happened. Gabriel appeared minutes after talking to Claude and laughing. Sookie remained seating sipping her champagne until Miranda arrived. She handed Sookie what appeared to be a glass of whiskey before simply helping herself to snacks.

"Whenever you want to talk," she told her. Sookie leaned against her and laughed slightly. Gabriel paused near the table before he walked off again. As much as she would deny it, Sookie could barely keep her eyes off him. He looked beautiful in his light grey suit. White shirt and yellow tie completed his look and he certainly did look good. Carefully he dodged around his mother and greeted new guests. Sookie smiled as the younger generations finally arrived. Gabriel paid each one equal amounts of attention. Dancing a little with the young girls and chasing them around. It was nice to see. Every time he looked up he simply stared at her. In the world where she did marry Gabriel, Sookie could see children. It was something she had never really considered before. With Eric of course it wasn't an option. With Gabriel she could have a real family. They could vacation to warm places; spend time during the day together. Picnic's in the garden, simple things that she used to do when she was younger. Things she used to do with Niall.

"Dance with me," Claude whispered sitting beside her.

"I messed up," she told him. He looked at her and then over at Gabriel before he kissed her forehead.

"Speech time," Claudine announced.

"Oh great," Sookie said. Claude laughed and pulled her up to her feet.

"Sookie if you would," Gabriel called. She walked towards him and stood at his side. During her sulking session several more tables had been filled. People from school, from other fairy families smiled up at her.

"Sookie at her 21st Birthday turned to me and said "I'll be your fiancé the second you ask me to marry you. Also when I get a real ring," so," Gabriel coughed stepping away from her. Reaching into his trouser pocked he produced a black silk box. Dropping to his knee he looked up her.

_It's now or never Brigant,_ Sookie thought.

"Sookie Brigant," Gabriel started. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" the box opened.

"Oh wow," she whispered leaning down. The ring was majestic. A diamond nestled between two yellow stones. It glistened as the sun set around the tent. She could say no, it would cause a lot of fuss and Gabriel would get his answer. Niall would be embarrassed and probably cast her out of the family. She could live with Eric, work at the bar. It wouldn't really be much of a life, but she'd have Eric. She loved him, but the question was. Did he love her?

On the other hand, here was a beautiful man, on bended knee. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They could have children. Own a home together, grow old together. Surely she could learn to love him. He was certainly one of her best friends. That love might grow into something more, in time.

"Yes," she whispered. Claudine released the breath she had been secretly holding and Sookie gasped. "Yes," she laughed. "Yes," she screamed jumping on Gabriel. Standing he laughed as he looked at her.

"Once would have been enough," he admitted. The ring slid onto her hand and Sookie lifted it to her face.

She had made her choice finally. Now to tell Eric, that was a conversation she was not looking forward too.


	23. The Wrong One

**Before**

**A/N: **Well thankfully this chapter is being posted a lot sooner! I want to apologise first for not replying to more reviews. I am slowly getting round to it. Thank you for sticking with this story. As always read and review.

"Congratulations," if Sookie heard that word one more time she was going to hit someone. Everyone seemed so happy for them. The engagement was nothing new. Yet people seemed impressed she had actually gone through with it.

"How uncertain were our family?" she asked Gabriel. He laughed as he pulled her closer to dance.

"Is very an option?" he teased. He spun her around to the light jazz music. The sun had set several hours ago and Sookie hadn't left Gabriel's side once. The pair danced and laughed and said goodbye the guests leaving early. It was everything a normal happy engaged couple would do.

Yet still in the back of her mind. Sookie felt like a traitor. Yes she was thinking of what was best, the safest option for herself and her family. The logical option but she knew where the heart was concerned nothing was logical. She had thought with her head and betrayed her heart. Everything had made sense to her. Yet she still had doubt about her decision. In a few hours she would be stood mere feet away from Eric. The man who knew so much about her, who could destroy her if, he wanted too.

"Sookie," Gabriel laughed.

"Hum?" she mumbled looking at him.

"I lost you for a few minutes," he said. "Niall asked if we wanted a lift to the club with him," Sookie nodded and pulled out of his arms. With the final guests departed she followed her fiancé and Niall down to the new car.

"Nice," Gabriel commented.

"Feel free to borrow it," Niall instructed. Sookie sighed as her Grandfather opened the door and ushered her in.

"How many are coming to the club?" Sookie inquired.

"A few," Niall answered. He opened the newspaper he had been reading earlier and ignored them. Sookie hadn't even seem him bring it from the house. The drive passed mainly in silence. Gabriel kept playing with Sookie's ring twisting it around.

"I really do love it," she admitted.

"As I love you," Gabriel told her. Staring at him she smiled and leaned against his side. When the time was right she would answer him. On the way to see her current boyfriend, sat in the backseat of a car with her Grandfather, just was not the right time.

The twins had beaten them to the club and had accosted Pam for free entry.

"Be nice," Sookie warned. Both Pam and Claude looked offended at the remark.

"Hello fairy," Pam smiled kissing her cheek.

"Pam," she responded kissing back. "Eric in?" she asked. Pam raised an eyebrow and looked around at the entourage Sookie had brought.

"Is now really the time?" she jested.

"Shush you," Sookie snapped.

"He is "Working"," Pam quoted. Sookie rolled her eyes. They both knew Eric meant when he said he was "working." It meant he was playing about with some new technology. Last week it had been his new mobile. It had come with 45 new ringtones. Eric had spent over two hours debating which one was for him. After all that time he had gone with the one labelled, default. "He should be out on the floor soon," she added. Sookie nodded and finally followed her family inside. The fairies had pulled together several tables. Miranda was seated near Gabriel, a clear space between the pair for herself.

"Champagne compliments of the managers," Pam declared walking over. Sookie smiled as bottles appeared all over the table.

"Thank you," Niall told her.

"Celebrating anything nice?" Pam asked.

"Gabriel and Sookie's engagement party," Claudine piped up. Pam's eyes practically burnt into Sookie as she gulped her drink.

"Excuse us for a moment," Pam said motioning to Sookie. "I have extra hours for Sookie to look over," Sookie rose. Quickly kissing Gabriel's cheek she followed Pam to her office.

"Lay em on me," she said walking in.

"Are you completely heartless?" Pam hissed. "I knew fairies were ruthless but this." Sookie backed up instantly turning on the offensive. Pam's fangs had dropped and her claws were waving inches from Sookie's face.

"I am sure in a few seconds you'll explain to me what the fuck you are on about," she snapped back. It took both of them a few seconds to calm down. Pam leaned against her desk and glared at the wall.

"I never understood what my master saw in you. By that I mean, what he saw in you to keep you around for so long," she started. "A fairy for a fuck buddy. It's pretty much a vampire's wet dream," Sookie blushed and sat down.

"I can't always think of myself," Sookie admitted.

"Why not," Pam exclaimed standing in front of her. "I beg you Sookie. Do not do this to him." Sookie had never seen a vampire beg before. Especially one like Pam.

"Pamela," a voice said. Sookie felt a chill wash down her spine.

"Master," she said bowing. She rose quickly and let the room. Eric was beside Sookie in seconds leaning down to kiss her cheek. The second she looked at him, she knew it would be over. She would crumble under his blue eyes and beg to stay with him. Be by his side forever. She would just have to avoid looking at him.

"You have been avoiding me lover," he teased. "Have I displeased you?"

"I um," she paused as he knelt beside the chair. His lips now moving down her neck.

"You look edible," he purred. One hand slid up her dress and Sookie gulped.

"No," she whispered.

"Lover," he chuckled. "You say no, yet your body screams yes," she laughed. Her eyes met his and she felt her heart leap with joy.

"You're beautiful," she told him.

"This is nothing new to me," he replied. "You are also beautiful lover. Special occasion?"

"I'm engaged," she revealed to him. Eric looked at her for several seconds before he laughed.

"Lover," he said rising. "I know this fact. We have three years left together if memory serves," he extended his hand to her. "Come."

Sookie shook her head and slowly extended her left hand towards him. He reached towards her before he stopped.

"What is that?" he asked slowly.

"My engagement ring," she whispered. "I've decided to marry him Eric. I can't do this anymore," announced. The silence that followed was deadly. Sookie stilled her breathing as Eric stood beside her chair. She suddenly felt very small next to this giant of a man. Rising she stood next to him, her golden head not even reaching his shoulder. Even in her heels.

"I will kill him," Eric declared. Sookie turned to look at him. "I will kill you both," he spat.

"I imagine you could," Sookie told him. "Go for it," she said standing still. "I imagine it's what I deserve for doing this to you," she closed her eyes and waited. A cold hand touched her face. Next her hair before it ran down her arms. Cold lips descended on hers before Eric slammed the door.

"Did Pam give you many hours?" Gabriel asked.

"I've decided to quit," she admitted.

"Oh thank heavens," Claudine inputted smiling.

"Oh Sookie," Miranda exclaimed. "Are you bleeding?" the table went silent. Sookie looked down at her dress. A single drop of blood was on her white dress.

"Nose bleed," she lied. "I'll go clean myself up," she left the table with Miranda in toe.

* * *

"This is what we shall do," Eric said pacing. Pam looked up from the sofa. "We shall kill the fairy," he nodded.

"Excellent plan master remind me which one?" she asked.

"The fiancé," he roared. Pam nodded and watched as he paced again. He grabbed another book and slammed it against the wall. "How dare she," he spat.

"She is being logical master. She does not wish to displease her Grandfather," Eric snorted.

"Niall," he growled. "I could kill him and she would be free," he was speaking to himself now. Pam was merely used a prop in his planning.

"Are we killing the Grandfather now?" she interjected.

"Yes," Eric told her. "We'll kill them both." Pam nodded again and watched him pace again.

"They will be married in 3 years Master. Can we not win her back?" she asked.

"How?" he growled. He stopped beside his desk and leaned over it glaring at its surface.

"Remind her that it is you she loves," she whispered rising.

"She does love me," he repeated. "She would tell me all the time. I never said it back." Pam was by his side now leaning her forehead against his arm.

"We plant seeds of doubt in the fiancé," Pam explained. "Fairy tradition states the bride must be pure. Our Sookie hasn't been pure in nearly 4 years. Once it's in his mind, he will not be able to ignore it. It will break them up and she will be ours again."

"Ours?" Eric laughed.

"Yours of course," she explained. "She is one of the few I consider a friend," Eric nodded. "We get her away from the fairy. Then you declare the feelings you have for her. You take her away from her family and then-"

"Niall will kill you," Claudine interrupted from the door. Both vampires turned to see the twins stroll in. Claude closed the door but not before checking the corridor.

"What are you doing back here?" Pam asked.

"We could hear you from the bar throwing things around," Claude sneered.

"Also Sookie is sobbing in the toilets," Claudine inputted.

"Then I will go to her," Eric told them.

"No," Claude sighed. "You can't disrupt this wedding Eric. That would give Niall all the excuse he'd need," Claudine hissed at her brother. "We need his help," Claude hissed back.

"My help?" Eric asked. "Will it get me Sookie back?"

"No," Claudine admitted. "In fact you'll lose her forever," Eric scoffed at the thought. "Sookie will end up ruining everything. She is very emotional when she wants to be. Niall will see this as your fault. He will come after you," Claudine explained. "He is waiting for the smallest spark you see. Anything really to give him an excuse," she finished.

"An excuse to what?" Pam asked.

"To kill me," Eric supplied.

"Basically," Claude said nodding.

"What do we do?" Eric asked.

"The way we see it," Claudine told him. "Sookie loves you; it'll be hard for her to let you go. She's already realising it's a massive mistake to cut you out of her life. So, it falls to you," Eric looked down at Pam.

"She will not go easily," she laughed.

"This is the part which may hurt," Claude added.

"Family is a tricky thing," Claudine sighed. "We love unconditionally, we forgive each other. It may take time but family always forgives," Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see," he nodded. "Leave," he said looking at Pam. "You as well," he said to Claude.

* * *

Sookie stood staring into the mirror. Miranda was beside her tapping her nails against the sink.

"Are you sure?" her friend whispered. "I mean I support you in anything you do Sookie. This however," she paused. "Defying your entire family for a vampire?" she whistled.

"A vampire that I love," she said pulling herself up. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect of course," Miranda told her. Sookie turned to her friend and kissed her cheek.

"Distract my family whilst I do this," she begged.

"Of course," Miranda smiled. The pair left and Sookie went off to the right, towards the office.

"Sookie," Gabriel called. "You keep disappearing," he laughed.

"I need to do something," she explained. "I'll be back out in less than a minute." Gabriel nodded and walked back to the table. Sookie smiled to Pam who was leaning against the bar. Stopping outside Eric's office she took a deep breath before opening the door.

Eric was the first to notice her, his face buried in the stomach of her cousin. Claudine was on his desk, her shirt draped on the floor.

"Sookie," was all she said. Sookie felt the bile rise up her throat as she looked at the pair of them. Eric hadn't looked at her yet, he obviously didn't dare. Slamming the door she strode back to her family. Pam had conveniently disappeared. This was lucky, since Sookie felt in the mood to stake somebody. She strode over and stood beside Gabriel.

"I would like to leave now," she told him. "I feel really lightheaded," Gabriel rose and looked her over. The distress Sookie was feeling was hopefully being shown on her face. Thankfully Gabriel nodded and started arranging for them to leave.

"Sookie," Claudine said appearing beside her. "Let me explain please," she whispered. Sookie smiled at her family before she turned her back to them. Facing Claudine the smile slipped and her eyes narrowed.

"Listen very carefully," she started. "You are dead to me." Claudine took a step away from Sookie and clutched the front of her shirt.

"Sookie," she said reaching for her. Sookie dodged her hand and slid up beside Gabriel. Claudine barely registered Claude taking her arm and leading her outside.

* * *

"They have all left," Pam said. Eric nodded as he looked over some paperwork.

"Lock up, we shall have an early close," he told her.

"I do not see why you had to pretend Master," Pam sighed. "A fairy on the table and you weren't even tempted?" she teased.

"It was the wrong fairy," he growled.

"I still do not seem to understand," Pam admitted. "The plan was cruel, why did you even ag-"she was stopped as he growled and rose from his desk.

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," he roared. "The relationship I had with Sookie would have come to a natural ending soon. I was severing the ties now," he told her. "Makes it easier later on," Pam snorted.

"So you say," she said leaving him alone.

"It's easier now," Eric repeated to himself. Hoping if he said it enough times it would eventually stick. Maybe even become true.


	24. Age 24

**Before**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as that. New chapter should be up in a few days. Thank you all again, getting reviews and hearing that you all enjoy my story is why I write it.

It had all happened so fast. After the engagement party everything had started to change. Sookie moved out of the Brigant mansion. She and Gabriel bought a home together. They decorated said home and now Sookie was fulfilling her duty as house wife.

"I am so bored," she confessed.

Miranda looked up from behind her magazine and laughed. The pair had been sat in the garden sipping gin and tonics and soaking up the sun. It had become a habit for the pair over the recent weeks. Sookie would phone Miranda and practically beg her friend to come over. Upon arriving Miranda would find Sookie on a sun lounger or sometimes on a floating sun lounger. The pair would then simply laze around the giant home Sookie had relocated into.

"I can't imagine why," her friend teased. Sookie sat up and fanned herself with a wedding magazine.

"Also," she added. "If Sofia brings me one more wedding magazine, I will cut her," she laughed. Miranda sat up fully and faced her.

"You are happy aren't you Sook?" she asked.

"Of course," Sookie told her.

"I was at the club the other day," Miranda started. "Eric asked about you. He hasn't seen you in nearly 2 years Sookie. Don't you think you're punishing yourself just as much as him?"

"Please don't," Sookie whispered.

"Sookie," Miranda said leaning forward and taking her hand. "I told you then and I'll tell you now. I will support you 100% in whatever choice you make," Sookie nodded.

"I choose Gabriel," she said smiling. Miranda looked like she had more to say before Sookie rose. "Come demon," Sookie laughed. "You have a dress to try on," Miranda sighed loudly as she followed.

Sookie had taken over the spare office for her Wedding clothes. The four bridesmaid's dresses were hung up on a metal rail. The Wedding dress clung to a mannequin in the centre. Sookie handed Miranda the pale yellow dress and shooed her behind a curtain.

"Have you filled the final bridesmaid position?" Miranda called.

"I have actually," she told her.

"Oh?" Miranda mumbled. Sookie heard the zipper going and turned as Miranda stepped out. Miranda had been pulled in as Maid of Honour as well. So her knee length yellow dress was darker than the bridesmaids. It was also more layered, creating more of a poof affect. A thick cream silk sash went around the middle.

"Pearl necklace and earrings," Sookie told her. "My gift on the day to you all," she added. Miranda smiled and twirled around.

"So," Miranda laughed. "Who?" she asked.

"Oh," Sookie said waving a hand. "Pam of course," Sookie received the reaction she knew was coming. Miranda was beside her instantly, mouth agape with shock. Shaking her friend off Sookie went to pick another dress up.

"That's Claudine's dress," Miranda informed her.

"Why is it here?" Sookie snapped.

"I think Niall had it sent over," Miranda gulped backing away.

"Nothing of that woman's enters my home," Sookie hissed storming out. "Gabriel," she screamed.

"Yes darling," he said appearing. "I heard your dulcet tone from my office meeting," he teased. Kissing Sookie's forehead he winked over her shoulder at Miranda.

"Claudine's dress is in my bridal room," Sookie told him.

"I see," Gabriel nodded. "This is bad because the pair of you no longer speak?" he asked.

"Correct," she whispered leaning against him. "Would you be the best fiancé ever and send it back?" she asked.

"Argh Sookie," he said stepping away from her. "Do not pull me into Brigant family feuds," Sookie pouted until he caved. "I shall return it personally to Claudine," he promised. Sookie grinned and skipped back to her friend.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger," Miranda commented.

"I seem to have that effect on men," Sookie laughed. Miranda nodded and handed her dress back. "No adjustments," Sookie said. She wrote a little note before hanging the dress back up.

"4 weeks," Miranda told her.

"I know," Sookie giggled.

"I best put some actual clothes on," Miranda told her. Sookie watched her friend grab a bag from the side and slide out of the room. Standing alone in the office she looked around. A table held the seating charts for both the Wedding and the reception afterwards. A whole table dedicated to flower arrangements and decorations. Another table just for the invitations. Who had asked for chicken and who for fish? It was a lot to deal with. Her dress glistened in the light and she smiled.

"Sookie," Gabriel called.

"Yes," she said walking towards his voice.

"Dropped the dress off with Claude," he told her. "He seemed confused but didn't say anything. He also told me to tell you that Niall has a suit fitting this afternoon. One more thing but I've forgotten," he said with a shrug. Sookie nodded and kissed his cheek. "Also," he added. "Maybe you could put something a little more appropriate on? I have clients here today, I don't need them ogling my future wife," he told her.

"Of course," she answered. Another kiss and Sookie slipped up to the main bedroom. The place where the magic supposedly happened. Sookie slid a hand over her immaculate silk sheets and sighed. She had tried every seduction technique she knew but Gabriel held firm. No sex until they officially became husband and wife. Sliding a light blue dress on Sookie pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Miranda knocked lightly before she entered.

"Wow," she whistled. "The Sookie/Gabriel boudoir. It's very," she paused and looked around. "Bare," she commented.

"We left the bedroom till last," Sookie explained. "I am also still waiting for Niall to transfer over my vanity unit. My old bookshelves and some pictures," Miranda nodded and continued looking around.

Like the rest of the house no expense had been spared. The bed apparently was a New York TV bed, finished in beautiful ivory leather. The bedding was thick purple with silk panelling. Similar to the curtains, this ran the full length of the high windows. Miranda stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. The gardens were pristine, with a water feature bigger than Miranda's bathroom in the middle.

"Come," Sookie said. "We'll go shopping whilst Gabriel works." Miranda sighed and nodded. It was pointless trying to talk to Sookie about Eric. She avoided the subject beautifully. Always managing to distract Miranda. Sookie really was an evil little fairy when she wanted.

The pair opted for a walk rather than a shopping trip. So off up Hollywood Boulevard the pair went. Minutes after the sun had set Sookie received a phone call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sookie," Pam sighed. "It's Pam," Sookie laughed. "I am due a dress fitting," Sookie swore.

"I totally forgot," she motioned Miranda closer. "Meet me at the house," Sookie told Pam.

"No can do," the vampire sighed again. "Eric has left me in charge of the bar tonight. You will have to come here," Sookie gulped.

"Give me twenty minutes," Sookie finally answered. The phone went dead and Sookie simply gripped Miranda's arm and took the pair home.

Grabbing Pam's dress Sookie laid it flat on the back seat of her car. If she was acting strange then Miranda didn't comment. Only kissing her friends cheek and promising to see her tomorrow. Sookie parked outside the bar and waited. She had only been once since the incident and that had been to drop her resignation off. Even then she had merely popped into Eric's office, left her note and gone. The coward's way of resigning Pam had told her.

Though she hadn't seen Eric for 2 years. Her relationship with Pam was still pretty good. The pair often had spa days together.

"Hello," she called entering the bar. Lying the dress down on the clean worktop she looked around. It had only been a few months ago that vampires had "come out." Yet the bar remained pretty much the same.

"Sookie," she heard. Turning she found herself inches away from a tall blonde Viking vampire.

"Pam lied didn't she," she snapped instantly.

"Pam has been delayed," Eric told her. "I kindly offered to come open the bar."

"My bullshit meter is reading that as a false," Sookie said. Eric laughed and looked down at her.

"You are well," he commented. "You have lost a bit of weight but still just as beautiful."

"Also still engaged," she reminded him. "You never sent you're invitation back," she said.

"I was invited?" Eric asked. Turning he motioned for her to follow him. His office had changed around. A new desk, new shelves and flooring actually Sookie noticed everything was new. Everything but the sofa she realised. She waited patiently as he rummaged through some letters.

"That one," she said upon seeing the bright white envelope. Eric nodded and opened it.

"It is a pleasure that I Gabriel Quails and my betrothed Sookie Brigant invite you to attend our Wedding Ceremony. Taking place July 11th at 7.30pm," he read out. "You are also invited to attend the party afterwards taking place at our home." He nodded and looked back at her.

"I'll consider it," he finished.

"Please do," Sookie told him. "I suppose it makes no difference about what meal you'd like. I just want to be able to seat you somewhere," she explained.

"I shall sit beside Pam," he said.

"Pam will be at the Bride's table," Sookie laughed. "She's a bridesmaid," Eric nodded.

"That is why she is so excited. It makes sense to now," he rose and walked towards her. "You are being very hostile towards me," he commented.

"I shouldn't be here," Sookie whispered.

"Yes you should," Eric told her. "You should still be here with me," his hand moved up to her face. For a second Sookie forgot she hated him. He had pulled her closer without her even realising. The pair locked together perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle.

"No," she whispered pulling back.

"Oh Sookie," Eric laughed. "You are and will always be mine," he said leaning down to her. It was slow at first before instinct took over. Sookie found herself pressing against him in a way which only said one thing.

"Am I interrupting?" Pam asked. Sookie yelped and stepped away rubbing her mouth.

"Dress fitting," Sookie squeaked. She coughed once and then blushed as Eric chuckled beside her.

"Come along then," Pam said motioning down the corridor. Sookie nodded and slipped past the vampire. As she walked her breathing seemed to catch up on her.

"This is the dress," she said as Pam undressed in front of her.

"Yellow?" Eric inquired from the doorway.

"The Brigant family are Sky fairies," Sookie sighed. "We like the sunshine. Sunshine is yellow, hence why the dresses are yellow," she explained. Pam slipped the dress on and pulled the zipper up at the side.

"Well?" she asked. Sookie thought she looked perfect, the snort she heard from Eric told her otherwise.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked him.

"Pam is a vampire, she is very pale. That yellow simply washes her out," Sookie turned and sighed.

"Ok wait," she said before disappearing. She returned with a buttercup yellow dress. Pam raised an eyebrow as Sookie unzipped it and handed it over. Sitting down she waited for Pam to zip it up.

"Much better," Eric exclaimed.

"It's a tad large at the front," Pam told her.

"It can be taken in," Sookie said standing. "You have just been promoted Pam."

"I have?" she asked confused.

"You are now my Maid of honour," Pam looked completely confused. "You just wear a different dress that's all," Sookie explained. After jotting some notes down Sookie took the dress back.

"Do I not keep it?" Pam asked.

"No," Sookie laughed. "When we get ready for the wedding you'll get it back," she explained. Pam nodded and slid her other outfit back on. Without really saying another word Sookie wrapped both dresses and left.

"Pam," Eric said. "You have a look in your eye that I do not like," he told her. With a simple wink she slid behind her desk and turned her computer on.

"You can either stay or leave and sulk," she told him.

"Stay," he said simply sitting down. Pam smirked before her hands were flying over the keyboard.

* * *

"Pam," Sookie hissed. "I really do not need this. You realise I am getting married in a week!" Pam stood in front of her, hand on hip staring.

"Put the blindfold on Sookie," Pam repeated. "Do not make me harm you," Sookie started to say something before she stopped. Grabbing the blindfold she covered her eyes and stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come along fairy," Pam laughed. Sookie felt herself placed in a car before they started driving.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"No you don't," Pam told her. Sookie felt the car stop before a cold hand took hers. Pam's excitement had finally bubbled over and a happy little giggle escaped. Sookie was escorted through a door before she was left on her own.

"Remove it," Miranda called.

"SURPRISE," everyone screamed. Sookie stumbled backwards the blindfold half off her face. Fangtasia bar had been changed drastically. The black and red had been replaced with soft pinks, yellows and creams. The tables had beautiful lace cloths, filled with fancy cakes and large jugs of alcohol. A banner hung from the main wall with Sookie's name on.

"Oh," she whimpered putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sookie you are leaking," Pam said moving closer.

"Oh," she repeated. Everything was incredibly perfect. Pam had excelled her usual standards. This in a way didn't shock Sookie. Ever since she became the maid of honour she had researched everything. She turned up at the house 5 minutes after sunset; she left five minutes before sunrise. She wanted to help with every detail and Sookie welcomed it. It was almost like having Claudine back in her life. As she stood on the spot Pam took an opportunity and began decorating her. A tiara with a veil was placed on first. Next Sookie was draped in an "Almost Married" sash. The final touch was a necklace with shot glass dangling off. Sookie lifted it and noticed it had the words "Bride to be" in bright pink.

Each table had about 5 girls all sat around, head to toe in pink. Sookie smiled and went over to each one. Friends from school, from the bar and family members all happily greeted her.

"Follow me," Pam said taking her hand. Sookie noticed Eric's throne had been covered in roses. She sat down almost nervously before the lights dimmed. Everyone suddenly went quiet before "You Sexy Thing" started playing.

"Please say you didn't," Sookie whispered. The smirk on Pam's face said everything. Even in the dimmed lights Sookie was sure her face was bright red.

Not one, but 5 men all appeared dressed....as Vikings.

"Pam," she screamed laughing. Each table seemed to get their own stripper before the tallest one in the middle gyrated his way towards the main stage. "Oh please god no," Sookie laughed. He was muscled and blonde and removed his fur pelt inches from Sookie's face.

Pam had curled herself around Sookie's leg. Her face resting on Sookie's knee, her fangs full extended. Sookie was whooping and laughing now.

"Oh wait," Pam said rummaging in her pocket. Removing a wad of what appeared to be $1 bills. She knelt up and stuffed them into his fur. Sookie was handed a fistful before the stripper moved over to Miranda.

"Oh hell no honey," she said rising. "I like women," she laughed sitting on the throne's arm. Sookie laughed and leaned against her.

"Play nice," Sookie laughed. As more skin was being revealed Sookie glanced around the room. All the tables seemed to be having a good time.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Pam asked from the floor.

"Very much so," Sookie admitted. The man extended his hand and Sookie giggled as she accepted it. Pulling her close to him he dangled her backwards. Sookie laughed as the pair gyrated on the stage.

"I told Eric we needed a stripper pole," Sookie heard Pam comment. Once the song was over American Woman blasted out and the men bowed and left.

"I may love you Pam," she admitted sitting down. Pam smiled and kissed her knee as the three remained on the stage talking. Pam apparently wasn't done with the surprises. She had organised games, party bags and told several different embarrassing stories.

As the party drew to a close Sookie found herself thanking and kissing a lot of people's cheeks. Pam directed her to a table of gifts and Sookie sighed.

"Best party ever," Miranda sang sliding beside her.

"You aren't mad are you?" Sookie asked. "I haven't actually asked you how you felt. You know with being replaced," Miranda laughed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have done half of this," Miranda confessed. "Besides, how many times will Pam be asked to a wedding?"

"True," Sookie sighed. "It's sad in a way," she admitted. "Speaking of the devil," she laughed as Pam walked towards them.

"You look a little flushed," Pam commented. "You should go lie down for a minute," Sookie nodded and went behind the bar. After a quick inspection she realised Eric was nowhere to be found. His sofa always had been very comfortable. She pulled one of his jackets out of the closet and curled up. Sookie woke up as she felt her hair being smoothed down. Her face was on a denim leg and she sat up confused.

"You simply cannot stay away lover," Eric told her. Sookie smiled and rubbed her face.

"Have I been asleep long?" she asked.

"Only about half an hour," Eric answered leaning closer to her. "I have fond memories of you on my sofa," he purred into her ear.

"Ditto," she mumbled.

"Have you enjoyed your hen party?" he asked. "Pam spent several hours organising it."

"I loved it," Sookie laughed. "It was absolutely perfect." She looked at him and the pair simply smiled at each other. It was true they did have fond memories of his sofa. Not all of them sexual either. Sometimes the pair would just sit together. Often Eric would read to her in his native tongue. It was those memories that Sookie would treasure forever. The times when Eric opened up to her. When he became "her" Eric. Not the big bad vampire Eric everyone else saw. Moving closer she kissed his cheek and simply stayed close to him.

"I should go," she said finally. Rising she smoothed her dress down.

"Don't marry him," Eric told her. He was beside her in less than a second. His body blocking her exit.

"Why?" she asked.

"I," Eric paused. "I want you to myself. I need you," he told her. "I really need you Sookie," his mouth crashed down to hers and Sookie gasped. The pair tumbling backwards onto his desk. She didn't care that she was getting married. Here she was, with her Eric kissing him. Her hands fumbling to undo his jeans as he ripped off her dress. His top followed and the pair melted against each other. It was quick and passionate and Sookie felt no guilt afterwards.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"I know," he said sitting up. "You're still going to marry him," he laughed.

"I've been so mad at you," she admitted. "I forgot how much you meant to me," Eric pulled her onto his lap. His lips kissing her ear and down her neck.

"Then my lover," he said. "Let this be the way we say goodbye to each other. Loving each other the only way I seem to know," Sookie nodded and moved so she was straddling him.

"I do still love you," she whispered. She dressed afterwards in a red Fangtasia top and some trousers she borrowed off Pam.

"I won't come to the wedding," Eric told her. He was sat behind his desk watching her. Simply in his black jeans, he looked magnificent.

"It's probably for the best," she admitted.

"Have a happy life lover," Eric told her.

"You as well Eric," she smiled. In one week she would be married and she would finally bury all her feelings for him. Forever.


	25. Age 25

**Before**

**One week until the wedding...**

"Absolutely not," Sookie hissed. Niall rose from his seat and walked towards her. Sitting on the edge of her desk he took her hand into his.

"My darling," he started. "Whatever problem you and Claudine have, please forgive her. Your cousin has been half a fairy since you dismissed her from your life," Sookie snorted and looked over at Gabriel.

"This is not fair," she commented. "I am getting married one week from today," she reminded them. "I don't need more stress," Niall smiled and kissed her hand.

"I trust you to do the right thing my child," he rose and nodded before he simply left. Sookie looked across at Gabriel who had buried himself in a pile of fabrics.

"Don't ask me," he told her instantly.

"I didn't say a word," she laughed.

"You have that look," he said rising. "For once my love, I will not do this for you," he kissed her cheek and left the office. Sookie stared at the phone before stabbing in her cousin's number.

"Hello, Claudine's phone," Claude answered.

"Hey," she replied. "Is Claudine around?" she asked. After several minutes of laughing Claudine answered.

"It's Sookie," she told her.

"Oh Sook," Claudine gasped. "I really have missed your voice. Are you ok? How's the wedding planning coming along? Do you need anything? Is everyone ok? Are the dresses nice?" as she paused to breathe Sookie laughed.

"Could you come over?" Sookie asked. She heard a bang before in front of her Claudine stood. Dressed in a brown cotton pant suit the pair looked at each other.

"You've changed," Claudine commented.

"Highlights," Sookie whispered. She rose and stared at her cousin before the pair embraced. Claudine held her tight and Sookie fought off tears as she breathed in her cousin.

"I've missed you," the pair said at the same time. As they laughed Sookie moved herself back behind the desk.

"You all set for next week?" Claudine asked.

"Pretty much," Sookie nodded. "My last dress fitting is this afternoon. Nothing really needs doing for another 5 days. Ask me then," she laughed.

"I haven't seen you in the dress yet," Claudine commented.

"You're more than welcome to stay around. We could, have lunch," Sookie told her.

"I could do lunch," Claudine said. Sookie nodded and rose. After giving Claudine a quick tour of the house the pair sat down to eat.

"Sookie," Niall called.

"In here," she shouted. He popped his head in and smiled widely at the pair of them.

"My favourite girls back together," he sat beside Claudine and looked at Sookie eating. "You seem happier today my child," he said.

"I feel happier today," Sookie admitted.

"Have you not been happy?" Claudine asked. Sookie shook her head and took a rather large sip of her drink.

"Second thoughts mainly," Niall answered. "As I explained to Sookie however, in a week she will be married. The two largest and strongest fairy families will be joined. Nothing will stop this wedding. Especially my Grandchild having silly second thoughts," Sookie blushed as Claudine stared at her.

"Did you need something Grandfather?" Sookie asked him.

"The caterer called," he said. "Apparently two people are not down for food. I thought only one vampire was attending?" he asked her.

"Only one is," Sookie explained. Niall nodded before he made his excuses and left. Sookie knew she should forgive Claudine. After all she had forgiven Eric in minutes. It wasn't fair that she was making her cousin suffer.

"I didn't sleep with him," Claudine blurted out.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I never," Claudine started. "I never slept with Eric. Grandfather was planning on having him killed if he tried to take you away from us. So, Claude and I had this stupid idea that if you suddenly stopped loving him," Claudine paused to look at her "It was stupid and I am eternally sorry Sookie. I thought you'd forgive me sooner, I thought we'd be just like we had been," as Claudine started crying Sookie rose and left the room.

"Sookie please," Claudine shouted following her.

"You ruined my life," Sookie laughed. "I loved him," she screamed. "Do you understand that? I would have protected him against Niall. We could have been together and I would not be forced into getting married," she sobbed.

"Forced?" a voice asked. Both heads turned and Sookie turned bright red as Gabriel walked down the stairs. "Please leave Claudine. I need a word with Sookie," the fairy nodded and left the pair alone.

"Come," Gabriel said walking towards the garden. Sookie followed a few steps behind him. He smiled to the kitchen staff as they left before he led her straight to the bottom. They had recently had a small pond built in. The water seemed to soothe Sookie as she stood beside him.

"It came out wrong," Sookie started. "I am so sorry."

"You know," Gabriel said. "You always seem to be apologising for something. Sorry I couldn't come home last night. Sorry I didn't answer the phone. Sorry I only quit my job three years ago," he laughed. "I don't think sorry will fix this one," he admitted.

"I felt pressured at first," Sookie explained. "Niall put a lot of pressure on me to make this wedding happen. When I said yes though at the party I meant yes," she exclaimed. "I want to marry you Gabriel, I will marry you."

"You do not love me," he told her.

"I can learn," she cried. "I don't think I know how to love," she lied.

"Did you love the vampire?" he questioned. "I saw the way you used to look at him. It was the way I always looked at you," he laughed.

"Infatuation," Sookie whispered.

"So when you slept with him," Gabriel asked. "It was because of infatuation?" Sookie felt her world crash down. Gabriel turned and looked at her, his eyes sparkling against the sunshine.

"Ah," he laughed. "You thought I did not know. When my fiancé does not return from her hen party when the others do, it makes me wonder," he told her. "I suppose you could lie to me. You could say it was just that one time, you could say it meant nothing. You could spare me the heartache and leave me," he said turning to her.

"Gabriel," she whispered. She stared at him for as long as she could before she sank to the ground sobbing. He knelt in front of her and kissed her lips softly.

"Or," he said straightening up. "We can forget this conversation ever happened. You will go inside, have your dress fitting. I will be upstairs with my bachelor party and we will get married. We will live a happy life together and you shall learn to love me," Sookie rose and wiped her face.

"Option 2," she sobbed.

"Good choice," he answered. He pulled her close to him and held her as she sobbed and apologised. Afterwards he walked her back to the house and dismissed her to the office. Sookie found Claudine waiting and simply ran at her cousin crying.

"It's ok," Claudine whispered. "It'll all be ok," she promised.

**24 hours until the wedding...**

Gabriel walked down the aisle.

"Too fast," Claude commented.

"I still don't see how I'm walking too fast," Gabriel mumbled.

"When you and Sookie leave this hall you will be married," Niall explained. "You will want to show off your new bride," Gabriel sighed and walked back to the front. The hall had already been decorated for the forthcoming nuptials. The pews had white pillar candles at the ends. Bundles of white roses and bows had been strung up everywhere. Tea light candles scattered about the room.

"Are we not worried about a fire?" Gabriel laughed.

"Hence why you have me," Miranda said appearing. Trailing behind her Pam and then Claudine.

"Shouldn't you be screaming in agony?" Claude teased.

"Only on weekends," Pam told him. Gabriel laughed as they all took positions.

"Why isn't Sookie being subjected to this?" Miranda asked.

"She has walked up and down this aisle about fifty times," Claudine answered. Miranda nodded.

"So," Gabriel said taking command. "Niall is walking Sookie in. My friend Michael is walking Pam in, Claude is bringing Miranda," he said rattling off names. "My father is walking my mother and my Grandfather is bringing Claudine in," he finished.

"Is that all?" Pam asked.

"We could have a practise walk?" Michael asked. Pam looked him up and down before she nodded.

"You smell divine," she purred at him. Gabriel stifled a laugh as the pair walked up and down before he declared them done.

"Sookie has taken over the house," Claudine said approaching him. "So you are staying with your parents for the night. All your belongings have been set over," Gabriel nodded.

"How is she?" he asked. "This morning she was pretty stressed. Something about salmon," he said with a shrug.

"The caterer had forgotten she wanted a salmon starter," Claudine explained. "All taken care of," he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Keep her sane until tomorrow please," he whispered.

"I'll try my best," Claudine promised. Gabriel smiled and waved them all goodbye as the hall emptied.

"Sookie wanted these passing around," Michael reminded him. 500 little white sheets of paper saying thank you had to be placed in front of each seat.

"You are kidding me," Gabriel said rubbing his eyes. "I totally forgot," he grabbed a box and started on the first aisle.

"Idle hands," he told Claude. Niall sat down at the front and watched them work before he rose.

"Come," he announced. "We shall celebrate your last night as a single man," Gabriel laughed and joined Niall at the front. He produced a bottle of wine and some glasses. Sometimes he was even too magical for Gabriel to handle.

"To Gabriel," Claude cheered. They drank the glass in one before Niall refilled them.

"To Sookie," Niall exclaimed. Gabriel thanked them all before he sent himself home. Both his parents seemed to be asleep as he crept into the spare room. Unfortunately like everything in his real home it had been converted into a wedding room.

"For god's sake," he mumbled.

"I've turned crazy haven't I?" Sookie answered. Gabriel paused and turned seeing her stood at the doorway.

"Only slightly," he laughed.

"They should call me crazy Sookie," she teased.

"Maybe that'll be my new pet name for you," he began moving boxes of unused invitations of the bed. Sookie at the last minute had changed her mind about the calligraphy and 500+ invitations had to be changed two days before they were sent out. Apparently his parents had been saving the old ones.

"Why didn't you come home?" she asked helping him.

"It's the night before the wedding. It's traditional for the bride and groom to be separated," he explained.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked him.

"Of course," Gabriel sighed turning the bed down. Sookie stripped off her shorts and bra before sliding into the bed. As Gabriel slid in beside her the knowledge that she was only wearing a vest and some knickers became increasingly aware to him. She curled up on her side next to him, her leg wrapping around his and her head resting on his chest.

"Gabriel," she whispered some time later.

"Hum," he mumbled turning to face her.

"I can't sleep," she giggled.

"Nerves?" he asked.

"Excited," she giggled again. Gabriel chuckled as he pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. Sookie started kissing along his jaw, her hands sliding around his waist.

"Sookie," he murmured. He knew where it was leading. She had pretty much drawn him a picture of her intentions. Apparently though she was choosing to ignore him. Pushing him backwards she slid over him and started kissing down his chest. Her smooth skin rubbing against him as she continued on her quest down his front.

"Oh god Sookie," he moaned.

"Let me love you the only way I know how," she told him. Gabriel nodded and allowed her to slide his boxers down before she herself went down.

**2 hours until the wedding...**

"Pam has risen," Claudine announced. Sookie strolled from the main bedroom to find her friend.

"Hello Sookie," Pam said stretching.

"Hello Pam," she responded. "The dress is in my room, so are hair curlers and make up," Sookie told her. "Do not make me stake you if you take forever getting ready," she laughed. Pam followed her still stretching before she entered what Sookie was called "controlled chaos."

Claudine had Miranda buffed and ready to go. The poor girl was sat in her yellow dress pretty much staying out of Sookie's way.

"I'll help Pam," she announced.

"Hello," Pam said kissing her cheek. Miranda blushed and sat beside the vampire as she started her beauty regime.

"Sookie has been like a mini blonde dictator today," Miranda mumbled. "She's been shouting at everyone, screaming at the staff. She made the florist cry...twice," Pam laughed as she shook her head.

"She is a bride," Pam told her. "Allow her one day to act like a psychopath," she turned to look at Sookie. Her feet were in a foot spa as some woman tentatively attended to her hair.

Once the hair was done and her makeup was flawless a mannequin was wheeled into the room. The plastic wrapping was taken off and Sookie's dress was revealed. It was a sleeved Ivory lace dress with beaded detail through waist. The sleeves were tiny and only covered a few inches of shoulder. The dress had a sort of kick below the knee which made the skirt stick out. It had a shallow sweetheart neckline which enhanced the beautiful array of flowers created from Swarovski crystals.

Sookie unrobed herself and revealed an ivory silk Basque, matching knickers and suspenders. It took two girls to hold the dress whilst Sookie slipped into it. The dress was fastened together by a small zip and laced at the back corset style. Sookie took a little breath before she looked at herself. Without saying a word Claudine stepped beside her and slid her tiara in place before the veil was clipped on.

"Beautiful," Pam whispered.

"Thank you," Sookie answered. As everyone made final adjustments Sookie stood looking at herself. "This is it," she giggled.

"Are we ready?" Niall asked tapping on the door. Sookie turned towards him. Two hours had simply flown by. Sookie nodded and stepped towards him. They had agreed that to save time the fairies would simply pop the bridal party to the hall. She clutched his arm and closed her eyes. When she opened them she found herself surrounded by flowers and candles.

"It's gotten so dark," Niall announced.

"Grandfather," Sookie sighed. "I wanted Pam in my wedding," she told him for what felt like the thousandth time. With everyone else ready Claude went to tell the groom she was here.

"Ok," Sookie said turning to her family. "This is really it," she laughed. "You all look really beautiful," she commented. Pam shrugged and then gave her a wink. Claude handed out the Bride and bridesmaid's bouquets before Sookie could forget.

The wedding march started and Sookie felt the instant rush of nausea sweep over her. Claudine was the first out giving her a small smile. Miranda followed and then Pam. The vampire turned to her and leaned down kissing her lips.

"Before I no longer have a chance," she explained. Sookie laughed and smiled as she watched her friend walk away.

"Here we go," Niall told her.

"I know," Sookie smiled. They set off and Sookie blushed the second all eyes turned to her. Gabriel looked beautiful in his tux, his smile getting wider as she approached him. She quickly passed Pam her flowers before Niall paused in between the pair and turned to Sookie. She went into a curtsy and he lifted her veil before he extended his hand to hers. Sookie accepted it and stood up before her hand was placed on top of Gabriel's. Niall removed a long thick piece of ribbon from his pocket and wrapped it around their joint hands. He kissed both of their cheeks before he took his seat.

"Hey," Sookie whispered.

"Hello," Gabriel answered practically beaming at her. The hall went completely silent and Sookie stole a quick glance around. A lot of things could go wrong in this place. The candles had been placed too close to the flowers and ribbons. It would be quite a story to tell if her wedding hall was set on fire. She noticed Miranda twitching and gave her friend a big smile.

"We are gathered here today," the minister started. "To begin a journey with Gabriel and Sookie," Sookie giggled at his words. "The pair has come together today. In front of you all to show the love they have for each other. They have come here today to become one person. To become married," he trailed off talking and Sookie found she was unable to stop looking at Gabriel. He was stood confidently beside her, his eyes locked on her own. Yet somehow he seemed to be paying attention.

"Do you Gabriel Quails take this Sookie Brigant to be your lawful wedded wife?" she heard.

"I do," Gabriel declared. "I really do," he added to her. Sookie giggled and turned as he started talking again.

"It's your turn now dear," the minster told her. Sookie giggled and gave him her full attention. With the hall being so quiet it didn't take much. The slight hum from the minds around her seemed to calm her today.

"Do you Sookie Brigant take this Gabriel Quails to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked.

Sookie opened her mouth to declare "I do" at the same time she heard the words "Am I too late?"


	26. The Choice

**Before**

**A/N: **I know this chapter isn't very long. I just wanted this particular section to end this way. Read and review and I hope you like it.

"_Do you Sookie Brigant take this Gabriel Quails to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked. _

_Sookie opened her mouth to declare "I do" at the same time she heard the words "Am I too late?"_

All eyes turned to the back of the hall. He stood looking nervous all of a sudden. His voice had run out so clear and loud. So confident. His face was illuminated in the candlelight. His blonde hair almost matching the yellow ribbons dangling all around the entrance. Gabriel turned towards him, the bridesmaids gathered closer to Sookie. Everyone seemed confused about what he was doing there.

It was Pam however that broke the silence. As he continued to look Sookie up and down she stepped forward.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"I am Alexander," he answered. "I am also at the completely wrong wedding," he laughed. He bowed slowly and then apologised before closing the door behind him.

"Who wears a checked shirt, a bow tie, corduroy pants and a cardigan to a wedding?" Pam inquired.

"Alexander apparently," Gabriel laughed.

"He was pretty good looking though," Miranda commented.

"Yeah," Sookie whispered. She had seen the blonde hair, the height, the beautiful smile. She had wanted it to be Eric. It needed to be Eric.

"I'll ask again," the minister chuckled. "Do you Sookie Brigant take this Gabriel Quails to be your lawful wedding husband?" he asked. Sookie looked at Gabriel and then down at their hands. Peeking over her shoulder she looked at Pam. The vampire raised an eyebrow before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Sookie," Niall hissed from the front. "This is the part when you say I do," he laughed. Sookie looked at Gabriel and smiled at him. It was as if he already knew though. His eyes rimmed with tears as she herself began to cry. As the tears fell a nervous chuckle escaped her mouth.

"No," she laughed.

"What," Sebastian and Sofia shouted at the same time.

"Why don't I deserve to be with someone I love?" she asked. "You deserve so much more than me Gabriel," she told him. Her hands tore at the ribbon connecting the two of them.

"Sookie," he said reaching for her. "Stop this right now," he told her.

"No," she laughed again. "I am 25 years old. I am a grown woman, I can think for myself. If I'm not happy then I need to change that," she explained. Once she was free she stepped away and turned towards the door.

"You are causing a scene," Niall hissed grabbing her arm. Sookie yelped before Claudine stepped in. The fairy towered over her Grandfather and placed her hand on top of his.

"Release her," Claudine told him. "She is right, she is an adult Niall. We cannot control her life," as Claudine removed his hand Sookie took her chance. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to pop straight out.

She opened her eyes and laughed at the wide berth she had been give. People of all ages dressed in black PVC and too much lace all stared at her. Turning she watched him walk off the stage towards her.

"I choose you," she whispered. Eric looked down at her and simply stared. All of a sudden Sookie realised what a big chance she had been taking. She had cut Eric from her life and now she simply wanted him to forgive her. She always did this, she always asked for too much. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he laughed. A hand touched her face before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I choose you," he said against her mouth.

"I love you," she said feeling herself well up again.

"I know," he said kissing her again. "You know I do too," he said breaking away. Sookie laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her and spun her around. A real laugh burst from her lips before he stopped and placed her back down.

"Dance with me," she whispered.

"Of course," he turned to the DJ and simply nodded. The heavy death metal music stopped and a soft song came on. He took her hand and led her straight to the middle of the floor.

"_Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell  
I don't think I can live without you  
And I know that I never will  
Oh my baby baby I want you so it scares me to death_"

Sookie stood as close as she could and rested her head against his chest.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Elvis Costello," Eric answered kissing the top of her head. They swayed until the end of the song before Sookie pulled back and looked up at his face.

"I do want you," she told him.

"Oh I know," Eric teased. "It's fairly obvious," he smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

"By the way," Sookie whispered. "I'm moving in."


	27. The End

**Before**

**A/N: ** So here it is! Sorry it's taken me so long. University decided to give me a massive assignment. It's like they don't know I have fan fiction to write! Hope you all enjoy it and as always read and review.

"No," Sookie screamed. Eric stood looking down at her before he tried again. Pulling at the quilts he attempted to remove her from his bed. "No," she repeated this time bursting into laughter.

"My love," he said climbing back onto the bed. "You have to face them soon," he told her. Sookie shook her head and once again dived under the sheets.

"Make me," she mumbled.

"Is that request?" Eric teased. "I will happily make you," he laughed. Sookie giggled as she crawled under the covers. Moving quickly she avoided his swiping hands.

"I'm happy here though," she told him.

"I am happy having you here," Eric told her. "You have just been here for a week. You refuse to leave the bedroom, you reject all phone calls. They will think I am keeping you hostage," Sookie sighed and stuck her head out.

"You realise I will be flayed alive when I see Niall?" she asked.

"Lover," Eric sighed.

"Fine," she hissed rising. She could hear him chuckling as she strolled into the bathroom. She showered quickly before walking back into the bedroom. Eric looked up from his phone and looked at her over smiling. She slid a pair of denim shorts on and one of Eric's cotton shirts.

"Beautiful," he said appearing behind her. "If you are going home does it mean you will stop wearing my clothes?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'll bring all my stuff if that's ok," she looked at him quickly. He hadn't objected to her moving in so far. Yes he objected to the way she had rearranged his living room. He had moaned when she moved his clothes for her own. In the kitchen Sookie headed straight to the fridge. A true blood for Eric and a chocolate pudding for herself.

"Sookie," he started. "When you asked to move in, I said yes. Why are you still worried I am going to throw you out?"

"This is your home," she said turning to him. "I still feel like a guest," she protested.

"That is because you will not go home and get your things," he growled rising. "You will not go shopping for bedding, cushions anything that will make this home for you. I have tried," he said glaring down at her.

"Fine," she screamed. "I'll go home and get my things!"

"Good," he told her. "You are acting like a child again. Being very silly again," he said smiling. Sookie paused looking at him. She watched as he stuck his fingers into her pudding pot and proceeded to paint war stripes on her cheeks.

"Oh you didn't," she giggled.

"Silly people get pudding on their faces," he said with a shrug. Sookie stared at him before she rose and stood in front of him. Laughing she rubbed her face, looking at her hand she peered up at her Viking. Before he could realise she had rubbed it on his face. Laughing hysterically she leaned up closer and licked his cheek.

"You better have a shower Viking," she purred. "Make it a cold one as well," with a quick wink she popped out.

From her home Sookie could practically hear her vampire roaring. Laughing to herself she looked around. The home she had started with Gabriel was completely empty. Walking around the empty house she sighed and rubbed her head. Entering the bedroom she found the piles of boxes. It made her sad to think of Gabriel packing her stuff.

"You bothered to come back," a voice said. Sookie whirled around her defences raised. Gabriel stepped towards her and smiled sadly at her.

"I um," she paused. "Needed stuff," she mumbled.

"I bet," he nodded. "Eric's shirt does look good on you though," Sookie blushed.

"Have you sold the house?" she asked.

"Yes," he said looking around. "I asked the maid to pack everything for you. I personally wanted to burn it all," he laughed. Sookie felt the tension in the room appear.

"I can have it all gone in an hour," she whispered. "You'll never have to see me again," Gabriel turned and looked at her.

"What does he have that I don't?" he shouted. Coming towards her Sookie held her breath. "He is dead for Christ sakes Sookie. DEAD," he shouted. "We could have been happy. Had a family together. Grown old together," she nodded her head.

"I don't think "I'm sorry" is enough," she answered. "I don't think it'll ever be enough," he nodded and stepped away from her. It was too awkward. She needed to leave.

"I will be downstairs," he said turning and leaving. Sookie sighed and leaned against the boxes. Popping one home at a time took less time than I had imagined.

"So," she said appearing in the kitchen. Gabriel turned from the window and looked at her.

"I have nothing to say to you," he admitted. "When you arrived you set off a security alarm. I came to make sure they didn't steal the fireplace," he gave her one last look before he simply left. Flipping out her phone she phoned the one person she knew would cheer her up.

"This is Eric,"

"And this is Sookie," she giggled.

"Hello lover," he laughed. "Have you collected your things?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I was thinking of hitting the bedding shop. Maybe even the electronics store," she stopped as she heard his laughter.

"My spare credit card is in the office drawer," he told her.

"Oh I know," Sookie said twirling it around. "Will you be at the club late?" she asked.

"Probably lover," he answered. "We close around 2ish. I expect you to be naked in bed, covered in chocolate pudding," he laughed.

"Pudding?" Sookie questioned. "Strange choice,"

"I shall see you later," then came the pause. It happened every single time they phoned each other. Sookie normally just laughed and blew him a kiss.

"I love you," she rushed.

"I know," and the phone went dead.

Retail therapy with Eric's credit card seemed to do the trick for Sookie. She bought a dishwasher, a stereo system for the bedroom. She also bought several new sheets for the bed. As much as she liked his black silk, sometimes she found herself slipping off. Although what Eric would make of the floral ones she had no idea. Several throws and scatter cushions later she was done. With her car fully loaded she drove back to Eric's.

She felt weird moving his stuff around but he had insisted she make the place feel like home. Living in what felt like a museum did not remind her of home. What a strange home she was creating as well. After leaving Gabriel she had dealt with the fact she would never have children. Realised in his own way Eric showed her his love. He bought her things, he listened to her talking. He wanted her with him at all times. She did feel loved, she felt protected and safe.

"Sorry to intrude," Claudine said appearing. Sookie jumped holding a cushion to her chest. "The vampire is allowing you decorate the lair?" she teased.

"Yes," Sookie laughed moving closer. They embraced and kissed cheeks before Sookie shuffled her cousin into the kitchen. Eric wasn't found of guests in his home. He did however love the smell of fairy lingering around his home.

"You collected your things from Gabriel's I see," Claudine commented.

"Yes," Sookie sighed. "It was just as awkward as I was expecting," she said.

"Ha," Claudine laughed. "Were you expecting it to be easy?" she asked.

"Well," Sookie paused. "No I guess not. I imagine it's why I refused to leave the house for a week," she admitted. Claudine nodded and pulled Sookie into another hug.

"Niall asked me to speak to you," Claudine sighed. "I told him I wouldn't until you were ready," Sookie smiled at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to face him. He must be so disappointed in me," Claudine nodded and Sookie laughed. "You are supposed to instate confidence in me," both laughed before Claudine sighed.

"Let me treat you to supper," she said rising. "I don't imagine the vampire keeps much food around here," Sookie sighed and shook her head.

"You can call him Eric you know," she told her cousin. "That is after all his name," Claudine nodded.

"Yes of course," she said. "Eric," the word sounded so foreign that Sookie snorted.

"You'll be surprised to find a fully stocked kitchen," Sookie explained rising. "I fancy nachos and pizza," Claudine nodded.

"I'll help," she said jumping up.

They ate and then sprawled in the living room watching terrible monster movies. It was only when Claudine's phone rang that Sookie noticed the time.

"Half 3," she said rising.

"It was Claude," Claudine explained. "He wants help cashing up," Sookie nodded and watched her leave. Sookie grabbed the phone and dialled.

"Hey Eric," she said instantly.

"You have reached my masters phone," Pam's bored tone said. "Leave him a message," hissing Sookie glared at the wall.

"I don't want to sound nagging," she started. "You just said you would be home nearly two hours ago. I love you, see you soon. Once again not nagging," she said before closing the phone.

"Ok," she said after quickly redialling. "You can come home whenever you want. I just wanted to make sure you were safe," she hung up again before growling at herself.

* * *

"Not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself," Sookie's voice hissed. "I just expected you sooner. You're probably with Pam doing vampire things. I'll just head to bed," after blowing a kiss the phone snapped shut.

"Worried about a vampire?" the first voice said.

"How silly of her," the second laughed.

"She should be petrified," the woman laughed dancing off. Eric looked down at the silver chains over his wrists. The same treatment had been given to Pam. Who unlike Eric had not woken up yet.

"Wake her up," the man said. If Eric hadn't been swamped in their smell the words the woman spoke would have confirmed his suspicions. Fairies. This meant only one thing. Niall.

"How much is Niall paying you?" he asked.

"Paying?" the woman laughed. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth, sharper perhaps then Eric's own fangs he thought. She tapped her leather gloved hands over his chest before from her boot she pulled a stake. However unlike a normal wooden one, this was made of dull metal.

"A twist," the man hissed moving closer. "Instead of wood or silver we picked iron. Since you are fucking that whore of a princess,"

"What the fuck," Pam growled obviously waking up. "I am going to tear you in half and drink you dry," she said struggling.

"Pamela," Eric said calmly. The female fairy stood in front of Pam and smirked before her hands tore open the corset Pam had been wearing. Hissing and struggling against the silver Pam snapped her jaws at her.

"Feisty," the man commented.

"More fun," the female answered. She leaned back to the male who handed over a simple knife. "Let's start shall we?" she asked laughing. It took Eric a second to realise what they were about to do. She moved herself so she was straddling Pam's waist. Her hand and knife poised in position. The knife sliced into Pam's skin. Ripping pale white skin apart as Pam screamed in agony. Eric was a Sheriff; he prided himself on taking care of his underlings. In a millennium he had been through more pain than he cared to share. During his time with Pam however he had spared her from all of it. He had spoilt her in a way.

"Now we wait," the woman laughed removing herself from Pam's waist. The skin healed as Pam growled and tried once again to break free. Eric had been silent at first but now his growls were just as loud as hers.

"Oh how rude of us," the man suddenly exclaimed. "Introductions, however I am sure you already know who we are," he laughed.

"Neave and Lochlan," Eric spat.

"Hear that," Lochlan laughed. "We are famous," he told her. She giggled as she twirled around Eric's table.

"Shall we see what makes him so special?" she asked. "What made that whore leave my poor baby cousin for a dead guy?" she laughed. Using her claw like teeth she ripped his shirt away. Her eyes looked him over before she grabbed the knife again. Even though he had been expecting it, when she cut his neck it hurt. The cut continued down his chest to his navel before she stopped. Eric heard a hiss and turned seeing Lochlan sticking his teeth into Pam's shoulders and neck. Neave's eyes twinkled at him before she sank her teeth into his thigh. An instant hit of silver spread down his leg and Eric slumped backwards. The pair continued to slice and allow it them to heal before they'd slice again. The result left Pam hissing profanities and Eric hurting himself more as he tried to get out of the binds. As Neave slid up Eric's body he noticed for the first time her new weapon of choice. Teeth puller clamps.

"Open up vampire," she laughed prodding his mouth open. Slicing her own finger on her fangs she dropped a single drop of blood into his mouth. The effect was instant. His fangs slid out, their reflection glistening off her own silver plated mouth.

"I said kill not play," a voice laughed. Neave paused with the clamps and turned. Her face broke into an eerie smile before she removed herself from Eric's lap. She stopped in front of him before Gabriel leaned down and kissed her. His arm circled her waist before he pulled her close to him. Eric stared almost in disbelief before Pam snorted.

"I knew there was a reason I disliked you so much," she coughed. Her mouth had dried blood all over it.

"Oh," Gabriel said noticing her. "You have one each," he commented.

"We did just want the Viking," Lochlan told him. "She appeared from nowhere," he said cocking his head towards Pam.

"Yes," he said nodding. "She does enjoy getting in unwanted places," he mumbled. As he spoke to Lochlan, Neave placed herself between the pair. Her hands trailing up and down Gabriel's body, unzipping his trousers she lowered herself to the floor.

"Is this part of the torture?" Eric inquired.

"Watching fairies have sex?" Pam asked. "I imagine if it was decent fairies I would not mind," she commented. "Like your fairy," she added. Even being tortured Pam somehow made Eric smile.

After it was over Neave returned to her former position straddling Eric's chest. She made new slices on his skin, her fangs ripped into his neck. The blood spilling from him stained her leggings.

"Thank you," Gabriel said. "Just kill them now and stop playing. Remember to make it look like Niall," he told him. "Oh and remember to leave my fiancé a nice treat on her doorstep," he added before he was gone.

"Consider it done," Neave laughed. Eric growled at her one last time as she came closer to him with the teeth pullers.

The lights went out first. With only the vampires having perfect night vision it was Eric who saw her first. She looked like death itself. Around her the air fizzled with magic. Her face streaked with tears in her hand his old Viking broad sword. Made entirely of iron. Even though it was clearly burning her hand Sookie never loosened her grip. She wielded it like a pro and Eric practically beamed with pride. Lochlan was sliced in two in mere seconds before she dropped it. With a flash the lights were back on. Sookie launched herself at Neave knocking her off Eric's chest and sending the pair into tables and chairs. She screamed as she slammed her fist into the fairies face. Her hair flying around her face.

"You fucking dare touch him," she screamed. "Do you know who I fucking am," she repeated. Her hands were burning with magic as she repeatedly slammed her fist into the fairies face. She raised standing over the bloody faced fairy. "I am Sookie fucking Brigant, Princess of the Sky Fairies. How dare you fucking touch my vampires," she hissed. She strode over to the sword and lifted it.

"Stupid whore," the fairy spat rising. Sookie stood staring down before she laughed.

"Oh darling," she drawled. "Is it really time to name call?" she asked.

"I am going to kill you so slowly," Neave told her.

"Sure," Sookie laughed. Putting the sword back down she moved towards Eric. She pulled off the silver chains on his feet first. Next she removed the ones on his wrists. Kissing them lightly she looked at his face. "It'll be ok," she whispered.

The air left Sookie's chest as Neave slammed into her side. The pair once again fell to the floor wrestling around. Teeth ripped into Sookie's raised arms as she defended herself. She rolled the pair until Neave's grip broke. Rising Sookie moved back towards the vampires. Her arms pooling with blood. Eric was still laid on his back, slowly healing.

"Here," she hissed her cuts in his face. Neave was rising slowly watching Sookie carefully. Eric however had taken her arm and latched on. With her free hand Sookie slowly removed Pam's chains. She was facing off against a psychotic fairy. She would need back up pretty soon. Without even asking Pam latched onto her other bleeding arm.

"I hope they drain you dry," Neave laughed.

"I think that's your fate, not mine," Sookie spat. Pulling her arms back both vampires stared hungrily at her. Eric's wounds healed right before Sookie's eyes. She stepped back as Neave moved closer, a strange look on her face. In a flash Sookie found herself on her back. She screamed as something pierced her side. Even wriggling and trying to get Neave off her didn't seem to work.

"Stupid whore," Neave hissed in her ear. Teeth ripped into her neck and the inside of the bar slowly turned black on her. Eric roared and lifted the fairy with one hand before using his other to snap her neck. Simply tossing her aside he dropped down beside Sookie. The iron stake was protruding from her side. The top she was wearing slowly became stained with blood.

"Sookie," he whispered touching her face.

"Master," Pam said appearing at his side. "I shall phone Dr. Ludwig," she told him. Hobbling towards the bar Pam lifted the phone and started dialling numbers.

"Grandfather," Sookie whispered. Eric stared down at her confused.

"I am coming," a voice answered. Both vampires looked around; they however were still alone in the bar. As Eric turned back to look at Sookie he found her head resting on Niall's lap.

"Oh child," he whispered leaning down to kiss her face. "How bad is she?" Niall asked Eric.

"Her hands are burnt, she has been staked. Her arms bitten and clawed," he stopped and stared at the fairy. "Did you know she was in pain?" he asked.

"Claudine is in Fey so she cannot feel her guard's injuries," he answered. "As it were I was looking into Sookie's pendant. She left it at my home, when the stone turned black I knew something was wrong," he explained.

"Ludwig is on her way," Pam said dropping beside them. "You saved us Sookie," Pam told her. Sookie remained still as the three sat around her body.

"Simply can't get the staff these days," Gabriel muttered kicking half of Lochlan out of the way.

"Gabriel," Niall said rising. "Thank the heavens," he sighed. "Summon more fairies, we need a full circle to begin Sookie's healing process," he told him. With Niall within reaching distance Gabriel lunged, a knife in his hand. Both vampires tore their eyes off Sookie and rose hissing, their bodies protecting the one on the floor. Niall's body went still almost instantly. His face showing nothing but total shock. Gabriel's eyes simply watched the Prince gasp for breath before he went limp and fell to the floor.

"Now that's taken care of," he said stepping over the body.

"I will enjoy killing you," Eric growled.

"She's pretty good in bed isn't she," Gabriel commented. "The things she did with her mouth," he whistled. "I suppose I have you to thank for that," he smirked.

"You will never touch her again," Eric told him.

"Oh really?" Gabriel laughed. "The way I see it vampire. Here you are, with not one or two dead fairies but three. One of those happens to be the Prince and now look, his Granddaughter, almost dead. Raped as well, if we get this over and done with quickly," he commented.

"Not in your dreams are you touching my cousin," Claudine growled. Gabriel whirled just in time to see the sword slice towards his head. As the body dropped so did the sword. Unlike her cousin Claudine couldn't hold it for long. "Sook," she gasped racing towards her.

"Niall is dead," Eric told her. Claudine nodded and bowed her head over Sookie's body.

"We all felt it," she whispered. "Sookie isn't far behind. I'll be damned though if Summerland are taking her off me," she said rising. She flipped her phone open just as Ludwig arrived.

"You have a lot of explaining to do vampire," Ludwig told him hobbling towards Sookie. Claudine was chatting animatedly to someone on the phone. It took only seconds for her twin to arrive. His eyes looking at the dead bodies before they rested on Niall.

"I need to move her," Dr. Ludwig announced.

"I will come as well," Eric told her.

"You need to know something," Claudine said moving closer. "Sookie is now High Princess of the Sky Fairies," she said mainly to Ludwig.

"I understand," she answered.

"Make sure you do," Claude told her. Ludwig hissed at him yet the fairy barely flinched. Instead he dropped down beside his Grandfather and bowed his head.

"It'll all be ok," Claudine whispered. "She will be ok, I can just feel it," she told them all.


	28. 1985

**Before**

**Enjoy readers.**

_1985_

_He knew once he stepped over that line his role would change. He would lose his title and gain a completely new one. He was normally home earlier than this; she would be worried by now. Best not to keep her waiting any longer he thought. Straightening his tie he opened the door and stepped inside._

"_I am home," he called._

"_In here," a voice shouted back. He smiled and walked towards the voice before he burst into laughter. His dining room had been converted into what appeared to be a mess of quilts and covers._

"_Grandpa," an excited voice shrieked. Crouching down he peered inside. On her back his oldest Granddaughter smiled up at him. Sat beside her head was his youngest. His pride and joy._

"_Hello my Sookie," he smiled. She grinned and extended a tiny hand towards him. Sighing he wriggled inside the structure and sat with the pair. The little girl dived onto his lap and slid her arms around his neck._

"_How was work," she asked kissing his cheek._

"_Ever so dull," he laughed. "I missed you terribly," she grinned and kissed him again. _

"_We made a den," she told him smiling._

"_You did," he gasped spinning her round. _

"_We did," she laughed. _

"_How was she," he asked Claudine. _

"_Ever so wonderful," she breathed. Sookie beamed up at him and then settled back against him._

"_I think someone's tired," Niall said. He felt her shaking her head and laughed as he kissed her nose. Instead of moving her too much h popped the pair upstairs. _

_Her room was far too large for such a small girl. The single bed was the smallest thing in it, besides her of course. Sitting her on the edge he undressed her and slipped her into a baby pink bed dress. The covers were pulled back and he slipped her inside watching as she resisted sleep for only a minute._

"_Oh my," Claudine whispered appearing at the door. "I missed a goodnight kiss," she laughed. _

"_I am sure you could ask for two tomorrow," he told her. She nodded and set about straightening up the room. Toys had been flung all over the room and Niall smiled as she straightened up pictures on the wall and dresser. _

"_She's becoming a handful," Claudine admitted. "Twice today she popped away from me."_

"_She's growing," Niall said. The pair finally left the room and walked down towards the kitchen._

"_She stopped by again today," Claudine started._

"_Whom?" Niall asked._

"_Claudette," Claudine answered. "She was demanding to know when Sookie would be revealed. You know she's close to your wife," Niall nodded. Two glasses appeared as well as a bottle of wine._

"_Excellent choice," Niall told her. Claudine smiled as she poured the wine. _

"_My sister doesn't mean to upset you," Claudine told him. "She just doesn't understand why Sookie has been given such a warm welcome," she mumbled._

"_She expects me to toss aside a member of our family," he said. "For what reason?" he asked._

"_Well," she whispered. "Sookie isn't even a full fairy," she finally told him. Niall was silent for the longest time. He sipped his wine and nodded his head._

"_I believe it's time Sookie was introduced," he said slowly. "A royal ball would be the perfect time. Held in the Fey of course in the castle," Claudine nodded and smiled._

"_Inviting everyone?" she asked._

"_Everyone plus one," he laughed. Claudine nodded and sipped her own wine. _

"_I am worried though," she admitted. "Sookie is only 3," she sighed._

"_She is a Brigant," Niall told her proudly. "She will be just fine. I mean," he laughed. "She does have me looking after her," the pair laughed and nodded._

The Present

"Sookie," Eric whispered gently. She rolled over and stared at him. The dead expression was back in her eyes before she rolled again. The only time he had seen her leave the bed was when she had thrown a glass against the wall. Only minutes later getting up to clean the mess she had made.

"My love," he tried again. "Claudine is here," he watched as the older fairy stepped into the room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes the same from two days ago.

"Sookie," she whispered. "I need you," she said. Sookie lifted herself from the bed and sat up staring at her cousin.

"Come here," she coughed. Her voice was rough and Eric quickly handed her a glass of water. Claudine practically fell into her cousin's arms, the pair holding each other tightly.

"I will wait outside," Eric said rising. Sookie nodded and gave him what she hoped was a smile.

The pair held each other until Sookie would no longer breathe against her cousin's chest. Holding hands they rested their foreheads together and cried silently.

"It still smells like him," Sookie whispered. Claudine nodded and buried her own face into another pillow.

"You need to leave this room soon," she told her. "Eric and I both agree it's not healthy," Sookie scoffed and sat up looking around.

Niall's bedroom was incredibly bare, yet it was so Niall. She needed to be in here, to remember him. The bed had been made when she had crawled under the sheets 6 days ago. The bedside held a photograph of herself and Niall from when she was 3 at some big ball. Her introducing ceremony if she recalled. She had grabbed a jumper of his, curled under the sheets and cried into a pillow. Eric had found her there shortly after the sun had gone down.

"I couldn't save him," she whispered.

"Neither could I," Claudine told her sitting up. "We are getting picked up tomorrow at 1. So we can say goodbye to him," she said. Sookie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't say goodbye to him," she sobbed. "I can't," she screamed rising. "He can't be gone," she screamed getting off the bed. "Any minute now he will come through that door. He has too," she shouted. "He loves me, he would never leave me," she screamed. Eric opened the door and walked towards her.

"Sookie calm down," he said.

"NO," she screamed. "He has to come back," she shouted. "He has too," she repeated falling down. "He said he would never leave," she whispered. "Why did he leave me," she sobbed. Claudine was beside her instantly holding her close and smoothing her hair down.

"You still have me," she whispered. Sookie nodded and looked up at her.

"We have each other," she corrected. Holding each other the pair finally left the bedroom. As Claudine closed the door Sookie fought off fresh tears.

"Has there always been this many stairs?" Sookie whispered as they walked towards the voices.

"What's this," Claude laughed rising from the sofa. "Sookie has left her room," a blush crept up and over her face as she embraced him. Pam also rose and nodded her head slightly as Eric joined her on the other side of the room.

"I guess all the arrangements have been made," she said sitting down in Niall's chair. Claudine rested on the arm a reassuring hand on Sookie's shoulder.

"We picked lilies," she told her. Sookie nodded and leaned against her side.

"He would have liked that," she admitted.

"We will not be able to attend," Eric told her.

"In less we want to burn and die," Pam muttered. Sookie smirked and nodded her head.

"We shall return tomorrow though," Eric said rising. "It pleases me to see you up and about," he kissed her hand and nodded towards the fairies. Pam kissed her lips and gave her a wink before the vampires left.

"Could we eat now please?" Sookie asked. Claude laughed and nodded his head.

"Take away?" he simply asked.

Claudine sat beside the bath tub watching as Sookie washed and rinsed her hair. They had been half way through their food when Sookie declared she was needed a bath. Now the Chinese sat half eaten downstairs waiting for them to return.

"I won't drown myself," Sookie laughed. Claudine nodded and dipped her hand into the water splashing slightly.

"I have missed your company," Claudine admitted. "It made me sad to see you so upset," Sookie nodded and began washing herself.

"Sleep with me tonight," Sookie whispered as she rubbed her arms.

"I would love too," Claudine told her.

Sookie woke up the next day with Claudine wrapped around her waist. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she noticed Claude sprawled out on the floor. All the times she had slept in this room Claude had never once entered. It had upset him too much apparently. Sliding from the sheets she showered quickly and walked down stairs.

"Oh," a woman squealed. "Your majesty, I do apologise," Sookie paused completely confused.

Her once quiet and empty kitchen had been taken over. Trays had been placed all over the counters. Little women were shuffling around cleaning and placing vases of flowers on the empty spaces.

"What is going on," she asked.

"Forgive us," the same woman answered. "We were told not to wake you," she said shaking her head.

"I was up," Sookie said smiling. "I did however ask you a question," the woman nodded.

"We are preparing for the wake," she whispered. "For the Prince," Sookie nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said turning. "You called me your majesty," the woman giggled slightly.

"I suppose until your coronation, it won't be official," Sookie stared even more confused.

"Official?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman said smiling. "A High Princess," she giggled. "It will be wonderful," Sookie nodded and turned to leave before everything seemed to go black. The floor disappeared from under her feet and she saw the ceiling before everything went.

_1985_

"_Where is she," Niall said stomping loudly around the bed. He heard peals of laughter coming from the bed and paused. "When I find that little fairy," he growled. "I am going to eat her up," _

"_No," Sookie screamed from the bed laughing. _

"_It's almost as if you want her to be late," Claudine muttered walking into the room. Niall rose and  
smiled warmly at her._

"_You are correct of course," he coughed. "She needs to be beautiful for tonight," Sookie's blonde head appeared from under her covers._

"_What's tonight Grandpa?" she asked._

"_A very special party," he whispered kneeling in front of her. "Just for you," he smiled._

"_It's not my birthday yet," she said confused._

"_No Princess," he laughed. "This will be even more wonderful than your birthday party," he kissed her head and left._

_Claudine bathed Sookie and chased her back into the bedroom. Her little feet leaving a wet foot trail across the thick cream carpet. She launched herself completely naked onto her giant pile of stuffed animals as Claudine walked around._

"_I bought you a beautiful dress for tonight," she told her. Sookie looked up and smiled widely. If there was one thing she loved to do, it was dress up. _

"_A Princess dress?" Sookie asked._

"_Yes," Claudine said smiling. "However, you can only wear it, if you come over here and let me dry you," Sookie appeared to think it over before she nodded. Rising she scuttled back to her cousin giggling as the towel was wrapped around her again._

_When Niall entered the room again he found Sookie half dressed. She had finally put underwear on only with a bribe of being able to wear Claudine's lipstick. Sitting in between Claudine's legs, Niall watched as the older fairy pinned and curled the little girl's hair._

"_She's my own personal Barbie doll," Claudine laughed._

"_The dress?" Niall asked._

"_In the wardrobe," Claudine told him. He strolled past the girls and opened the double doors. In a few years the vast wardrobe would be full, he was sure of it. The dress was in a plastic sealed bag at the back. It was floor length and white with blue gems across a thick blue ribbon at the bust. It flared out at the bottom and had layers of mesh underneath. He lifted the bag with one hand and grabbed the matching blue shoes from the box. _

"_Wow," Sookie gasped staring._

"_Fit for a Princess," Claudine whispered in her ear. _

"_It really is," Niall sighed. "Well done Claudine," the fairy nodded her head as she rose and lifted Sookie with her. Standing Sookie on her vanity chair the pair pulled the dress onto her. Zipping it at the side and tightening the silk ribbon at the back. _

_Claudine helped Sookie into pearl shimmering tights before the shoes were fastened into place. As promised she dabbed a little lipstick onto her face. Both stood back and stared at her before Claudine shed a few tears._

"_Go and get ready," Niall told her. Sookie twirled and swished in her dress, her whole face lit up with excitement. _

"_I love you Grandpa," she declared._

"_I love you Sookie," he sighed. She smiled and giggled at him as he helped her down from the chair._

"_Claude?" she asked looking up at him._

"_He should be arriving soon," he explained to her._

"_Will the party have food?" Sookie asked._

"_A feast," he whispered kneeling in front of her._

"_For me?" she gasped._

"_Yes," he said smiling. "You know what else is for you?" he asked her. She shook her head making her golden curls bounce around her shoulders. "This," he whispered removing two boxes from his jacket pocket. _

"_May I?" Sookie asked. Niall nodded and her tiny hands fought with the metal clasp before it opened. "Pretty," she gasped. A solid silver locket hung from a silk cushion. Helping her Niall slid it around her neck and fastened it in place._

"_Next one," he laughed. At first glance it appeared to be a diamond encrusted headband. Niall lifted it and Sookie gasped, her bright blue eyes sparkling._

"_For me?" she gasped again. He slid the head piece onto her head and watched as she raced to the mirror to get a better look. It was only an inch in height, but it wound around Sookie's head perfectly. Delicate silver branches and flowers were decorated with glittering crystals and diamonds. _

"_Come," Niall said rising. "You are ready," Sookie extended her hand to him. They walked together down the stairs. Sookie spotted the twins waiting eagerly at the bottom, both in royal blue outfits. Claudine rummaged in her little hand purse before she pulled a camera out. Blushing slightly Sookie smiled at her cousins and held Niall's hand tighter. _

_The four popped together to the portal entrance. Sookie sandwiched between Niall and Claude stared at the pretty invisible entrance. Everything in Sookie's body suddenly repelled against the entrance. As Claude and Claudine linked arms and set off walking she screamed and wriggled trying to get away. Niall's hand tightened on her own as tears sprung to her eyes. Since Sookie was only part Fairy the Portal was using magic to force her away._

"_You are with me," he whispered lifting her into his arms. "What does that mean?" he asked._

"_It means I am safe," she replied._

**Present**

Sookie zipped her dress up and stared at herself in the mirror. She had woken up in Niall's bed, Claudine fussing over her. Without really speaking to her cousin she had left to get ready. Sliding her arms into a black jacket she pulled her pendant on and stared again.

"Come back to me," she whispered. The pendant around her neck felt heavy as she watched Niall's face swirl around.

Claude had told her years ago "Into this necklace the guardians of the girl pour into it their heart and souls." In Sookie's mind it now meant that Niall was still with her. He would never leave her, he hadn't broken his promise. A small laugh burst from her lips as his image smiled at her and Claude's replaced it.

"Sookie?" Claudine called.

"I'm ready," she whispered to herself. "I will be fine," she said rising up. She slid her heels on and walked out to greet her cousin.

The ride was sombre with Claude trying to keep a conversation going and both women just nodding along. They walked together silently up the tiny hill and stopped beside a grave. Claudine handed Sookie a marble vase and she held it close to her chest.

"I wanted to say goodbye properly," she said out loud. "I know you aren't really here, I know you've gone off to Summerland. I just needed this," she whispered.

"We all did," Claudine added.

"Rest in peace Grandfather," Sookie said kneeling to the ground.

"We'll never forget you," Claude said joining her.

"We'll never stop loving you," Claudine finished. Sookie opened the jar as Claudine muttered a few words. A soft breeze caught the sparkling dust as Niall's remains were swept up. Claude took the vase and placed it beside the tombstone.

"Now two people don't rest here," Sookie mumbled.

"What?" Claudine asked confused.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered rising. "I may go see Adele," she told them looking across the graveyard at the house.

"People will be arriving soon," Claudine told her. "You should greet them," Sookie nodded and then smiled.

"Let them wait," she said before she set off walking. Claude led his sister back to the car before they left. Sookie strode towards the front door and tapped lightly.

"Just one second," Adele called. Stepping inside Sookie breathed in home cooking and furniture polish. "Oh it's you Sookie," she said happily.

"Hello Gran," Sookie said smiling.

_1985_

_Once the pair stepped inside the portal Sookie stopped fighting. Niall kissed her cheek as the pair followed the twins up a winding stair case. They had appeared at the bottom of the Brigant Castle. With Sookie firmly attached to his waist Niall began to ascend it. Her eyes looked at every detail, the bricks were glistening in the fake sunshine. The sky a clear blue colour nearly matched her eyes._

"_You live here?" she asked._

"_No," he laughed. "I live with you now," she seemed pleased with that answer and kissed his cheek. As they reached the top Niall put her down and took her tiny hand into his. The twins took up positions behind them and together they walked in. _

_A deadly silence fell onto the hall as Niall entered. All eyes had turned on the four of them and Sookie felt her insides squirm. _

"_Presenting," a voice called. "Prince Niall Brigant, Claude and Claudine Crane," he said loudly._

"_You forgot someone," Niall told him. The man looked at the Prince confused before his eyes trailed down and finally spotted Sookie. She had hidden herself behind Niall's legs now only peeking out slightly._

"_I apologise Prince," he muttered. "I do not know who she is," he said shaking._

"_She is my Granddaughter," Niall told him. "You will announce her as Princess Sookie Brigant," the man nodded and blushed deeply._

"_Announcing the arrival of Princess Sookie Brigant," he boomed. What little chatter had been going on stopped immediately. _

"_Princess?" someone whispered. _

"_Niall," a woman laughed walking towards them. She was tall with raven hair and a sharp edged face. She was beautiful but it overshadowed by how frightening she looked._

"_Moira," Niall said kissing her cheek. "Sookie," he said pulling her forward. "Meet my wife," Sookie curtseyed slightly the way Claudine had taught her and smiled._

"_Niall dear," the woman smiled. "You announced the little half breed as Princess," she laughed. "Forgive me, I did not realise it was April Fools," Sookie heard a hiss from her left and saw the outraged look on Claude's face._

"_You'll have to forgive me as well dear," Niall spat. "I forgot that it was you that wore the crown," with that he set off walking down the hall. Sookie struggled to stay with his long strides. Suddenly she found herself on his waist again without even realising. People stared at her long and hard. Some even with their mouths open. _

"_What now?" Claudine asked._

"_We announce her," Niall told her. He stopped at the stage and placed Sookie at the edge. Stepping onto the platform he looked a crown from the throne and turned smiling at the congregation._

"_Sookie come here," Claude whispered. She wriggled towards him at the side and watched her Grandfather in awe._

"_Fairies," Niall called. "It has been too long since we all met like this. For that I apologise, as your Prince you know I have only the best interests at heart for our race. I love each one of you dearly as if you were my own family. Coincidently now that we mention family, I would like to introduce the latest member of my own," he extended his hand and Sookie was pushed towards it. "This is Sookie Brigant, she is my Granddaughter."_

"_Hi," Sookie squeaked. The room instantly awed at her and she blushed furiously. _

"_She is not a fairy," a woman screamed. Sookie turned and saw the third Crane sibling storm through the crowd. "You cannot expect any of us to take her seriously," she laughed._

"_Claudette," Moira said smiling and touching her arm. "This can be settled very simply," she herself strode towards the stage. "I don't imagine for one second that the Prince is even considering making Sookie an official Princess."_

"_Once again dear wife," Niall told her. "You do not seem to understand that is I who is the Prince," Moira's eyes narrowed to slits and she laughed and waved a hand at him._

"_How many followers do you expect you have after this little slip?" she asked him._

"_I ask you all," Niall began. "Who in this crowd doubts their Prince?" Sookie watched as Moira's eyes scanned the gathered crowd before she hissed. "Then it is settled."_

"_Nothing is settled," she snapped from the floor. _

"_Here, in front of you all," Niall said. "I proclaim that once I, Niall Brigant release the throne, Sookie Brigant takes it up. As your High Princess," he vowed. "Do you hear it?" he called._

"_No," Moira screamed. "That crown is mine," she snapped._

"_Not anymore," Claudine laughed before she sank to one knee. "I hear it," Claudine said loudly._

"_I hear it," Claude said following her lead. In a room filled with what appeared to be hundreds of people, the words rang out loud and clear from every mouth. _

"_Let us celebrate," Niall laughed lifting Sookie and spinning her around._

"_What happened?" she asked nervously. _

"_You just became a real Princess," Sookie smiled and kissed his nose._

"_Thank you Grandpa," she whispered. _

Present

"What brings you here then," Adele asked straight away.

"Can a Grandchild not just pop in?" Sookie asked.

"Oh of course," Adele declared. "A fairy Princess Grandchild however, that always comes with extra baggage," she laughed.

"Niall's dead," Sookie told her. The words still felt strange to say. "He was killed," she gulped swallowing tears.

"Oh dear," was all Adele said. "Does that mean?" she asked. "Is that what I think it means?" she mumbled.

"I apparently take the crown," Sookie laughed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I remember Niall telling me about that when you were younger. He seemed incredibly excited about it," Sookie laughed again wiping her eyes.

"Excited about what?" she snapped. "To most fairies I am a half breed, a freak. Not even a real fairy, they will never follow me. Never respect me, never take me seriously," she sobbed.

"Sookie," Adele said pulling her into a hug. "Would Niall have left this responsibility with you, if he thought for one second you could not handle it?" she asked.

"No," Sookie said splashing tears onto Adele's apron. "I should give it to Claudine or Claude," she told her pulling away. "That's what I'll do," she declared rising up.

"Sookie," Adele laughed shaking her head. Before she could even get another word in Sookie was gone. A second later she was back.

"Thank you," she said quickly. With a quick kiss on Adele's cheek she disappeared again.

Claudine had been shaking hands for 40 minutes when she spotted Sookie. The blonde fairy strode towards them her face blotchy from crying.

"Get Claude and meet me in the office," she instructed. Claudine nodded and found her brother "helping" some young male fairy in the kitchen.

"Her majesty requests us," she hissed at him. He pulled reluctantly away and followed her huffing and sighing.

"Good," Sookie said as they entered.

"You look better," Claude commented.

"I feel a bit better," she admitted.

"What's wrong Sookie," Claudine asked her.

"I've been thinking about this whole High Princess thing," she told them. "I've decided, to pass the crown to one of you," she giggled.

"No," the twins said instantly.

"What," Sookie laughed. "Why?" she asked.

"First of all," Claude started. "It was left to you. Secondly I do not want it; yes it would come with perks. However I am much more of a follower than a leader," he answered.

"Same Sookie," Claudine told her. "Niall would be furious if he found out you had given the crown up so easily. I do not wish to lead the people Sookie. I wish to follow...I wish to follow you," she finished.

"What if I mess up?" Sookie whispered.

"We will stand beside you always," Claude told her. "Your Majesty," the three laughed and Sookie nodded.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We return to the castle," Claudine told her. "Once this party is over, all the fairies will congregate in the castle. There you will be crowned in front of your people," Sookie nodded and sat down slowly.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"It has to be quick Sookie," Claude said dropping in front of her. "You cannot even imagine how many enemies would love to get the crown whilst you "decide"," he laughed.

"I understand," she told them. "Summon everyone," she said rising.

"Everyone?" Claudine asked.

"Everyone plus one," she giggled striding from the room.

"She will be an excellent Princess," Claude commented.

_1985_

"_She's completely out," Niall whispered. After greeting over 500 people Sookie had curled up on a chair and fallen asleep. She had danced, laughed and ate until her little body could take no more._

"_Let's take her home," Claudine said smoothing Sookie's dress down. "She won't like waking up somewhere strange," Niall nodded and allowed the twins to carry Sookie. _

_They entered the Brigant Mansion and for once Claude carried his sleeping cousin up the stairs. Claudine made herself busy in the kitchen getting the three warm drinks before bed. Niall strode into his office undoing his tie and finally relaxing._

"_You know I do not enjoy being here," Moira said from his sofa._

"_Then go away," he quipped. _

"_I am waiting for you to come to your senses," she snapped. "You must see how foolish you are being," she glided towards him smiling sweetly. "She is incredibly fragile Prince, what makes you think something will not happen to her in the future?" she inquired. _

"_Moira," Niall stated rising from his chair. He lifted her face towards his and stroked her cheek. As she smiled and leaned towards him for a kiss, he stuck a knife deep into her chest. _

"_Ni-all," she spluttered coughing onto his shirt._

"_No one will ever harm that child," he hissed into her ear. "I will not allow any threats on her life, do you understand?" Moira stared up at him confused. "I can heal you Moira, it's not iron, it won't kill you fast," he spoke slowly and clearly to make sure she understood. "I will heal you. You just need to promise me you will leave Sookie alone. Can you do that?" he inquired._

"_Never," she spat. Niall nodded and bowed his head._

"_That is sad to hear," he proclaimed before ripping the knife out quickly. In a flash her sliced at her neck and stepped back as her body twitched to the floor. _

"_Niall," Claudine shouted. "Would you like sweet tea?" she asked._

"_Love some," Niall answered cleaning the knife and placing it back inside his desk. Quickly he removed his shirt and placed a spare on. His wife disintegrated before his very eyes and using the side of his shoe he swept her remains under the rug. Claudine's heels clipped against the wooden floor and a tea tray rattled._

"_Let me help," he told her smiling. She set the drinks on the desk and looked at him confused before she shrugged. _

"_I wonder what is taking Claude so long," Claudine began. Niall sipped at his tea and answered her with a shrug as he walked back behind his desk._

_Claude had carried Sookie into her bedroom and laid her down as he rummaged for bed clothes. Changing her out of the announcement dress he put pink shorts and top onto her body and kissed her forehead._

"_Sleep well Princess," he whispered leaving her room._

_He had only reached the stairs when he had heard a noise from her room. Twisting his body he looked at the door confused. Sookie had been completely out when he put her to bed. He opened the door quietly, half expecting her to be sat playing with her new tiara. What he did not expect to find however was his sister hovering over Sookie's sleeping body. With a hiss he grabbed her and tossed her outside glaring down at her. _

"_I was just watching her sleep," she said quickly. "Such a darling," she teased. _

"_Liar," he spat grabbing her. She hissed and fought against him before Claude had to pin her to the floor. _

"_You would fight your own flesh and blood?" she screamed._

"_She is my flesh and blood," he retorted._

"_I am your sister," she screamed outraged. "Let me up now," she demanded._

"_I will die for her," Claude said close to her face. "Get away from this house. Do not come back sister," he sneered. "Neither I, nor Claudine and especially not Niall will be happy to see you ever come back," Claudette looked at him and began shaking her head._

"_Claude," she laughed. "You cannot be serious," he rose up from the ground and stared at her._

"_Deadly," he said before watching her leave. He practically flew down the stairs to tell Niall what had just happened. Claudine however was stood at the bottom of the stairs. Tears running down her face as she nodded to him._

"_It had to be done," she spoke before he could. "She is our life now," the pair embraced and walked into the study to speak to Niall. _

Present

Sookie changed quickly from her black dress into a blue one she had worn years before. The dress had been custom designed by Niall himself so it seemed to fit perfectly. She raced down the stairs to see the last few people out before she popped with the twins to the portal.

"Ready?" Claudine asked.

"As I'll ever be," she admitted. Unlike the first time she had entered the portal, she simply strolled through now. "I remember this," she whispered. Claudine nodded and took her hand as they walked towards the main hall.

Just as it had been all those years ago, it was once again packed with fairies.

"Announcing," a man shouted. "Claude and Claudine Crane," the twins stepped toward into the crowd.

"Announcing," he shouted again. "Princess Sookie Brigant," all eyes turned to her as she strolled towards the stage. The stage that had hosted Niall only weeks ago. An elderly man bowed to her as she approached and held his hand up to the crowd.

"Sookie Brigant," he spoke softly. "Welcome to Fey, welcome home," he said bowing. Sookie blushed and knelt as he spoke in the ancient fairy language.

Since Sookie had only taken a few lessons he could gather the gist of what he was saying. He was declaring her the High Princess, pledging his own allegiance and urging others to do so as well. The speech went on for only minutes before he extended his hand. Sookie kissed the large ring on his finger before he helped her to the throne. Settling back against the soft plush fabric she closed her eyes as the crown was placed on her head. This was it she realised; she was now the High Princess. With what felt like a slap to the face she remembered she hadn't discussed a single aspect of this decision with Eric.

Eric who had been so patient and caring towards her during her grief. It had all happened way too fast, she couldn't really blame her people though. The number of fairies had diminished tragically over the years. Getting her crowned and in a power position quickly was just so a takeover could not happen.

Still however the swirling sensation of fear in her stomach didn't seem to distinguish.

"Claudine," she whispered. The fairy was stood at the side of the stage practically beaming with pride.

"Yes your majesty," she giggled rushing to Sookie's side.

"I forgot to tell Eric we'd be leaving," she explained.

"Oh Sookie," she laughed waving a hand. "We'll be back before he's even woken," she told her. Sookie relaxed and sat back to watch the ceremony commence. The hall erupted into dancing and singing and people came and greeted her. She kissed children's heads; she shook hands and on several occasions was embraced quite tightly.

"Now?" she muttered to Claude. He had pulled a chair up beside her throne to "help" but had simply been flirting with every attractive male fairy.

"Fine," he said rising. He stretched his body and signalled to Claudine who had been chatting to some women.

"Announcing," the man boomed around the hall. "Claudette Crane,"

"Who?" Sookie asked confused. The twins moved to either side of her as a woman strolled down the centre of the crowd.

"My siblings," she exclaimed smiling widely. "How delightful it is to see you," she laughed. "Look at Sookie all grown up as well. Last time I saw you, I think you were only 3," she said striding ever closer to the platform.

"Oh," Sookie said confused. "How nice," Claude placed himself in front of her as she tried to greet Claudette.

"Still so hostile brother?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" Claudine snapped. "You are not welcome," Sookie's head was whipping between each of the triplets in confusion.

"I do believe we have some unfinished business," she said smirking at Sookie. "Some very unfinished business."

**A/N:** Well? I know I scared a lot of people by naming the last chapter "The End" but you all should know by now. I am pretty cruel.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will start the next one when work and University permits me. As always these characters did not belong to me.


	29. Bring It Bitch

**Before**

**A/N: **Sorry for making you all wait so long. Between University and heading back home for Easter I've barely had enough time. I want to say a massive thank you to my partner in fan fiction crime svmaddict. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with this story and giving me reviews and simply enjoying what I write. As always these characters do not belong to me. Enjoy!

"_I do believe we have some unfinished business," she said smirking at Sookie. "Some very unfinished business." _The words echoed around the hall and Sookie was simply left confused.

"Considering I've never met you before, I highly doubt that," she finally said.

"Ah," Claudette said stepping closer. "You are how they say wrong dear cousin," Sookie stared at her before she smiled.

"I think we'll take this somewhere private," she announced. "It has been wonderful to see everyone tonight. I thank you all for coming and we shall meet again soon," she bowed politely as people began to depart.

"The Royal chambers are back here," Claude told her. Sookie walked behind the twins with Claudette behind her.

"Well?" she simply said turning to Claudette.

"It's very simply cousin," she answered. "You surrender the throne to me and you all get to live," her words combined with the seriousness of her expression cause only one thing to happen. Sookie burst out laughing. She held a hand up and doubled over as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Sookie," Claudine whispered.

"It is pretty funny," Claude commented.

"Pretty doesn't sum it up," Sookie said smiling. "Are you really threatening me?" she asked.

"It's not a threat," Claudette snapped.

"Oooo," Sookie laughed. "Is it a promise?" she asked.

"Yes," Claudette said moving closer to her. "I do not think you are taking this seriously at all," she screamed.

"Of course I'm not," Sookie shouted. "You confront me in my own Coronation ceremony and expect me to take you seriously. Are you insane?" she asked.

"No," Claudette hissed. "Niall is responsible for the worst years of my life," Sookie waved a hand.

"Boo bloody hoo," she laughed. "Get some therapy, do not start throwing threats around that you could not possibly keep," she finished.

"I can keep them," Claudette laughed. "Who do you think was behind Niall getting kidnapped all those years ago? Humans? Please, that was all my idea. If it hadn't been for some fancy magic he would have been dead years ago," Sookie snorted. "It was me who persuaded Gabriel over to the bad side," she smiled. "He really did love being bad," she added.

"Get out of my sight before I remove you myself," Sookie snapped.

"Oh," Claudette laughed. "I would love to see you try," Sookie started forward before Claude grabbed her.

"She really isn't worth it," he mumbled into Sookie's ear.

"I would listen to him dear one," Claudette sighed. "You see, if you kill me, all my forces and army will be unleashed upon you," she sneered.

"Oh really," Sookie said removing herself from Claude. "I am not scared of you. You bring whatever forces and army you think you have and I shall watch you all burn and die," she snapped.

"With what army?" Claudette laughed. "The Brigant clan barely make 500 these days," she looked at the twins. "Fighting on my side are witches," she smiled.

"Pfft," Sookie said turning away. "Come back to me when you have a Viking," she set off walking before Claudette followed them.

"Are you not afraid dear cousin?" she asked. "I am promising to bring hell to your doorstep and you just laugh and walk away. I wonder what Niall saw in you to make you the High Princess. Obviously it wasn't very much," Sookie turned and faced her again.

"Whatever Niall did to you," she said slowly. "Put it in the past and move on. A war against me will not end well for you," she promised.

"Like you," she whispered. "I am not afraid. I could happily bring down all my people now. You will not know what has hit you," she said. Sookie stared at her and looked her up and down before she nodded. Raising her head slightly she straightened herself up.

"Well then," she said. "I only have three words for you," she smiled.

"Claudette, I surrender?" she mocked.

"No," Sookie laughed shaking her head.

"What then?" she smiled. Sookie put her best poker face on.

"Bring it bitch," she said before walking off. This time Claudette did not follow her.

Once they had left the castle and gone back through the portal Sookie allowed herself to breathe properly. They popped directly to the house and Sookie collapsed face down onto the sofa.

"Sookie?" Eric called.

"In here," Claude answered.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"The portal," Claude answered again.

"What was I thinking," Sookie suddenly screamed. "I just pretty much invited her to start a war," she screamed pushing her face into a cushion. "Stupid Sookie," she repeated over and over.

"A war?" Pam voiced. "Are we going to war?" she asked.

"No," Claudine sighed. "Sookie is being dramatic," Eric sat on the sofa beside her and lifted the cushion off her face.

"Leave everyone," he ordered. Sookie stared up at him and allowed herself to smile slightly.

"Look at you taking charge. Mr High Handed," she giggled.

"You like it when I take charge lover," he said leaning down for a kiss. "What is that," he suddenly said. Sookie touched the top of her head and pulled the crown down.

"Surprise," she giggled.

"Sookie," he sighed. "What have you done now," he laughed. She covered her face with her hands as she told him the whole story. His composure never changed. The only reaction she received was when he squeezed her hand as she told him about scattering Niall's ashes. Other than that he sat still beside her as she finished her story.

"So I pissed off a psychotic fairy," she mumbled at the end.

"Yes," he agreed rising. "What do you intend to do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sookie said looking at him. "If she chooses to come up against me that is her prerogative. Why take the fight to her?" she asked.

"She will not be expecting it," he answered. "A surprise attack, show her you do not takes threats lightly. You are Queen now," he smiled.

"High Princess," she corrected. "Fairy royalty doesn't have a Queen," she explained.

"My apologies," he teased. "I suggest you reach out to all of Niall's contacts. I shall contact the Vampires in my area and alert the Queen," he told her.

"You'd fight with me?" she asked smiling.

"Of course," he laughed. "Killing some fairies, I look forward to it," he knelt back beside the sofa. "If we are together now as you say. Does that not mean your problems are mine?" he smiled.

"Yes," she answered. "However that's normally financial troubles, health issues. Am not sure many normal couples go to war together," Eric nodded.

"Kiss me fairy," Sookie grinned and practically launched herself at him. Eric practically ripped the dress off her as they tumbled onto the floor.

"My tiara," she whispered yanking it off.

"Leave it on," he mumbled. Sookie stared at him before she shrugged and put it back in place.

"As you wish Sir," she giggled.

Sookie popped herself to her room as Eric dressed downstairs. Slipping on jeans and a top she turned finding Claudine leaning against her door.

"I guess a contraceptive talk is redundant," she smiled.

"Sorry," Sookie giggled.

"Don't apologise for being happy," Claudine said walking towards her. Sookie nodded and embraced her cousin quickly. The pair walked downstairs together, finding everyone in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Claude asked.

"Yes please," Sookie sighed. She stood beside Eric and kissed his arm.

"We will be off," he announced. "Plans to make," he explained.

"So we are going to war," Pam sighed. "How exciting," she laughed.

"I will be back later for you," he whispered into Sookie's ears. She nodded as her face went bright red.

"Goodbye fairies," Pam called. Eric gave them a nod and left after her.

"Something's been on my mind," Sookie said the second the front door closed. The twins both turned blank faces to her before Claudine smiled.

"Today has been stressful," she whispered. "Rest now Sookie," Claude nodded and the pair surrounded her.

"Not before we've talked," she said turning and walking towards Niall's office. Both fairies followed her and stood quite nervously as she sat in the grand chair. It felt powerful to be sitting behind his desk.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Claude asked.

"Why Niall picked me," she said simply.

"Sookie," Claudine laughed quite nervously. "That is nothing which concerns you. Niall loved and adored you, of course he chose you."

"Exactly," Claude chipped in.

"Claudine," she sighed. "Tell me the truth," she said.

The fairy seemed completely torn as she stared at the floor and fidgeted. Claude took her hand and kissed it before he sat down opposite Sookie.

"You looked like Niall's human," he said simply.

"His human?" she laughed.

"You know you are descended through a mixed fairy and human bloodline," Claude explained. "Your Grandfather Fintan was the product of an affair Niall had with a human woman. His wife from years before couldn't have children," Sookie nodded and gestured for him to continue. "When you were born you came to live with us. Even by the time you were 2 Niall noticed the resemblance between the pair of you. She was blonde, blue eyed and special as are you," he smiled.

"She was telepathic?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Claudine told her. "A trait which only emerged in you out of all of the children," she laughed. "We realised you possessed it when you started answering questions which we hadn't asked," she admitted. Sookie blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Niall picked you as his successor for purely selfish reasons," Claude told her. "He had no idea when he picked you all those years ago what sort of woman you would turn out to be. I don't even think he would have cared. Every time he looked at you he was transported back to happier times. Back to times he shared with a woman he loved," Sookie nodded and dismissed them.

"I have phone calls to make," she explained as Claudine hung back.

"Are we really going to war?" she inquired.

"It looks that way," Sookie sighed. She lifted the phone to make her first call. Dialling the numbers she wound the wire around her fingers.

"Hello," a man growled.

"We need to meet," she said.

"Come to my home," he answered before the phone went dead. Sookie rose and checked herself over in the mirror. Popping upstairs first she grabbed a cardigan and left again.

Somehow age had made Alcide even more attractive. After knocking on his door he had opened it, looked her up and down and asked her inside. They had embraced quickly as he showed her into the living room. Women's articles were everywhere Sookie noticed.

"What made you call?" he asked.

"I need a meeting with the pack master," she told him.

"Colonel Flood doesn't just meet anybody," he laughed.

"I do not care," she answered. "I need a meeting, you can arrange it for me," she felt uncomfortable being here. It was cramped and Alcide's eyes were burning into her skin.

"You look good," he whispered.

"Niall died," she explained. "I was made High Princess," he nodded and rose. He came back with two glasses of whiskey and raised his to her. Sookie knocked it back without even thinking and coughed.

"Never a whiskey girl was you Sook," he laughed.

"Never," she laughed back. He smiled and then nodded.

"I will be in touch," he said. Sookie rose and popped straight out and back into her office. Crossing the were's off she went over to Bon Temps and appeared outside "Merlotte's Bar & Grill." Stepping inside she found a welcoming food and bar place. The shifter looked up surprised to see her before he cocked his head towards the back. Following she looked the waitresses up and down. Black shorts, white tops and sneakers? Very similar to her old Fangtasia get up. Also the shorts must have been purely for his own benefit.

"What brings you here," Sam asked leaning against his desk.

"I've recently become the High Princess of my clan," she told him.

"What clan," he teased.

"You are fully aware of the fact that I am a fairy," she smiled.

"Am I?" he laughed. Sookie shook her head and folded her arms as he teased her. "So what does that mean for me?" he asked.

"I was offering you loyalty," she explained. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours," she smiled.

"My claws are sharper than yours," he told her.

"Mine can easily change," they looked at each other before Sam nodded.

"Deal," he finally said. "You need me, you call. I need you, I call," she smiled and handed him her card before she popped straight out.

With the shifter off her list Sookie phoned the local Coven. Although Niall had always called witches the dregs of the magical community it was handy having some around. Especially for protection spells. The local leader was a tall regal looking woman named Selene. After a quick phone call Sookie arranged a meeting at her home.

"Blessed be," she said answering the door. Biting the inside of her cheek Sookie nodded her head and stepped inside. "News reached me of Niall's passing. I did a circle and hoped his body passed over," Sookie once again had to bite her cheek.

"Thank you," she answered.

"I suppose you are here to discuss terms with me," she smiled.

"Basically," Sookie told her. "I am hoping whatever arrangement you had with Niall. That you and I can maintain that," the woman nodded.

"Are you as powerful as Niall?" she asked. "Your aura is definitely happier than Niall's was. You spread more positive energy around the room," at this rate Sookie wouldn't have a cheek left.

"I have enough power to do me," she finally answered. "Niall was in a league of his own," she sighed.

"So how do I know if I can rely on you? If your magic isn't much stronger than my own why would I need to call in a favour?" she asked.

"Trust me," Sookie told her. "My magic is powerful enough," the witch nodded and smiled.

"Hit a nerve did I?" she teased.

"If all else fails I have the twins to back me up," Sookie smiled.

"Fine," she sighed. "The same arrangement stands. As it is, I owe Niall several favours. He came and cast a healing circle with my coven only a few weeks ago," Sookie smiled and said her goodbyes. Standing outside the witches home she popped herself to Fangtasia to see Eric.

"Enter," his voice growled.

"You should be happier to see me," she said walking in.

"I did not realise it was you lover," he admitted rising. A quick kiss and she sat down opposite him. "You smell different, have the meetings gone well?" he asked.

"Witches and were's oh my," she laughed. "Even a shifter," he nodded.

"You are to meet Sophie Ann tomorrow at her home," he told her. Sookie laughed before realising he was serious.

"You want me, a fairy to enter a vampire nest?" she laughed.

"I do not want," he said. "I need you too," he leaned over and stared at her. "You are not full fairy, no one will harm you," Sookie snorted.

"I won't be able to take any sort of protection in with me if they try," she muttered. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Lover," he started. "I ask this only because I am worried but," he paused. "Are you ok?" the words coming from Eric's lips just didn't sound right. Sookie paused and thought it over.

"No," she finally admitted. "I haven't slept properly since Niall died. My side still hurts from being staked. In one day I went from being carefree to being a High Princess. It's all too soon," she sighed.

"You are too young," he told her.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning," he answered. "That this is too much for you lover," he explained.

"I think I'll be the one to decide that," she snapped leaving him. The house phone rang the second she appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Do not hang up," Eric commanded. "Listen to what I have to say. I have lived much longer than you have Sookie. If you continue to be so arrogant and stubborn I highly doubt you will be alive much longer," she hissed at him.

"Did you ring me to insult me?" she asked.

"I would have done it in person but you left," he snapped.

"I will meet the Queen tomorrow," she told him.

"She expects you at half 8," he said. The silence between them grew before Sookie mumbled a goodbye and hung up on him.

Sitting in Niall's office again Sookie played over Eric's words. I was harsh of him but it was the truth she needed. She wasn't nearly as powerful or as feared as Niall had been. For the once the normal confidence Sookie felt disappeared. She had stood beside Niall her whole life, never once worried about what would happen without him. Now that he wasn't there she felt like she was drowning. Lifting the phone she dialled a number she knew by heart.

"I need you," she whispered.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice laughed. Instantly a smile spread across her face and she allowed her hands to cover her face.

A car pulled up outside and Sookie rose from behind the desk a smile on her face. The front doors opened and shoes shuffled along the floors before the door cracked open. An attractive face looked at her before fully stepping into the office.

"Hey," Sookie whispered.

"Hey," Miranda answered with a grin. Sookie burst into tears and reached for her best friend.

Half an hour later the pair were curled in front of the freezer, with the biggest tub of ice cream they had both ever seen. Sookie opened her mouth as Miranda squirted whipped cream straight in.

"Keep it open," she laughed as she tossed chocolate chips in next. "It's nearly 4am Sook," she sighed.

"I know," Sookie smiled.

"Isn't Eric coming over?"

"I highly doubt it," Sookie admitted rising from the floor. Cleaning her face of ice cream residue she turned to look at her friend.

"Stop getting that worried look," Miranda whispered rising. "I will be beside you the whole way you know that," Sookie nodded.

"I guess," Sookie mumbled.

"You doubt me," Miranda laughed.

"I doubt myself," Sookie cried. "I doubt how you can protect me in a room full of vampires. The witches doubt that I've got an ounce of power that Niall had," she screamed. "How could he leave me with this responsibility," tears sprung to her eyes. Miranda stared at her before she grabbed Sookie and pulled her close. Sookie gasped as lips crashed onto her own.

"Calm down," Miranda whispered against her lips. Sookie kissed her back softly before the pair broke away.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8," she whispered. "Dress nice," Miranda nodded and showed herself out.

Sookie woke up the next day and allowed herself five minutes to forget everything. She closed her eyes and stretched under her covers even giggling a little. If she tried really hard she found she could even pretend that Niall was still alive. In her mind she could see him walking into her room wanting her to fasten his cufflinks. He would sit on the bed smiling as she did so, her arms would go around his neck and she would kiss his cheek. Together they would sit simply embracing before he'd turn and stroke her cheek.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I need you," he smiled and rose from the bed."Check the study my child," with that Sookie opened her eyes. Her chest was rising quickly as she looked around her room. Touching the spot Niall had just occupied she found it cold. Her face was damp with tears but something was different. Resting on her pillow was a cufflink, the same one she had just fastened to his shirt. Her feet barely touched the floor as she bolted from the room. Taking the stairs a few at a time she skidded across the foyer and barrelled straight into his study.

Everything was how she had left it the night before. Yet something was different, just like before she simply knew. Call it intuition but she knew something had been moved. Somebody had been in here today.

When Claudine entered the house a little over 2 hours later all she heard was crashing.

"Sook?" she whispered.

"Yes," Sookie mumbled. Her eyes moving quickly across pages before she tossed a book against the wall. Half of the shelves had been torn down, books littered the floors. Pages ripped out and tossed towards the bin.

"What are you doing?" Claudine asked sounding scared.

"Looking for something," she mumbled again.

"Can I help?" Claudine asked.

"You can make me some tea," Sookie told her reaching for another book.

Eric arrived at the house just after half 6. Knocking he stepped inside and paused at the utter chaos he found. Claudine was dodging books that fired from the study. He caught one she narrowly missed and looked towards the room. Sookie looked in a word wild. Her golden hair was damp and messy. She was wearing what looked like over sized shorts and a man's shirt.

"Sookie," he said slowly. "Put the encyclopaedia down," he smiled.

"No," she screamed throwing it against the wall. "He told me to check the study," she screamed. "I have checked and found nothing," she cried.

"Who?" Eric asked Claudine.

"Sookie thinks Niall visited her in a dream," she explained. "I found her like this," she sighed.

"Can dead fairies do that?" he asked pulling her out of line of a dictionary.

"No," Claudine answered. "Once we are dead, that is it. We do not come back," it sounded like a jibe but Eric smiled.

"I will calm her down," he said walking slowly towards the office. The once full study had been reduced to nothing. The shelves bore none of the beautiful backed books it once did. Even the desk had been stripped; its mahogany drawers ripped out and shattered. A beautiful Italian rug had once covered the floor; it too had been ripped in half. Sookie had lost control.

"My love," he said slowly.

"Yes," she growled.

"Come to me," he told her.

"Can you not see that I'm busy," she snapped. With her hands raised she began chanting and the book case fell off the wall. It missed her shoulder by inches. Sookie stood on its fallen frame and tapped the wall, her ear pressed against it.

"No," she screamed. With her hands raised again she proceeded to rip the rest of them off the wall. Eric watched as she tapped the whole wall and then slumped down in defeat. Being careful not to trip on any fallen points he crouched in front of her.

"Look at me," Sookie's eyes were completely lifeless as she looked at him. He slipped her into a glamour surprised that he could do. So surprised that it took him several attempts to keep her under.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something," she whispered.

"Looking for what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Something to help me,"

"Help you what?" he asked. In his head something began pushing him out. As he tried harder to hold it the pain in his head grew.

"Win," she whispered. "I can't do it without Niall," she said.

"You have me though lover," he said grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You don't think I can do it," she sighed. He sunk her back into the glamour feeling the push but stronger now.

"Get out of my head," a voice hissed at him. Eric looked at Sookie; her eyes were still glazed over her face not registering anything.

"Rest," he commanded. "You will go upstairs and sleep do you understand?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "I have to meet the Queen," she told him.

"Not anymore," he said touching her face. "Claudine," he called. The fairy stepped tentatively into the room and lowered her head at the site of her cousin.

"She wasn't ready for all of this," she said. Eric rose lifting Sookie into his arms and carried her into Niall's bedroom.

"She was happy here," he commented.

"Are you staying?" Claudine asked. "She'll want you here," Eric shook his head and stepped out of the room.

"I have something to take care of," he told her leaving.

Eric took straight to the sky leaving his Corvette at the house. His first stop was to get Pam.

"I am going where?" she screamed.

"Bon Temps," he told her.

"To visit a grill bar?" she shuddered.

"To collect a shifter," he smiled.

"Bon Temps," she spat. "Back water, hill bill central," she mumbled.

"Bring him to the bar," he said leaving. "After you have done that-"

"OH," she laughed. "I suppose I'll have to just go swim in a swamp," she growled.

"No," he sighed. "You will collect the fairy twins," she growled a little. "As your maker," he told her. "I am asking you to do this," she nodded and grumbled as she tore the heels from her feet.

"Alcide," Eric said into his phone as he walked down Pam's drive way. "Yes, I am calling on behalf of the Princess," he nodded and smiled. "Excellent, my bar in half an hour," he looked around making sure none of Pam's human neighbours were out before he took off again. With the twins on his side he considered going to the witches for help redundant.

Entering the bar he stuck the "Gone for a Bite" sign on the front door and walked down to his office. The shifter arrived first with Pam mumbling at his side.

"The fairies said "We cannot leave the Princess in such a state" who is the Princess? Did Claude finally get the crown of his dreams?" she teased.

"What am I doing here?" Sam asked.

"You need to go to this address," Eric said writing something down.

"Then what?" he asked confused.

"Sit, like a good dog," Eric told him. Sam rose mumbling before he took off.

"Are you going to tell me what this master plan of yours is?" Pam asked him. With only a sly smile Eric shook his head. A knock on the door silenced them both.

"It's me," Alcide said walking in.

"Sit," Eric said gesturing the sofa.

"Why am I here?" he asked. Eric lifted a sheet of paper and handed it over.

"Go to this address and sit," Alcide took it confused before he left.

"Eric," Pam whispered.

"YOU SENT A SHIFTER TO LOOK AFTER SOOKIE," Claudine shouted walking in.

"Claudine," Eric said happily. "And Claude," he smiled.

"He also just sent the werewolf," Pam chimed in.

"What do you need?" Claude asked. "So that we can return," Eric rose and fastened his suit jacket.

"Sit," he smiled. "I won't be long," three blank faces followed him out of the door.

Locking the club after him once again Eric took off. He finally landed outside an elegant town house. Walking up the paved stone drive way he knocked on the door. Something which he would normally find demeaning to do.

"Well," she laughed. "I was not expecting to see you so soon," stepping aside she invited him in. Eric gave her what he hoped was a friendly smiled and stepped into her house.

"I have been considering the offer," he said walking towards the kitchen.

"And?" she asked skipping ahead of him.

"I accept," he smiled.

"Really?" she laughed. "You accept," she continued laughing until he growled.

"This is the time those words are leaving my mouth Claudette," he snapped.

She raised her hands and smiled at him now.

"I meant no offence Viking," she told him. "I am just shocked. I had heard you and my dear cousin were madly in love. Never left each other's side," Eric nodded.

"That used to be the case," he lied. "If you recall though she did leave my side. For another man," Claudette nodded and moved closer to him.

"So you are leaving her for another woman," she whispered. "I like it, revenge at its cruellest," he nodded and pulled her closer by her waist.

"Unlike Sookie you are all woman," he told her. "A full fairy at my side is much more satisfying than a hybrid," he sneered.

"Exactly," she purred sitting on his lap. "I am older, prettier and I imagine much more experienced," her hand slipped under his shirt and he smiled.

"You are much prettier," he lied again.

"You wouldn't think so," she spat. "The way people fawned over my sister when we were younger. It was always "Claudine's so beautiful," and then," she hissed. "That bastard hybrid came into our lives and the only word that ever left Niall's mouth was "Sookie" I mean what a ridiculous name," she laughed. "His wife and I had planned to kill her so many times. That was until Niall killed her of course," she growled rising. "I just want to punish her, make her see that he wasn't perfect. That she doesn't deserve the name Brigant," she snapped. Eric stared at her and wondering if mental illness ran in the fairy family. Especially after he had seen Sookie just a few hours ago. Grabbing her hand again he pulled her close.

"The terms stand the same though," he said kissing her wrist.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'll stop annoying the Princess and you'll come with me," she giggled. "She told me to bother her when I had a Viking and now I do," she told him.

"Excellent," he said rising. "You will call off all help you have as well," he ordered.

"Help?" she laughed. "I never had help," she explained. "It was all a bluff to see how far I could push her." Eric turned and looked at her as she busied herself with some herbs. "So Viking," she said turning. "Where would you like to seal the deal?" she smiled.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Have sex," she sighed. "Tell me where you and Sookie first did it," Eric felt a growl rising in his throat.

"At my home," he answered. "In my bed," she snorted.

"How boring," Eric ignored her. "Ok," she said finally. "Here will half to do then," she jumped onto the counter and he slid between her legs his fangs dropping down. "I had to cover my scent so you wouldn't kill me, a few words and I can get rid of it if you'd like," she mumbled into his ear.

He watched her eyes go wide as he touched her face and down her neck. His hand ran over the front of her dress and down her leg before he pushed it up and felt her thigh. One of her legs hooked around his waist and he chuckled slightly. He ran another hand up her other side and wrapped his fingers around her throat as he leaned in too kiss her.

"You are obviously a fool," he purred.

"Why so?" she whispered leaning closer.

"I would never sleep with anyone other than my love," with that he snapped her neck. He stepped back as he body slumped to the floor. It took minutes for her body to turn into glittering dust at which point he stuffed it into a bag and left her home.

"Hello," he said walking into his office again.

"Can we leave yet?" Claude asked.

"Of course," he said leaving the door open. "Take this with you," he said handing them Claudette's fairy ashes.

"What did you do," Claudine gasped.

"What needed to be done," he answered.


	30. Playing at the park

**Before**

**A/N: **** These characters do not belong to me. I simply enjoy messing them up.**

"What are you doing," Sookie inquired. Claude had boxes piled around him as he read a sheet of instructions.

"Assembling new book cases," he told her. "Since the last ones met an untimely death," he laughed.

"I'll do it," she said entering the room.

"Claudine asked me," he said rising. "You are supposed to be resting," he smiled.

"I've rested for two weeks," Sookie laughed. "I need to do something," she explained holding her hand for the sheet.

"If you insist," he stepped over the boxes and kissed her cheek. "Call me if you need help," Sookie smiled and sat in his place. Her eyes looked over the instructions before she set to work.

As Sookie assembled the first one she finally looked around the room at the damage she had caused. Some had been cleaned up already. The desk however had been pushed aside, its drawers and fixtures completely ruined. Even the curtains had suffered Sookie's wrath.

"Are you going out today?" Claudine asked. Sookie turned and shook her head as she rose. Lifting the bookcase with her magic she leaned it against the wall.

"I don't know I'm ready yet," Sookie admitted. Claudine nodded and sat down opening the next box.

It took the pair 4 hours to get the study back to normality. A new floor was needed and a desk but at least it looked decent. They had separated the books into several piles to restack.

"I still don't know what came over me," Sookie mumbled. Claudine paused with some books and looked at her cousin.

"We should have waited longer," she finally said. "Losing Niall, putting you into position and then Claudette. It was all too much," Sookie blushed and continued with her own pile.

"I should have a meeting with Claudette or something," she announced rising from the floor.

"Did Eric not tell you?" Claudine said turning towards her.

"Tell me what?" Sookie laughed.

"He dealt with Claudette after you broke down," she answered. "I thought you knew." Sookie shook her head and laughed.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Claudine told her. "He cares about you Sookie. You didn't see how scared he was about you. In his mind he was probably doing you a favour," Sookie smiled and nodded her head.

"You are probably right," she admitted. "I think I will go out tonight," she declared.

"Oh good," Claudine clapped bouncing towards her. "Where should we go? I know maybe for some late dinner or even an early supper? We could bring Claude and go dancing," she smiled.

"A late dinner and some dancing sound lovely," Sookie told her. Claudine practically skipped from the room to tell her brother.

Sookie dressed in a dark blue dress and allowed Claudine to mess with her hair. By the time Claude arrived at half 8 both women were ready.

"Beautiful as always," he commented leading them down to the town car.

They went to their favourite restaurant down town and Sookie smiled at the familiarity of the place. Niall had brought her here when she had been younger. Even though she had probably been too young she had always enjoyed the food.

"Hello," a young woman said walking towards them. "I'm afraid we have no tables ready at the moment. It'll be about 45 minutes wait," she smiled. Sookie smiled back and instantly read her mind.

"Well Mel," she said. "I'm pretty sure half of upstairs is empty and it is only a party of 3. Be a peach and see what you can do," the woman stared before she lifted menus and showed them upstairs.

"Bitch," Claude whispered in her ear. Sookie giggled slightly and sat at the table before Mel practically ran off. Claudine grasped her hand and the three went silent as they looked the food over.

"Salmon," they all said at once.

"Maybe a bottle of wine?" Claude asked.

"White goes better with fish," Sookie told him.

"Oh," Claudine gasped. "They have Sauvignon Blanc," she smiled.

Three empty plates and an empty bottle of wine later the three of them sat back to talk. As Sookie browsed the dessert menu Claude went to the bathroom and Claudine tracked a waiter down.

"Here you go," he said bringing another bottle over.

"Also," Sookie said. "I'll have the pear and chocolate rolls, a slice of glazed apricot tart and a coffee cream charlotte," he nodded and walked away.

"Did you get enough?" Claudine teased. Sookie rolled her eyes and poured them a glass of wine each.

"I got enough for us all to share," she smiled.

After a bottle of wine and three more empty plates Sookie found herself ordering another bottle. When the bill came over Sookie downed her last glass and giggled. Both twins reached for it but Sookie slapped their hands as she handed her card over. By the time the white town car pulled up outside the alcohol had hit all three. Sookie feeling generous tipped Mel $50 and stumbled out of the restaurant.

"Your carriage awaits," Claude told her. "The driver wants to know where next?" Claude asked.

"Why not Fangtasia?" Claudine suggested.

"Mainly because I don't want you both being eaten," Sookie giggled. Claudine reached into her bag removing a bottle of perfume. Spraying herself and Claude she smirked at Sookie.

"Fangtasia it is," Sookie announced.

At 11pm at night the bar was already filling up nicely. As Sookie stepped from the car the fresh night air made her wobble slightly. Claude was giving the driver instructions as Claudine shook her head slightly.

"Wine goes straight to my head," she commented.

"Especially a whole bottle," Sookie added.

"Do we queue?" Claude whispered.

"No," Sookie decided. "I'm Eric's girlfriend," she told them. "I am also a fairy princess, I don't wait in queues," she declared. The three walked with as much pride as they could manage to the front. However when Claude noticed how unstable both women were he linked them. Giggling they skipped and hopped towards the front door before standing straight. The server a young dark haired woman raised an eyebrow as Sookie stumbled slightly.

"Is she drunk?" she asked Claudine.

"Maybe," Claudine sang. "She is also Sookie Brigant," she pointed out.

"Sookie and guests are on the list," she said reading off some paper. "Have a frightful night," she sighed. Sookie nodded and composed herself as she walked into the bar.

Her eyes instantly went to the bar she used to love working at. Some poor bartender was rushing off her feet as a vampire very smoothly served at the other end. It was then that she turned her head towards the stage. Both Eric and Pam had locked their eyes onto her and she smiled and nodded towards them.

"Lover," Eric said appearing beside her. "What a surprise," she kissed her mouth and she sighed against him. "You have been drinking," he commented.

"Wine," Sookie explained.

"Is it wise?" Eric asked. As Sookie opened her mouth to answer she realised he was looking at the twins.

"She's a grown woman Eric," Claude answered. "She can do what the hell she wants," Eric nodded and looked down at her smiling again.

"Come sit with me," he told them.

"Yes," Pam said. "Enthral the vermin with some magic," she teased. Sookie reached towards the vampire pulling her close for a kiss before she giggled and skipped off towards the booth. "I liked her drunk," Pam commented. "Can we keep her that way?" she asked following Sookie.

"Wine?" Claude asked. Claudine laughed before Eric walked around and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and some glasses. Sookie shuffled over as they all slid into the booth. Her hand slid straight into Eric's palm a smile on her face.

"Let's play the mind reading game," Pam announced. "I used to love that game when you worked here," Sookie laughed and shrugged.

"Pick a victim," Sookie pretended not to notice Claudine rolling her eyes. Instead focusing on trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Her," Pam finally said pointing to a blonde girl. Sookie closed her eyes and allowed her mind to open up.

"She's wondering why her boyfriend brought her here. She doesn't particularly like vampires but she's slightly attracted to the one behind the bar," she told them.

"Boring," Pam muttered. "Him," she said next.

"He wants to know where Eric went," Sookie giggled.

"Oooo," Pam laughed. The game went on until most of the wine was gone.

"Lover," Eric whispered.

"Yes lover?" she slurred.

"You are drunk," he told her.

"Am not," she pouted.

"Are too," he smiled.

"Claudine am I drunk?" she asked turning.

"Lover," Eric laughed. "Claudine retired to bed almost an hour ago. Claude is over there flirting with death," Sookie giggled.

"I know," she told him.

"Know what?" he asked.

"About Claudette," she said bluntly. "Dance with me." Eric stared at her and shook his head as she rose and fell back down. "Ow," she commented rubbing her back.

"I will take you home before you embarrass or hurt yourself," he snapped.

"I am fine," Sookie snapped. Although Sookie meant to say "I am fine" what actually came out of her mouth was "Is dine." Ignoring Pam's snickers Eric lifted her caveman style over his shoulder and carried her out.

Sookie woke up the next day feeling the inside of her head splitting open. Sitting up she realised that lying down was her best option. It was hours later that she even managed to turn her bedside lamp on. When she did she noticed a note.

"Lover, I shall pick you up at half 8. Dress casual but sensible. E" as she read over his words the night before slowly returned to her. Hanging her head in her hands she remembered practically falling into Fangtasia. Playing the mind game with Pam and torturing some people.

"Oh dear," Claude commented as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shush," she mumbled falling onto a stool. "I need pastries and coffee," she told him.

"Served," Claudine sang.

"I hate you both," she muttered ripping into a chocolate croissant. The twins both laughed as they regaled her with stories from the night. She laughed at the image of Claude flirting with a vampire.

"Then there was the dancing," Claude laughed.

"Dancing?" Sookie asked.

"Can you not remember the dancing?" he asked.

"I thought Eric kept me seated all night," she admitted.

"He tried," he told her. "He picked you up to leave but you popped straight back. Then you proceeded to climb onto the table and dance. That bit he enjoyed," Sookie turned bright red.

"Princesses aren't supposed to get drunk and dance on tables. Especially in vampire bars," she sighed.

"Ours does," Claude told her with a smile.

"Hum," was all she managed. Taking her coffee and cakes she crawled back into her room. Only when the clock flashed 7pm at her did she move again. After a quick bath she found herself stood staring into her wardrobe.

"Going out?" Claudine asked.

"Eric's taking me out," she told her.

"The blue dress," Claudine said instantly.

"He said it's casual," she sighed.

"You don't sound happy," Sookie shrugged as she began flipping through the rails of clothing. She smiled as she removed her old Alice costume and held it up to her body.

"Oh god," Claudine laughed. "You still have that," she exclaimed walking towards the wardrobe.

"Of course," Sookie smiled. "Claude had it specially made," she hung it back up as she looked for some jeans. "Do I own jeans?" she asked.

"Shorts maybe?" Claudine answered. The older fairy had buried herself in a pile of boxes a smile on her face.

"What have you found now?" she asked pulling some shorts on.

"Your first royal dress," Claudine whispered. "Niall made me buy it for you. It was the night you went to Eric's bar for the first time," Sookie stood before she crouched down and helped Claudine rummage.

"My old Fangs top," Sookie laughed lifting it and smelling it. "It still smells like premarital sex," she teased.

"Also known as the faint scent of betrayal," Claudine teased back. Sookie slapped her arm playfully and continued. "What's this?" Claudine asked. She held in her hands a man's black top.

"It was Eric's," Sookie explained. "He gave me it after I slept at his after the first time," Claudine nodded.

"The first," she said wriggling her eyebrows. "Or the first," she asked.

"The first," Sookie laughed. "When I was 8, what do you take me for," she threw a tiny plastic tiara at her cousin before she rose.

"Well you've never actually told me," Claudine commented. "I don't know how old you were," Sookie sighed as she grabbed a top.

"18," she answered. She watched as Claudine visibly relaxed and a smile spread across her face. "He was very gentle and only bit me a few times," Claudine's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth like a fish. "The second bit was a joke," Sookie whispered.

"Hum," Claudine muttered. "Not that top," she said looking up. "Try the cream lace one," Sookie nodded.

At exactly half 8 a car beeped outside. Sookie grabbed a navy cardigan before she kissed Claudine's cheek and left the house. Eric was leaning against the car waiting for her. For once he was wearing normal dark blue jeans and just a simple black top. In her confusion at his clothing he swooped in and kissed her.

"You are sober," he said.

"Ha ha," Sookie growled climbing into his corvette. He was still smiling as he set off driving. Sitting back against the chair she shot him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"You said something last night," he started.

"Oh lord," she blushed. "Eric I-"

"About Claudette," he interrupted.

"Oh," she sighed.

"I did it to protect you," he told her.

"I know," she whispered.

"You were not handling the situation properly. Someone had to take charge. You had said that couples do things together. Even go to war. I simply solved that problem," she nodded and rested her hand on his.

"I know Eric," she laughed. "I'm really grateful," he nodded and continued driving. Sookie watched as they drove through town before she realised the direction they were going.

"Bon temps?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he admitted. She continued to hold his hand as he drove them to a car park. As he stopped the engine and left the car Sookie looked around completely confused.

"Eric," she started. "Where the hell are we?" she asked. He smiled and took her hand before they began walking.

"I am taking you somewhere special," was all he said.

"Special how?" she questioned.

"It is the place that I met my wife," he answered.

"Oh," she whispered. "Wonderful," she spat.

"You do not seem happy lover," he commented.

"About what exactly," she snapped. "About you bringing me to some spot you fell in love with another woman?"

"Ah," he laughed. "Just walk," she glared at him as they continued. They walked down a stone path before Sookie spotted it. A children's play area. Eric led them to a bench and he pulled her down beside him.

"Niall used to bring me somewhere similar," she smiled. "I could never get the handle bars," she rose giggling as she went over to it. "These are high for children," she commented. Eric watched as she jumped up and attached herself to the bar and tried to make it across. As she reached the other side she let go and fell backwards onto her bottom. "Did you see?" she asked laughing.

"I saw," he told her. She rose and walked back wiping bark leaves off her shorts. "I met her here for the very first time," he said. "She was beautiful even back then," Sookie's face froze as she glared off into the distance.

"Am sure she was," she muttered. Ignoring her Eric continued.

"She was so full of life. Completely unafraid of anything I used to call her completely fearless," at that Sookie gave him a questioning look. "It was only when she grew up that I realised I would want no other. For an added treat as well, she was half fairy," Sookie blushed and looked away. "Do you realise where we are now?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "You realise Niall removed this memory from me?" Eric nodded and clasped her hand.

"Let us make our own," he said lifting her up. She stood looking at him confused before he looked around and kissed her.

"Eric," she whispered against his mouth.

"Marry me," he told her.

"Yes," she giggled.

"You know what that means," he said kissing her again.

"The blond bond?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok," she whispered. Eric smiled and kissed her again. They stood holding each other before Sookie began crying.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm happy," she laughed splashing his top with tears.

"Pam told me this sort of question is done in more style," he admitted. "I however felt this was appropriate. It was after all the first place I saw you. If this doesn't suit you I can do it again," Sookie shook her head.

"I love it," she laughed. "I love you," she cried. He growled into her mouth as they kissed before they fell onto the bench.

"Here?" she whispered.

"Why not," he told her. Sookie nodded and switched their positions so she was straddling his waist. His eyes burnt into her own as she unfastened her shorts.

"Sookie Brigant Northman," she said afterwards. She was curled beside him, her body moulded to his side.

"Sookie Northman," Eric corrected.

"Hum," she mumbled. Sookie held his hand and threaded her fingers with his.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Do you ever wonder," she started. "Ok hear me out," Eric nodded. "Imagine if Niall had never taken me. If my parents had raised me in back water Bon Temps. Do you think you and I would have ever met?" she asked him.

"Oh yes," he said smiling. "Although knowing my luck lover you would have already been with someone else," Sookie laughed.

"After one look at you I would have run into your open arms," Eric nodded.

"It is the only logical option. I would have questioned your sanity if you had chosen another over me," Sookie kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I would have probably worked in that shifter bar as well," Eric nodded again. "In those ridiculous shorts," she scoffed.

"Do you not concern yourself with that lover," Eric said kissing her head. "That is a completely different story. A totally different world to the one you were raised in," Sookie nodded and cuddled into him again.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"I ended up with a good man who loves me," she smiled. Eric shrugged as she laughed and smacked his arm. He leaned over and captured her lips once more to silence her.

"I do love you," he whispered against her mouth.

**The End.**

**A/N: Well? I was so reluctant to post this chapter. I've actually had it completed for a few days now but Before means so much to me. I honestly never wanted it to end. Hopefully you'll all like it. I am however going over there *points to the corner* to cry! **

**One final thing though. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck by me from Day 1. You all know who you are. A huge thank you to svmaddict. I know you're all fed up of me thanking her. However you should all give her a massive round of applause. She pushes me to get my writing done, she encourages my ideas and when I don't feel right about a chapter she is always there. So yeah, thanks for pushing me so much!**

**P.S you should all go read her fan fiction. Just saying...**


End file.
